Чего хочет Курт Хаммел
by MollyMoon1841
Summary: Блейн Андерсон — успешный пиар-менеджер с завышенной самооценкой. Но его жизнь меняется, когда вместо него маштабный проект возглавляет совсем молодой, но уже зарекомендовавший себя в бизнесе Курт Хаммел. Тот, играючи, обгоняет его в во всем, и отныне Блейн хочет лишь одного: Влезть в голову Хаммела .
1. Chapter 1

– Мистер Андерсон… Мистер Андерсон. Блейн!

Блейн вскочил в кровати и тут же сжал голову пальцами, застонав, сгибаясь почти пополам и утыкаясь лицом в одеяло, натянутое на его колени.

– Чжоу, чтобы тебя в твою азиатскую…

– У Вас полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Я бы не напоминала об этом, если бы вчера Вы с утра не рассказывали мне о том, какие важные события сегодня Вас ждать!

– Ждут, – автоматически поправил Блейн и откинулся обратно на подушку, вытягивая руки вверх и широко зевая.

– Что?

– Времена, Чжоу. Ты в Нью–Йорке, работаешь в отеле «Плаза». Ты элитная горничная, я бы сказал, и тебе нельзя забывать о временах.

Маленькая азиатка закатила глаза и дернула одеяло на себя, скидывая его с кровати практически вместе с Блейном, который в последний момент его отпустил и недовольно сжал колени руками, скрывая наготу и хмуро глядя на женщину.

– Я старше тебя на восемь лет, у меня двое детей, и я прекрасно помню, как ты впервые уснул здесь на лестнице! Поднимайте свою задницу, мистер, и несите ее в душ! – безапелляционно заявила горничная и демонстративно взмахнула веничком, не оставляя Блейну шансов возразить.

– И тогда я решил пригласить их обоих, – заключил Блейн, откидываясь на пассажирское сидение в собственной машине, которую он, как обычно, оставил на парковке бара вчера, изрядно налакавшись, а Сэм, его верный Санчо Панса, второй пилот и правая рука, привез сегодня утром ну и заодно закинул их обоих на работу.

В то время, как Блейн был звездой своего пиар–агентства, лучшим из лучших и безумно желанным для конкурентов, Сэм был седьмым помощником младшего менеджера во втором отделе, и, по сути, выполнял функции второй секретарши Блейна, но с яйцами. Так уж повелось со школьных лет, что Сэм был лучшим другом Блейна, главным его помощником и, частенько, спасителем. Несмотря на то что он не был идиотом и был достаточно привлекательным, ему всегда доставалась вторая роль. На удивление, его обожание Блейна было сильнее его амбиций, и он был слишком благодарен за все, что друг ему давал. Так что, они оба были в выигрыше.

– То есть ты просто взял и парня и девушку? Пару?

– Да, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Блейн.

– Которая была на свидании в баре?

– Ну, они только познакомились и собирались уединиться, – Блейн пожал плечами.

– И ты повез их обоих к себе в отель? – продолжал недоумевать Сэм. Хотя это и не было самой шокирующей из выходок Блейна.

– Ага, – легко кивнул Блейн и взглянул в зеркальце, поправляя идеально белую рубашку, насыщенно–красный галстук и воротник дорогого темно–синего костюма, что сидел на нем лучше, чем на манекене.

– Красавчик! – воскликнул Сэм, заставляя Блейна рассмеяться. Вот кто по-настоящему умел восхищаться его маленькими «победами».

– Мисс Шарп уже на месте и ждет Вас… – низко прошептала секретарь из первого отдела, Лиззи, сверкая белоснежными зубами и быстро семеня следом за Блейном, что направлялся к лифту, покручивая в пальцах ключ от своего автомобиля.

– Лиззи, детка, ты так потрясающе выглядишь… Ты свободна вечером?

Щеки девушки залились румянцем, и она сглотнула, быстро проворачивая на пальце кольцо, которым полгода назад обменялась с женихом. Конечно, Блейн знал об этом. Конечно, ему было наплевать. Выждав необходимые три секунды, он разочарованно вздохнул и приложил ладонь к щеке, шепнув одними губами:

– Позвони мне, – прежде чем дверцы лифта сомкнулись перед ним.

Офис босса находился в пентхаусе на самом верху здания, и у Блейна было немного времени для того, чтобы еще раз восхититься самим собой. Этот проект был самым масштабным из всех, что получало их агентство за последние… За последнее всегда. Целый огромный торговый центр в Бруклине, который необходимо было оформить и разрекламировать. Три месяца на подготовку плана и еще три на реализацию. Выполнив его, Блейн станет звездой мирового масштаба в мире пиара и, господи, напишет свою книгу, отпихнув Бегбедера к черту! Место креативного директора уже было у него в кармане и оставалось только вытерпеть пятнадцать минут наедине с мисс Шарп, которая откровенно ненавидела его, так как была слишком стара, чтобы оценить то, насколько Блейн хорош. Но, она хотя бы уважала его как специалиста и платила соответствующе. Это то, что интересовало Блейна больше всего.

– Мои поздравления, Андерсон, – улыбнулся Дэн из редактуры, вошедший на семнадцатом этаже. Блейну понадобилась треть секунды, чтобы вспомнить, как они занимались сексом на подземной парковке и улыбнуться чуть шире, чем просто коллеге.

– Что, все уже разболтали, да? – усмехнулся он, немного наклоняя голову и совершенно автоматически окидывая тело парня голодным взглядом, прекрасно зная, как это работает.

Тот коротко сглотнул и ответил уже голосом на тон ниже:

– Еще бы… Такой проект. На несколько миллионов. В общем, ты знаешь, я…

Парень сделал шаг к Блейну, но звоночек оповестил его о том, что приехали на нужный этаж, и, разочарованно выдохнув, он покинул лифт, а Блейн самодовольно улыбнулся собственному отражению в зеркале и быстро облизнул губы, готовясь к выходу.

– Мисс Шарп, я знаю, что Вы собираетесь напомнить мне о том, что вызывали меня к девяти, а никак не к… – Блейна бросил взгляд на свои наручные часы, – семи минутам одиннадцатого, но я собираюсь напомнить Вам в ответ, что я человек творческий и всю ночь потратил на мысли о проекте, директором которого, как принесла мне одна птичка на хвосте, Вы собираетесь…

Блейн замер посреди кабинета босса, приподняв одну бровь и переводя недоуменный взгляд с седой женщины в строгом костюме за огромным столом из красного дерева на молодого парня, что сидел в одном из кресел перед ней и чувствовал себя, совершенно точно, на своем месте.

– Здравствуйте, – выдавил из себя Блейн, на мгновение утратив былую браваду, но тут же заново растянул губы в улыбке и наклонил голову, возвращая себе привычное очарование. – Вызывали?

– Да, Блейн, проходи, – сухо бросила мисс Шарп и махнула рукой на свободное кресло, – твое счастье, что у мистера Хаммела задержали рейс, и он приехал всего пятнадцать минут назад. Иначе бы мы не стали тебя ждать.

– Мисс Шарп, если Вам будет удобно, то просто Курт, – молодой человек улыбнулся и закинул ногу на ногу, чуть более вальяжно располагаясь в своем кресле.

Стоило признать, что он прекрасно помнил Блейна Андерсона и его вскинутый средний палец прямо Курту в лицо, когда тот перекрыл своим рекламным проектом его, и переключил внимание потенциальных партнеров на себя. А вот, судя по лицу Блейна, тот совсем его не запомнил. Что ж, тем эффектнее будет напоминание, когда Джозефина расскажет, для чего его пригласила. На самом деле, конечно, Курт был здесь не для того, чтобы в очередной раз показать свое превосходство. Он никогда не преследовал такой цели. Но легкий привкус отомщенности становился приятным дополнением к новой должности. Они лишь выполняли свою работу, а «женоподобный прототип мужчины с сексуальной задницей» стал личным оскорблением больше, чем комплиментом.

– Конечно, Курт, – Джозефина повернулась к Блейну и на доли секунды можно было заметить в ее взгляде немое извинение. Каким бы хамом и самовлюбленным эгоистом ни был Блейн, он отдавал всего себя работе, даже с двухчасовыми опозданиями и регулярным сексом с сотрудниками в лифте. Но сейчас мисс Шарп нужен был не Блейн. – Блейн, я хотела тебе представить нашего нового креативного директора по проекту с торговым центром в Бруклине.

Всего на миг губы Джозефины поджались в тонкую линию, но выражение лица осталось непринужденным.

– Я знаю, что тебе передали первичные чертежи, так что я пригласила тебя сказать, чтобы ты ознакомил с ними Курта, и он мог приступить к работе.

– Представить мне кого? – ошарашено переспросил Блейн, не успев взять себя в руки и чувствуя, как земля уходит из–под ног.

Подлая пожилая змея просто насмехалась над ним! А этот… этот Курт выглядел так, словно только что получил Оскар за лучшую мужскую роль в фильме «Разрушить жизнь Блейна Андерсона». Ох, вашу мать, а он ведь действительно его выиграл!

Курт оттолкнулся ногой от пола, и крутящийся стул по инерции развернул его к Блейну лицом. Уголок губ приподнялся в намеке на приветливую улыбку, а глаза выдавали мысленный подтекст ненужности представления:

– Курт Хаммел, – он вытянул руку вперед, ведя себя так, будто во второй руке крутил карту с единственным джокером в колоде. – Если мне не изменяет память, мы с Вами встречались.

Блейн не верил собственным ушам, отказывался понимать то, что сказала босс, а еще откровенно хотел прямо в эту секунду вышвырнуть Курта вместе с креслом в окно, занимая его место. Но он был специалистом. Взрослым привлекательным мужчиной. Лучшим из лучших. Любимчиком всех вокруг. Он просто не мог позволить кому–то с такой дурацкой фамилией и высоченной укладкой испортить его жизнь.

– Блейн Андерсон, и я бы ни за что не забыл такого привлекательного юношу, так что вы, вероятнее всего, просто обознались, – елейно протянул он в ответ, обхватывая руку парня и пожимая ее явно куда крепче, чем тот мог ожидать. В сторону старой стервы не хотелось даже смотреть, потому что у него было стойкое ощущение, что она только что плюнула ему в лицо, а такого Блейн не прощал. Лучше уж он позже разберется с ней один на один, а пока что покажет младшему гаденышу что к чему в своей обычно манере. – Вы так молоды, а уже работаете? Я не дал бы вам и двадцати. Пойдемте ко мне в офис, познакомитесь с проектом? Или есть еще что–то для меня, мисс Шарп?

Пересилив себя, Блейн все же повернул лицо к женщине, надеясь, что не выглядит так, словно разглядывает гниющую рыбину.

– Не переигрывай, Андерсон, – шикнула Джозефина, – Курту двадцать пять, и он возглавлял креативный отдел лучшей рекламной компании Америки, название которой я запретила произносить в стенах моего офиса. Все в рекламном бизнесе его знают, а Блейн Андерсон забыл.

Курт покачал головой и поднялся с кресла, издавая тихий смешок, будто попытался скрасить слегка агрессивные нотки в голосе Джозефины, обыграв их как шутку. Он уже понял, что это было нормальной манерой общения мисс Шарп, но не хотел, чтобы подобное восхваление подлило масла в их отношения с Блейном, которые явно уже выходили крайне накаленными.

– Наоборот, я даже рад, что не запомнился, как бывший конкурент, – учтиво отшутился Курт. – Думаю, что, чем раньше мы приступим к работе, тем будет лучше.

– Мне нравится такой настрой, – согласилась мисс Шарп, одаривая Курта улыбкой. Она возлагала на него огромные надежды. – Если что, ты можешь всегда обращаться ко мне напрямую. А Блейн во всем тебе поможет. Как освободишься, надеюсь, что мы пообедаем вместе.

– И не будем говорить о работе, – рассмеялся Курт. Дружелюбные отношения с начальством не могли не радовать.

– С огромным удовольствием, – согласилась Джозефина.

Курт повернулся к Блейну, который так и не присел, и указал рукой в сторону двери, показывая тем, что они могут отправиться в его кабинет.

– Что ж, покажите юноше, которому не дашь и двадцати, то, для чего его сюда пригласили, – с долей сарказма сказал Курт, подхватывая с кресла свою сумку.

– Конечно, – процедил Блейн, борясь с неожиданным желанием ударить женщину. Он вообще не был уверен, что это ископаемое за столом еще было фертильным, но понимал, что за подобное его могут посадить и потому, улыбнувшись ей уголками губ, повернулся обратно к Курту и тут же отправился к двери. Он не собирался с ней даже прощаться. Не заслужила.

Господи, как же Блейн был зол. Ему необходим был стакан джина сейчас, Сэм, и какой-нибудь мальчик с черным поясом по минету, потому что у Блейна не было желания даже кого-то трахать. Рядом с ним находился человек, одним движением перечеркнувший все его планы на ближайший год, а он еще и должен был ему улыбаться. Нет, конечно, можно было громко хлопнуть дверью и уйти в другое агентство. Блейн не сомневался, что его бы забрали с руками и ногами и он смог бы даже получить лучшую заработную плату. Но с того мига, как Курт очень подозрительно близко к презрению хмыкнул, Блейн понял, что отныне это его личная война. Он собирался сделать все, чтобы мальчишка пожалел о том, что переступил порог этого офиса и выбежал из него, громко рыдая. Блейн же вернет себе проект, статус, уважение коллег и даже эту кобру Шарп поставит на место. Именно так и будет.

Тем временем, они как раз вошли в лифт, и Блейн, уже полностью убедив себя в своей непобедимости, расправил плечи и смог выдохнуть свободнее, акцентируя внимание непосредственно на своем враге.

– И как давно Шарп сделала вам это предложение? – поинтересовался он, искренне надеясь, что в лифт не вломится сейчас никто из его бывших любовников любого пола и не станет позорно поздравлять его с должностью, которая ему так и не досталась.

– Приехала на мою встречу с другими работодателями, – усмехнулся Курт, вспоминая поистине фееричное появление Джозефины на его переговорах.

Курта устраивало все в его прежнем месте работы, кроме босса, который был уверен, что должен разложить своего креативного директора на рабочем столе. И это звучало бы сексуально, если бы этот самый босс не имел размер одежды, устремляющийся за сто, лысину, нос с горбинкой и жену с тремя детьми. И все эти качества были еще не самыми пугающими в его пятидесятилетнем возрасте. Да, он был «акулой» рекламного бизнеса, но хорошим человеком его это не сделало. В любом случае, ради работы Курт не лег бы даже под мужчину с внешностью Аполлона или... Блейна Андерсона.

– Должен сказать, что ее аргументы были менее привлекательными с точки зрения денег, но более убедительными. Она дала мне абсолютную, неконтролируемую свободу в действиях, естественно, по ориентирам заказчика. Я пока не подписывал долгосрочного контракта, но все может быть, – Курт посмотрел на Блейна и, действительно, искренне закончил свою мысль: – я ведь надеюсь, что мы с Вами сработаемся, а Вы больше не будете тыкать мне в лицо свой средний палец.

Курт хотел напомнить о себе, но не успел увидеть никакой реакции, потому что лифт остановился за три этажа до достижения нужной им цифры. С коротким звоночком железные двери распахнулись, представляя взгляду Курта смазливого брюнета с несколькими папками в руках.

– Это судьба, – улыбнулся Дэн, будто ему дали неограниченный пропуск на шоколадную фабрику, и Курту хватило секунды, чтобы сделать вывод из его игривого голоса и взгляда, направленного на Блейна: романы на работе – плюс в мысленной колонке Курта с отрицательными качествами Блейна. – Я могу поздравить креативного директора по рекламе нового торгового центра? Ты так хотел этот проект. Поздравляю.

Створки лифта вновь закрылись, на этот раз оставляя троих людей в замкнутом помещении. Курт непроизвольно приоткрыл рот, желая удивиться тому, как быстро разносились по офису слухи, но вместо этого издал тихий смешок, тут же сделав вид, что закашлялся, поднося руку к губам. Этот парень, уже успевший одарить Курта пренебрежительным взглядом, обращался не к нему, а к Блейну. И Блейну мучительно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Прямиком в шахту лифта – не так уж плохо, если представить, сколько раз за день он еще услышит подобную фразу. Отвратительно. Ужасно. День, который должен был стать лучшим в его карьере, превратился в персональный Ад. А младший Дьявол прямо сейчас стоял рядом и насмехался, пока Дэн активно соблазнял «нового креативного директора» и с явным трудом не вилял задницей от восторга. Как бы то ни было, унижаться Блейн не собирался.

– Ох, Дэн, ты не поверишь, как нам повезло! Мисс Шарп смогла заполучить к нам самого Курта Хаммела! Представляешь? Разумеется, мне многому придется научить его и ввести в курс дел, но поговаривают, что он достаточно хорош, и теперь мы точно станем лидерами рынка.

Блейн растянул губы в улыбке и уставился на Дэна, не давая ему шанса отреагировать никак, кроме улыбки.

– Так... А ты не хочешь встретиться сегодня в баре? – осторожно уточнил парень со слабой надеждой.

«Я хочу отправить Курта Хаммела на Аляску и сплясать на проводах на пенсию Шарп», – злобно подумал Блейн, но подмигнул Дэну.

– Я позвоню тебе, хорошо? Черт знает, как надолго мы тут задержимся, – протянул Блейн и повернулся к Курту, улыбаясь ему и не отворачиваясь даже тогда, когда дверцы открылись, и Дэн вышел, негромко прощаясь и старательно виляя задницей.

– Очень хотел этот проект? – пауза затянулась, Курт отвернулся первым. Как бы там ни было, но он прекрасно понимал, что мог чувствовать Блейн и как к нему из-за этого относиться. Курт не хотел обретать себе врага, еще даже не преступив к работе. – Что ж, надеюсь, что в твоей радости от моего появления когда-нибудь станет чуть больше искренности.

Курт не ждал ответа и сдержал облегченный выдох, когда лифт остановился спустя один этаж. Он не собирался ни у кого отнимать проекты, он взялся за работу, которую ему предложили. В этом не было его вины. Если все пойдет гладко, то Блейн вполне мог стать его помощником в этом проекте, даже соруководителем, Курт не будет против. Согласится ли Андерсон на эту роль – это уже другой вопрос. Но работа в команде могла бы быть полезной и продуктивной. Создавая проектами себе имя в рекламном бизнесе, в первую очередь, они все равно работали на престиж агентства и на рост поступающих в него заказов и предложений.

Курт вышел из лифта первым, но по коридору шел на шаг отставая от Блейна. Все оборачивались на них, не стесняясь начинали шептаться, кто-то даже специально встал со своего места за дальними столами, чтобы проводить их взглядом. Курт чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, но спокойно шел, расправив плечи и слегка выше, чем обычно, приподняв подбородок. В двадцать пять лет он слишком часто слышал шутки о том, что рекламщики любят съедать на завтрак неопытных мальчиков. Уважение к себе надо было зарабатывать с самого начала, и, как ни крути, а напускное высокомерие часто срабатывало на руку в общении с подчиненными. Блейн же шел, глядя только перед собой и даже стараясь ничего не замечать боковым зрением. У него было стойкое ощущение, что он пес, которого Курт ведет на поводке, демонстрируя окружающим свою новую власть. Улыбки этого парня были для Блейна чистой ложью, и в целом он чувствовал от него запах падали. Метафорически, разумеется. Пах-то Курт просто шикарно, Блейн это сразу отметил. Но куда яснее для Блейна было то, что этот молодой мальчик с кукольными голубыми глазками так поглотил уже не один проект и не одного менеджера. Подлая тварь внутри красивого тела наверняка упивалась своим успехом, и от одних мыслей об этом Блейну хотелось дать парню пинка. Но Блейн не собирался стать еще одним в списке, кого Курт проглотит. Он будет бороться и победит.

Распахнув дверь в свой кабинет в самом конце коридора, Блейн пропустил Курта вперед и с театральной вежливостью проговорил:

– Мой кабинет к Вашим услугам, мистер Хаммел. А также мой стол, стул, моя секретарь и, наверное, лучший друг. Проект Вы уже забрали, так чего мелочиться, верно? Располагайтесь и чувствуйте себя, как дома. Если только Вы не планируете в скором времени занять офис на верхнем этаже. Тогда мой скворечник едва ли покажется Вам привлекательным.

Блейн несильно хлопнул дверью и прошел вперед, поднимая трубку телефона и зажимая кнопку для связи с Кэтрин.

– Два кофе для меня и нашего нового креативного директора, милая. Про сливки и сахар спросишь сама. Теперь, я полагаю, он твой босс. Позволите? – уточнил он, повернувшись к Курту, и кивнул на один из стульев перед столом, словно прося разрешения сесть. Ох, в выступлениях Блейну не было равных.

– Что ж, – Курт потупил взгляд и облизнул губы, но тут же взял себя в руки, удерживая какие-либо эмоции в себе. У Блейна была своя правда, чтобы Курт ему сейчас ни сказал, – кофе я пью со сливками и без сахара, а Вы вполне можете присесть, я не возражаю.

Сам Курт опустился в гостевое кресло и, выигрывая время на упорядочение своих мыслей, огляделся вокруг. Назвав свой кабинет скворечником, Блейн, конечно, перегнул. Надо было заметить, что перегибал он очень во многом.

– Мне нет смысла оправдываться перед Вами, но все же хочу подчеркнуть, что меня пригласили на проект, в строке креативного директора которого не было написано Вашего имени, Блейн. Там не было никакого имени, – Курт молча несколько секунд следил за тем, как Блейн шел вдоль стола и опустился в кресло, а когда тот откинулся на спинку, продолжил: – Мне не нужно ничье место, секретарь, а уж тем более лучший друг. Если мисс Шарп посчитала, что я справлюсь с проектом лучше, чем ее штатные сотрудники, в этом нет моей вины. Вам же я советую в первую очередь смотреть на меня с профессиональной точки зрения, а не через призму ненависти ущемленного самолюбия.

Курт посмотрел Блейну в глаза, уже видя в них отражение своего будущего в этом агентстве. Ни о какой поддержке и взаимовыручке не могло идти и речи. Никакого кофе в перерывах между работой за непринужденной беседой. Рекламный бизнес был жесток не меньше, чем актерские пробы в фильмах мирового масштаба. Как бы приятно ни было Курту осознавать, что его признали лучшим, он давно понял, что занятие его любимым делом – борьба за выживание.

– Если Вас не устраивает вариант партнерской работы, то просто отдайте мне чертежи, а я уточню у мисс Шарп насчет моего рабочего места. А если Вы в силах унять свою гордыню, то я готов к сотрудничеству, – пальцы сжались на колене Курта. Он позволил себе этот жест только потому, что Блейн не видел его за широким краем стола. Курт не мог позволить показать, что волнуется или выдать тяготящее чувство страха работы в новом агентстве. Он был уверен в своих силах, но понимал, что этого недостаточно для успеха. – Выбор за Вами.

Блейн скривился, даже не утруждая себя изображением вежливости или дружелюбия. Он не доверял Курту ни в сотой доли и не собирался начинать. Это был его проект, его детище, его все. А этот просто приперся и еще и требовал какие–то наброски. Да теперь Шарп будет у него постранично их выкупать!

Блейн открыл было рот, чтобы высказать Хаммелу все, что о нем думал, но вовремя вспомнил о своем лучшем оружии и приподнял уголок губ, скользя взглядом по лицу и шее парня перед собой и вновь возвращаясь к его глазам.

– Если вы думаете, что этот проект теперь Ваш – Вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, Курт. Я никогда не сдаюсь без борьбы, а уж за это побороться стоит. Я предоставлю Вам мои наброски, но только для того, чтобы показать, что даже они в разы лучше того, что можете предложить Вы. Шарп пожалеет о своем решении и вернет место мне. А я подумаю, и, быть может, после приватной беседы в моем отельном номере, я соглашусь взять Вас на роль помощника.

Блейн пододвинул к Курту толстую папку со всеми материалами для проекта и вскинул голову, лучезарно улыбаясь высокой девушке с аккуратно уложенными бронзовыми локонами.

– Кофе со сливками без сахара для мистера Хаммела, милая. И мой американо. Умница. Ты свободна.

Проводив секретаршу взглядом, Блейн поднял чашечку кофе и почти промурлыкал низким голосом:

– Рад знакомству, мистер Хаммел. И я действительно Вас не запомнил, уж простите...

Последняя фраза была сказана, глядя в глаза Курта с приятными нотками мести. Он мог быть сколько угодно хорош, Блейн всё равно был лучше.

Курт коснулся пальцами папки, но вместо того, чтобы взять, резко пододвинул ее обратно к Блейну, а сам встал со своего места и склонился над столом, не разрывая зрительного контакта:

– А знаете, мне даже Вас немного жаль, – Курт слегка выпятил нижнюю губу, но тут же стер наигранность со своего лица. – Впрочем, мне плевать на мнение штатного сотрудника агентства, которое на волоске от того, чтобы покинуть тройку лучших, – он хмыкнул и выпрямился. – Вы сдаете позиции, Блейн, а то, что Вы незнакомы с работой других показывает, что из-за своего незаслуженного себялюбия Вы даже на саморазвитие не способны. Жалкая картина. Сколько Вам? За тридцать? Лучшего Вы уже не добьетесь, так что сидите в своем скворечнике и пейте кофе.

Курт закинул сумку на плечо и равнодушно пожал плечами, будто сказал совсем обыденную для будничной беседы речь, после чего направился к выходу. Он не оборачивался, а внутри легкие буквально разрывало от того, как усиленно Курт контролировал резко потяжелевшее от волнения дыхание. Конечно, он понимал, что Блейн достойный специалист, и что заметка про возраст явно была ответным ударом, но тому не хватило чувства собственного достоинства, чтобы принять свое поражение. А Курт не собирался выслушивать слова, лишенные адекватности, но зато наполненные злобой и грубым желанием задеть.

Он нахмурился, выйдя из кабинета, и огляделся по сторонам. Сразу же бежать к мисс Шарп Курт не собирался, а значит, нужно было разбираться самому. Основная часть работников сидела в общем помещении, а столы были отгорожены друг от друга лишь стойками. Курт понятия не имел, кто ему был нужен. Он медленно выдохнул и, недолго думая, приложил пальцы к губам. Громкий свист разнесся практически по всему этажу, эхом отражаясь от стен. Десятки глаз повернулись к нему, и на доли секунды могло показаться, что все разговоры и удары пальцев по клавиатурам стихли. Ладно, свист действительно не самый лучший способ привлечь внимание, но зато самый быстрый.

– Доброе утро, – громко начал Курт. Он говорил ровно, но с напором, медленно обводя всех взглядом. – Я новый креативный директор по проекту торгового центра в Бруклине, – раздалось несколько удивленных выдохов, многие переглянулись. – Меня зовут Курт Хаммел. И пока Блейн Андерсон собирает в кабинете свои разбитые надежды и рухнувшие планы, мне нужен контракт заказчика со всеми требованиями, план торгового центра и отдел кадров, где мне покажут мой кабинет.

Все молчали, не зная, как себя повести, а Курт улыбнулся, понимая, что среди этих людей сидят те, с кем ему предстоит долгое время сотрудничать. Надо было создавать свою команду.

– Что, никто не обладает информацией и мне придется привлекать работающих и знающих свои обязанности людей со стороны на ваши места?

– У меня есть вся информация, – словно опомнившись, сказала миниатюрная блондинка и кивнула сидевшей рядом с ней девушке, – мы с Тиной подготовим все необходимое в течение пяти минут.

– А я могу проводить Вас в отдел кадров, – парень в прямоугольных очках вскочил со своего места, буквально подбегая к Курту.

– Отлично, в шесть часов собрание в конференц-зале, я должен познакомиться с теми, с кем буду работать напрямую, – Курт обернулся через плечо, в щелке приоткрытой двери сталкиваясь взглядом с наблюдавшим за всем Блейном. Это был его выбор – война, так война. – Пройдемте, – обратился он к вызвавшемуся помочь парню.

Курт тоже умел бороться за то, что ему было нужно. Блейн уже проиграл, Курту оставалось только дать тому время осознать это.


	2. Chapter 2

Собрание оказалось сущей катастрофой. Для Блейна, к сожалению. Курт много говорил, улыбался и очаровывал сотрудников к еще большему разочарованию Блейна, который сидел с совершенно равнодушным видом и уделял куда больше внимания переписке с Дэном, который старательно уговаривал его провести вечер вместе и обещал избавить от всех печалей и помочь забыть о работе. Ох, Блейну хотелось забыть и о работе, и о существовании Курта Хаммела, который каждым взглядом в сторону Блейна напоминал о его поражении в первой битве. Не войне, разумеется, и всё же.

Андерсон не вслушивался в то, что говорил парень и игнорировал энтузиазм со стороны коллег, которые наперебой подкидывали новые идеи и обсуждали те, что уже озвучил Хаммел. В конце концов, новый креативный директор дал первое задание. Реклама для транспорта, который будет возить людей в торговый центр. И вот только тогда Блейн взял в руки ручку, записывая основную концепцию в блокнот и стараясь не приписывать красочные эпитеты в сторону Курта на полях. Не очень профессионально, все-таки.

Как только Курт объявил собрание закрытым, Блейн поднялся первым и покинул конференц-зал, не прощаясь. Он бы с радостью послал Курта к чёрту вместе с его заданием, но было сразу два "но", которые останавливали. Во-первых, Блейн все еще собирался вернуть проект себе и должен был быть в курсе того, что в нем происходило. А во-вторых, Шарп сказала, что все должны на время притормозить работу над остальными проектами и в обязательном порядке высказать идеи, ведь этот проект был общим детищем агентства, будь оно неладно.

– Слушай, не грузись. Он даже не выглядит классным, – попытался приободрить его Сэм, выйдя следом. Блейн одарил его злобным взглядом и вздохнул.

– Он сказал, что мне за тридцать, Сэм. Он сказал, что я, мать его, старый! – процедил Блейн, все еще не простив Курту того, что тот попал по больному.

– Тебе двадцать девять, ты прекрасный специалист и можешь хоть завтра перейти в другое агентство!

– Я знаю. Но я не хочу в другое, я хочу мой проект и уничтожить Курта Хаммела.

– Ну... Переспи с ним и сделай вид потом, что ничего не было? – предложил Эванс, оглядываясь на дверь, откуда выходили остальные и направлялись в сторону Блейна.

Проект-проектом, но Андерсон все еще был всеобщим любимчиком, и люди не были готовы перейти на другую сторону только из-за того, что проект достался другому.

– Он меня даже не возбуждает, – фыркнул Блейн достаточно громко, чтобы услышал сам Курт, собирающий материалы со стола. Заметив, что парень замер на секунду, Блейн самодовольно улыбнулся и обнял за талию Лиззи, что уже секунд двадцать вертелась рядом.

Курт покачнул головой и продолжил складывать бумаги в ровную стопку, улыбаясь тем, кто подходил поздравлять его с новой должностью и отличным выступлением. Внутри все буквально дрожало от мандража, который ни в чем не проявлялся внешне. Курт держался уверенно и расслабленно, и одному ему было известно, какие огромные усилия для этого прилагались. Все высказанные идеи не были хорошо обдуманы, у него было лишь шесть часов на изучение проекта, но старт оказался успешным, не считая реакций Блейна. Конечно, тот опустился до комментариев с сексуальным подтекстом, они не были обидными, но по ушам резанули. Курт повернулся к Блейну спиной и засунул руки в карманы, уделяя внимание обратившемуся к нему с вопросом парню. Все-таки Курт надеялся, что если Блейн смирится и начнет его игнорировать, у них еще был шанс найти общий нейтральный вариант взаимодействия.

– Но он такой ничего, вроде, – осторожно заметил Сэм, но тут же исправился: – На любителя, конечно. Слишком гей, да? Вообще ни о чём.

Блейн закатил глаза и вздохнул. Иногда Сэм уж слишком старался быть хорошим другом и перебарщивал.

– Просто забей. Он того не стоит, – прохладно заметил Блейн и развернулся на пятках, направляясь по коридору к своему кабинету, чтобы взять все материалы и ноутбук. Ему предстояла веселая ночка и совсем не в привычном смысле.

Тем вечером Курта встретила уже привычная тишина квартиры. Он не был в Нью–Йорке полгода, и теперь обставленный им с такой любовью и безупречным вкусом пентхаус казался еще более холодным и одиноким, чем раньше. Ключи с характерным звяканьем приземлились на тумбочку в просторном коридоре, и Курт включил свет, который слабым отблеском распространился на темноту в гостиной и кухне. Когда-то Курт мечтал о том, чтобы стать известным рекламным агентом, о работе в самом престижном пиар-агентстве Америки, о том, чтобы его телефон разрывался от заказов. К двадцати пяти годам эти мечты исполнились, но оказались не такими радужными, как представлял себе семнадцатилетний Курт. Вдобавок к успеху в профессиональной деятельности Курт получил парней, которые закатывали скандалы из-за того, что он работал ночами и был в постоянных разъездах между объектами, друзей, которые, получая стандартное «Я не могу, много работы», со временем вообще перестали его приглашать на совместные встречи, и разговоры с отцом только по телефону, так как вырвать пару дней на то, чтобы съездить в Лайму, оказалось невыполнимой задачей. Курт поставил два чемодана около стены, на один из них опустил пакет с продуктами и сбросил с ног ботинки, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы убрать их на полку для обуви. Он устал. Все фильмы, где рекламные агенты распивали дорогой виски, без труда генерируя новые идеи, оказались слишком далеки от реальной жизни. Хотя… В голове Курта непроизвольно возник образ Блейна. Кому–то все–таки удавалось жить весело и беззаботно. Видимо, огромное чувство ответственности и серьезное отношение к работе не позволили Курту в первую очередь ловить кураж от успеха, а уже потом думать о саморазвитии и продолжении подъема по карьерной лестнице. Курт стремился к постоянным отношениям, к настоящим друзьям, а не знакомым, с которыми можно покорить очередной клуб на выходных. Если бы ему нужны были случайные связи, он нашел бы сотню претендентов. А серьезность требовала отдачи. Курту не хватало на нее времени.

Он прошел в гостиную и двумя громкими хлопками включил в ней свет. Звук разнесся по пустому помещению, и Курт направился прямиком к стереосистеме. Легкая ненавязчивая музыка была лучше давящей тишины. Сегодня у Курта вряд ли получится уснуть. Он вообще часто страдал бессонницей, борясь с внутренними эмоциями и потоком мыслей. Вся легкость подачи себя, высокомерие, уверенность в себе, выдержка и другие качества, которые подчеркивали в нем все, с кем он общался хотя бы один раз, были напускными. На каждом собрании Курт чувствовал себя пятиклассником, который впервые должен был выступить с докладом на школьном собрании. А наедине с собой – загнанным в тупик мальчишкой. Он отчаянно ждал, когда же сможет привыкнуть к давлению со стороны, к постоянным рекламным «войнам» и спорам, когда научится не пропускать все через себя, не принимать близко к сердцу. Если это не произойдет к тридцати годам, то Курт точно уйдет в первый в своей жизни запой. Дня на три. А потом все начнется по-новому кругу. Он находился в замкнутом круге исполнившейся мечты. Надо было думать о семейном счастье, а не мировой известности. Прогадал с мечтой. Но, нет, Курт не жалел, что оказался в рекламном бизнесе, наоборот, он сам добился этого, пожертвовал многим и поставил на кон личные отношения, которые были дороги. У него была цель в жизни. Целеустремленность и амбиции не давали сдаваться или отступать. В будущем он откроет свое агентство, наберет туда первоклассных сотрудников, которых обучит всему, что успел узнать сам, а пока он ферзь в крупных играх рекламного мира.

Курт приготовил себе ужин, размещая тарелки между разложенными на столе бумагами. Торговый центр был построен на Флатбуш-Авеню, расположенном в центре Бруклина. Он был окружен множеством ресторанов и кафе, парками и уединенными скверами. Курт облизал ложку с соусом и задумался, глядя на улицы, ведущие к торговому центру, на карте. Тот должен был стать главным центром не только покупок, но еще досуга и отдыха. Все необходимое, собранное в одном месте, - идеальное совмещение приятного с полезным. Курт взял кусочек фокаччо с пармезаном, которое меньше пяти минут достал из духовки, и принялся внимательно изучать список магазинов, которые уже заплатили арендную плату и готовились к открытию. Курт всегда готовил много, находил изысканные рецепты, которые лишь сам и мог оценить. Имитация семейности, пусть и в одиночку, приносила Курту своеобразное облегчение. Конечно, он растерял не всех друзей, и те иногда наведывались к нему в гости – тогда основная часть еды не портилась, как в остальные дни, когда Курт не мог справиться с ней один, – но богатая фантазия часто подкидывала Курту образы того, как готовит он для человека, который будет каждый день просыпаться и засыпать с ним в одной постели. Образы – это, конечно, прекрасно, но своим графиком, если мыслить реалистично, Курт не будет успевать не то, что приготовить ужин, а успевать домой до времени, когда сил будет хватать не только на ночной перекус. Пока проект был в самой начальной стадии, но Курт уже пришел домой только к девяти вечера. На ближайшее и долгое время о нормированном рабочем графике можно будет забыть.

В половину двенадцатого ночи мобильный телефон своей мелодией перебил фоновую музыку, а Курт встрепенулся и выпрямил спину, разминая затекшие мышцы, он просидел на диване около часа практически неподвижно, держа на коленях ноутбук и перещелкивая вкладки в поисковике. Он дотянулся до телефона и улыбнулся, увидев имя на экране:

– Привет, пап, – Курт откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул свободную руку за голову.

– Скажи, сколько бы я ждал звонка, если бы не решил набрать тебя сам? – вопрос не был осуждением, просто Берт прекрасно знал, что сын наверняка опять с головой погряз в работе. Хотя, какое «наверняка», мужчина был уверен в этом.

– Я бы позвонил завтра утром, увидев нашу фотографию в спальне, – предположил Курт. Так чаще всего и происходило.

– Потому что ночью, когда ты окажешься в кровати, звонить будет уже поздно, – уточнил его мысль Берт и вздохнул. Он был безмерно горд достижениями сына, но волновался за него.

– Если все сам знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? – рассмеялся Курт и поднялся с дивана, чтобы налить себе на кухне сока. – Как твои дела?

– Я хотел бы услышать о том, как тебе новое агентство, а потом мы вполне можем обсудить, что я заказал в мастерскую новую партию шин.

Курт достал из холодильника апельсиновый сок и стал рассказывать отцу о том, насколько радушно его приняла мисс Шарп. Конечно, за все полчаса разговора он ни разу не упомянул о каких-либо неприятностях и возникших сложностях, а тем более о Блейне Андерсоне. Курт и сам не хотел обо всем этом думать. А в три часа ночи, когда глаза болели от долгого сидения за компьютером, а мышцы ныли от усталости, Курту все-таки удалось провалиться в неспокойный сон, который прервал звонок будильника в семь утра. Сегодня был очередной, один из тысячи рабочих дней, когда он сможет сбросить надменную маску только поздно вечером, вернувшись в свою, как обычно, пустую квартиру.

Следующее утро Блейна прошло по совершенно другому сценарию. Уже в половину восьмого Андерсон принимал душ, повторно прокручивая в голове все, что собирался сказать Хаммелу. Приехав домой после работы, Блейн выпил всего пару глотков виски, открыл ноутбук и принялся за работу. К счастью, мозг Блейна был крайне полезным и креативным предметом, так что обычно Блейну было достаточно лишь немного его напрячь, и идеи сами сыпались в руки. Вот и этим вечером Блейну понадобилось всего несколько часов на то, чтобы придумать концепцию, набросать в черновик свои мысли и взяться за предварительное оформление рекламной кампании. Не сказать, чтобы это было лучшее творение Блейна, так как он был слишком зол и на Шарп и на Хаммела, чтобы сильно стараться, но в целом он знал, что его идея всё равно будет лучшей, а у него потом будет время на то, чтобы все откорректировать и превратить в конфетку. Пока все руководство проектом не вернулось в его руки, разумеется.

Закончив с водными процедурами, Блейн побрился, обработал лицо лосьоном и уложил волосы гелем, привычно улыбаясь собственному привлекательному отражению. Выйдя в гардеробную отельного номера, который арендовался им уже несколько лет, и в котором находились все его вещи, Андерсон выбрал новый костюм цвета темного шоколада, подобрал к нему рубашку и галстук и рассмеялся выражению лица Чжоу, чье отражение поймал в зеркале, застегивая пиджак.

– Что, не видела меня в такую рань на ногах?

– Сейчас только восемь тридцать, мистер Андерсон. Зачастую, в это время вы или еще не легли, или крепко спите.

– Сегодня еще один особенный день, Чжоу. Мне нужно продемонстрировать свои таланты одному юному выскочке, который увел мой проект у меня из-под носа! – Блейн почти пропел эту фразу, чувствуя себя выспавшимся и полным сил для того, чтобы в новой битве утереть нос Хаммелу.

Горничная закатила глаза и кивнула, покидая номер. Услуги будильника сегодня не были нужны, а убрать она сможет и позже. Блейн же подхватил папку с документами, ноутбук, и направился к лифту.

Спустя полчаса он уже стоял у дверей нового кабинета Курта, который ему услужливо показал Сэм, немного грустный от того, что этим утром ему пришлось ехать на метро, а не на новенькой BMW Блейна. Подмышкой у Андерсона была зажата папка с документами и тоненький лэптоп, а в обеих руках было по стаканчику кофе из кофейни на углу. Не в обиду Кэтрин, но кофе варить она не умела совершенно, и Блейну хотелось сделать вид перед Куртом, словно обиды забыты, и они могут начать с чистого листа плодотворную совместную работу. Оставалось только вспомнить об актерском таланте, и не выдать даже взглядом свое стойкое желание дать юноше пинка и забыть о его существовании.

Курт вскинул голову на раздавшийся стук в дверь, отвлекаясь от бумаг и на секунду думая, что недосып сказался на нем больше, чем обычно. За затемненным матовым стеклом двери он видел очертания фигуры никого иного, как Блейна Андерсона, державшего в руках два стаканчика с кофе. Курт захлопнул папку перед собой и прикрыл глаза, настраивая себя на то, что, чтобы ни сказал Блейн, он должен будет отреагировать спокойно. Не в его интересах было укреплять враждебность между ними.

– Войдите, – достаточно громко произнес Курт. Он подхватил со стола ручку и прокрутил ее между пальцами, внимательно глядя на вошедшего Блейна. Джозефина сказала, что тот никогда не появлялся на работе раньше десяти. А минутная стрелка меньше пары минут назад достигла двенадцати, тогда как другая указывала на девятку. Может быть, все было не так плохо, как успел себе надумать Курт? – Доброе утро, – поздоровался он, даже слегка улыбаясь, – чем могу быть обязан столь раннему визиту?

– Доброе утро! – поздоровался Блейн, лучезарно улыбаясь, и прошел к столу, первым делом поставив на него стаканчики с кофе, а после этого папку и ноутбук. Пододвинув стаканчик Курта поближе к нему, он взял свой и опустился в кресло перед столом, открывая ноутбук. – Кофе тут откровенно паршивый, поэтому я купил этот в квартале от офиса. Если я скажу, что соскучился, вы будете удивлены, правда? Тогда я скажу, что очень вдохновился заданием и решил заняться им сразу после работы. А теперь вот захотелось стать первым, кто покажет вам результаты работы. Ознакомитесь?

– Это интересно, – заметил Курт, отстраненно задумываясь, что, возможно, Блейну действительно был очень интересен этот проект, раз он проявлял такое рвение. В таком случае, если идеи будут перекликаться с задумкой Курта, он обязательно к ним прислушается. Хоть он и директор, но это не означало, что работать все будут только по его приказам. Проект был заказом агентства, а не его личным контрактом, хотя вся ответственность и лежала на Курте. – Давайте посмотрим, и спасибо за кофе.

Курт провел пальцем по краю стаканчика. Блейн был прав: кофемашины в офисе варили ужасный кофе, а учитывая, что тот и не особо бодрил Курта, он ориентировался преимущественно на вкус напитка.

Курт жестом предложил Блейну обойти стол, чтобы они вместе, не наклоняя голову, могли смотреть в экран ноутбука:

– От какой идеи Вы отталкивались в своей концепции? – спросил Курт, когда Блейн уже поставил перед ним ноутбук и встал рядом. Он приподнял голову, снизу вверх глядя Блейна. Если разговоры о невыносимости его характера не подтвердятся, Курт будет просто счастлив. Но вот устоявшееся мнение о красоте и сексуальности Блейна буквально бросалось в глаза. Курт отвел взгляд и посмотрел в экран ноутбука, на котором уже были открыты нужные файлы.

Андерсон скользнул рукой по спинке стула Курта и наклонился сильнее, вновь чувствуя приятный запах его парфюма. Конечно, вчера Блейн солгал. Курт был очень и очень привлекательным, если не думать о том, что внутри живет подлая змея-вор чужих проектов. К тому же, он и правда был явным геем, и в любой другой ситуации Блейн бы уже приложил все силы, чтобы нагнуть его над столом, но сейчас решил отложить это на день триумфа, когда проект вернется в его руки.

– Ни для кого не секрет, что люди хотят быть всегда молодыми, успешными, привлекательными и влюбленными. Я сделал акцент именно на этом. Насчет моделей решим позже, но это будут девушки и парни, дорого и стильно одетые, которые будут откровенно влюблены друг в друга. Хочется, чтобы люди, которые будут смотреть на рекламу, чувствовали, что там и они станут таким. Ты словно прыгаешь в автобус до центра, и вот, тебе уже двадцать пять, ты хорош собой и ведешь за руку юную красавицу. Понимаете мою мысль?

Блейн повернул голову к Курту, оказываясь ближе к нему, и автоматически скользнул взглядом от глаз к губам парня и обратно. Умения соблазнения вырабатывались годами и теперь включались автоматически. Тот же продолжал внимательно смотреть в экран, скользя взглядом по предоставленным Блейном слоганам. Они действительно абсолютно со стопроцентным попаданием отражали суть того, о чем говорил Блейн, но не были тем, что представлял себе Курт. Он провел указательным пальцем по виску и тихо хмыкнул, поворачиваясь к Блейну. Совершенно неожиданно для Курта их лица оказались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга – недопустимо близко. Курт прочистил горло и отклонился, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла. Это было слегка неловко и на доли секунды выбило из колеи.

– Я понимаю Вашу мысль, – Курт про себя перечитал один из наиболее понравившихся ему слоганов, – я даже скажу, что Вы ее отлично передали. Но... – Курт вздохнул и слегка крутанулся на кресле, теперь он оказался практически пойманным в ловушку: он сидел лицом к Блейну, тогда как одна рука того лежала на спинке кресла, рядом с плечом Курта, а другая – на столе, – я бы не стал брать ее, как основную. Этот центр не только для развлечения, там есть детская комната, супермаркет и множество других вещей для семейного досуга. Я думаю, что в первую очередь мы должны не концентрироваться на определенной аудитории, а найти способ привлечь всех. Какая-нибудь бабушка-кошатница точно не пойдет искать корм для своего любимца по этой рекламе. Мать-одиночка не пойдет со своим ребенком в место, которое рекламирует молодежь в дорогой одежде. Но как часть рекламной компании мне нравится эта мысль.

В первые годы работы в руководящей должности у Курта вызывало огромное затруднение говорить людям, что он не согласен с ними. Говорить, что их идеи не подходят, иногда два, а то и десять раз. Курт должен был жестко стоять на своем, добиваясь от коллег понимания его идеи и работы с ней в унисон. Но каждый раз, если, конечно, идея не была совсем ужасной, но неподходящей, Курт старался сообщить об этом как можно мягче, чтобы не отбить у человека желание к работе. В данном случае идея Блейна была хороша, хоть и рассчитана на узкий возрастной круг.

В общем и целом, конечно, Блейн понимал, что Курт прав. В его словах не было насмешки или желания унизить Блейна. Даже тон его голоса был не просто вежливым, а даже, возможно, осторожным. Но сколько было в этом искренности? Этот бизнес был полон настоящих «акул», и кто сказал, что сходство Курта с милой рыбкой отображает его истинную суть?

От соблазнительности не осталось и следа, когда Блейн коротко закатил глаза и выпрямился, складывая руки на груди:

– Вы правы, не отрицаю. Но моя идея – лишь часть всей рекламной кампании. Так уж повелось, что в нашем агентстве я по этим делам. Как говорит сама Шарп: «Все рекламы с девушками в бикини и облизывающимися парнями – это Андерсон». Фирменный стиль, Хаммел. А вот то, как резво вы забраковали эту мою идею, наталкивает на определенные мысли.

Блейн нагнулся через стол, чтобы взять свой стаканчик, и сделал глоток кофе, а затем перевел взгляд обратно к парню.

– Что это? Лишний повод указать мне мое место? Напомнить, что мое мнение вас не интересует?

– То, что мое мнение не сочетается с Вашим, не значит, что я хочу Вас унизить. Мы не в школе и не боремся за популярность, пытаясь оставить другого позади себя. Мы должны работать в команде, хотя в данном проекте последнее слово всегда будет оставаться за мной, – он говорил спокойно, без единой эмоции на лице. Курт придвинул ноутбук ближе к краю стола и указал Блейну на один из слоганов: – Этот мне особенно нравится, но его надо расширить. Даже если мы оставляем образ Вашей рекламы, подумайте, что в ней может зацепить сорокалетнего мужчину? Попытка выглядеть моложе? Или желание купить все необходимое без лишних разъездов на машине и плутания по три часа по этажам?

Курт вздохнул, увидев в одном из слоганов слово «сексуальность» и коснулся его пальцем перед тем, как посмотреть на Блейна, приподняв одну бровь:

– Секс? – Курт издал протяжное «м» и закинул ногу на ногу, усмехаясь. Блейн сам подтвердил то, что славился кричащими о похоти рекламами. – Секс – двигатель прогресса? Вы понимаете, что это банально? Пошлость привлекает внимание? Безусловно. Хочу я ее в этом проекте? Нет! – Достаточно жестко высказал свое мнение Курт. – Все шутки о моей личной жизни оставьте при себе, они не будут правдивыми и только займут у нас время. Еще раз подчеркну, мне нравится Ваша идея, но над ней стоит еще поработать. Времени до собрания Вам хватит?

Курт тоже взял свой кофе, чтобы хоть как-то занять руку, а не сидеть истуканом в ожидании ответа, он не смотрел на Блейна, чтобы зрительным контактом не накалять атмосферу.

Блейн сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, а затем сделал еще один и резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука, пододвигая его к себе и засовывая обратно подмышку. Внутренности Блейна кипели от злости и раздражения, мозг генерировал тысячу новых слоганов каждую секунду, и основной идеей каждого было «Хаммел – идиот». Он буквально ненавидел парня в эту секунду, и будь у него хоть на йоту меньше выдержки, он бы пихнул его вместе с креслом к стене и взял за горло, а затем объяснил бы, что к чему. Образ вальяжного героя–любовника, полного креатива и умения наслаждаться жизнью, давался ему не так уж просто. Да, он прошел свою внутреннюю войну еще в средней школе, но никогда не забывал о том, сколько стоит его выдержка и образ в целом.

– Что ж. Спасибо большое за помощь, мистер Хаммел. Учту все ваши замечания и подкорректирую материалы. Надеюсь, к собранию все будет готово. Хорошего дня.

Последняя фраза прозвучала как вежливое пожелание вывихнуть шею, но Блейн сделал это нарочно. Не говоря больше ни слова и не дожидаясь ответа Хаммела, Блейн взял еще и папку, оставил стакан кофе на столе и направился к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

Курт больше пятнадцати минут крутил в руках телефон, открыв телефонные номера одного из контактов. Экран то и дело гас, но Курт упорно снимал блокировку, будто в этот раз точно решится позвонить. Но нет. На самом деле, он так и не решился позвонить еще два месяца назад, но вопрос был и тогда, и сейчас один: хотел ли он этого?

В одной из его же рекламных компаний около года назад Курту предложили стать моделью. Он долго отнекивался, стоя в планшетом в одной руке, а вторую держа на талии. Курт флиртовал с заказчиком откровенно и очевидно для всех вокруг.

«Все бывает в первый раз», – говорил заказчик, на что Курт издавал тихие смешки, повторяя, что никогда не работал моделью и не собирается этого делать. Он опускал взгляд и смущенно смотрел на мужчину из-под ресниц. Ему были приятны его уговоры.

«Я теперь никого не могу представить на месте модели, кроме тебя», – тот проводил рукой по волосам Курта, поправляя выбившиеся пряди, которые растрепал прибрежный ветер, а потом расправлял наглаженный ворот футболки-поло, намеренно касаясь пальцами шеи.

Это было Майами, это было солнце и сплошное наслаждение от работы. Курт дни напролет проводил на пляже, слушая море и любуясь голубым бескрайним горизонтом. Это был один проект и могла быть одна ночь с мужчиной, который заваливал Курта комплиментами и заставлял каждое утро непозволительно долго крутиться перед зеркалом перед их встречами.

«Позвони мне, как будешь в Нью–Йорке», – на этих словах Курт забрал записку с личным, а не рабочим телефонным номером из рук мужчины и скорее игриво, чем неопределенно, пожал плечами.

Соблазняли его, и не Курт должен был сбегать бесследно, оставляя лишь воспоминание о себе. Но вышло наоборот. Курт глубоко вздохнул и убрал телефон в карман. Если будет готов, то позвонит сразу. Очередная жалкая попытка нормализовать свою личную жизнь с треском провалилась. Курту хотелось не просто секса, а чтобы его приняли и поняли. Ведь где-то должен был быть человек, способный на это.


	3. Chapter 3

Курт подошел к панорамному стеклу в своем офисе, которое не открывало вид на его кабинет за счет своей структуры, но позволяло ему наблюдать за всем происходящим. Часы показывали без пяти минут двенадцать, а в конференц-зале еще не все собрались. Курт не мог перестать терзать зубами нижнюю губу, следя за тем, как люди парами, а то и тройками подтягивались на собрание. Чем больше Курт ждал, тем сильнее было волнение. Но он должен был прийти последним, закрыть дверь со словами, что можно начинать. Курт посмотрел на часы и нетерпеливо притопнул ногой. Без четырех минут двенадцать. Хотелось забить на все эти психологические приемы формирования субординации между начальником и, по сути, его подчиненными, и пойти в конференц-зал, по крайней мере, там бы Курт просто не позволил бы себе так нервничать. Но он ждал. Сейчас сотрудники очень внимательно и пристально следили за каждым его шагом, делали выводы, «щупали почву». Нельзя было давать слабину и рушить образ. Часы показали без трех минут двенадцать, а в конференц-зале осталось всего три пустующих кресла. Одно из них предназначалось для Курта, а в том, что Блейн со своим другом позволят себе пусть минутное, но опоздание, он не сомневался.

Андерсон действительно задерживался, но не из принципа, а потому что ему пришлось переделать целую кучу работы до этого собрания. Сначала пожаловаться на все Сэму и разгромить целую полку с папками, а после приняться переделывать все с учетом поправок Курта. Хотя, как сказать переделывать. Разумеется, Блейн не сменил мини-юбки девушкам на памперсы и не превратил парней в стариков. Он просто убрал немного секса, добавил чуть-чуть умиления. Он все еще был настолько зол, что не мог сконцентрироваться на работе и прекрасно понимал, что ни хрена не получалось. С мига, когда Хаммел переступил порог агентства, у Блейна вообще ничего не получалось, и это сводило с ума.

В пять минут двенадцатого он плюхнулся в свое кресло и даже не отреагировал на полный нежности взгляд Томаса, который обычно занимался локальными проектами, а в свободное от работы время писал Блейну стихи о его потрясающих руках, глазах и даже члене, до которого он пока не добрался. И едва ли когда-нибудь доберется. Уж что-что, а такая патологическая влюбленность Блейна совершенно не привлекала. Он боялся, что снимет с парня трусы, а оттуда выпорхнут бабочки и потечет малиновый сироп.

– Где Хаммел? – поинтересовался Блейн, отворачиваясь от Томаса и откидываясь в кресле.

– Он вообще сегодня из своего кабинета не выходил, наверное... – заметала Эмбер, но тут же осеклась, не договорив, когда дверь в конференц-зал распахнулась.

– Простите. Разговаривал с заказчиком. Все в сборе? – Курт обвел взглядом присутствующих, подходя к своему месту. – Тогда можем начинать.

Он поправил расстегнутый черный пиджак и сел на свое место, натянуто улыбаясь притихшим коллегам. Никто не знал, чего от него ожидать. О его проектах гремел весь рекламный бизнес, он никогда не проигрывал презентации перед спонсорами, и подписывал контракты на самые крупные сделки. Курт не имел своей постоянной команды, но огромное желание заработать себе имя в сотрудничестве с ним сопровождалось уймой подозрений. Никто не отзывался о нем, как о деспоте или самодуре. Но как тогда двадцатилетнему парню удалось достичь таких высот? Про него ходило несчетное количество слухов, каждый из которых не имел почти никаких подтверждений.

– Как я и говорил вчера, – начал Курт, – мы будем придерживаться концепции проведения семейного досуга в торговом центре, заказчик одобряет эту идею. Но не надо забывать и о том, что в комплексе будет достаточно широкая развлекательная база. Не уверен, что мы успеем выслушать всех до трех часов, но постараемся. Тех, кто не успеет высказаться, я жду в своем кабинете после шести часов. А пока, кто хочет начать?

Курт облокотился локтями на стол и вопросительно приподнял одну бровь. На людях он проще подавлял все свои внутренние сомнения, уже почти не ощущая силы ударов сердца о ребра. Курт усмехнулся, заметив, что основная часть потупила взгляды, и только один человек смотрел ему точно в глаза. Курт оставлял за Блейном выбор, сам вызывать он его не собирался.

– Поскольку Вы и так уже знакомы с моей идеей, - начал Блейн, поднимаясь с места и со скучающим видом кивая парню возле центрального ноутбука, которому перед этим отдал флэшку со своими материалами, – я не буду тянуть и покажу, что изменил. Прошу прощения перед теми, кто пока что с идеей моей не знаком и будет вынужден увидеть все сжато, но для вас всегда открыты двери моего кабинета.

– Я зайду, – пискнул Томас, заставляя Блейна на миг поджать губы и продолжить:

– Как Вы и сказали, мистер Хаммел, – он сделал упор на имя, опуская глаза и глядя теперь на Курта сверху вниз, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, несмотря на то что смотреть тот должен был на экран, – убрал так много секса из этой рекламы и добавил немного милых моментов. Само собой, я не собирался превращать ее ни в детские радости, ни в клетчатый плед для стариков, но, думаю, позы у моделей можно будет сменить на менее откровенные и цветовую гамму, так уж и быть, сделаем чуточку менее яркой. В общем и целом, это будет выглядеть как-то так.

На экране появились достаточно привлекательные макеты в классическом стиле Блейна Андерсона, и несколько человек радостно зашумели, хваля давно полюбившийся им тип рекламы, которую создавал их начальник отдела.

Курт был бы рад сдержать этот жест, но слишком поздно понял, что закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, глядя в экран. А после его взгляд остановился поочередно на каждом, кто восторженно обсуждал озвученную идею. Курт был уверен, что Блейн спал с восьмьюдесятью процентами из них, а другие двадцать надеялись на это. Блейн был отличным специалистом, но была одна проблема в этом самом его классическом стиле. Это было ожидаемо от него. Его рекламу узнавали сразу, а следовательно, в ней присутствовали отголоски прошлых проектов. Но он прислушался к Курту. Джозефина готова была отдать проект Блейну, и Курт не сомневался, что тот вывел бы его на нужный уровень. Но заказчик, узнав, что свободен Курт, потребовал именно его. Они могли обратиться к Курту напрямую, но эту задачу забрала на себя Джозефина. Несмотря на то что при таких условиях основная часть денег уходила агентству, для Курта было удобнее работать при сложенной команде, чем набирать людей со стороны, забирая все хлопоты пиар-компании на себя.

– Спасибо, Блейн, – лаконично ответил Курт. Он выпрямился и, посмотрев Блейну в глаза, кивнул. Они смогут использовать эту идею, но при всех Курт счел лишним уточнять, что ее придется сделать еще более нейтральной и фоновой. Блейн был не тем человеком, кто готов был спокойно принять публичную критику. – Кто следующий?

Курт переводил тему, по сути, оставляя Блейна без ответа и внимания, которое тот ожидал:

– Я хочу услышать Вас, Лорэн, – Курт указал рукой в сторону невзрачной женщины.

Вчера он изучил личные дела всех сотрудников. Лорэн была семейным человеком, и, по расчетам Курта, должна была мыслить в правильном направлении, судя по приложенным к ее портфолио проектам.

Лорэн неуверенно кивнула, а Курт перевел взгляд на все еще сверлившего его взглядом Блейна:

– Или Вы хотели сказать что-то еще, мистер Андерсон? – поинтересовался Курт, прекрасно понимая, что Блейн был разозлен его нейтральностью. Но это был лучший из ответов ему, который Курт сейчас мог дать, не «унижая» – Блейн бы выбрал именно это слово – его своими корректировками.

– Мне бы хотелось услышать что-то большее, чем «спасибо», мистер Хаммел. Я не в восторге от перспективы опять оббивать пороги Вашего кабинета и хотел бы услышать поправки прямо сейчас, – холодно процедил Блейн, когда экран с изображением погас, а парень у ноутбука вернул ему флэшку. Ругаться не хотелось, но и не злиться от этого равнодушного тона Блейн не мог.

Курт цокнул языком. Ладно, раз Блейн сам попросил, то глупо было говорить о личной беседе. Он оттолкнулся рукой от стола, чтобы кресло отъехало чуть дальше, и поднялся. Сейчас Курт планировал объяснить Блейну не только то, что тому нужно исправить, но и показать всем, что он хочет видеть в их идеях:

– Что может привлечь Вас в человеке Блейн? – Курт подошел к Томасу, который чуть ли не пускал слюни, глядя на Блейна. Он взял его за плечо и попросил подняться, что тот и сделал. Курт пошел дальше и так же жестом попросил подняться миловидную блондинку, которая помогла ему вчера со всеми бумагами. – Им нет даже тридцати, я уверен, что в пятницу они придут совсем в другой одежде и будут ловить заинтересованные взгляды на улице. Ваша реклама рассчитана на них. А теперь посмотрите на других, – Курт остановился возле мужчины сорока лет с обручальным кольцом на пальце: – Скажите мне, по какой причине вы чаще всего выбираетесь в торговые центры?

Мужчина замялся и оттянул вниз идеально завязанный галстук:

– Ну, мы каждые выходные ездим с женой за продуктами.

– Лорэн, – Курт вновь указал рукой в ее сторону, – по какому принципу Вы выбираете торговый центр, в который поедете?

– По наличию детской комнаты?.. – словно спрашивая, ответила та, но, получив мягкую улыбку и кивок от Курта, продолжила: – чтобы я могла оставить сына, пока делаю покупки. А еще Тедди не пойдет туда, где не будет палатки с мороженым.

– Об этом я и говорю, – Курт развернулся к Блейну и, сделав два шага, остановился напротив него, держа руки в карманах.– Реклама должна заинтересовать сразу и всех, Блейн. А так уж повелось, что Вы предсказуемы. Нам нужны сексуальные парни и девушки, к кому бы обратиться? – Курт сделал вид, что задумался. А все с интересом наблюдали за разворачивающимся на их глазах противостоянием. – Они обратятся к Блейну Андерсону. А к рекламному агенту должны приходить не с конкретной идеей, а за ней. Я доступно изъясняюсь?

Блейн сжал губы и пододвинул к себе папку, собираясь покинуть собрание сейчас же. Впрочем, перед этим он все-таки собирался кое-что сказать Хаммелу, который заставлял его нервы скручиваться в тугие узлы раздражения. Этот щенок еще будет его учить?!

– Я все понял. А вот Вы, похоже, слушаете меня не ушами, а своим раздувшимся эго. Я несколько раз повторил, что это только часть рекламы, рассчитанная на конкретный сегмент. Не знаю, где и чему Вас учили, но реклама не может вмещать в себя сразу все. Я не могу пожилую бабушку с котами разместить на одну скамейку с полуголым парнем, а девушке на шпильках всучить в руки грудного ребенка. Я согласен проработать общую цветовую схему для рекламы и все такое, но концепцию конкретно моей рекламы я менять не собираюсь. Выньте голову из задницы и убедитесь, что лучше меня здесь всё равно никого нет. А теперь я спешу откланяться.

Подхватив папку и Сэма, Блейн молча отодвинул кресло и направился к выходу, с трудом борясь с желанием по дороге проломить одно из больших окон в общий зал. Курт же дождался, пока за Блейном закроется дверь, после чего облокотился руками на стол, внешне не теряя над собой самообладания:

– В своей команде я хочу видеть тех, кто способен мыслить не только в одной узкой направленности. А теперь, не будем терять время. Лорэн, – Курт рукой пригласил девушку подняться и прошел к своему месту, бросив беглый взгляд на два опустевших кресла. Больше утром вкусного кофе ему точно не попробовать, по крайней мере, из рук Блейна.

Блейн быстрым шагом шел до лифта и остановился только из-за того, что вынужден был его дождаться.

– Ты к Шарп, да? – поинтересовался догнавший его Сэм и в ответ получил только кивок.

Внутри Андерсона все кипело от злости и даже обиды, он не хотел сейчас вдруг наорать матом на друга, и потому молчал. Зато он не собирался молчать в кабинете у босса. В конце концов, она прекрасно понимала, что поступила неправильно, утащив проект у него из-под носа и подпихнув на его место Курта чертова Хаммела.

– Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом проекте, – с порога в кабинет Джозефины выдал Блейн, с грохотом опуская на стол папку с зарисовками и не обращая внимания на то, что женщина говорила по телефону. Ей было не привыкать к нраву Блейна, так что, быстро попрощавшись с собеседником, он отложила телефонную трубку и подняла глаза на Андерсона.

– Блейн... – негромко проговорила Джозефина, вздыхая.

– Не Блейн! Я не собираюсь бегать на носочках перед этим малолетним идиотом! – заорал Блейн, но все же взял себя в руки и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем повторить еще раз, уже спокойнее: – Я прошу вас освободить меня от участия в этом проекте полностью и позволить вернуться к своим. У нас с Хаммелом не получается плодотворного сотрудничества, и я не желаю его видеть вовсе.

Мисс Шарп потерла виски, закинула ногу на ногу и спокойно заметила:

– Успокойся, Блейн. Мы все, и он в том числе, очень нуждаемся в твоей креативности. Это наш общий проект, нам нужны все.

О, после этих слов Блейну захотелось превратиться в быка и вскопать ковер в кабинете копытом.

– Я сказал, что не собираюсь работать с этим идиотом. Что непонятного? Хотите, чтобы я уволился и ушел к конкурентам?!

– Я напишу тебе самое худшее и, заметь, вполне честное рекомендательное письмо.

– Это не помешает им отхватить меня с руками и ногами.

– А ты попробуй.

В голос Шарп было столько спокойствия, что Блейн буквально зарычал от бессилия и злости и резким шагом покинул кабинет, изо всей силы хлопая дверью.

Он сходил с ума. Все вокруг старательно его с него сводили. Шарп, идиот Хаммел, эта Лорэн, которая всегда была просто серой мышью, а тут, вы поглядите, подняла голову. Весь мир буквально ополчился против Блейна Андерсона и тому сейчас безумно захотелось вдруг просто сбежать. В идеале именно переобуться в кроссовки и бежать на край Света, подальше от всех этих фамилий, людей и проектов, но в жизненных реалиях хотя бы на обед.

Не говоря никому ни слова, Блейн молча развязал галстук, спрятал его в карман и направился к лифту. Сегодня у него выходной.

За обедом он заказал себе вина. С мясом оно отлично смотрелось на столе и ни у кого не вызывало подозрений. Правда, после обеда Блейн заказал десерт и рюмочку ликера, который в обычно жизни не переваривал. Возвращаться на работу не хотелось категорически, идти в отельный номер было скучно, а звонить кому-либо не хотелось, так как он все равно был слишком раздражен и близок к срыву.

В итоге, после обеда Блейн оставил автомобиль на парковке офиса, а сам отправился в отличный бар, который открывался достаточно рано, и где бармен знал все его предпочтения. Ему срочно нужно было снять напряжение.

За этот день Курт не один раз отвлекался от работы, откидываясь на спинку кресла и отталкиваясь ногой от пола, чтобы то сделало несколько кругов вокруг своей оси. Он почти не выходил из кабинета и кипы бумаг с каждым часом лишь возрастали на столе. Три месяца только на первый взгляд кажутся достаточным промежутком времени, чтобы разработать общий план рекламы. Выходные станут условностью, а восемь часов рабочего времени в будни будут лишь данью необходимости появления в офисе. Курт будет работать всегда и везде. Все его мысли будут заняты проектом перед сном, во время обеда или в душе. Это его стиль работы. Это залог успеха его проектов. Каждая мелочь сможет натолкнуть его на новую идею, каждое слово или поступок незнакомца на улице может стать частью рекламной компании. С одно стороны, люди любят смотреть на красивую жизнь, делясь на две категории: в первую входят те, кто стремятся к роскоши, вторые же убеждены, что им ее никогда не получить. Но сколько бы ни проходило лет и ни сменялось поколений, людей привлекают реальные истории из их жизней. Пиарщики пользуются этим, извлекая выгоду из бабушек с внучками на руках на стендах в банках, из милых фотографий животных и обещаний, которых требует потребительский рынок. Существует масса статистик об актуальных темах в обществе, но ничего не говорит об этом лучше, чем простые люди. Курт мог по несколько часов сидеть в дорогом ресторане, а потом столько же в простой забегаловке, наблюдая за приходящими людьми и слушая их разговоры. Зато потом в журналах появлялась реклама, которая увеличивала посещаемость тех или иных мест вдвое, привлекая новый для них контингент. Курт считывал информацию с людей, и он точно знал, к какому типу людей отнес бы Блейна. Сейчас, закинув голову назад и глядя в потолок, Курт думал именно о нем. Подход к таким людям лежал через восхищение ими. Они не терпели быть на вторых ролях, поэтому Курт заведомо не имел никаких шансов наладить их общение. Для Блейна он стал личным оскорблением лишь одним своим появлением. И теперь Курту нужно было не просто идеально выполнять свою работу, поддерживая уверенный статус специалиста, но и постоянно быть настороже, понимая, что просто так Блейн ему его должность не отдаст. Курт готов был держать удар, пусть даже сохраняя надежду на то, что они смогут сотрудничать.

Усевшись за барную стойку, Блейн скользнул взглядом по меню и поднял руку, заказывая двойной виски со льдом. Кажется, кто-то собирался сегодня надраться.

Блейн рассчитывал, что по мере того, как концентрация алкоголя в крови будет расти, его раздражение будет уменьшаться, и он сможет перестать думать о Хаммеле, но черта с два. Ничего не получалось. Он вливал в себя новую стопку, уже текилы, и не переставал бурчать о том, как бесит его этот сучок. Он совершенно не понимал, за какие такие заслуги ему досталось это место, чем тот так нравится коллегам и почему считает себя в праве вот так вот с барской руки браковать идеи Блейна.

Ближе к двум часам ночи, злость, наконец, сменилась сонливостью, и парень, расплатившись кредиткой, направился к черному выходу, чтобы стрельнуть у кого-то там сигарету, спокойно покурить и сесть в такси. Не то чтобы пьяный мозг работал особенно хорошо, но Блейн все равно понимал, что завтра пятница, рабочий день, и явиться все же нужно.

На улице не оказалось никого, к искреннему удивлению Блейна. Задний двор был совершенно пуст, одинокий фонарь светил ужасно тускло, и на Блейна накатила отвратительная пьяная хандра. Привалившись к стене бара спиной, он в пустоту проговорил:

– Что такого в башке этого Хаммела, что у него все получается, а у меня нет? Черт подери, я хочу знать, что варится в этом котелке!

– Достаточно интересное желание, – сипло усмехнулся бродяга, который сидел в двух метрах от Блейна. Раздался щелчок зажигалки и оранжевое с фиолетовыми переливами пламя осветило его перепачканное лицо. Он прикурил сигарету и выпустил дым, который тут же преобразовался в неровное кольцо, растворившееся спустя несколько секунд. – Сигарету? Ты ведь для этого выходил, – мужчина протянул Блейну открытую пачку и со смешком добавил: – Не бойся, я не заразный.

– Я и не... – автоматически ответил Блейн и нахмурился. Несмотря на то что он был пьян, все равно странно было, что какой-то бродяга вот так вот понял, зачем он вышел... Хотя, боже, что он выдумывает. Сюда все выходят за этим!

Блейн порылся в кармане и достал два бакса, протягивая их мужчине взамен на сигарету. Обычно давали доллар, но одного у Блейна не нашлось, а не дать ничего он все же не мог. Наклонившись и подкурив сигарету, Андерсон глубоко затянулся и даже кашлянул с непривычки. Сигареты были откровенно паршивыми. Во всяком случае, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что обычно курил Блейн. Впрочем, и на том спасибо.

– Благодарю, – буркнул Блейн и привалился обратно к стене, чувствуя себя теперь немного неуютно из-за близости незнакомца. Интересно, он может его зарезать? Или просто прикажет отдать телефон и бумажник? Сколько нужно времени, чтобы заблокировать кредитку? Жаль, только новый телефон выдали...

– И чем же тебе так не угодил этот Курт Хаммел? – спустя минуту тишины спросил бродяга, не глядя на Блейна. – Мне он всегда казался милым парнем. Одинокий, правда, – он хмыкнул и прислонился головой к стене, глядя на урывками виднеющееся небо между небоскребами и явно не чувствуя никого дискомфорта от того, насколько могли шокировать его слова. Он привык к разным реакциям людей и давно перестал об этом беспокоиться.

Блейн опустил глаза на бродягу, пытаясь вспомнить, называл ли имя Хаммела. И какого черта вообще несет этот мужик? Какое одиночество? Милый парень? Откуда он вообще знает, что он не говорит о каком-то пузатом мерзком старике? Он просто догадался. А Блейн, наверное, забыл, что сказал и фамилию, и имя. Ну, конечно.

– Прикольно, наверное, играть колдуна из Центрального парка и даже угадать кое-что, но давайте не будем. Спасибо большое за сигарету и все такое, но я не настроен на болтовню, – пробурчал Блейн, затягиваясь глубже и желая поскорее докурить и свалить в такси.

Вдруг этот бродяга владел гипнозом, и сейчас он вообще его сам в свой номер приведет и все отдаст?

– А если я скажу, что он высокий шатен с серо-голубыми глазами, что ему двадцать пять лет с хвостом в три месяца, и он, по твоему мнению, украл у тебя престижный проект, ты будешь продолжать утверждать, что не настроен на болтовню? – стоило признать, что была толика удовольствия в реакциях людей на речи бродяги. – Я не настаиваю, мне просто показалось интересным твое желание прочитать его мысли.

Блейн вздрогнул и сигарета выпала из рук, а он сам уставился на бродягу широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Т-ты... Откуда? Откуда ты знаешь? Тебя что, подослали? Это кто-то из агентства? Это от самого Хаммела? Кто ты, черт возьми, такой?!

Блейн был напуган и пытался вспомнить, точно ли он пил виски, текилу и вино и не употреблял ли никаких наркотиков. Бродяга рассмеялся, но смех быстро сменился серьезностью. Пугать людей он не любил. Бродяга провел большим пальцем по краю обрезанной на пальцах перчатки и еще раз затянулся.

– Никто меня не подсылал, и наркотиков никаких ты не употреблял, не волнуйся так. Гипнозом я, кстати, тоже не обладаю, хотя это было бы интересно, – бродяга выкинул сигарету и, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги. Его обшарпанная куртка доставала ему по колено и казалась безумно неуместной в теплую погоду. – Так что, думаешь, чтение мыслей - хорошая затея, Блейн?

Андерсон вжался в стену и шепнул:

– Ты хочешь денег? Я заплачу. Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я просто сказал, что хочу узнать, что в голове у Хаммела, я не понимаю, о чем ты вообще говоришь, откуда все это знаешь и что тебе от меня надо...

Блейн подумывал о том, чтобы вызвать полицию, хотя, он не видел в руках мужчины оружия и в общем и целом не чувствовал опасности. Просто это было слишком странно, Блейн был слишком пьян и не мог полностью отвечать за свои слова и поступки.

– Ты уже дал мне два доллара, алчностью не страдаю, – бродяга засунул руки в карманы, одергивая куртку еще ниже. – Будь по-твоему, но потом не прибегай жаловаться.

Он развернулся к Блейну спиной и медленно побрел вглубь переулка, напевая под нос незатейливую мелодию. Блейн получил то, что хотел, а бродяга никогда ничего не делал просто так.

– Что за нахрен... – протянул Блейн, хмурясь и всматриваясь в спину бродяги еще несколько мгновений, пока та не растворилась в темноте. Еще раз встряхнув головой, мужчина проверил карманы, убедился в том, что все на месте, и быстрым шагом направился к обочине, где стояли ярко-желтые машины. Этот день стал не просто хреновым, он стал еще и очень странным. Так что сейчас Блейну просто хотелось лечь и уснуть. Хватит приключений на один день.


	4. Chapter 4

С громким стоном Блейн перекатился со спины на живот и открыл один глаз, пытаясь дотянуться до громко вопящего электронного будильника. Песня, которую тот проигрывал, казалась просто какими-то воплями грешников из Ада, и Блейн снова застонал, но уже от удовольствия, когда, наконец, смог ее выключить. Голова просто раскалывалась. Такого похмелья у него не было уже давно, но если вспомнить о том, что годы стремительно щелкают, то стоит приготовиться к тому, что теперь такое будет происходить все чаще.

— Я, блять, просто хочу сдохнуть, — промычал Андерсон, силой воли скидывая свое тело с кровати и благодаря бога или менеджера уборки за то, что сегодня Чжоу не стояла над его кроватью с веником и не вопила дурным голосом. Блейну и так было паршиво.

С трудом доковыляв до ванной комнаты, мужчина налил в стакан воды прямо из-под крана и жадно выпил его, а затем, порывшись в ящике, бросил на дно таблетку и снова залил водой. Не панацея, но обычно помогало. Прохладный душ, еще одна таблетка, бутылка холодного спрайта и крошечный стаканчик эспрессо прямо в такси в общем и целом немного развели похмельные тучи над бедным мозгом, и Блейн чувствовал себя на четверку из десяти, когда вошел в офис. Слава богу, что пятница была свободным от дресс-кода днем, и он просто влез в свои ботинки, любимые джинсы от Calvin Klein и стильный свитер. От мысли о галстуке, сдавливающем горло, захотелось блевать, так что Блейн оттянул сильнее горловину свитера и повернул голову на голос Сэма, который, судя по всему, уже около минуты пытался выяснить, что с Блейном, пока тот просто стоял, привалившись к стене в своем отделе, и собирался с мыслями.

— Похмелье, чувак. Просто похмелье, — вздохнул он и потер пальцами виски, удивляясь тому, что не забыл уложить волосы гелем, несмотря на ужасное самочувствие. Эта привычка была у него в крови.

Курт же, наоборот, в этот день был на удивление бодр и даже мог с натяжкой сказать, что выспался. Он даже подпевал играющей музыке, когда влезал в свои узкие темно-синие джинсы. Выглаженная рубашка осталась висеть на вешалке в шкафу, а Курт надел кофту с широким черным воротом и остался абсолютно доволен своим внешним видом. Давно у него не было такого воодушевления перед началом рабочего дня. Конечно, он всегда с энтузиазмом погружался в новые проекты, чувствовал эйфорию от удачных идей, но сегодня был обычный день. Ему предстояла нудная работа с чертежами, ознакомление с распределением магазинов по площади торгового центра и прочие достаточно муторные, но важные мелочи. Спустившись на парковку дома, Курт не просто из вежливости натянуто улыбнулся охраннику, а сделал это достаточно искренне. Курт чуть ли не излучал счастье, готовый раскидывать блестки во все стороны. Ладно, это было бы перебором.

За пятнадцать минут до девяти он уже поднимался на лифте на свой этаж, а спустя еще десять минут понял, что от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Такое состояние, к его огромному сожалению, было более привычным. Курт уже ответил на больше двух десятков вопросов от разных людей и забраковал одну идею, восприняв ее на слух по дороге в кабинет. Работа всегда выжимала из него все соки. Надо сказать, что это было добровольным решением Курта. Он отдавался проектам весь без остатка, будто отрезая себя от окружающего мира. Зато это приносило свои «плоды».

« _Кофе, мне просто нужно пару глотков хорошего кофе и минута без стука в дверь_ », — Курт устало потер виски и сильно зажмурился, когда в дверь снова постучали. Он старался радоваться энтузиазму сотрудников, ведь была только половина одиннадцатого утра, но «м _не нужно сосредоточиться. Без всех. В полной тишине_ ».

— Войдите, — в образовавшемся проеме двери показалась Мейси — секретарь Курта.  
— Мисс Шарп вызывает Вас к себе, — проговорила она, и по папкам в руках Курт понял, что та куда-то торопилась, поэтому оповестила его лично, а не по телефону. Хотя разницы никакой не было — звон телефона или резко раздавшийся из динамиков голос тоже бы выбил его из раздумий.

— Спасибо, — дверь закрылась, и Курт поднялся со своего места, беглым взглядом обводя себя с ног до головы в зеркале. В свободных от дресс-кода днях определенно были свои преимущества.

В коридоре Курта успели предупредить, что зайдут к нему попозже три человека, на что он согласно кивнул, мысленно умоляя их заняться какими-нибудь затяжными делами, пока он будет у Джозефины. Может, у босса есть хорошая кофемашина? Хотелось на это надеяться. Курт быстро стал прокручивать в голове всю новую информацию, которую мог сообщить Джозефине, но резко открывшаяся перед его лицом дверь заставила отпрянуть назад, избежав почти неминуемого столкновения. Зря Курт подумал утром, что этот день может выделиться чем-то особенно хорошим на фоне всех остальных. Хорошее настроение, видимо, было отчасти нервным срывом от усталости. Спасибо, что Курт обошелся без истерического смеха на пустом месте.

— Ой, простите, мистер Хаммел, — затараторил Сэм, почесывая свой затылок. — Я Вас не заметил.

« _А я то подумал, что ты это специально. Прибить меня дверью и освободить место для Блейна - отличный план_ ».

— Ничего страшного, — Курт хотел было отступить в сторону, если бы вслед за Сэмом из кабинета не вывернул Блейн. Курт точно назвал бы это появление одним из самых эффектных из тех, что тот успел ему продемонстрировать.

« _И долго же тебя мяли этой ночью, Андерсон. Даже бутылка виски в одно лицо не добилась бы такого эффекта_ », — Курт вскинул брови, но тут же нахмурился, когда Блейн вскинул на него полный агрессии взгляд.

— Серьезно, Хаммел? — рявкнул Блейн, который меньше всего на свете хотел видеть сейчас этого придурка. Тем более, что он тоже был одет в джинсы и кофту, и эта одежда подчеркивала очень неплохие внешние данные парня. Несмотря на ужасное похмелье, Блейн не мог не замечать такие вещи. — Вот как бы я без твоего комментария-то пережил, правда? — добавил он, возвращаясь взглядом обратно к лицу Курта и встряхивая головой, пытаясь избавиться от ноющей боли в виске.  
— Но он же ничего не сказал, Блейн, — тихо заметил Эванс, удивленно глядя на друга, который даже в худшие дни не бросался на людей из-за одного только взгляда.  
— Он сказал! — упрямо повторил Блейн. — Он же не может промолчать, видя, что человеку плохо. Мог бы и скрыться в своем кабинете. И, желательно, не показываться мне на глаза весь день, — продолжил Блейн, одергивая собственный свитер и психуя от заново разыгравшейся головной боли.

« _Какого... Совсем с катушек слетел. Ему настолько плохо?! Курт, молчи, просто молчи. Никаких ссор и скандалов. Если я не постараюсь их избегать, то Блейн этого точно не сделает. Ему просто плохо. У меня даже аспирина нет, чтобы через кого-то ему передать. Хотя ему не впервой, наверное. Сам разберется. Да, в такие моменты я рад, что не пью_ ».

— Это на Вашем месте не стоит выходить из кабинета в таком состоянии. И научитесь подбирать слова, — холодно произнес Курт, на этот раз показательно обводя Блейна взглядом перед тем, как обогнуть дверь, которую продолжал придерживать Сэм, и направиться к лифтам.

 _«Пить, не дождавшись одного дня до выходных... Буду считать, что я весомый повод для этого. Или просто он снял вчера кого-то. Боже, о чем я думаю. Это меня не касается. Лишь бы не срывался»._

Курт нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, а сам зацепился взглядом за тонкую зеркальную окантовку вокруг железных дверей. Конечно, он не мог обернуться, да и выпуклая фактура зеркала не позволяла что-либо разглядеть, но в смутном отражении Курту казалось, что Блейн до сих пор смотрел ему в спину, от чего он машинально расправил плечи, мысленно запрещая себе возвращаться к догадкам о вчерашнем досуге Андерсона.

— Ты это слышал?! — возмутился Блейн, переводя взгляд на Сэма, но тот выглядел так, словно у Блейна проблемы с головой.  
— Он сказал, чтобы ты подбирал слова. И хотя я считаю его придурком, все-таки ты был слишком груб, да и на «ты», вы вроде как не переходили.  
— Да нет, я не об этом, — фыркнул Блейн, махнув рукой. — Он мало того, что диктует, когда мне пить, так еще и в мою постель лезет!  
— Эм... Что? — переспросил Сэм после минутного молчания, и приподнял брови. — Давай мы пойдем сейчас в кабинет, я тебе принесу минералки. И кофе принесу. И ты просто отдохнешь, ладно? Там у тебя диван есть, можешь на нем поспать.  
— Ты что, не слышал его? — упрямо переспросил Блейн.  
— Слышал, конечно. Пошли.

Эванс буквально затолкал Блейна в его кабинет и усадил на диван, а сам свалил, очевидно, за кофе и минералкой. Блейн же все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Что Курт что Сэм смотрели на него, как на психа. Он не мог выглядеть уж настолько плохо, чтобы на него реагировали, как на психа. Поднявшись, Блейн бросил взгляд в зеркало. Если чувствовал он себя на четверку, то выглядел он на шесть с половиной. При обычной десятке это было непривычно, разумеется, но не катастрофично же.

В кабинете прозвучал звонок, и Блейн неспешно подошел к столу, зажимая кнопку на устройстве:

— Мм? — промычал Блейн, почесывая спину через свитер.  
— Поднимитесь ко мне, Андерсон, — раздался сухой голос Шарп, заставляя Блейна с трудом побороть желание удариться головой о столешницу.  
— Конечно! — наигранно бодро выдал он и отпустил кнопку, со вздохом направляясь к выходу. Ждать Сэма не было времени, так что он подхватил бутылку минералки из холодильника на этаже, а кофе попросил принести уже к Шарп.

Спустя несколько минут Блейн, как и всегда без стука, вошел в кабинет и остановился на пороге, старательно пытаясь убрать гримасу раздражения с лица при взгляде на босса.

— Чем обязан, мисс Шарп?  
« _Мне это не нравится. Почему нас двоих? Господи, как школьников к директору за то, что они подрались на уроке_ », — Курт практически не задержал на Блейне взгляд, снова возвращая его к Джозефине. Здесь мисс Шарп диктовала правила и держала все под контролем, поэтому само собой она не оставила без внимания то, что происходило между Куртом и Блейном.

— Я надеюсь, что наш с вами разговор не займет много времени, а вы в конце просто молча пожмете руки и приступите вместе к работе, — начала Джозефина, как только Блейн сел в кресло.

« _Я надеюсь на это_ », — Курт внимательно смотрел на мисс Шарп едва заметно поглаживая мизинцем кожаную обивку кресла.

— Блейн — мой лучший специалист, он мечта любого рекламного агентства. Курт, тебя разрывают на части, мечтая, чтобы ты возглавлял их проекты. Вы лучшие из лучших. Так какого черта вы не можете понять, что две головы лучше, чем одна? — Джозефина развела руки в стороны, переводя взгляд с Курта на Блейна и обратно. — Да, у Блейна невыносимый характер, а о твоих методах работы все тоже наслышаны, Курт, но это не должно влиять на рабочий процесс.

 _«Невыносимый — это мягко сказано. А ведь когда-то я даже мечтал работать с Блейном и шел высказать ему свое восхищение, я, правда, хотел это сделать до того как он показал мне средний палец_ ».

— Заказчик хотел, чтобы проект возглавил Курт. Но он не просто пришел и забрал себе его, Блейн, он стал частью нашей команды. Мне нужно ваше сотрудничество, — мисс Шарп с одной стороны примиряла их, а с другой будто бы отдавала приказ.

« _Я бы отдал все за команду профессионалов, где бы не было всей этой борьбы за власть_ », — Курт повернулся к Блейну, оставаясь равнодушным, даже заметив его расширившиеся глаза и приоткрытый рот. Холодность и субординация должны были сохраниться, чтобы не ответил Блейн. — _«Ну же, пойди на уступки хоть для вида, пожалуйста. Мне ведь действительно понравилась твоя идея, пара корректировок, чтобы она влилась в концепцию и все. Я почти ничего в ней не изменю»._

— К-какого... — прошептал Блейн, ошарашено переводя взгляд с глаз Курта на его рот и обратно. Он ведь слышал его голос. Тот ведь болтал больше Шарп. Он ведь говорил о нем, обращался к нему, комментировал его работу и... и при этом он ни единого раза не открыл рот.  
"Блять".

Блейн точно пил только спиртное. Он не употреблял наркотики и сейчас не находился в каком-то дурмане. Это не было галлюцинацией. Он не спал. Блейн осторожно ущипнул себя за локоть и поморщился. Не спал точно. Тогда какого черта Курт вдруг заговорил с закрытым ртом, да еще и в таком тоне, словно они дорогие друзья и он совсем не хочет ссориться?

— В чем дело, Блейн? — поинтересовалась Шарп, немного хмурясь.  
— Это что, какие-то уроки по чревовещанию? — хмыкнул Блейн, стараясь держать себя в руках. — Как бы то ни было, не стоит перед начальством строить из себя паиньку. Не только я вчера видел, как Вы забраковали мою идею. К чему сейчас эта игра? — холодно поинтересовался он, вновь обращаясь к Курту на «вы» и не собираясь поддаваться на его игру перед руководством.

« _Какое чревовещание? Какая игра? Господи, а ты просто не думал, что работать в команде, значит подстраиваться друг под друга? Я не хочу с тобой воевать_ ».

— Блейн, сколько ты выпил вчера? — Блейн будто вообще не слушал Джозефину, совершенно обескуражив ее своим ответом. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

 _«Он кажется бледным. Может, он сидит на наркотиках? Это бы объяснило перепады настроения. Черт. Был же парень. Модель. Как же его звали?.. Он вообще не помнил, что творил под наркотой. Поэтому Блейн мог меня не запомнить. Жалко, если так. Это было бы еще одним обидным подтверждением шутки про то, что наркотики подчиняют себе самых красивых парней. Ладно. Меня не волнует его состояние. Мне все равно, если при этом он выполняет свою работу»._

— Это действительно было. Но я не забраковал Вашу идею, Блейн, просто сказал, что она выбивается из концепции, но Вы уже внесли корректировки, и стало лучше, — начал Курт, но замолчал. Джозефина так и не отвела взгляда от Блейна.

Курт нахмурился и тоже посмотрел на Андерсона: тот выглядел выброшенной из воды рыбой. Это смущало. Он смотрел на Курта, будто видел перед собой снежного человека.

— Блейн, может быть, тебе поехать домой? — с неприкрытым волнением предложила мисс Шарп. Она не раз видела Блейна с похмелья, но таким потерянным тот не выглядел никогда.  
— Я не... Я просто не понимаю, — пробормотал Блейн, во все глаза пялясь на Курта, который назвал его красивым, подумал о наркотиках, но открыл рот только на одной фразе. Это что, шутка такая? Он словно слышал его мысли…

Мысли.

«Так что, думаешь, чтение мыслей - хорошая затея, Блейн?» — пронеслась в голове невольно всплывшая реплика бродяги, и Блейн вскочил на ноги, переводя взгляд на Шарп и немного щурясь. Ничего. Хаммел, впрочем, тоже молчал. Сигареты... Наверное, все дело было в сигаретах, которые дал тот бродяга. Хотя Блейн бы отличил марихуану от чего угодно, да и действие бы уже закончилось. Господи, что за хрень с ним происходила?!

— Простите. Мисс Шарп, мистер Хаммел, мне срочно нужно идти. Прошу прощения. Я зайду позже.

Не оборачиваясь, Блейн буквально сбежал из кабинета и влетел в закрывающийся лифт, где уже стояло несколько человек. В лифте было тихо. Едва ли эти люди не думали ни о чем, верно? Значит, никаких мыслей Блейн читать не мог, вот и все. Нужно просто выдохнуть. Просто успокоиться.

— Воу, чувак! — выдохнул Сэм, в которого Блейн врезался, и чудом не расплескал кофе, который нес в руке.  
— Прости.  
— Что там у Шарп?  
— Да... Ничего такого. Мирила нас с Хаммелом, — пробормотал Блейн, не решаясь ничего сказать другу. Даже для Сэма это звучало бы дикостью.  
— И как? Успешно?  
— Такое... Ладно. Слушай. Спасибо за кофе. Я, наверное, все-таки посплю, ладно? Не пускай ко мне никого хотя бы пару часов по возможности, ладно?  
— Ладно...

Эванс не успел ничего сказать, дверь перед его носом закрылась, затем открылась, рука забрала чашку кофе, и дверь снова закрылась. Блейн выпил кофе залпом, стащил свитер, из-за которого чесалась спина, и плюхнулся на диван, накрывая голову тем самым свитером. Спать. Ему просто необходим был сон. 

К трем часам Курту все же пришлось признать, что отказ от обеда — плохая идея, учитывая, что он почти никогда не завтракал, а вчера еще и вместо ужина съел только пару бутербродов, - объем взятой домой работы не позволял тратить время на готовку. Курт предупредил Мейси, что вернется через час и был уверен, что благодаря желанию уже хоть что-нибудь съесть, дополняющемуся урчанием в желудке, он через пятнадцать минут будет сидеть с меню в руках в ресторане напротив офиса. Но утреннее волнение заставило его остановиться около кабинета Блейна. Курт не видел его несколько часов, хотя программа, отмечающая по пропускам присутствие сотрудников, утверждала, что Блейн никуда не уходил. Курт не хотел думать о том, что заставило его проверить это четыре раза за три часа, а уж тем более не собирался признаваться, что волновался за Блейна. Тот выбежал из кабинета Джозефины, будто ему нужно было сообщить всему миру о завтрашнем конце света. Курт слышал о «заскоках» Блейна, но ходили слухи, что они проявлялись в разговорах о возрасте и однодневных романах с сотрудниками, но никак не в странностях. У Курта не было шанса рассмотреть глаза Блейна утром, но если бы его спросили, он бы ответил, что зрачки не были расширены. Да, у того было явное похмелье, но это не казалось убедительным аргументом для утренних выходок Блейна.

Искать здравый смысл в своем поступке и рассуждениях было поздно, когда Курт постучал в кабинет Блейна, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило внутри. Тишина. Курт постучал еще раз и, уже не дожидаясь ответа, приоткрыл дверь.

« _Пожалуйста, я надеюсь, он не занимается ни с кем сексом..._ », — Курт чуть было не издал тихий смешок, войдя в кабинет. — « _Он спит. Потрясающе. Хотя это, наверное, было самым правильным решением: уснуть на диване полуголым... Черт возьми_ ». Курту стоило сделать шаг назад и убежать, как с места преступления, когда Блейн оторвал голову от дивана, едва приоткрыв глаза, но вместо этого он закрыл за собой дверь и сложил руки на груди, беспристрастно наблюдая за начавшимся на диване копошением. _«Я просто должен сказать ему, что готов к сотрудничеству. Серьезно? Придержи свитер, он же сейчас упадет. Нет-нет, не садись!»_  
— Извините, что разбудил, — сухо бросил Курт, отводя взгляд в сторону окна. — Такого я явно не ожидал.  
— Чего? — сонно переспросил Блейн, сев на диване и моргая. Курт говорил много чего, так что Андерсон не отследил и вообще не понимал, что тот делал в его кабинете.

Зевнув, Блейн вытянул руки вверх и потянулся, разминая затекшие от неудобного положения мышцы, явно чувствуя себя куда лучше, чем с утра. Свитер упал за спину, и Блейн нехотя подвигал рукой, пытаясь его нащупать. Судя по всему, он упал не за спину, а за спинку дивана, и за ним нужно было лезть. Лезть было лень. И вообще, Курт вроде не барышня и ему не пятнадцать, потерпит... или нет?

 _«Действительно, зачем ему свитер, зачем вообще закрывать такие мышцы? Не смотри, Курт. Просто не смотри. Ну, привлекательный мужчина. Ладно, чертовски сексуальный мужчина, и что теперь? Какой у него пресс. Нет! Смотри в глаза, только в глаза. Ты не смущен, веди себя спокойно_ », — Курт все еще держал руки сложенными на груди, а вот взгляд отводить было больше нельзя, иначе бы Блейн безошибочно понял его ход мыслей.

— Спасибо за комплимент, конечно, но если Вы хотите поближе познакомиться с моим телом, то не нужно выдумывать никаких поводов. Просто улыбнитесь, и я заберу Вас после работы к себе. Вино, разговоры, секс на столе... А потом в душе и на кровати. Мне еще нравятся тумбочки в моем номере. Широкие такие и устойчивые тумбочки... — протянул Блейн, улыбаясь, потому как попал обратно в привычную среду и Курт, наконец, перестал грузить работой, а заговорил, как человек.  
Заговорил. Или, блять, нет... Блейн, который как раз нагнулся через спинку дивана и схватил свитер, медленно обернулся через плечо и тихо спросил:

— Вы только что ничего не говорили, да? — как можно спокойнее уточнил Блейн, ощущая, как ускоряется сердце в груди от страха. То было не просто похмелье...

Курт только в этот момент понял, что стоял с открытым ртом, и поспешил сжать губы, в сотый раз меньше чем за минуту прокручивая в голове одну и ту же мысль:  
« _Я не мог сказать этого вслух. Нет. Не мог, это его очередная шутка. Конечно, я не говорил этого. Секс на столе..._ ». За секунду до того, как взять себя в руки, Курт посмотрел на широкий стол Блейна, а его лицо против мыслей стало выражать лишь отвращение и насмешку:

— Я молчал, пока Вы делились со мной своими сексуальными фантазиями, — Курт криво усмехнулся. « _Соберись. Нельзя такого позволять. Чертов Андерсон. Почему ему не понять, что я хочу работать вместе, а не заниматься сексом на столе... То есть соревноваться с ним. К черту_ ». — На будущее избавьте меня от них. Слишком банально. А когда будете готовы к разговору, — « _а еще одеты_ », — дайте мне об этом знать.

Курт развернулся и, открыв дверь, вышел из кабинета, без промедлений отправляясь к лифту. Он встретился взглядом с перепуганным Сэмом, который отлучился от кабинета Блейна всего на пять минут, а после был несказанно рад сразу же открывшимся створкам лифта. Хотелось на воздух. Хотелось отдохнуть на час от вечного напряжения. Курту просто хотелось спокойствия и хотя бы каплю понимания.

Но войти в лифт одному Курту не удалось.


	5. Chapter 5

Запыхавшийся Блейн на ходу натянул на себя свитер и прижал железную створку рукой, шумно выдыхая, а затем проскальзывая в лифт следом за Куртом. Ему нужно было со всем этим разобраться. Он не слышал мыслей ни Сэма, ни Шарп, ни кого бы то ни было еще. Значит, все дело было в Курте. Надо было найти бродягу и все у него уточнить. Ну или не надо было... Боже, это ведь какие возможности перед ним открывались! Блейн чуть было не взвизгнул от восторга, только представив, что теперь сможет сделать, слыша мысли Курта, но тут же взял себя в руки. Он подумает об этом позже и порадуется тоже. Сейчас перед ним стоял сам Курт, и пора было браться за дело.

— Простите меня, Курт, — извинился Блейн, улыбнувшись, и нажал на кнопку с цифрой один, наклоняя голову и глядя в глаза парня. — Я веду себя, как идиот, знаю. Все дело в этом проекте и том, что я безумно на вас зол. Может быть, мы просто попробуем заново? Пообедаем вместе, как Курт и Блейн, и немного узнаем друг друга? Мне бы даже хотелось, чтобы на время обеда вы обращались ко мне на «ты» и по имени. Это всегда раскрепощает, да и разница у нас с вами всего в четыре года.

— Признаться честно, в первый день такие слова обрадовали бы меня сильнее, — Курт улыбнулся и засунул руку в карман, сдерживая желание провести пальцами по шее. Он не мог выдать своего волнения. «Еще один перепад настроения, и я точно сойду с ума. Ладно, это даже мило. Почему бы не пообедать с парнем, которого только что видел полуголым? Господи. Как долго я буду об этом думать? Мы коллеги, и для нас это отличное предложение. Может быть, он наконец-то понял, что я не хотел красть у него проект?». — Но я рад, что ты это предложил. У нас есть час времени, а если ты не передумаешь, то я бы узнал адрес кофейни с кофе, который ты тогда купил, — «Так, вполне неплохо. Но расслабляться рано. Еще одну оплеуху за свою доверчивость получить совсем не хочется. Почему говорят, что глаза - отражение души? Я бы его глазам поверил. Как и сотне других в этом офисе. Отлично, Курт».

Рано было питать себя надеждами на дружелюбную совместную работу, но слова Блейна казались обещающим хорошую перспективу первым шагом. Они оба останутся в выигрыше, если возьмутся за этот проект, прислушиваясь к мнению друг друга. Курт столько раз наступал на свои желания ради достижения целей, значит, мог потерпеть и некоторые выходки Блейна, сохраняя лишь профессиональные отношения и соблюдая установленные контрактом правила.

Все происходящее было совсем не так просто, как казалось Блейну поначалу. Во-первых, теперь он понял, что должен постоянно смотреть на губы Курта, чтобы понимать, что тот говорит вслух, а о чем думает. Конечно, можно было бы угадывать и по смыслу, но так пока что было проще. Плюс, нужно было держать это в голове и отвечать только на озвученное. Похмельный мозг протестовал против такого напряжения, но Блейн приказал ему заткнуться и не отвлекать, а сам еще раз улыбнулся Курту, надеясь, что ничего не спутал.

— Давай мы сначала пообедаем в отличном ресторане в трех кварталах отсюда. Я угощаю. А на обратом пути зайдем за кофе и как раз его и выпьем, пока вернемся в офис. По рукам?

Блейн пропустил Курта вперед, когда двери лифта открылись, и невольно скользнул взглядом по его спине, мысленно присвистнув. Задница у мистера креативного директора была что надо, и Блейн бы с огромным удовольствием сжал ее руками прямо сейчас. Более того, судя по мыслям Курта, тот тоже был совсем не против, но наверняка бы очень громко возмутился, сделай Блейн подобное. Ох уж эти нормы и устои общества, которые не дают тебе трогать привлекательные задницы, пока их обладатели не входят с тобой в определенный тип отношений.

— Я согласен, — уже через плечо ответил Курт и замедлил шаг, чтобы Блейн с ним поравнялся. «Для начала, наверное, нужно избежать разговоров о работе? Чтобы вновь не спровоцировать конфликт? Хотя насколько уместно говорить о чем-то другом, не зная, обернется ли это против тебя?». — Ты себя уже лучше чувствуешь? Утром ты действительно выглядел неважно.

Курт посмотрел на Блейна, но от разбитости его состояния остались разве что слегка растрепавшиеся волосы. Блейн буквально светился тем, что Курт навскидку назвал бы радостью. Будто тот узнал какую-то грандиозную новость и усиленно сдерживал в себе эмоции и порывы начать подпрыгивать на месте. «Я, видимо, никогда не буду знать, чего от тебя ожидать». Такой перепад мог показаться странным, но Курту слишком сильно хотелось верить в искренность слов Блейна, а не взвешивать все «за» и «против» его неожиданной радушности. Он подумает об этом вечером. «Может быть, мы вообще поругаемся, даже не доехав до ресторана. Надеюсь, что нет».

Блейн чуть было не сказал «не поругаемся», но вовремя себя одернул и усмехнулся:

— Да, намного лучше. Я вчера действительно набрался. Знаешь, я был так зол на тебя и на Шарп, что у меня не было сил возвращаться на работу с обеда. В итоге мое вино к мясу плавно превратилось в ликер, а он в виски, и закончил я текилой. А, как ты уже однажды сказал, я немолод... — Блейн протянул это и снова усмехнулся, видя реакцию парня. — В общем, ерунда. Извини, если напугал и заставил думать, что я псих или наркоман. Надеюсь, впредь у меня не будет повода так сбегать, а у Шарп не будет повода собирать нас и играть из себя семейного психолога.

Блейн рассмеялся и вдохнул поглубже не самый свежий, но приятный Нью-Йоркский воздух. Пускай он еще не знал, как именно использует это свое новое умение, - оно ему определенно нравилось...

— Звучит, как тост, но закрепим мы его кофе на обратном пути, — словно опомнившись, Курт провел рукой по карману джинсов и слегка разочарованно вздохнул. — Я собирался пойти в ресторан через дорогу и не взял с собой ключи от машины. Прогуляемся или такси?

Остановившись на первом варианте, они направились в сторону, которую указал Блейн вдоль улицы, маневрируя между людьми, спешащими обратно в офисное здание. Привычное всем время обеденного перерыва подходило к концу, и Курта это устраивало намного больше, чем если бы в ресторане не было почти ни одного свободного столика. Он не любил столпотворения народа, но постоянно в них находился. «В моей жизни слишком много противоречий. Я тоже просто хочу встать в обед и уйти, не возвращаясь. Если бы только было куда идти».

— Ты тоже извини, что я свалился тебе как снег на голову в самый разгар лета, — «Запаса еще более банальных сравнений в твоей голове не нашлось, рекламный агент?», — Хотя мне и предложили проект, не упоминая, что есть люди, которые уже начали над ним работать, я тебя понимаю, — «Никто бы не отказался на моем месте. Это не делает меня плохим человеком». — Но по-прежнему существует должность соруководителя и... Может быть, не будем о работе? Если честно, каждый раз, выходя из здания, мне так хочется ото всего отвлечься.

Курт бросил взгляд в сторону аллеи через дорогу и невольно поджал губы, так как Блейн сейчас не мог видеть его лица. «Если бы только у меня получалось это сделать». Он отвлекся от разговора, а мозг Блейна медленно распухал в голове. Вероятности, что Курт знал, что он слышит его мысли, не было никакой. В конце концов, даже у Блейна все еще не было уверенности, что это действительно его мысли, а не проблемы с головой у самого Блейна. Может, он вчера не сел в такси, а под машину попал? Слишком уж отличались мысли Курта от того образа, который сложил себе в голове Блейн. Юноша внутри Хаммела был... милым? Не таким милым, как Томас, он не отвращал. Напротив, если бы Блейн познакомился с таким приятным и искренним человеком, который в комплекте имел бы еще эту потрясающую задницу и любил минеты, Блейн бы, наверное, женился! Нет, вряд ли бы женился, конечно. Но, возможно, завел бы впервые в жизни серьезные отношения.

«Нельзя, кретин!», — мысленно отругал себя Блейн. Это должно было быть планом по свержению врага, а не акцией по знакомству с богатым внутренним миром Курта Хаммела. Только вот теперь ему почему-то не так уж и хотелось вставлять тому «палки в колеса».

— Да, давай просто отключим это. Ты Курт, и я понятия не имею, чем ты занимаешься в рабочее время. Расскажи мне о себе, а? Так, как если бы я просто был парнем, который позвал тебя на свидание. Только вот кеды у меня за пятнадцать баксов и идем мы в Бургер Кинг. Но я тебе нравлюсь, и поэтому ты не хочешь сразу спугнуть меня, рассказывая о том, какой ты крутой пиарщик. Задание понятно?

Блейн скользнул пальцами по лопатке Курта, пропуская его внутрь ресторана, когда швейцар услужливо открыл им дверь. Прикосновение оказалось приятным и даже показалось на какой-то миг естественным, хоть это и было дикостью. Трогать Курта Хаммела. Охренеть.

«А когда я последний раз был на свидании? Ладно, допустим, что это забавно и ни к чему меня не обязывает», — Курт прошел за предложенный им столик и даже мысленно выдохнул, когда официант миновал двухместный диван, потому что иначе у Курта были все шансы воспринять эту встречу как самое настоящее свидание. — «Такое ощущение, что это я с похмелья и выдумываю себе невероятные вещи. У меня через день деловые встречи, а тут я взял и растерялся, как полтора года назад...».

— Давай немного расширим правила, — Курт кивнул официанту, подавшему ему меню, и пока положил его на стол. — Я могу затянуть историю о том, как отец не купил мне в детстве собаку, но вполне разумно будет сыграть в «Вопрос-ответ». Это избавит нас обоих от неинтересных историй.

Внутренний голос настойчиво подсказывал Курту, что все происходящее начинало выходить из рамок попытки наладить сотрудничество. Он всегда повторял себе, что личное не должно перемешиваться с профессиональным — это неизбежно приведет к краху сразу с двух сторон. С другой стороны, хотел ли Курт узнать Блейна? Определенно, да. Он мог сколько угодно оправдывать себя порывами почерпнуть опыт Блейна, но все начало истории для Курта зародилось еще несколько лет назад. Тогда, когда он был студентом первого курса и получил на лекции первое задание рассказать о своем любимом рекламном стиле. Любимцем публики за красивые глаза или везунчиком Курт никогда не был, поэтому все, что было у него сейчас — результат кропотливого труда. И только спустя такой длинный путь судьба столкнула его с Блейном, который бравировал жизнью, о которой Курт мечтал. И если о его карьере Курт знал все, то «где из всех своих проявлений ты настоящий, Блейн Андерсон?»

— Вообще-то, мне нравится, как ты говоришь, так что и историю про твоего отца и собаку я был бы рад услышать. Так уж повелось, что я больше говорю, чем слушаю, но мне нравится твой голос и он не раздражает, хотя я очень старался это самое раздражение в себе развить, — заметил Блейн, поднимая глаза от меню и мягко улыбаясь Курту.

С одной стороны, Блейн вел себя практически так же, как и со всеми своими партнерами любого пола. Улыбался, делал комплименты, шутил, добавлял легкий налет пошлости, которая всех заводила, и все это перемешивал. Он умело добавлял интерес к собеседнику, смотрел в глаза, скользил взглядом к губам и сглатывал иногда слишком шумно, словно погрузившись в мечтания о собеседнике же. Но что было странно сейчас — он не чувствовал, что играет. Он был слишком занят тем, чтобы не путать мысли Курта с его словами, и потому все остальное получалось, наверное, просто автоматически.

— Возьму салат и креветки, пожалуй. Хочется соленого, что неудивительно, — хмыкнул Блейн и провел пальцами по вилке, лежащей на столе. — И сразу первый вопрос. Ты, правда, не употребляешь спиртного?

— С чего ты взял? — Курт вскинул брови, не позволяя беглому взгляду выдать его растерянность. В этом агентстве он никому не говорил об этом, тем более это была не совсем правда. «Я предпочитаю, чтобы так думали, но раз уж на то пошло...». — Скорее да, чем нет. Я никогда не напивался до краткосрочной потери памяти, но вполне могу позволить себе несколько бокалов вина. Люблю всегда сохранять рассудительность.

Курт пытался понять, вспомнить то, что могло вызвать у Блейна такой вопрос. Вряд ли об этом могли ходить слухи, потому что на всех презентациях он держал в руках бокалы с шампанским. Но и сам Курт за два дня не успел ни с кем даже завести тему насчет алкоголя, не то что высказать свое к нему отношение. «Почему именно этот вопрос? Скоро намечается корпоративная вечеринка? Или по мне и так видно, что нет в моей жизни безбашенного веселья?».

— У меня был один прецедент с чрезмерным количеством алкоголя еще в школе, — «Я что, оправдываюсь? Но, правда, кто не позволяет себе выпить в наше время? Надо просто закончить мысль и перевести тему», — с тех пор мне слишком сильно не хочется повторения. Без него тоже можно отлично провести время.

Курт сказал свой заказ официанту и уже начал в голове формировать список своих вопросов. Конечно, никто не мог гарантировать ему искренность ответов, но раз выпал такой шанс, Курт решил попробовать им воспользоваться и перестать думать о том, что «а если я облизнусь, Блейн еще раз посмотрит на мои губы? Нет, с этими мыслями надо что-то срочно делать». А закончивший говорить свой заказ Блейн еще не успел мысленно отпинать себя за просчет со спиртным, как Курт задал вопрос, который заставил вскинуть брови уже его самого.

— Парни или девушки? Без намеков и объяснений, я действительно сбит с толка, — Курт прокрутил запястьем в воздухе, складывая пальцы веером и тут же расправляя их обратно. «Одно или другое. Ну же».

Судя по мыслям Курта, Блейн ему нравился и привлекал, как сексуальный объект. Курт Блейна, вообще-то, тоже, но в отличие от Блейна, Курт слышал только привычные шуточки Андерсона, которые мало чем отличались от тех, которые слушали и престарелые уборщицы и хорошенькие курьеры, едва достигшие восемнадцати. В общем, Блейн был целиком и полностью в выигрышном положении, но ему нравилось, что Курт не юлил, а сразу, считай, перешел к делу.

— Ну, если без объяснений, то парни. Мне кажется, что все бисексуалы — это геи. Но просто им не так противны женские прелести. Мне просто нравится всеобщее внимание, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то думал, словно у него нет шанса только из-за штучки между ног. Но вообще парни, да. У меня никогда не было отношений, но, я полагаю, с парнем мне бы это понравилось больше, чем с девушкой.

Блейн сделал пару глотков воды и прищурился, словно проверяя реакцию Курта, на деле же прислушиваясь к его мыслям и вновь скользя взглядом к его губам, как того парню и хотелось. Губы и правда привлекали внимание, чего греха таить. Блейн бы с удовольствием накрыл эти губы своими уже на выходе из ресторана, наплевав на все условности, но прекрасно понимал, что до секса стоит еще потянуть. Мало ли? Вдруг волшебство рассеется с лучами солнца или с первым сантиметром члена Блейна внутри Курта. Не стоило так рисковать, когда еще были дела в голове у Курта.

— Спрашивать, гей ли ты не имеет смысла. Свободен ли — тоже. Но я спрошу, сколько времени прошло с окончания последних отношений? Просто интересно, есть ли какая-то связь между твоей личной жизнью и тем, как проскальзывает иногда печаль в твоих глазах, когда ты думаешь, что никто не смотрит. Да, я заметил даже за те два дня, что ты работаешь с нами. И да, я смотрел несколько видео с твоими выступлениями. Особенно мне понравился фиолетовый костюм. Очень тебе идет, — Блейн откровенно дразнился и заигрывал, наклонив голову и поглаживая пальцами салфетку на столе, прекрасно зная, как подобное движение пальцев привлечет Курта.

«Что происходит? С этим надо заканчивать. Я не могу дать слабину, но как Блейн попадает уже второй раз в точку своим вопросом? Я не мог настолько устать, что перестал контролировать свои эмоции. Вот так раз, и все рухнет?». Курт расслабленно пожал плечами и сел более удобно, принимая менее напряженную позу. Он скользнул взглядом к бару, а потом вернул его к глазам Блейна. «Не смотреть никуда, кроме глаз. Долгие выдержанные зрительные контакты. Никаких взглядов на губы и руки. Я смогу. Всегда и со всеми мог».

— Признаться честно, я удивлен, но благодарен тебе за открытость, — Курт едва заметно кивнул, будто в подтверждение своих слов. «Я должен прекратить это. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет», — Последние отношения не закончились, Блейн, — «они разрушились год назад». — Мои мысли очень часто витают где-то далеко, возможно, отстраненность выглядит, как грусть. Я склонен к апатии, но вряд ли кто-то когда-нибудь сможет ее наблюдать.

Блейн попал в самое болезненное место своим вопросом. Курт так старался держаться и улыбаться. Так старался всегда вселять уверенность в своей профессиональной состоятельности и личном счастье. Он не мог никому, даже отцу, признаться, насколько одиноким себя чувствовал. Это привело бы к разговорам о том, что Курт и так знал. Меньше работы — больше свободного времени. Меньше удачных проектов — больше времени на себя. Если бы Курт сдал позиции в работе, он бы, возможно, обменял их на вечера не в пустой квартире, а на время, которое нужно было всем, кто оказывался с ним рядом и уходил, не получив его.

«Никаких путей для отступления. Никакого флирта. Никаких уловок. Я не буду с ним спать, я не буду крутить романов на работе, я не стану одним из многих. Нет, это не для меня. Этот подтекст должен исчезнуть из разговора».

— А за костюм спасибо. Я достаточно придирчив к выбору одежды. Мой парень часто шутит, что, если бы не моя зависимость от марок и сочетания их между собой, я мог бы спать на час дольше, — «Он наверняка говорил бы так, если бы был. Так говорили бы те, кто были, если бы просыпались до того, как я ушел, и не засыпали до моего прихода или окончания работы, которую я взял на дом». Курт наигранно рассмеялся, хотя со стороны это выглядело как всегда непринужденно. Курт врал и не любил это делать, но сейчас тем самым он запрещал себе думать о недопустимом. Думать о Блейне хоть в каком-то смысле, кроме работы. — Почему ты не заводишь отношений? Все не те или ты сам к ним не готов?

«Как отлично я перевел тему, лишь сильнее в ней углубившись. Таким, как Блейн, не нужны отношения, все, что они хотят, такие люди получают от нескольких партнеров. Им не нужен для этого один человек. Может быть, было бы проще, если бы я был таким же?».

Так потрясающе забавно теперь было слушать ложь, когда знаешь правду. Умение это все еще было ужасно странным, но Блейну нравилось пока что все, что он от него получал, и расставаться с чтением мыслей Курта не хотелось. Тот так очаровательно паниковал в своей голове, что Блейну приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы не умилиться или не рассмеяться.

— С одной стороны, мне даже жаль твоего парня. Ты так занят на работе. С утра до вечера на ней пропадаешь. Хотя можно и потерпеть, зная, что, пусть и глубокой ночью, но кто-то настолько прекрасный ляжет к тебе под бок, — Блейн засунул в рот еще одну очищенную креветку и запил ее водой, прежде чем ответить на вопрос Курта: — Это не самый простой вопрос и о нем можно долго говорить. Я сам часто задумываюсь об этом. Понимаешь ли, у меня не самый постоянный образ жизни. У меня даже нет квартиры, я живу в отельном номере постоянно последние несколько лет. Мне удобно в «Плаза», мне там убирают, нет ощущения вечной привязанности к месту. Мои родители живут в Нью-Йорке, на Верхнем Ист-Сайде. Переехали, когда мне было пятнадцать, — Блейн промолчал о причинах переезда, — но я давно не живу с ними, и мы даже видимся нечасто. У меня есть лучший друг — Сэм, ты его знаешь, но дружба — это одно. Он не удивится, если я пропаду на неделю, погрузившись в новый проект. Не станет требовать объяснений и не обидится. Я не могу сказать, что у меня какое-то безумно отвращение к моногамии, но я просто не могу представить мужчину, который станет терпеть все мои закидоны на постоянной основе. И да, я немного боюсь привязываться. Любовь живет три года и все такое, у меня много планов на жизнь, и я хочу к пятидесяти переехать на собственный маленький остров. Ну кто захочет поехать туда со мной? Я боюсь нести ответственность за другого человека и наши отношения, но и от него требовать этого не смогу. А еще я деспот, домашний тиран, эгоист, свинья и люблю жесткий секс. Не лучший супруг, правда?

Андерсон пододвинул к себе меню и заказал еще порцию яблочной шарлотки у подошедшего официанта. С похмелья бросало из крайности в крайность.

— И... Как давно вы вместе с этим парнем? — поинтересовался Блейн только ради того, чтобы снова посмеяться от попыток Курта врать достаточно убедительно и непринужденно. Тот становился милым, как нашкодивший котенок, и даже не подозревал об этом, думая, что все еще сексуальный горный лев.

— Три года, — «Могли бы быть вместе три года, если бы на его день рождение я не остался до трех часов ночи на работе. Хотя если бы не это, то что-то другое стало бы последней точкой. Она была неизбежна». — Видимо, все успешные рекламные агенты страдают от одинаковых проблем в отношениях. Если и заводить отношения, то только с такими же занятыми людьми, — Курт хмыкнул, отодвигая в сторону пустую тарелку от супа.

Блейн рассуждал о том, что терзало Курта постоянно, хоть и немного с другой стороны. Это было удивительно. Курт думал услышать что-то вроде: «Постоянные отношения это не для меня», а не аргументированное мнение насчет того, что серьезные отношения — это большая ответственность. Курт даже предположить не мог, что Блейн отказывался от отношений и избегал их, понимая, что будет чувствовать человек, находящийся рядом. «Такого я не ожидал. Что ж, Блейн Андерсон, в колонке с твоими положительными качествами начинают появляться не только профессиональные плюсы».

— В любом случае, я уверен, что любящий человек сможет принять любимого таким, какой он есть, даже со всеми качествами, которые ты перечислил, — «То, что ты не боишься их признать, значит лишь то, что ты не такой невыносимый, каким хочешь казаться. Просто нужен правильный подход». — Я никогда не был сторонником однодневных связей. Идеалист по натуре. Если что-то и происходит в моей жизни, то я отношусь к этому серьезно.

Они рассказывали о своих чувствах, качествах и мыслях, будто это было действительно свидание. Будто у них была цель узнать друг друга с личностной стороны, раскрыться, понять другого. С мужчинами, которые были в жизни Курта (а их было не так много, на самом деле, как можно подумать, услышав множественное число) после последних отношений, он себе такого не позволял. Он защищал себя от возможного зарождения надежд и построения планов на будущее. Все уходили из его жизни, оставались только единицы, и те порой осуждали его за выбранный образ жизни.

«Хотел бы я, чтобы кто-то на самом деле ждал меня с работы, клал руки поверх моих, когда я буду обнимать его во сне. Господи, мне двадцать пять, а я рассуждаю, как сорокалетний холостяк, мечтающий, чтобы ему готовили завтраки по утрам. Всему свое время. Когда придет мое время?», — Курт уткнулся взглядом в меню, изучая десерты, хотя и не собирался их заказывать.

— Ты вчера напился из-за меня и всей этой истории с проектом? — спросил Курт, поднимая взгляд к Блейну. «Надо уходить от разговоров о личной жизни. Не хватало мне потом запутаться в своей же лжи».

Судя по мыслям, какой-то парень у Курта когда-то все-таки был, и это не удивляло. Красивый парень, молодой, стильный. Почему бы и нет? Сейчас все это было в прошлом и совершенно не волновало Блейна. Он не мог быть ревнивым по определению, ведь никто не принадлежал ему. Он никого не делал своим, самостоятельно отталкивал всех, кто на это место претендовал, и находил кого-то нового. Курт тем более не мог быть его. Просто конкурент, которого нужно уничтожить и забрать свой законный проект. Потрахаться тоже было бы неплохо, но не первоочередно. Нельзя позволять его искренним мыслям проникать в себя. Каждый человек играет роли и хочет, чтобы по этим ролям его и судили. Курт свою выбрал. Парень, так парень. Три года, так три года.

— Ну я бы сказал, что это стечение обстоятельств. Хотя это будет ложью. Моя жизнь была идеальна, пока не появился ты и не получил мою должность. Но не будем об этом, потому что мы договорились не вспоминать о работе. Я почти доел свою шарлотку, и скоро нам всё равно придется вернуться в офис, так что я лучше снова послушаю о тебе. Откуда ты сам? Расскажи о семье? Тобой, наверняка, все гордятся, правда?

О работе с Куртом он поговорит в офисе. Он будет говорить с ним чертовски долго, пока не узнает все о проекте и его планах. А когда Курт сам все выложит на тарелочке, Блейн просто исполнит все его задумки, блеснет перед Шарп и вытолкнет Хаммела нахрен из своего законного кресла. И, да, даже не моргнет.

— По крайней мере, отец говорит, что гордится мной, — Курт мягко улыбнулся, вспоминая о словах Берта, которые тот постоянно ему говорил. О его поддержке и вере в сына. Если бы не он, Курт сдался бы еще в школе, поверив в то, что навсегда так и останется неудачником. Но Берт вселил в него силы для борьбы, в первую очередь, со своими страхами, а потом уже с постоянным давлением вокруг. «Как же я скучаю по тебе, пап. Полгода проекта, и я должен буду съездить к нему на выходные, я должен сделать это раньше». — Я из Лаймы, штат Огайо. Небольшой провинциальный город, ничего необычного. Никаких красивых историй и пейзажей или детства на берегу моря. У меня достаточно прозаичное прошлое. Воспитывал меня только отец с восьми лет. Он автомеханик, и весь подростковый период я провел под капотом машин в его мастерской.

Сколько бы негативных эмоций ни несла в себе Лайма для Курта, было то, о чем он вспоминал с улыбкой. Все это было связано с отцом, школьным хором и друзьями, некоторые из которых сейчас жили в Нью-Йорке. «И я даже знал бы, что происходит в их жизнях, если бы мог не только звонить и поздравлять их с праздниками. Кстати, у Мерседес день рождения на этих выходных, может быть, удастся к ней заскочить? Хотя я думал в субботу съездить в Бруклин. Заказчик будет там до восьми вечера. Надо посмотреть на то, какая там подсветка вечерами и сколько народа в парке рядом на выходных... А к десяти я мог бы успеть заглянуть на вечеринку на полчаса...».

— Пел в школьном хоре, учился хорошо, собаки, как ты уже знаешь, не было, — «Зато были постоянные унижения, толчки в шкафчики, синяки по всему телу и слаш в лицо. Знаешь ли ты, Блейн, что такое быть лузером среди шестнадцатилетних подростков, которые кидают тебя в мусорные баки, а потом насильно целуют в мужской раздевалке в первый твой раз?». — В восемнадцать переехал в Нью-Йорк. Хотя рассматривал еще Лос-Анджелес, как вариант. Мемуаров мне не писать. Просим счет? — Курт провел рукой по шее и отвел взгляд в сторону, будто ища официанта, чтобы Блейн, не дай Бог, не увидел отголосок болезненности воспоминаний. Курту все еще было не по себе от слов, что Блейн видел грусть в его глазах.

Информации было так много, что Блейн просто не нашелся, что сказать:

— Да, давай, — кивнул он, не получив новый вопрос и не задавая свой в ответ. Ему нужно было немного времени на то, чтобы переварить полученную информацию.

Просто знакомство с новым человеком, ничего особенного. У всех за кулисами стоят декорации, отличные от тех, что на сцене. И это нормально. Не совсем правильно было, что Блейн узнал махом так много, куда больше, чем Курт хотел рассказать. От этого стало даже немного неуютно, и Блейн просто отдал кредитку официанту, отдельно давая чаевые наличкой, так ничего и не сказав.

Спустя несколько минут они с Куртом уже вышли на улицу и направились в сторону той самой кофейни, кофе из которой полюбился Курту так же, как и Блейну.

— Несмотря на то что ты занят и находишься в серьезных отношениях... — Блейн с трудом сдержал смешок и вернул лицу серьезность, — я бы хотел встретить тебя в других обстоятельствах. С одной стороны, конечно, когда люди занимаются одним делом — это круто и все такое. Но я бы хотел познакомиться просто с Куртом где-нибудь в баре. Кто знает, как все могло бы сложиться, правда?

— Это лишние рассуждения, Блейн, — учтиво заметил Курт. На узких джинсах были слишком неудобные передние карманы, и Курт не знал, куда деть руки. Сумку он с собой не взял, чтобы ухватиться за ее ремешок. В конце концов, он засунул пальцы в задние карманы, даже в этом жесте находя то, насколько неформальной стала их встреча. «Не флиртуй со мной. Не надо, мне слишком не хватает этого, чтобы проигнорировать. Я не очередной мальчик для развлечений на одну ночь. Хотя, Господи, я бы, наверное, был бы не против себе это представить... О, нет, только не это. Никаких представлений». — Мы коллеги и будем придерживаться этой теории, как единственной возможной. Тем более, я не так часто бываю в барах, — «Хотя если бы у меня было время, я бы с удовольствием сходил потанцевать, пообщаться. Я точно должен выкрутиться и попасть на день рождения к Мерседес завтра». — И вообще, очередь моего вопроса.

Приподняв одну бровь, он повернулся к Блейну, улыбаясь, и практически подмигнул, вовремя себя одернув и отвернувшись. «Нет, нельзя флиртовать, что я творю?!» Они подошли к кофейне, и Курт первым прошел внутрь, опустив взгляд, когда Блейн вновь открыл перед ним дверь. Совсем несмущенно опустив взгляд и не игриво посмотрев на него из-под ресниц. «Кого я обманываю, мне слишком приятно его внимание».

— А откуда ты? Ты сказал, что твои родители переехали... Ты вырос в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Курт, когда они встали в очередь. Он скользил взглядом по стендам с видами кофе, намеренно стараясь как можно меньше смотреть на Блейна. Тот не должен был уловить ни единого непроизвольного намека на заинтересованность Курта в нем. Все равно между ними никогда и ничего не будет, поэтому Курту нельзя было думать об этом даже в теории.

Блейн сделал еще один шаг ближе к Курту, и, словно невзначай, отступая, чтобы освободить дорогу для отошедшей от кассы девушки, он положил руку парню на поясницу, словно защищая его от возможного толчка. Людей было достаточно много, они стояли в очереди близко друг к другу, и ведь не было ничего такого в этом прикосновении, правда?

— Ну, почти половина жизни прошла в Нью-Йорке, да. А родился я тоже в Огайо. Забавно, правда? Мы жили в Вестеривилле, и я ходил в обычную школу, но потом... В последний год средней школы... — Блейн замялся буквально на секунду, не желая обо всем этом вспоминать, и сжал на мгновение кофту Курта на пояснице и тут же убрал руку, тихо извинившись. — В общем, отец открыл юридическую контору в Нью—Йорке, они продали наш дом там, купили здесь. Меня отправили в частную школу, потом поступил в Йель. В лучших традициях, образцовая жизнь.

Он немного натянуто улыбнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд в меню над головой баристы:

— Дай угадаю. Мокко. Обезжиренный. Со щепоткой корицы. М?

— Как ты... Да, — Курт приоткрыл рот, удивленно глядя на Блейна. Ладно, тот угадал, что он пил обезжиренный мокко, это довольно популярный выбор. Но щепотка корицы, о которой Курт подумал несколько секунд назад? Именно щепотка, именно это слово прокрутилось в мыслях Курта. Он не любил, когда с корицей перебарщивали, но часто просил ее для вкуса. «Как?! Он словно прочитал мои мысли». Настала их очередь, а Курт так и не сделал шаг вперед, уже сам не понимая, думал он о том, как Блейн угадал его заказ, или о том, как близко было его лицо. Очень близко.

— Вы будете делать заказ? — с ухмылкой спросила девушка за кассой, и Курт все же сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Блейна вперед. Его заказ он бы не угадал.

«Надо взять себя в руки. Еще чуть-чуть, и я бы опустил взгляд на его губы. Нет. Он просто прикоснулся к спине, а я уже замер, как безвольная кукла. Мы должны разграничить наше общение. Держать дистанцию. Не трогать личное... Наверное, у него натянутые отношения с родителями», — Курт смотрел на стоявшего к нему боком Блейна, слегка наклонив голову. — «Он будто сбился с мысли, говоря от отце или о своем переводе в частную школу...».

Блейн повернулся, и Курт отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда они вместе подошли к стойке выдачи заказов:

— Какими талантами, кроме угадывания кофе, ты еще обладаешь? — Курт тихо рассмеялся, и достал из кармана обернутые вокруг кредитной карточки купюры. Обед Блейн оплатил, но Курт должен был сделать хоть что-то, чтобы «это перестало быть похожим на свидание».

Закатив глаза, Блейн рассмеялся, рукой показывая, чтобы Курт убрал деньги. Настаивать Курту было бы глупо.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько сейчас пошлостей вертится у меня в голове, — воскликнул он, все еще улыбаясь. Забрав и свой заказ, и Курта, он отдал парню стаканчик и направился к выходу, делая небольшой глоток американо со сливками и без сахара. — И чтобы не озвучивать их, я скажу, что неплохо пою, танцую, отлично плаваю и боксирую, хотя давно не практиковался. Еще я умею управлять яхтой, играть в поло и лакросс. Мне продолжать, или ты и так поймешь, что я совершенно восхитительный, и даже три года уже не кажутся такими серьезными, правда?

Наклонив голову так, чтобы видеть лицо Курта, Блейн подмигнул парню и приподнял уголок губ в улыбке, но быстро исправился, чтобы все-таки не обидеть Курта и не внести неловкости:

— Ладно, не злись только. Это мой своеобразный способ общения. Нет, ты, конечно, очень привлекательный парень и нравишься мне, но я никогда не отбиваю парней. Тем более, у тебя серьезные отношения, и я не хочу, чтобы твой бойфренд пришел со мной разбираться. Хотя я, разумеется, победил бы его, — со смешком добавил он спустя пару секунд и снова засмеялся, автоматически замедляя шаг, когда до офиса оставалось меньше сотни метров. Возвращаться туда ужасно не хотелось сейчас.

— Стоит признать, что в саморекламе ты достиг такого же успеха, как и в пиаре проектов, — улыбнулся Курт. Он и не заметил, когда общение стало легким и непринужденным, он даже смог отпустить себя, перестав строить между ними невидимую стену, продумывая каждое свое слово. Все его реакции, взгляды и улыбки были абсолютно искренними. «Либо я отвык от ни к чему не обязывающего общения, либо мне, на самом деле, хорошо». — Но еще одна шутка о моем парне, и я подумаю, что ему стоит начинать опасаться, — «Опасаться здесь стоит начинать только мне. Почему я просто не могу расслабиться и получать удовольствие? Почему мне во всем нужно видеть какой-то особый смысл, знать, что он есть?».

Курт слегка подтолкнул Блейна плечом в довесок к своей последней фразе, с одной стороны подчеркивая, что все это шутка, а с другой акцентируя внимание на произнесенных им словах. «А вдруг я могу заинтересоваться тобой?».

— Спасибо за обед, — Курт остановился около входа в офисное здание. «Мне кажется, что я давно так приятно не проводил время». — Надеюсь, что теперь мы сможем вместе работать в спокойной атмосфере.

Курт крепче сжал в руке стаканчик с кофе, понимая, что глупо стоять на одном месте, но оттягивая момент, когда вся атмосфера должна была разрушиться. Этот обед стал примирением: Курт хотел, чтобы это было именно так. Возможно, теперь они будут здороваться, а не просто пробегать мимо друг друга. Они смогут обсуждать все идеи в расслабленной обстановке, и тогда уточнения не будут восприниматься, как указания на недостатки. А даже если Блейн просто перестанет считать Курта своим врагом — это станет определенным плюсом.

«Если бы мы встретились в баре и при других обстоятельствах, я бы определенно на тебя запал».

«Я бы тоже, Курт. Даже не сомневайся», — немного печально мысленно ответил Блейн на мысли парня и улыбнулся.

— Можешь говорить что угодно, но я опять это вижу, — тихо заметил Блейн и поднял руку, ласково проводя большим пальцем по скуле Курта, заставляя того улыбнуться. — Я буду водить тебя на обед каждый день, сведу с ума твоего парня и буду привозить тебе кофе отсюда даже в выходные по утрам, если ты пообещаешь, что не станешь грустить.

Блейн убрал руку и осторожно потер пальцы о пальцы, словно ощущая, как покалывает подушечки от этого ласкового прикосновения. Господи, это не было похоже ни на что прежде. Он столько сотен тысяч раз касался сотен разных людей. А это прикосновение было чем-то совершенно иным. Прохладные мурашки пробежали по коже спины Блейна, и на мгновение что-то вспорхнуло в районе диафрагмы, заставляя парня поежиться от непривычного чувства.

— Эм, нам нужно идти, — Курт стушевался, осознавая, что только что произошло, и отступил на шаг назад. — Я... У меня очень много работы, — он совершенно бесполезно и глупо махнул рукой в сторону входа, часто хлопая ресницами, пока взгляд продолжал быть прикованным к глазам Блейна.

Перед Куртом словно стоял совсем другой человек, не тот, с кем он познакомился два дня назад. Курт не понаслышке знал, что такое социальные маски. Неужели у Блейна тоже она была? Неужели все это тоже было напускным? «Нет, пожалуйста. Не давай мне строить надежды, которые не оправдаются. Тебе не нужны отношения, я не буду знать, куда себя деть после однодневной связи. Я не хочу такого. Я должен сказать ему нет». Курту так просто было поддаться на заботу о нем и внимание. Ему так хотелось поверить, что кто-то сможет его понять, а не осуждать. Просто он всем сердцем ждал момента, когда встретит особенного для себя человека. Того, от кого с первого взгляда мурашки волной пробегут по спине. Того, чьи прикосновения будут вызывать желание ластиться к ним, словно котенку. Человека, с которым он будет встречать каждое утро и вместе засыпать. Он искал это в каждых отношениях, которые у него были. Курт не хотел больше разочаровываться, каждый раз с болью осознавая, что виноват во всем сам. «Я не хочу обжечься, я не хочу снова собирать себя по частям».

Никогда не знаешь, где встретишь любовь всей своей жизни. Никогда не знаешь, кем он или она окажутся. Но Курт, несмотря на странный трепет внутри, понимал, что они с Блейном герои не одного романа.

— У нас общая работа, — спокойно заметил Блейн и уже привычно открыл дверь перед Куртом, пропуская его вперед.

Не то чтобы у Блейна был какой-то определенный план, но, определенно, все шло наперекосяк. Из-за того, что он слышал мысли парня, он не мог его ненавидеть. Он надеялся услышать о ненависти к себе и зависти, о каких-то кознях, планах на новые чужие проекты. Он ждал услышать голос змеи, а слышал только напуганного и уставшего мальчика, которому не хватало тепла. То ли Блейн никогда прежде не пытался забраться к людям глубже, чем в задницу, то ли Курт и правда был каким-то особенным, но теперь Блейну было противно за самого себя. Он так хотел его подставить и уничтожить, занять его место и выбраться обратно на вершину. А Курт хотел исправить свое одиночество, хотел ему понравиться, боялся влюбиться. Курт был милым, хорошим, добрым и человечным. Он был еще таким юным и чистым внутри, что у Блейна впервые в жизни не поднималась рука обидеть, и он чувствовал себя отвратительно, слабея от нежности к практически постороннему человеку.

Если завтра мысли Курта никуда не исчезнут, то Блейн просто найдет снова того бродягу, поблагодарит его за возможность, даст еще два доллара и попросит забрать эту хрень обратно. Хорошо еще, он слышал мысли одного Хаммела, а не всех вокруг. Так бы он быстро ушел или в благотворительность или в монастырь. Хотя, едва ли все вокруг были такими, как Курт внутри. Но об этом думать не стоило. Бизнес. Карьера. Конкуренция. Эти слова теперь воняли и казались отвратными и ледяными в сравнении с простым «Я не хочу обжечься» Курта.

Тем временем они доехали до их этажа, и Блейну хотелось отправиться в душ и отмыть собственные мысли, если бы это было возможно. Но виду подавать было нельзя, и Курта обижать тоже. А еще нельзя было ему давать понять, что что-то изменилось:

— Я полагаю, пока мы не наедине, Вы снова становитесь мистером Хаммелом, верно? — уточнил Блейн, когда дверцы лифта открылись, и они направились по коридору в сторону своих кабинетов. — К Вам или ко мне? Отлично прозвучало, правда? — хмыкнул он и подмигнул, возвращая себе привычный образ, утерянный на пару минут.

— Я вполне могу остаться Куртом, но «вы» в рамках рабочего процесса будет правильнее, — «Мне не нужны слухи». — Пойдем в мой кабинет. И все-таки, несмотря на твое признание о манере общения, огради меня от пошлых намеков.

Курт не замечал, что его голос стал менее твердым и совсем не приказным. Его отнекивания звучали, как флирт, подталкивающий к еще большему количеству намеков. Но взять себя в руки действительно стоило, тем более, что офис уже полнился слухами. Курт готов был поспорить, что фраза: «С тебя сотка, я выиграл, он его натянул», брошенная одним из сотрудников, когда они с Блейном прошли со стаканчиками кофе мимо, означала спор, как минимум, об их перемирии, а максимум о том, что Курт старательно запрещал себе представлять.

— А я отниму в пять раз больше от зарплаты каждого, если через час у меня не будет нужных бумаг на столе или накину по сотке, если вы натянете друг друга, — сухо бросил Курт через плечо, одаривая спорщиков надменным взглядом. «А заодно заработаю этим еще больше слухов от их злости. Зачем? Неужели все романы на работе - это достояние общественности? Это личное дело каждого. Да между нами с Блейном ничего нет и не будет».

Блейн коротко рассмеялся и вошел в кабинет следом за Куртом, все еще посмеиваясь:

— Ты классный, — заметил он и кивнул в сторону уже закрытой двери. — Дверь закрыта, можно и на «ты». Главное, не перепутать. Но ты, правда, классный. Хотя я и так думаю, что они друг друга натягивают, но они явно уверены, что находятся в образе альфа-самцов. Мне нравится, как в тебе соединяются все эти качества, знаешь. Обычно меня окружают люди, которые, ну... не отбрасывают тень на мое сияние, как ни стыдно признавать это. Но ты совсем другой, и меня это не раздражает. Ты достойный соперник, и если даже твоя тень будет немного иногда на меня заходить, это будет не так уж стыдно.

Блейн плюхнулся за стол, сделал еще один глоток кофе и скользнул взглядом по папкам на столе:

— Итак. Что я пропустил за время своего запоя?

«В том и дело, что все это тень. Хотя метафора вышла весьма точной. Все это такое напускное. Когда-то восхищение приносило мне удовольствие, а теперь кажется наказанием каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь в пустую квартиру. Классный не я. Классный мой образ», — Курт прислонился поясницей к столу, совсем рядом от кресла Блейна, и подхватил одну из папок, тут же протягивая ему ее. — «А если все это вечное самобичевание действительно видно в моих глазах? Но ведь никто не замечал до этого, кроме Блейна…».

— Если выбрать правильную позицию, то тени могут отбрасываться в одну сторону. Но, спасибо, с учетом прошедших дней, я понимаю, насколько всеобъемлющий этот комплимент, — «Это то, чего все ожидают от признанного пиар-агента. Кому интересно, что на душе, если он выполняет свою работу и не дает никому спуска? То, что на душе, порой неинтересно даже близким». — А прежде, чем я начну тебе все рассказывать о вчерашних уточнениях, скажи: могло бы тебя заинтересовать место соруководителя?

Курт внимательно следил за реакцией Блейна, не будучи уверен, как тот отреагирует на предложение о второстепенной роли. «Тебе был важен этот проект. Это будет честно, я не хочу его у тебя отнимать». А Блейну понадобилось немало выдержки на то, чтобы сдержать подобное предложение, несмотря на то что было искренним, судя по мыслям Курта, больно било. Причем било ниже пояса. Для Блейна, который был по натуре своей лидером, всегда занимал руководящую позицию, везде и со всеми был ведущим, а не ведомым, подобное было откровенно неприятно. Но это было неплохим вариантом, если он все еще собирался выполнять свой изначальный план.

Повернув голову к Курту, Блейн пожал плечами и улыбнулся уголком губ:

— Это будет означать много времени вместе, правда? — уточнил он, игриво и быстро окидывая взглядом фигуру Курта и вновь возвращаясь к его лицу. Не стоило показывать, насколько серьезным решением это было. Чем меньше Блейн будет накалять атмосферу, тем меньше Курт будет напрягаться.

— Все, забудь, я передумал, — Курт дернул папку из рук Блейна и рассмеялся, глядя на то, как тот на секунду стушевался. — Это будет значить, что ты будешь заниматься проектом, которым хотел, не более того.

Курт положил папку на стол, тут же оттолкнувшись от него, и направился к своему креслу. «Это означает практически все рабочее время вместе. И если бы мои мысли не были так катастрофичны, то и работа дома у меня, например... Хотя там же парень. Вышел за молоком. В десять вечера, на пять часов. Почему нет? Люблю непредсказуемых. Господи, какая глупость». Курт сел в кресло и откинулся на спинку, закидывая ногу на ногу. Он понимал, что это было не тем, чего хотел Блейн. Но это было максимумом, который мог предложить Курт. Все должны были вкладывать свои идеи в проект, а так, Курт готов был вписать второе имя в контракт, что оставалось на его усмотрение, заказчика устраивал один руководитель проекта при всей команде Джозефины, возглавляемой Блейном.

— Каков твой вердикт? — «Почему нет? Из-за второй роли. Пойми, что даже этого варианта могло не быть. Я не смогу тебя уговаривать. Не должен буду. Соглашайся».

— Заполучить такого роскошного специалиста в свой проект не так уж просто, Курт... — протянул Блейн, откидываясь в кресле и покручивая в пальцах воображаемую сигару. — Но раз уж Шарп сказала заморозить временно остальные проекты и активно пытается завязать на шее дружелюбный бантик, я, так уж и быть, соглашусь.

Блейн вздернул нос и рассмеялся, добавляя уже мягче и глядя Курту в глаза:

— Спасибо. Сочту за честь работать вместе с тобой, великолепный Курт Хаммел, — Блейн провел пальцами по своим волосам, на секунду прикусил губу, а затем встряхнул головой и выдохнул — Так. Ладно. Тогда за работу, верно? У нас есть еще пару часов до окончания рабочего дня, и это только про официальные шесть часов... Хотя сегодня пятница, тебя дома ждет парень, так что я не стану тебя задерживать. Но это время используем с умом. Показывай, что уже готово и что нужно подготовить как можно скорее.

Вот только исключительно работой у них заняться так и не получилось, хотя они и не отвлеклись от дел. Через предложение мелькали шутки, Блейн несколько раз делал вид, что уходит, а Курт театрально прощался и просил не хлопать дверью, после чего следовал смех обоих. Пару раз их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда они передавали друг другу бумаги или очерчивали что-то на зарисовках. Курт на секунды задерживал дыхание, когда Блейн склонялся над ним, опираясь на кресло, но тут же одергивал себя, когда замечал, как губы того растягивались в ухмылке. Курт не мог контролировать свои мысли. Работа доставляла не просто удовольствие от решенных вопросов, а обретала новый оттенок, от которого Курт чувствовал внутри безумно приятное воодушевление. Ему было комфортно рядом с Блейном. Так легко было забыться, когда они сидели рядом на диване, в свободной форме делясь своими идеями. Они позволяли себе совсем непрофессиональные вольности. Курт хлопнул Блейна по плечу свернутыми в трубочку бумагами, а когда тот прищурился, отшутился, что на все согласен. Пошлый намек после не вызвал чувства неуместности, а Курт мысленно признал, что сам на него напросился.

Время незаметно ускользнуло за шесть часов, сотрудники стали собираться домой, а Курт с Блейном так и сидели на диване, завалившись кучей разноцветных папок.

— Я не уверен насчет прожекторов, — сказал Курт, протягивая руку через Блейна за папкой, которая лежала на противоположном от него крае дивана. — В субботу поеду и посмотрю, как обстоят дела с освещением, и тогда будет ясно, надо ли выделять эту вывеску дополнительными цветами.

Блейн немного наклонился вперед, так что когда Курт коснулся, наконец, папки, их лица оказались в паре сантиметров друг от друга, и Блейн сосредоточил взгляд исключительно на губах Курта, плавно облизывая свои. Ему было не так уж просто знать и слышать всю правду, но играть по тем правилам, которые Курт озвучивал. Да еще и придерживаться собственных слов о том, что занятых он не отбивает. И какого хрена он вообще не мог перестать флиртовать с этим парнем? Дела можно было решать и иначе. Неужели Блейн и правда уже думал в первую очередь членом?

— Я хочу поехать с тобой, — тихо, почти томно шепнул он, все еще не отводя взгляд от губ Курта и сглатывая нарочито громко. — У меня вечером планы... И я мог бы прямо оттуда и поехать на эту вечеринку. Если хочешь...

— Если у тебя есть желание, — «Мы все еще говорим о поездке на объект. Только о поездке». Курт так и не пошевелился, не мог и не хотел. Дыхание Блейна касалось приоткрытых губ. «Он не поцелует меня. Мы не будем целоваться. Его губы наверняка такие мягкие на ощупь. А почему нет? Если мы оба...».

"Черт". Курт резко отскочил на другой край дивана, отодвигаясь от Блейна, когда в дверь коротко постучали, после чего раздался щелчок замка:

— Мистер Хаммел, я хотел спросить... — Сэм показался в кабинете и чуть ли тут же не закрыл за собой дверь обратно, желая провалиться сквозь землю. Он явно пришел не вовремя. — Простите. Я искал Блейна, а он вот, нашелся.

Курт провел рукой по лицу и перевел ее на шею, он чувствовал себя нашкодившим котенком, которого застукали с поличным. И о чем он только думал? Он чуть сам не наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Блейна. «Хорошо, что Сэм пришел. Что со мной происходит? Каким местом я думаю? Это была случайность. Ничего не было. Веди себя как ни в чем ни бывало».

— Мы уже почти закончили, — уже сказав, Курт понадеялся, что его ответ не был нелепым бормотанием, а покалывание на щеках не означало выступивший румянец.

Долбанный Сэм. Дважды долбанный Сэм. Блейн поднял хмурый взгляд на друга и процедил:

— Тебя домой закинуть?

— Да нет, я думал, что мы в бар пойдем, как обычно. Пятница же... — пролепетал Эванс, чувствуя, что атмосфера вообще не располагает к разговорам.

— Какой бар, я еле в себя пришел! Ладно, жди меня в коридоре, я сейчас выйду.

Со вздохом Блейн махнул другу рукой, и как только тот закрыл дверь, повернулся к Курту и улыбнулся. Тот выглядел таким милым, что Блейну захотелось протянуть руки и потискать его щеки. Щек, правда, не было, но погладить скулы так точно хотелось ужасно. Достав из кармана мобильный телефон, он протянул его Курту и попросил:

— Запиши мне свой номер? Не рабочий. Я наберу. И когда завтра соберешься ехать, набери меня за часок, ладно? Желание есть, и это ведь наш общий проект. Всех нас, — он обвел рукой кабинет, подразумевая офис, и еще раз улыбнулся, видя, что у Курта порозовели даже кончики ушей. Ну и как можно быть настолько хорошеньким?

Аккуратно, чтобы не коснуться пальцев Блейна, Курт забрал у него телефон и быстро ввел свой номер. Он решил оставить за Блейном выбор имени для его контакта, и, вернув телефон, поднялся с дивана. «Просто держись на расстоянии метра от него, и все будет хорошо. Чем равнодушнее я буду реагировать, тем быстрее ему это надоест. Мне же так лучше будет». Курт принялся собирать папки на журнальном столике, тем самым отвлекаясь от воцарившейся неловкости и находя причину не смотреть на Блейна.

Блейн сохранил номер под именем Курт. Ничего особенного, просто Курт. Нажал вызов и дождался, пока телефон Курта на столе завибрирует, чтобы убедиться, что останется непринятый. Несмотря на то что в коридоре ждал Сэм, уходить Блейну ужасно не хотелось. Пить он сегодня не собирался, а трезвый пятничный вечер — грустное зрелище.

— Я планировал поехать туда ближе к шести вечера. Как раз, еще будет возможность переговорить с заказчиком, — Курт поставил несколько папок на полку в стеллаже. Он поднес руку к губам и слегка прикусил подушечку большого пальца, думая, что может пригодиться ему на выходных. — Ты можешь меня не ждать, — Курт стоял к Блейну спиной и сильнее прикусил палец то ли от волнения, то ли от попыток его не выдать. «Почему он сидит? Давай попрощаемся и разойдемся, а то если произойдет что-нибудь еще, хоть одно прикосновение, то мне грозит бессонная ночь». — Мне еще нужно отобрать бумаги, которые я возьму с собой.

— Если бы меня не ждал Сэм, я бы остался здесь. Помог бы отобрать бумаги, — сказал Блейн, плавно поднявшись с дивана и подходя к Курту, скользнув рукой по его плечу и немного разворачивая парня к себе лицом. Господи, да неужели в первый же день их нормального общения, ну и чтения мыслей, поцелуй станет такой навязчивой идеей? Это неправильно.

Блейн опустил на мгновение взгляд на шею Курта, а затем поднял обратно к глазам:

— Не будешь задерживаться? Не хочу, чтобы ты сидел здесь, когда офис опустеет, — негромко проговорил он, молясь, чтобы Сэму хватило мозгов не ввалиться еще раз и не уточнить, где же это пропал Блейн.

— Как только закончу со сборами, сразу поеду домой, — «Хотя лучше здесь, чем в пустой квартире, наверное, еще поработаю с макетом». — Хорошего пятничного вечера и спасибо за... перемирие. Я рад, что мы будем вместе работать.

Сглотнув, Курт сделал шаг назад. «Он добивается, чтобы я накинулся на него с поцелуем? Я близок к этому. Отчаянно близок. Не надо». Порой Курту так хотелось махнуть рукой на все свои принципы. Хотелось следовать порывам и просто пожимать плечами, если случались неудачи. Но он не мог себе этого позволить, тем более, осознавая, что с Блейном не выйдет ничего серьезного, а в итоге «я буду изводить себя воспоминаниями о допущенной глупости, а ты - вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало».

— Я позвоню завтра около четырех, встретимся уже там, раз оба на машинах? — «Заезжать друг за другом будет лишним?».

— Я, скорее всего, буду на такси, потому что потом я собираюсь пить. Так что, ты можешь заехать за мной, — Блейн улыбнулся. — Я уже говорил, где живу. Но, если нет, то действительно встретимся уже там.

— Я заеду.

— Хорошего пятничного вечера, Курт. И до завтра.

Блейн коротко улыбнулся и направился к двери, решив, что рукопожатие будет слишком деловым жестом, а объятие — слишком дружеским. Да и вообще, они прощаются ненадолго, да и не перешли еще эту границу. Еще.

— Охренеть! — выпалил Сэм достаточно громко, когда Блейн вышел, и Андерсон закатил глаза, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. Его друг иногда и правда был идиотом.

— Что вы там делали?!

— Работали, Сэм. Поехали, я закину тебя домой, и сам поеду. У тебя завтра важный день, а у меня все еще гудит голова от похмелья и надо поработать.

— Ты не собираешься ничего рассказывать, да? — печально уточнил парень, вздыхая и вызывая лифт.

В ответ Блейн кивнул и повернул голову в сторону двери кабинета Курта, улыбаясь уголком губ. Он не собирался никому ничего не рассказывать, это уж точно.


	6. Chapter 6

Курт остановил машину возле отеля «Плаза» и отрицательно качнул головой, перехватив взгляд парковщика. Он написал Блейну сообщение, что будет через полчаса, а был на месте с пятиминутным запасом. Курт отстегнул ремень безопасности и откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрывая глаза. Не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы ехать с коллегой по работе на объект. Было слишком волнительно делать это с Блейном. Курт думал о нем весь пятничный вечер и перед тем, как уснуть. С утра он тщательнее, чем обычно, подбирал одежду, и даже оставил на кровати склад из вещей, которые по тем или иным причинам оказались неподходящими для «рабочего» мероприятия. Курт не должен был вести себя так. Как бы он ни убеждал себя, что ему нужно сохранить с Блейном сугубо профессиональные отношения, исключающие даже намеки на флирт, первым делом, натянув болотного цвета джинсы, он повернулся спиной к зеркалу, оценивая, как смотрится его задница. Очень профессиональный подход, не правда ли? Течение мыслей было неконтролируемым. Рассуждения об ощущении губ Блейна на своих, об их вкусе и мягкости казались жизненно важным вопросом. Курт сам ухудшал ситуацию рождаемыми в голове образами. Он даже задумался о том, какого цвета прикроватные тумбочки в номере Блейна, о которых тот говорил, как о возможном месте для занятия сексом. Курт остановился на варианте – цвета слоновой кости. «Скольких парней и девушек он усаживал на них?». Блейн прочно забрался в его мысли. Отчасти тот сделал это намеренно. Но виноват в этом был только Курт. Он позволил себе думать о Блейне в сексуальном плане, позволил себе представлять его руки на своем теле. «Ну вот, опять началось...». Курт тихо простонал и закрыл глаза руками. Впервые разумное решение – сделать Блейна соруководителем проекта, казалось ему личностным выбором. Будто Курт просто захотел проводить с ним больше времени. И ведь это было правдой. И эта правда не обещала ничего хорошего для Курта. Разве что, кроме умопомрачительного секса. Курт съехал вниз по сидению и сморщил нос. Нашел о чем думать перед встречей с Блейном. Этот день точно выдастся тяжелым и напряженным, как и все последующие дни с Блейном, который так и норовил коснуться Курта, выбивая невинными прикосновениями весь воздух из легких. В новом агентстве Курт обрел не просто всепоглощающий его на полгода проект, но и свою личную и до безумия желанную катастрофу – Блейна Андерсона.

– Добрый день, – мелодично протянул Блейн и плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение, поворачивая голову к Курту и лучезарно улыбаясь.

Курт выглядел сегодня даже лучше, чем вчера, хотя еще вчера Блейну показалось, что выглядеть лучше в повседневной одежде вообще невозможно. Кожа парня была идеально чистой, гладкой и мягкой на вид, волосы были уложены наверх и явно зафиксированы лаком, но выглядели естественными и мягкими, к ним хотелось притронуться. Весь внешний вид Курта для Блейна был большой табличкой: «Я потрясающий любовник, и ночь со мной может стать лучшей в твоей жизни!», в то время, как мысли Курта были для Блейна билбордом: «Оставь меня в покое и не делай одним из многих». Все это было ужасно сложно, и Блейн весь вечер думал об этом и анализировал, склоняясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. Утро не принесло облегчения, и даже натягивая перед зеркалом серые наполовину классические брюки без стрелок, он не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, как отнесется к его внешнему виду Курт, но тут же мысленно себя и одергивал, напоминая, что их отношения должны оставаться деловыми. Обязаны, черт возьми, не переходить границы! И все равно Блейн выбрал любимый одеколон, идеально выбрился и надел бабочку, хоть и мероприятие никак не предполагало подобный стиль. Ему просто хотелось нравиться Курту, хотелось вызвать его улыбку и привлечь внимание. Это не было свиданием, разумеется, но ничто не мешало ему поднять парню настроение на деловой встрече так, как это могло бы быть на встрече романтичной.

– Отлично выглядишь, – добавил Блейн, застегивая ремень и поправляя бабочку, которую этот ремень и сместил. – Бойфренд не ревнует тебя к работе? Я бы тебя в субботу ни днем, ни утром из постели бы не выпустил... – Андерсон ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Курту, на секунду повернувшись к нему и вновь возвращая взгляд к стеклу. Деловые отношения. А как же.

«Бойфренд сбежал от моей работы, а я прочел записку от него только на следующий день. Хотя если бы ты не выпускал меня из постели... Боже, это безумие. Еще одна такая фраза, и мы окажемся на заднем сидении машины, а я зубами начну снимать с него эту бабочку. У меня не было секса два месяца. Два чертовых месяца. Может быть, все дело в этом?». Курт улыбнулся и завел двигатель. С каких пор он стал превращаться в похотливое животное? Это все два месяца воздержания. Точно, все дело было именно в них. Если бы.

– Спасибо, ты тоже отлично выглядишь. Тебе идет эта бабочка, – выезжая с парковки, Курт был рад, что ему нужно было смотреть на дорогу. Он недопустимо сильно был рад видеть Блейна. – А у моего парня была вся ночь и утро, так что, думаю, мы в состоянии с ним дождаться вечера, – «Нет, серьезно? Мы говорим о сексе с моим давно бывшим парнем?», – на этом достаточно подробностей о моей личной жизни. Ты ограничен по времени?

Вчера вечером Курт позвонил Мерседес и клятвенно пообещал прийти на ее день рождения, начало празднования которого назначено на девять. Хотя его внешний вид идеально подходил для посещения клуба, – а ведь Курт ехал на деловую встречу, к слову, – он планировал заехать переодеться, а значит, из Бруклина стоило выехать не позже восьми. Друзья точно не отпустят его через час, а взятая на ночь работа сама не сделается, если он проспит половину воскресенья, освободившись посреди ночи.

– Мне вроде как в девять на вечеринку, – заметил Блейн, немного нахмурившись.

Каковы были шансы, что эта Мерседес, которая подруга Курта, это и есть новая, к слову, вообще первая живая девушка Сэма, имя которой Блейн так до сих пор и не запомнил? Блин. Он бы с радостью уточнил, только вот Курт ни разу вслух имени не назвал, и будет очень странно спросить, нет ли у Мерседес, о которой ты ничего не говорил мне, парня по имени Сэм. Звонить Сэму и узнавать имя его девушки было не особо логично, да и писать сообщение тоже. Мало ли сколько в этом городе девушек по имени Мерседес, верно? Нужно было прекратить параноить. Хотя вечеринка. В девять у обоих. День рождения. Слишком много совпадений. Впрочем, если даже и так, то это только плюс. Если Курт и не пьет, то он всё равно будет расслаблен на вечеринке и... И, блять, у них деловые отношения и конкуренция! Такими темпами Блейн понимал, что скоро начнет разговаривать с собственным членом и просить его не реагировать на Курта Хаммела.

– У девушки Сэма день рождения, они не так давно вместе, но она вроде как поп-звезда среднего уровня популярности и устраивает что-то грандиозное, так что я тоже приглашен, хоть мы пока лично и незнакомы. Но я могу задержаться, если будет повод... – Блейн хлопнул себя по губам и исправился: – Молчу–молчу. Работа и все такое. Ты еще не думал, кого пригласить на открытие из знаменитостей? Если успеем до июня, то Рианна еще не улетит в турне, можно будет позвать ее. Или Джей Ло, хотя я не знаю, как ты к ней относишься. Но точно не Сайрус! Ты же делаешь упор на семью, а не на члены и латекс.

Блейн рассмеялся и сглотнул, потому что в голову совсем неуместно пришел образ Курта в черных латексных трусах. Интересно, как он относится к кроссдрессингу? Не то чтобы это было главным кинком Блейна, но корсет и кружевные трусики смотрелись бы на Курте безумно горячо. В такие моменты было безумно радостно от того, что именно Блейн читает мысли Курта, а не наоборот. И какой же привлекательной казалась мысль о заднем сидении и бабочке, стянутой зубами...

– Подожди–подожди, – Курт даже чуть сбросил скорость, бегло посмотрев в зеркало дальнего вида, убедившись, что следующая машина едет от них достаточно далеко, и перевел взгляд на Блейна. Тот очень быстро перескочил с темы на тему, но Курт успел заметить очевидное совпадение: «Еще одна вечеринка по поводу дня рождения поп-звезды? Совпадение? Может быть. Но, черт, так не может быть! Это шутка? А если мы идем на одну вечеринку? Мерседес говорила о своем новом парне... Нет, я тогда не пойду!». – А что за звезда? Есть несколько интересных молодых исполнителей, я бы рассмотрел их кандидатуры тоже. С ними удобнее работать на открытиях на разогреве. Вариант с Рианной мне нравится, но пока не утвержден проект, не стоит рисковать и отсылать ей приглашение.

Курт, на самом деле, надеялся, что Блейн назовет имя Мерседес. Сэм казался Курту странным и явно не такого парня он желал подруге, но сейчас об этом думалось в последнюю очередь. Курт несколько раз ударил пальцами по рулю, что было совсем обычным жестом и совпало с ритмом тихо играющей музыки, но в его случае выдавало внутреннюю взволнованность. «А если, правда, встреться мы в других обстоятельствах, что-то могло бы быть между нами?». Желания игнорировали установленные Куртом принципы. Он отчетливо понимал, что вероятность того, задержится ли он на вечеринке или нет теперь зависела не только от встречи с друзьями. «Кого я обманываю? Он найдет там себе симпатичного парня на одну ночь. А может быть, девушку, или вообще придет с кем-то. Только я хожу везде один. Остынь, Курт. Просто остынь».

Блейн замялся и провел рукой по волосам, но тут же чертыхнулся и убрал ее, чтобы не испортить укладку:

– Мне вот сейчас ужасно стыдно, но я не знаю, как ее зовут, – признался Блейн со смешком. – Они просто совсем недавно начали встречаться, говорю же. И мы не виделись. А он обычно называет ее то «кошечка», то еще как, и я, хоть убей, не вспомню имя. С творчеством ее я тоже не знаком, а написать сейчас Сэму что-то типа: «Эй, чувак, я купил твоей девчонке сертификат на посещение SPA-салона за тучу баксов, но я не помню, как ее зовут. Не скажешь?», будет немного странно... Так что я надеюсь только на какие-то вывески в духе: «С Днем рождения, Мэри». Да, я тот еще урод, – Блейн наигранно печально вздохнул и уточнил, хоть и почти не сомневался в правде: – А у тебя какие планы на вечер? Ты озвучивал, и я забыл, или нет?

– Я встречаюсь с друзьями, – уклончиво ответил Курт, вздыхая чуть более расслабленно, но при этом слегка разочарованно. А спустя пару секунд добавил: – Мы с моим парнем с ними встречаемся.

Курт и сам не знал, какого черта ляпнул последнюю фразу. Она вырвалась, и назад ее было не вернуть. Хотел показать, какие прекрасные у него отношения? Отношения, которых нет. Курт выдавал Блейну подробности, о которых мечтал. Это были мелочи, которые он хотел бы видеть в своих отношениях. Когда-нибудь они исполнятся, а пока это было дополнительным замком на шансе обезопасить себя от возможных глупых и импульсивных решений.

– Советую тебе запомнить имя девушки Сэма до того, как они пригласят тебя на свадьбу, – Курт с улыбкой посмотрел на Блейна, но тут же вымученно простонал, вернув взгляд на дорогу. Они оказались в тупике пробки выезда на мост, ведущий в Бруклин. – Куда они все едут в субботу вечером? – тихо ругнулся Курт. Не было ни одного шанса объехать пробку. «Если судьба подает мне второй день подряд знаки тем, что все идет не так, как я планирую, я все равно не улавливаю смысла. Только бы все успеть».

– Судьба тонко намекает, что нам нужно махнуть рукой на работу, включить музыку погромче, развернуться и свалить отсюда в соседний штат. Делавэр. Как тебе Делавэр? Крошечный, а какая история. Уверен, что там найдется ресторанчик и отель.

Блейн скользнул рукой по плечу Курта, прекрасно понимая, что в пробке он его от дороги не отвлекает, и наклонился немного в его сторону, полностью развернув корпус к парню:

– Ты можешь не признаваться, но я готов поспорить, что ты задумался над моим предложением, и оно даже показалось тебе привлекательным. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что я не прав... Я хорошо узнаю ложь, Курт. Просто на будущее, – Блейн улыбнулся уголком губ и скользнул пальцами на пару сантиметров выше, подушечками задевая шею юноши и нежно поглаживая ее, любуясь тем, как порозовели кончики ушей Курта от этой ласки.

Около пяти секунд – непозволительно долгий срок для того, чтобы ответить - Курт выдавал этим свою растерянность, показывал, что сомневается. В его взгляде не было удивления, там сливались воедино сомнения, запреты и желания. Его оказалось так просто поймать на крючок. Как и в шестнадцать Курт продолжал в двадцать пять нуждаться во внимании и в ласке. Его сердце ускоряло ритм от комплиментов, а дыхание сбивалось от прикосновений. В душе продолжал жить мальчик, которому хотелось, чтобы его любили, тогда как жизнь диктовала совсем другие запросы и ценности. Без социальных масок не выжить в современном мире. Добром пользуются. Карьеристов уважают. Человеку с надменностью во взгляде рано или поздно простят любую оплошность. За искренность – сломают без возможности быстрого восстановления. «Ты ведь играешь со мной. А я растворяюсь, Блейн. Ты заставляешь сходить с ума».

– Мне казалось, что мы вчера обо всем договорились, – Курт положил руку поверх руки Блейна на своей шее, заставляя того опустить ее ниже. Пальцы заскользили по его плечу, и Курт против воли подумал о том, «как прикосновение будет ощущаться на обнаженной коже. Как сильная рука будет надавливать на плечи, заставляя опускать бедра ниже. Я уже готов смотреть кратчайший путь до Делавэра». – Я не заинтересован в тебе, как в мужчине. Только деловые отношения. Я начинаю уставать от твоих намеков.

Блейн закатил глаза на мгновение, удивляясь тому, насколько упрямым был Курт и какой силой воли обладал на самом деле, раз мог бороться с собственными желаниями, хотя те, совершенно очевидно, были чертовски сильны.

– Так грубо, Курт, – со вздохом заметил Блейн и убрал руку, отодвигаясь и садясь ровно. Он поправил бабочку и ремень, взглянул на себя в зеркальце заднего вида и как можно более спокойно заметил: – Но, как пожелаешь. Отныне ничего, кроме работы.

«Посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься сам», – добавил Блейн мысленно и протянул руку, запуская радио. Сидеть в пробке в тишине было совсем уж тоскливо, а мысли Курта и так звучали в голове у Блейна, так что это им никак не мешало. Он просто пытался испробовать сейчас новую технику, прекрасно понимая, что не будет никакой «только работы». В конце концов, ему двадцать девять лет, он кое-что знает о жизни, а теперь еще и слышит все мысли Курта. Если этот очаровательный мальчик думает, что этот проект пройдет без члена Блейна в его заднице, то он очень и очень ошибается. Мог бы уже и перестать строить из себя недотрогу, не девственник же.

«Не девственник. Не недотрога. Но этот проект, определенно, должен закончиться без члена Блейна в моей заднице. Без его губ на моих и проверки на прочность прикроватных тумбочек отеля «Плаза».

После встречи заказчик остался доволен всеми предложенными ему идеями насчет проекта. Более того, фраза: «Я абсолютно вам доверяю», была произнесена более одиннадцати раз, потом Курт просто перестал считать. Казалось, что они с Блейном сумели поймать одну волну, дополняя предложения друг друга. Заказчик шел рядом с ними и постоянно кивал в знак своего согласия. Время бежало незаметно. Им удалось выполнить запланированные дела, когда на улице потемнело, а субботний Нью–Йорк наполнился отправляющимися на ужин и вечеринки людьми. Все бумаги по проекту были подписаны. В противовес сказанным днем в машине словам, от выполнения которых Курт должен был остаться доволен, получив то, что просил, было то, чего ему не хватало. Блейн ни разу к нему не прикоснулся. Даже когда Курт оступился на еще не убранном после стройки третьем этаже, тот протянул руку вперед, остановив ее за несколько сантиметров до его локтя, а убедившись, что тот устоял, отвернулся в сторону. Блейн держался профессионально. От него не прозвучало ни одного намека, ни в одной фразе не было двусмысленного подтекста. А Курт ждал. Блейн всегда отводил взгляд первым, а ни одна его улыбка не превратилась в успевшую стать привычной игривую улыбку. «Так и должно быть. Это то, чего я хотел. Неужели он правда потерял какой–либо интерес, получив отказ?». Более того, пару раз Курт даже провоцировал Блейна, вставая совсем близко к нему или касаясь его плеча перед тем, как пройти мимо, обгоняя. Но в ответ не было ничего. Стоило обрадоваться тому, что Блейн переставал давать Курту «почву» для неподобающих мыслей, но тем самым он лишь больше подпитывал его интерес. Курту было обидно, что тот так резко перестал обращать на него внимание. Он ругал себя за это и облизывал губы, когда тот смотрел на него. Курт напоминал себе, что сам потребовал только деловых отношений между ними, и понял, что слишком сильно старается для Блейна, когда жена заказчика сказала, что он очень милый. Курт действительно никогда не вел себя так на работе. Считается, что если женщина говорит «нет» – это значит безоговорочное «да». Курт сейчас был наглядным примером этой присказки, лучше любой девушки-кокетки. «Так будет только лучше», – в его голове звучало, как насмешка над самим собой, потому что тому, как он раскачивал бедрами при ходьбе, могла позавидовать любая модель на показах. Курту оставалось только прямо заявить «Возьми меня!», тогда как все его поведение и так кричало об этом.

Но к вечеру его пыл немного поутих. В нем взыграла обида от равнодушия Блейна, что, на самом деле, было лишним доказательством тому, как сильно тот был ему интересен. Курт сам выбрал такой стиль их общения, и Блейн вызывал уважение тем, что принял его позицию. Курта в очередной раз настигло разочарование в самом себе от того, насколько противоречивы были созданный образ и его мысли. Ему не хватало смелости признать свои желания. Он заигрался в образ сурового, недоступного профессионала, с Блейном неожиданно дав слабину. Он не думал, что вновь наступит на «старые грабли». Но сравнивать Блейна с прошлыми ошибками не казалось возможным. Было в Блейне что-то особенное, что Курт никак не мог уловить. В конце концов, он просто молодой парень, которому тоже хотелось флиртовать и чувствовать взаимный интерес. Курт всю свою жизнь отдавал приоритет работе, а не личным отношениям. Но все же почему этот раз стал исключением?

Пока Курт мучился сомнениями, Блейн же, в целом, получал удовольствие от происходящего. Поначалу он, правда, немного надулся на Курта, который посмел оттолкнуть его, пускай и лишь усилием воли. Но постепенно это стало даже забавно. Курт из кожи вон лез, чтобы вернуть Блейну игривое настроение и привычный флирт, а Андерсон же изо всех сил изображал равнодушие и незаинтересованность. Хотя, пару раз его ладонь уже была занесена над задницей Хаммела, чтобы шлепнуть по ней, когда парень уж очень активно вилял бедрами. Очаровательный. Насколько потрясающе переплеталась в Курте эта его напускная серьезность и внутренняя детскость, настолько же в постели он наверняка очаровательно-смущенный, а в следующий миг уже развратно-грязный и предлагающий себя... Ох, как же Блейну хотелось поскорее увидеть голого Курта на четвереньках. Почувствовать его губы на своем теле, обвести пальцами маленькие соски, наверняка совпадающие по цвету с нежно-розовыми губами... Но думать об этом сейчас было не очень уместно, ведь он все еще продолжал изображать равнодушие, а они уже направлялись к машине, закончив переговоры. Значит, нужно было брать себя в руки и выбрасывать образ голого Курта из головы. Нужно было держать роль до конца.

– Спасибо за плодотворную встречу, – поблагодарил Блейн, когда они остановились у обочины. – Не буду отнимать твое время, так что домой отправлюсь на такси. Встретимся в понедельник? – совершенно спокойно, профессионально скрывая усмешку, спросил Блейн, глядя в уже очевидно обиженные глаза парня.

– Да, конечно, – Курт засунул большие пальцы в карманы джинсов и поджал губы. «Значит, тебя интересуют только те, кто ложатся с тобой в постель? Или это такой способ поставить меня на место? Что ж, у тебя получилось». Он посмотрел на часы. «Отлично, я еще и опаздываю». – Хотя я вполне мог докинуть тебя до отеля или твоей вечеринки. Но как удобнее. Хороших выходных.

«Давай, Курт, сохрани хоть каплю собственной выдержки и самоуважения». Курт развернулся и, натянуто улыбнувшись Блейну, направился к своей машине. Обернуться, значило бы продолжить заигрывание. Он просто уверенно шел вперед и снял машину с сигнализации за четыре шага до нее. Ему должно было быть все равно. Но Блейн зацепил его. Зацепил то самое живое, которое Курт никому старался не показывать. То, куда он с таким трудом и страхом впускал кого-то, обжигаясь раз за разом, потому что люди оказывались не теми.

Перед тем, как сеть в машину, он все же обернулся через плечо и заметил, как за Блейном закрылась задняя дверь такси. Впервые за очень долгое время Курту действительно хотелось напиться, забыться и отпустить себя. А Блейн повернул голову за секунду до того, как такси сорвалось с места, и улыбнулся ровной спине Курта. Было безумно интересно вести свою собственную игру, пока оппонент понятия ни о чем не имел. И пока Курт недоумевал, обижался и злился на неожиданное равнодушие Блейна, тот строил планы на вечеринку и раздумывал о том, как именно поцелует Курта в первый раз, чтобы у того даже не возникло мысли оттолкнуть его или еще раз вспомнить о воображаемом бойфренде.


	7. Chapter 7

Может быть, на ком-то темно-вишневый бархатный костюм и выглядел бы насмешкой над стилем, но Блейн прекрасно знал, что ему он шел. Когда во время звонка Сэму, чтобы уточнить время, Блейн услышал, что «Мерседес уже на месте и строит официантов», он понял, что все совпало. Ладно, еще процентов пять оставалось на тот невероятный случай, что просто совпадений слишком много, но Блейн не верил, что такое возможно.

В двадцать минут десятого Андерсон вышел из такси и направился к клубу, арендованному дивой по имени Мерседес Джонс. Ну, конечно. Сэм всегда любил эксцентричных и ярких, просто обычно они не любили его. Теперь же ему повезло.

Войдя в здание, указав свое имя в списке, Блейн направился к большому столику, заваленному подарками, поставил на него свою коробочку с конвертом внутри и заметил Сэма, кружащего рядом с какой-то незнакомой Блейну парочкой.

– Блейн Андерсон, – представился Блейн, улыбнувшись невысокой девушке, которая казалась и вовсе крошечной рядом со своим высоким спутником, которому Блейн протянул руку.

– Финн Хадсон, – представился парень.

– Рейчел Берри, – мурлыкнула девушка.

– Звезда Бродвея, – восторженно шепнул Сэм, и Блейн понимающе округлил глаза, присматриваясь к девушке. Кажется, он и правда видел ее на афишах.

– Какая честь, мисс Берри, – протянул Блейн и коснулся губами ладони девушки, лучезарно улыбаясь.

Та, очевидно, любила поговорить о себе, потому что никто еще не успел открыть рот, а она принялась рассказывать о новой постановке, плохих декорациях и совершенно глупом костюмере, который сказал, что не станет снова перешивать ее платье.

– Я отойду, наберу Курта, ладно? А то он опаздывает, – предложил Финн, с трудом вставив слово в речь своей девушки, а та лишь кивнула и вернулась к теме, но Блейн проводил парня взглядом и улыбнулся. Он уже не сомневался, что они ждут одного и того же Курта.

– Скажи ему, что, если он не приедет через пять минут, я заставлю его пить три штрафных коктейля, – вдруг крикнула Рейчел в спину Финна, глядя на него так, будто Курт тоже мог почувствовать ее полный решимости взгляд. – А если он передумал приезжать, то может начинать отсчитывать секунды до того, как я начну звонить в дверь его квартиры.

Финн несколько раз кивнул, уже держа телефон у уха, и хотел было ответить Рейчел, как на другом конце трубки раздался голос:

– Я буду через десять минут, – выдохнул Курт, он стоял в цветочном магазине недалеко от клуба и наблюдал за тем, как девушка оборачивал подобранный им букет в гофрированную бумагу.

– Рейчел дала тебе пять, – усмехнулся Финн, садясь на высокий стул у бара. Тут пока было мало народа и голоса не заглушали все вокруг. – Мне уже заказывать для тебя штрафные коктейли?

– Я еще могу уложиться, – рассмеялся Курт, но глаза все-таки на несколько секунд закатил. Он безумно скучал по своим друзьям и будет безгранично рад их видеть, даже зная, что те не упустят шанса отчитать его за редкие встречи. – Все наши уже собрались?

– Да. Мы будем ждать тебя у входа. Рейчел нашла того, кому интересно слушать о ее постановках, так что мы точно дождемся, – Финн указал пальцем бармену на бутылку пива, одними губами шепнув: – Нефильтрованное.

– Я уже бегу, – Курт отключил звонок и протянул девушке кредитную карту, которую крутил между пальцами. Прекрасно зная Рейчел, он понимал, что стоило поторопиться. Или до входа в основной зал он уже окажется выпившим.

Пока Курт быстро шел между людьми по освещенной вечерними огнями улице, Финн с пивом подошел обратно к Рейчел, по одному предложению понимая, о какой постановке та рассказывала Блейну с Сэмом. Финн был свидетелем всех этих рассказов больше десятка раз, притом, что слушал их еще и дома. Он обнял Рейчел за плечи, не отводя взгляда от входа, куда подтягивались совершенно незнакомые ему люди.

– И где он? – спросила Рейчел, улыбнувшись Блейну перед тем, как перевести взгляд на Финна.

– Уже подъехал, сейчас будет, – ему оставалось только надеяться, что брошенное Куртом «уже бегу» не означало, что тот выходил из дома.

– Курт брат Финна и мой с Мерседес лучший друг, но чтобы его вытащить куда-то, нужно быть настойчивыми, – Рейчел откинула прядь волос с плеча, объясняя Блейну с Сэмом, о ком был их с Финном разговор. – Так на чем я остановилась...

– Приехал! – Финн поднял вверх руку, махнув оглядывающемуся по сторонам Курту.

Курт широко улыбнулся, тут же встречаясь с ним взглядом и замечая Рейчел. И не только ее... Он приоткрыл рот, хотя надо признать, что это удивление отчасти было наигранным. Весь вечер Курта прошел в призрачной надежде, что с Блейном он встретится не в понедельник. Курт ждал, что тот будет здесь. «Ну здравствуй, Блейн». Курт качнул головой и вальяжно двинулся к Рейчел с Финном, кидая на Блейна лишь косые взгляды, а Сэма не замечая вовсе. Его темно-синий костюм плотно обтягивал округлые бедра, подчеркивая стройность ног и подтянутость задницы. Приталенная рубашка была расстегнута на три верхних пуговицы, оголяя острые ключицы, а пиджак распахнут. Курт основательно подготовился к вечеринке. Он тщательно подготовился к неформальной встрече с Блейном.

– Охохо, – хохотнул Блейн, обернувшись и скользя взглядом по фигуре Курта.

Рейчел за его спиной приподняла бровь, перевела взгляд на Финна, а затем на Сэма. Последний округлил глаза и шепнул:

– Они с Блейном конкуренты. Они теперь вроде как работают вместе, но эти дни на работе были ужасные скандалы из-за того, что Курт пришел на место, которое...

– Я все слышу, Сэм. Ты стоишь в полуметре от меня, и, несмотря на то что Хаммел весь из себя такой ослепительный, я все же не оглох, – буркнул Блейн и подхватил с подноса мимо проходящего официанта шампанское. Мягко сказать, игристое он не любил, но руки надо было чем-то занять, пока Рейчел, удивленная новостью о знакомстве Курта и Блейна, направилась обнимать друга и журить за редкие встречи, а Финн встал позади нее, с улыбкой глядя на брата.

Сам же Блейн оставался в стороне рядом с Сэмом, раздумывая над своей нынешней тактикой. С одной стороны, можно было и дальше играть в деловые отношения, пока Курт не расслабится, и сам не повиснет у него на шее. С другой, можно поинтересоваться, куда же Хаммел дел своего обожаемого бойфренда и не нуждается ли в паре на вечер. Было ужасно много вариантов, но для начала Блейну необходимо было услышать мысли парня и понять, на что он сам настроен сейчас, а затем от этого и плясать.

– Финн, мне больше нравится чувствовать ногами пол, – буркнул Курт, которому пришлось встать на носочки из-за крепости объятий Финна. Еще секунда, и тот точно оторвал бы его от пола. – Рубашку помнешь.

– Давай сюда цветы и не жалуйся, мы по тебе соскучились. Мне столько всего нужно рассказать, и тебе, видимо, тоже, – Рейчел кивнула головой в сторону Блейна, не стесняясь того, что все поняли ее намек.

– Он меня душит, я не могу говорить, – рассмеялся Курт, а Финн наконец-то разжал свои объятия. «Что тебе рассказать, что я хочу своего коллегу? Или что между нами ничего не будет? Или что я надел бесшовное белье, которое не видно через брюки для того, чтобы привлечь внимание Блейна? Господи, надел, а самому стыдно. Катастрофа. Так, Курт, возьми себя в руки. Ты удивлен. Какого черта он всегда так хорошо выглядит?». – Сэм. Блейн.

«Дешевей приема, чем назвать его имя вторым, не придумалось? Нет?». Курт протянул руку все еще растерянному Сэму, а после Блейну, намеренно скользя пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони, поглаживая.

– За ослепительного, конечно, спасибо, – Рейчел издала протяжное «оу», но Курт даже не посмотрел на нее, – но я не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

– Я тоже не думал, что встречу тебя до понедельника, Курт. Сегодня специально уехал на такси, чтобы ты не тратил время, завозя меня, а поскорее вернулся домой к своему парню. А тут ты на вечеринке, совершенно один, и одет так, словно не просто забежал на пару минут поздравить подругу. Вы что, поссорились? Боже, я ведь ни при чем? Не хотелось бы, чтобы твой бойфренд неправильно расценил наши деловые отношения!

Блейн цокнул с наигранным беспокойством и разве что только не почесал живот от удовлетворения, видя, как изменились лица и Рейчел и Финна, которые явно уже очень и очень давно ничего не слышали ни о каком бойфренде Курта.

– Финн, ты ведь часть семьи. Скажешь парню Курта, что я не претендую на его сокровище, несмотря на то, что очень и очень хотелось бы? – невинно попросил Блейн, переводя полный победного самодовольства взгляд на Курта и подмигивая ему, видя, как смущен юноша.

– Кого он имеет в виду? Я просто не знал... – было удивительным то, что первая спросила это не Рейчел, но тогда Курт бы точно не успел выкрутиться. Или хотя бы попытаться это сделать.

– Адама, Финн. Блейн имеет в виду Адама, – сейчас взглядом Курт готов был прожечь дыру в Финне. «Пожалуйста, давай, соображай. Подыграй мне, ну же, Финн».

– Но вы ведь... – Рейчел была настолько удивлена, что заговорила медленнее обычного, а Курт тут же развернулся к ней, он сделал это с такой скоростью, с какой раскручивали волчок в казино на игральном столе. «Господи, не тормозите. Нашли время для уточнений». На кону стояла его репутация.

– Что мы? Он просто не смог прийти, – в глазах Рейчел не было не единого намека на то, что она поняла, что происходило. Сейчас Курту казалось одним из самых положительных качеств Финна то, что тот молчал, когда думал о чем-то, не понимая происходящего.

– Но вы ведь расстались год назад, и он… – все-таки закончила свою мысль Рейчел, но продолжить новую не успела. Курт шумно выдохнул, не глядя на Блейна, представляя, насколько сильное выражение шока у того на лице. Или насмешки. «Это провал. Самый провальный провал из всех возможных. Не терять самообладания. Все хорошо».

– Мы просто с вами давно не общались, – Рейчел нахмурилась, а Финн сделал глоток пива, так и не найдя ни одного подходящего ответа или комментарий.

Курт поджал губы и повернулся к Блейну, расслабленно пожимая плечами. «Просто возникла путаница. Надо придерживаться своей теории». Андерсон буквально собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться в лицо Курту. Господи, и почему это было настолько смешно?

– Ах... Не общался год с собственным братом и друзьями? Боже, Курт, как так можно? Ужасное, недостойное поведение. Почти как тот факт, что до сих пор не знаком с девушкой моего лучшего друга. Так что, прошу простить. Хорошего вечера, Рейчел, Финн. И, конечно, Курт. Надеюсь, твой не воображаемый парень все же вырвется и присоединится. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты скучал в одиночестве.

Андерсон развернулся и, легонько подтолкнув Сэма, направился в сторону одной из дверей, что вроде как вела во второй зал, где и находилась сейчас именинница. Не то чтобы Блейн и правда горел желанием знакомиться с Мерседес в то время, как вся она занята подготовкой и взволнована, но это было лучше, чем смотреть на попытки Курта оправдать свою ложь, которые уже начинали раздражать.

– И что это только что было? – Рейчел уперлась руками в бока, глядя на Курта, который опустил голову, когда Блейн скрылся из вида.

Он покачал головой, не зная с чего начать и что вообще мог сказать. Все тайное, вся ложь рано или поздно становились явью. В случае с Куртом это произошло подобным позорным образом.

– Просто я не знал, как оградить себя от его пошлых намеков и соврал про парня, – Курт обнял себя руками и посмотрел на Рейчел. Сейчас он выглядел, как побитый котенок. От его бравады не осталось и следа. Но всего на несколько секунд. Потому что тут же спина Курта распрямилась, подбородок вскинулся вверх, и он забрал букет из рук Рейчел, улыбаясь ей уголком губ. – Не обращай внимания. Просто теперь придерживайтесь теории, что я до сих пор состою с Адамом в отношениях.

– Он здесь, Курт, – Рейчел сочувственно смотрела на Курта. За столько лет она прекрасно знала все подтексты его показных игр.

– Кто здесь? – глаза Курта расширились, и он оглянулся по сторонам, будто мог увидеть того, о ком говорила Рейчел, хотя безумно этого не хотел. «Только не это. Только не он. Пожалуйста».

Курт не видел Адама год и не видел бы еще в десять раз больше, а лучше вообще никогда. Он никогда не любил его, но был привязан к Адаму и видел с ним свое будущее. Это просто была попытка не быть одиноким. Вся боль от их расставания была последствиями осознания Куртом своей вины. Он считал, что то, что они расстались с Адамом – к лучшему, но не готов был его видеть.

– У его парня своя звукозаписывающая студия. Мерседес пригласила его. Кажется, его зовут Микки. Они пришли вместе, – Рейчел сжала руку Курта. – Ты как?

– Нормально, – «Я не в порядке. Я хочу уйти. Сбежать, оказаться в своей пустой квартире и не выходить оттуда никогда», – нормально...

Курт провел рукой по идеально уложенным волосам, совсем не думая о том, что они могут растрепаться. Его взгляд был опущен, а ладони вспотели. «А что если Блейн его увидит и поймет, что это тот самый Адам? Господи, я и сам не готов их встречать. Я один. Он сказал, что я никого себе не найду. Я не нашел...».

– Только не нужно уходить... – Финн встал по другую руку от Курта и посмотрел вначале на него, потом на Рейчел. – Тут много народа, может быть, вы даже не пересечетесь.

Курт слабо кивнул, будто сам еще не был уверен в своем решении остаться. «Если я уйду, я буду еще более жалок, чем есть сейчас. Хотя куда уж больше?».

– Пойдемте внутрь, я хочу увидеть Мерседес, – Курт с опаской посмотрел на вход в основной зал. «Я со всем справлюсь, даже если его встречу. Даже если Блейн узнает правду. Я справлюсь».

– Сэм! Ты тут!– выдохнула темнокожая девушка, разодетая в ярко-красное сверкающее платье, от которого у Блейна на секунду даже заболели глаза. Дива так дива, тут не отнять.

– Да, а это Блейн! Мой Блейн, помнишь?

Андерсон коротко засмеялся от этого комментария. Сэм умел сказануть неоднозначно.

– Великолепная Мерседес Джонс, какая честь... – пропел Блейн и наклонился, целуя приятно пахнущую бальзамом ладонь девушки, пока та улыбалась, явно польщенная.

– Пора запускать всех в большой зал, я считаю. Сэм говорил, что сначала я буду выступать?

– Конечно, жду с нетерпением, – легко соврал Блейн и оглянулся через плечо, когда девушка широко улыбнулась, подхватила Эванса под руку и подвела к паре мужчин.

Блондин и брюнет, оба стройные, высокие и достаточно привлекательные. Они по очереди чмокнули Мерседес в щеку, поздоровались с Сэмом и Блейном и обменялись улыбками.

– Курт прибыл, или он как обычно слишком занят для встреч с друзьями? – поинтересовался блондин, наклоняя голову.

– Он на месте, Адам, – ответила Мерседес, цокнув языком. – Во всяком случае, Рейчел обещала, что он будет.

– Она всегда его выгораживает, ты же знаешь, – прохладно заметил Адам, вызывая в Блейне приступ неконтролируемого отвращения.

Помимо того, что это очевидно был тот самый бывший парень Курта, и того, что Блейн отчего-то ощутил укол ревности, этот мудак говорил о Курте в таком тоне. Причем перед незнакомыми людьми и новым своим бойфрендом, который явно получал удовольствие, поливая Курта слабо разведенным говном. Плюс, Блейну не нравилось, что этот Адам строил из себя черт знает что и вел себя как минимум невежливо, общаясь с одной только Мерседес, в то время, как Блейн и Сэм стоят молча, словно их не существовало. Ублюдку нужно было преподать урок.

Скользнув взглядом по толпе входящих в зал, он сначала услышал полные паники мысли Курта, а затем увидел и его самого. Курт же увидел сначала Адама. Узнал его, даже со спины, и это заставило бы Блейна разозлиться еще сильнее, но вместо этого он ощутил острое желание защитить и успокоить. На мгновение, роскошно одетый молодой парень перед ним превратился в напуганного мальчика, который и рад бы рвануть назад, да остальные входящие гости не пустят. Гости, гордость и нежелание показаться слабым. Мальчик, который пускай и врал, но не нарочно и лишь для того, чтобы покрыть броней и защитить свою слабую, слишком нежную для реального мира середину.

– Он действительно здесь, – заметил Блейн, поднимая голову и глядя в глаза Адаму несколько секунд, прежде чем повернуть голову к Курту и протянуть к нему руку. Одна надежда на то, что Хаммел не разволновался до отупения и все поймет. – Курт, милый, где ты потерялся? – Блейн повысил голос, чтобы перекричать шум голосов, и сделал несколько шагов в направлении двинувшегося к нему парня, обхватывая сначала его ладонь пальцами, а после притягивая к себе и обнимая за талию, прежде чем повернуться к Мерседес и Адаму, лицо которого вытянулось от удивления. – Ты настолько забросил друзей, что они сомневались, что ты вообще приедешь. Это все я тому виной, простите. У Курта ужасно мало свободного времени, а все, что его, я у него краду на себя. Хотя кто меня станет винить, глядя на него, правда?

Блейн повернул голову к Курта и посмотрел на него с нежностью, словно с трудом пытался побороть желание потянуться и поцеловать.

– Да, Блейн, очень мило выпустить его из вашей квартиры хотя бы на день рождения лучшей подруги, – с довольной улыбкой отозвалась Рейчел, не сильно щипая Курта за руку, будто тоже приобнимая и стараясь вывести из оцепенения. Тут она поняла правила игры намного быстрее.

Курт же с трудом оторвал взгляд от Блейна и перевел его на подругу, продолжая молчать. Его рот был приоткрыт, он не слышал даже громкой музыки вокруг, слова Блейна звучали в голове, словно поставленные на повтор. «Это шутка? Вы решили вдвоем посмеяться надо мной?». Нет. Блейн выгораживал его перед Адамом. Курт был уверен в этом по взгляду Блейна, по шоку на лице Адама. Блейн не давал упасть Курту в грязь лицом, несмотря на всю ложь и игру. Но как тот все понял? С этим Курт явно разберется позже. «По крайней мере, именно сейчас я буду делать то, что действительно хочу. Давай же, Курт». Рука сжимающая талию была спасательным кругом. Курт скользнул пальцами по плечам Блейна, прижимаясь к нему еще теснее. В этом жесте, ставшем показной игрой, было слишком много истинных желаний. Курт коснулся пальцами шеи Блейна, мягко ему улыбаясь. «Спасибо. Спасибо за тебя».

– Мы не могли пропустить день рождения Мерседес, – Курт прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая, а когда открыл их, то бегло скользнул взглядом по Адаму с его парнем. «И что я только в нем нашел? Пусть подавится. Потому что рядом со мной лучший мужчина, которого только можно представить. Да посмотри вокруг, Блейну никто в подметки не годится». Кажется, Курт сам начинал верить во всю эту игру. Он посмотрел на Мерседес и только тогда спустил руку с плеча Блейна, потянувшись, чтобы ее обнять: – С днем рождения, милая.

Рейчел довольно улыбнулась и сжала рукой плечо Блейна, едва заметно кивая ему и подмигивая. Финн окончательно запутался, а Сэм, кажется, так и не пошевелился, округлившимися глазами глядя на Блейна.

– Серьезно? – фыркнул Адам, разворачиваясь к Блейну и оценивающе глядя на него, а Курт с силой зажмурился, спрятав лицо в плече Мерседес, которая шепнула, что безумно рада его видеть. «Заткнись, Адам. Просто заткнись и уйди». – Мало времени у него. И давно вы вместе?

– Сложно ответить на этот вопрос однозначно, – заметил Блейн, пожимая плечами. – Мы познакомились несколько лет назад, и не знаю, говорил ли тебе об этом Курт, но мы с тех пор не выпускали друг друга из вида. Знаешь, общая сфера деятельности, и тут в ней появляется это юное дарование, совмещающее в себе привлекательную внешность, высокий интеллект и умение подать себя. Я не мог его не заметить. Понадобилось некоторое время на то, чтобы и Курт заметил меня не только как коллегу или даже во многом соперника, а как заинтересованного в нем мужчину. Но теперь мы вместе и счастливы. Настоящим подарком судьбы было то, что Курта пригласили в то агентство, где я работаю уже некоторое время. Он стал креативным директором огромного проекта, а я его скромным помощником. Ты не представляешь, какое это счастье – делить все его мысли, развивать его идеи и находиться с ним рядом и дома, и на работе. Вы с Микки тоже работаете вместе? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил он, без перехода от одной темы к другой, и повернул голову к Курту, надеясь, что не переборщил с описаниями их радужной совместной жизни.

В общем и целом, он обрисовал вполне себе правдивую историю, и никто не мог ни к чему придраться, ведь Блейн не додумывал никакой посторонней ерунды. Но, он также не советовался об этом с Куртом, работал на импровизации и все же надеялся, что не обидит этим Хаммела, которому и так было несладко.

– Нет, я не имею отношения к музыкальной индустрии, – коротко ответил Адам, переводя взгляд на Курта, но тот не смотрел на него. Он не мог оторвать глаз от Блейна. «Почему ты делаешь это? Зачем? Как тебе удается так точно чувствовать и понимать меня? Я не хочу, чтобы это было игрой. Я хочу узнать тебя настоящего». – Значит, вы познакомились, когда Курт был в отношениях со мной, отлично...

– Достаточно, – Мерседес взмахнула рукой, вставая между Блейном и Адамом.

Курту пришлось отступить чуть в бок, и он снова оказался рядом с Блейном. Курт не остановил себя, когда его рука легла на плечо Блейна, когда он встал к нему настолько близко, что коснулся грудью руки. Пока Адам стоял рядом, у Курта были считанные минуты, чтобы не сдерживать свои порывы, свою тягу к Блейну. Он мог открыто тонуть в его глазах, касаться его и думать, что все не просто так. «Ты нравишься мне, Блейн Андерсон. Очень нравишься».

– Сегодня мой день рождения, поэтому заканчивайте это выяснение отношений, – Мерседес пригрозила всем указательным пальцем, стараясь разрядить накалившуюся атмосферу.

– Так они что... – Финн перевел взгляд с Курта на Блейна и наклонился ближе к Рейчел, – вместе? А я подумал, что...

– Не думай, – Рейчел приложила руку к губам Финна и покачала головой, – я тебе потом все объясню.

Уже под шквал аплодисментов, спешащей к сцене Мерседес, под взгляд оборачивающегося через плечо Сэма, который шел за ней, под шепот Финна с Рейчел и перед наблюдающим за ними Адамом, Курт наклонился к уху Блейна, практически касаясь его губами и тихо, еле слышно шепнул:

– Мне стоит многое объяснить. Но... Спасибо, скромный помощник, – он улыбнулся, сжал пальцы на плече Блейна и выдохнул, дыханием касаясь его шеи. «Без тебя я бы не справился».

Блейн улыбнулся в кои-то веки без самодовольства, насмешки или игривого намека. Он действительно был рад помочь Курту, ему действительно было приятно утереть нос этому гнусному блондину, и ему по-настоящему нравилось касаться Курта, пускай даже только на публику.

– А что если я скажу, что теперь ты мой должник, и я хочу получить свой долг уже сегодня? – поинтересовался Блейн и повернул голову, оказываясь носом к носу к Куртом и вновь невольно улыбаясь, когда сам же подался вперед и нежно потерся кончиком носа о нос юноши.

Адама, наблюдавшего за этим, буквально перекосило, но Блейн даже не отследил этого, чувствуя незнакомое дрожащее тепло внутри, которое постепенно затапливало его снизу вверх и уже подбиралось к груди, заставляя сердце биться иначе в близости Курта.

– И что же ты хочешь получить? – спросил Курт, невольно шумно сглатывая.

Сейчас был тот самый момент, когда все запреты стерлись. Курт не знал, растворится ли это ощущение спустя несколько минут или часов, начнет ли он жалеть о том, что даже в этой «игре» перешел черту, но сейчас он видел только Блейна и чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. «Чего ты хочешь, Блейн? Только скажи. Решение за тобой, я не откажусь». Курт сдавался, но то, что сделал Блейн, было не просто протянутой со стороны рукой помощи. Его слова со стороны звучали правдой, его прикосновения переплетались с желанием. Курт потерял момент, когда игра стала реальной действительностью.

– Тебя, – просто ответил Блейн, переставая улыбаться и скользя взглядом по лицу парня от правильной формы бровей к длинным пушистым ресницам и очаровательному, немного вздернутому носу, которого только что касался своим. – В качестве моего спутника на весь вечер, – добавил он немного тише, опуская руку по талии Курта вниз на его поясницу и поглаживая кожу, тепло которой ощущалось через рубашку. – Никаких деловых отношений, фамилий и проектов. Хочу быть твоим бойфрендом сегодня. Хочу обнимать тебя, гладить пальцами талию, прижимать в танце твои бедра к себе и прижиматься губами к шее. Мне ужасно нравится твой запах, и как ты часто облизываешь губы, когда нервничаешь или врешь про парня, – Блейн улыбнулся и притянул Курта ближе, наклоняя голову и касаясь губами ямочки под его ухом.

Курт был прав в своих мыслях, что грань между игрой и реальностью стерлась. Там, где еще вчера Блейн строил козни, сегодня Блейн таял от нежности, делая что-то, что заставляло Курта улыбаться. От желания разрушить карьеру Курта остались лишь отголоски в памяти, а ему на смену пришло желание поддержать Курта, помочь ему и показать всем вокруг, насколько тот замечательный. Андерсон понятия не имел, что мысли Курта так на него повлияют, и что охотник станет жертвой, но совершенно точно не хотел ничего менять. Он незаконно и противоестественно забрался в голову постороннего человека, но все, что он слышал, было настолько прекрасно, что выбираться из нее не хотелось.

– Я твой, – «Весь твой, уже без остатка. Так просто», – на сегодня. До самого утра, – Курт чуть откинул голову назад, позволяя Блейну изучать губами его шею, заставлять мелко дрожать внутри. «Да, вот так. Будь что будет. Как же сильно я тебя хочу, твои губы, всего тебя». Второй рукой Курт скользнул по шее Блейна, вставая так, чтобы прижаться своей грудью к его. «Это не долг, это мое желание». – Можешь не сдерживать себя.

Рейчел тихо откашлялась и ухватилась за руку Финна, потянув того ближе к сцене. Сегодня с Куртом ей явно не удастся поговорить по душам, а завтра – застать его в своей квартире. А если он будет там, то не один. Но на неделе Курту будет от нее не скрыться. Адам со своим парнем уже отошли в сторону, все происходящее явно перестало быть представлением для него.

– Мы ждем вас у сцены, – нараспев протянула Рейчел, уже отойдя на несколько шагов, а Финн, словно опомнившись, перевел взгляд в сторону. Ну нет, за поцелуями своего брата он явно не планировал наблюдать.

– Да, мы пошли, – пробубнил он, почесав затылок и поспешив за Рейчел, опустив взгляд.

Курт тихо усмехнулся и потерся своей щекой о щеку Блейна, поглаживая его спину пальцами. Он повернул голову чуть в бок, невесомо касаясь губами скулы Блейна. «Они замучают меня вопросами. Плевать. Почему с тобой так хорошо?». Пусть у них был только договор на один день, Курт хотел урвать шанс побыть с Блейном, не думая о последствиях. Только они вдвоем, их желания, а еще толпа народа, друзей, журналистов и вспышки фотокамер под громкую музыку.

– Единственное... – заметил Блейн, убирая руку с поясницы Курта, но лишь для того, чтобы переплести их пальцы, – у меня есть некоторый пунктик насчет поцелуев. Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Ужасно хочу и, будем откровенны, еще с того момента, как увидел в кабинете у Шарп. Ну, до того как решил, что ты похититель моего проекта, и все такое, – Блейн усмехнулся и поднес ладонь Курта к губам, коротко целуя тыльную сторону и делая несколько шагов в направлении сцены, чтобы не стоять в самом конце зала, словно они не заинтересованы в выступлении именинницы. – Так вот, я хочу поцеловать тебя, но не хочу, чтобы это произошло здесь. Как часть исполнения этого долга, и все такое. Не знаю, я не то, чтобы романтик или придавал какое-то особенное значение поцелуям, но... Боже, только не смейся. Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой это было по-другому. Ладно?

«Ты слишком очарователен в попытке оправдать свое желание». Блейн остановился ближе к сцене и другим гостям, что дожидались появления Мерседес, и повернулся лицом к Курту, поднимая свободную руку и ласково проводя пальцами по его щеке, как вчера после обеда, когда тот загрустил из-за вынужденного возвращения в офис.

– Кто тебе сказал, что мы вообще будем целоваться? – Курт вскинул вверх брови, будто изображая возмущение, которое тут же сменилось легкой улыбкой. «Неужели ты строишь планы на будущее? Значит ли это, что все не просто так, что это не просто повод затащить меня в постель, хотя я уже согласился?». Курт был удивлен. В стиле Блейна, которого он знал, было затащить Курта в первую же попавшуюся VIP–комнату. Но слова Блейна уже в который раз заставили Курта посмотреть на него с другой стороны, как на человека, который способен на самые настоящие чувства. – Хорошо. На самом деле, я... Понимаю тебя?.. Но мы все так же можем просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие от вечера.

Курт мог бы быть разочарован в таком ходе событий, он хотел поцеловать Блейна, но то, как тот преподнес свои мысли, придавало особенный оттенок их «договору». Это становилось не просто физическим желанием, которое они испытывали друг к другу. «Чего ты хочешь на самом деле, Блейн?». Курта мучило очень много вопросов. Ему все еще было интересно, как Блейн решился и выбрал подобную тактику поведения перед Адамом. Но Курт точно не собирался спрашивать этого сейчас. Сейчас у них была «игра», которой он планировал отдаться пусть на одну ночь, но без остатка.

В зале погас свет, и все потянулись к сцене, уменьшая расстояние друг между другом, желая оказаться ближе к центру событий. Курт погладил большим пальцем костяшки руки Блейна, не видя его самого те несколько секунд, пока не зажегся яркий свет над сценой. Но ему все-таки пришлось отпустить его руку, чтобы присоединиться к аплодисментам перед выходом Мерседес.

Вечеринка началась.

Мерседес обладала отличным голосом, но, к счастью, не задержала их надолго. Исполнив несколько своих хитов, она отпустила гостей развлекаться, а сама спустилась к Сэму, повизгивающему от восторга, и исчезла из поля зрения Блейна и Курта. Последние все это время так или иначе касались друг друга, хотя и не разговаривали. Блейн то обнимал парня за плечи или талию, то сжимал его руку и проводил носом по шее, улыбаясь от того, как чутко реагировал на это Курт. О, да, несколько месяцев воздержания давали о себе знать, в этом Блейн убедился.

– Итак, теперь мы, вроде как, свободны на вечеринке, и мне бы хотелось развлечься с тобой. Ты собираешься нарушить свой принцип насчет отсутствия алкоголя и сопроводишь меня до бара, или мы сразу пойдем на танцевальную площадку, и ты покажешь, что достаточно раскрепощен и без градуса в крови? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Блейн, повернувшись к парню и глядя в его глаза, что ярко сверкали, несмотря на окружающий полумрак в зале.

– Я предлагаю для начала выпить, я не совсем не употребляю алкоголя, – Курт кивнул в сторону бара и, не выпуская руки Блейна, первым двинулся через толпу. «Как ни крути, а расслабиться все-таки не помешает. Насколько далеко мы можем заходить? Что я могу делать? Господи, это сложно. А вдруг он имел в виду просто держать маску пары... Ведь даже без поцелуев. А я уже успел себе напридумывать невесть что и проснуться с ним в одной кровати. Идиот. Наверное, все-таки нужно сохранять какую-то нейтральность? Только прикосновения? Или как? Успокойся, Курт. Веди себя естественно. Успокойся».

Они подошли к бару, и Курт протиснулся между двумя парнями, кладя руку на стойку. Он развернулся к Блейну, лицо Курта, как и всегда, не выражало никакого смятения, несмотря на сотню крутящихся сомнений в голове. И все эти сомнения были не насчет правильности или ошибочности их поведения, а насчет того, что именно имел в виду Блейн под многогранным пониманием слова «бойфренд».

– Что ты будешь пить? – спросил Курт, наклоняясь к Блейну чуть ближе, чтобы голоса и музыка не заглушили его ответа. «Может быть, стоит выпить что-то крепкое, чтобы вообще ни о чем не задумываться?».

– Я предпочитаю джин, но поскольку я не хочу совсем потерять контроль, то я буду джин с тоником. Хочешь сам заказать, да? Нравится руководить процессом?

Блейн скользнул за спину Курта, и когда тот наклонился к стойке, прижался к нему сзади, обвивая руками талию. Ему было совершенно наплевать на то, как выглядело это со стороны, и насколько сильно он вроде как лип теперь к Курту. Ему просто безумно сильно хотелось обнимать его, прижимать к себе и вдыхать запах. И пока он имел такую возможность, он не собирался терять время.

– Просто я стою ближе к бармену, и моя улыбка более очаровательна, чем твоя, поэтому ко мне он подойдет быстрее, – Курт рассмеялся, через плечо глядя на Блейна и слегка прогибаясь в пояснице, тем самым практически вплотную прижимаясь задницей к его паху.

Если Курт и не знал, как ему дозволено было себя вести, то стоило прощупывать границы допустимого наглядно. Зная, что все это было на один день, проще было не думать о последствиях. Хотя Курт соврал бы, если бы сказал, что именно это им руководило. Он убеждал себя в том, что завтра все закончится, отчаянно надеясь, что это будет не так. Если он сам не мог решиться подпустить Блейна к себе ближе, за него это решил случай.

Курт поднял руку, перехватив взгляд бармена, и тот подошел к нему, отдав девушке бокал с коктейлем:

– Что будете заказывать? – спросил парень, перекрикивая музыку.

– Джин с тоником и... – «мне уже нечего терять», – виски с вишневым соком, пожалуйста.

Бармен показал Курту большой палец и подхватил с полки нужные бутылки. А Курт, чтобы просто не стоять в ожидании, слегка повел бедрами из стороны в сторону в такт музыке. Ладно, он сделал это совершенно намеренно и осознанно. «Сейчас все начнется», – то ли об алкоголе, то ли о реакции Блейна подумал Курт, начиная отбивать ритм пальцами по барной стойке. Реакция Блейна не заставила себя ждать. Руки с талии Курта скользнули на его бедра и пальцы немного сжали ткань брюк, в то время как Блейн тоже подался вперед, крепче прижимаясь к Курту, и наклонил голову, оставляя несколько поцелуев на его затылке, вдыхая запах волос. Он был совершенно трезв, но пьянел от происходящего, и эта реакция была ни на что не похожа. Он всегда был охотником, умело вел игру по соблазнению и затаскивал очередную жертву в постель достаточно быстро. Сейчас же он понимал, что в игре их двое, несмотря на то, что он играл не по правилам и знал все мысли и чувства Курта. Он мог не сомневаться в искренности парня, прекрасно знал его желания до того, как сам Курт отдавал себе в них отчет, но все равно он не казался ему слабым или скучным. Не казался уже выученным или недостаточно интересным для охоты. Блейн впервые не просто шел к цели (читай: постели). Он наслаждался дорогой и по-настоящему ценил происходящее.

– Мне нравится запах твоего шампуня. И одеколона тоже. А еще мне ужасно нравится твоя задница, трущаяся об мой член, и если ты не хочешь оказаться со мной в комнате на втором этаже через полчаса, то лучше усыпи немного моего внутреннего зверя, который уже хочет закинуть тебя на плечо и унести, – прошептал он в ухо Курта, приподнявшись для этого на носочки и нежно оттягивая губами мочку уха.

– А если я хочу там оказаться? – «Я действительно это сказал? Боже мой, но я, правда, этого хочу. Хотя лучше дома, без спешки. Без людей и ограничений по времени. Сумасшествие!».

Вторя движениям Блейна, Курт не просто стал покачивать бедрами, а слегка толкаться ими назад. Даже в мелькающей цветомузыке его движения были очевидны. Но Курту было все равно. «Я задеваю его член. Блять. Давай, Блейн, прижмись ближе...».

– Ваши напитки, – услышав голос бармена и почувствовав касание к руке, Курт понял, что прикрыл глаза. Он распахнул их, заметив, как парень подмигнул ему, покосившись на Блейна. «Отлично. Вот и завидуйте».

Курт подхватил бокалы и развернулся к Блейну лицом. Его глаза потемнели даже в полумраке помещения. Курт облизал губы и, закусив нижнюю, улыбнулся. «Ты чертовски хорош, Блейн Андерсон. А без геля выглядишь еще лучше»..

– Прошу, – Курт протянул одни бокал Блейну и продвинулся к нему ближе, когда за его спиной какая-то девушка заняла освободившееся у барной стойки место. «Надо было брать сразу по два бокала». – Может быть, пока присядем где-нибудь?

– Мне нравится тот диванчик, – Блейн кивнул в сторону свободного и достаточно уютного на вид диванчика в ближайшем к ним углу. – И не волнуйся, я поймаю официанта, и вторую порцию нам принесут, – заметил он, и тут же повернул голову к Курту, надеясь, что тот ничего не заметил. Черт, он расслабился всего на мгновение, позволил возбуждению и эйфории себя захватить, и вот уже чуть не выдал свою странную и совершенно непонятную для любого нормального человека способность. Впрочем, фраза прозвучала вполне органично, вписалась в тему, и Курт, кажется, ничего не заметил.

Поставив бокал на столик, Блейн опустился на диван и мгновенно притянул опустившегося рядом Курта к себе, закидывая обе его ноги к себе на бедра и обнимая правой рукой талию парня. Они были скрыты полумраком и уютным расположением диванчика, но Блейну и так было наплевать, смотрят ли на них.

– Так что... Говоришь, хочешь оказаться наверху, Курт? И как давно ты этого хочешь? – поинтересовался Блейн, подхватывая бокал с джином и делая несколько больших глотков, а затем облизывая горькие от тоника губы.

– Если быть точным... – Курт прищурился, глядя на Блейна, с интересом ожидающего ответа. «Задолго до нашего личного знакомства. Два года назад. А ты даже меня не запомнил. Хотя зачем тебе запоминать всех, кого ты бьешь по заднице на конференциях, правда?». – Я бы сказал, что задумался об этом в нашу первую встречу.

Курт сказал правду, пусть и не уточняя деталей. Ложь не приводила ни к чему хорошему. Хоть, по его мнению, Блейн и не мог узнать эту информацию. «Ладно реальные вещи, но мысли и желания ему никак не раскусить, несмотря на то что он угадывает любимый кофе». Но Курт не хотел больше врать, а потом бояться, что ложь откроется в случайно брошенной фразе. Не сегодня. Он не мог знать, что будет завтра или в понедельник. Не мог угадать, выбросит ли Блейн его как использованную игрушку, сбежав прямо из кровати, если у них будет секс, но в данный момент Курт принял для себя решение: он делал то, что хотел. Поступок Блейна и отсутствие у того насмешки помогли Курту открыть часть себя, подпустить его ближе.

– А что, ты хорошо осведомлен об удобстве комнат на втором этаже? – рука Курта уже обнимала Блейна за плечи, а сам он поерзал на диване, придвигаясь ближе. В вопросе был легкий оттенок язвительности, но пошлость разговора практически его перекрывала. «Скольких ты туда водил?».

– Нет, Курт, я ни разу здесь не был, – заметил Блейн, чуть было не показав парню язык.

Он прекрасно понимал все страхи Курта, ведь он был не таким, как Блейн, во всех смыслах этого слова. Он понимал нежелание Курта быть одним из многочисленных любовников Блейна, что никогда не возвращались в его постель во второй раз. Понимал страх, что Блейн наутро сделает вид, что ничего не было, или, наоборот, постоянно будет намекать ему на случившееся на работе. Но что в этой ситуации мог сделать Блейн? Слова ничего не значили в этом мире, какими бы громкими ни были и каким бы искренним тоном ни были сказаны. Блейну оставалось только показать Курту поступками, что он не... Блять. Что он не такой? Но он такой. Как объяснить, что это только с Куртом ему хочется быть другим? И что он тоже, как это ни дико, сейчас боится, что, впервые оказавшись перед кем-то слабым, окажется повержен? Что если он влюбится и станет действительно лишь помощником Курта? Если из-за чувств, которые впервые в жизни вдруг его обуяли, потеряет и карьеру, и известность, и имидж, и репутацию? Сейчас кажется, что счастливые глаза того стоят. Но сколько длится любовь? Когда Блейн останется в одиночестве у разбитого корыта и таблички «пиар-менеджер среднего звена»? Как можно довериться другому человеку, не потеряв при этом себя?

– И мне страшно, – вдруг прямо заявил он, убирая с лица улыбку и глядя в глаза Курта. Чертов клуб, музыка, выпивка и поза. Блейн, такой успешный в сфере пиара и уместности, только что вдруг оказался совершенно неуместным в реальной ситуации собственной жизни. – Мне страшно из-за того, что происходит со мной рядом с тобой. И, нет, это не очередное оружие из моего арсенала. Я просто хочу сказать, что ты не один тут, кто боится за свой статус и репутацию. В разных плоскостях, но мы оба в непривычной для себя ситуации, и это делает нас равными. Не находишь?

«Я знаю, что такое страхи, Блейн, и вечный контроль себя. Я понимаю. Со временем за ними начинает теряться искренность». Курт сделал глоток виски и прокрутил бокал в руке, глядя на то, как слегка начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону жидкость. У Курта была сотня причин не доверять Блейну. У Блейна была сотня причин не желать Курту добра. Что они могли сделать в этой ситуации? Рискнуть? Возможно, это было единственным вариантом. Других ответов у Курта не было. Если он ошибется, то разберется с этим потом. «Я не буду делать ничего такого, что сможет навредить тебе. Я не могу этого доказать. Но готов ли ты мне поверить? Ты ведь сделал шаг мне навстречу в лифте, пригласив на обед. Значит, ты хочешь доверять? Или это была попытка раскусить конкурента? Мне так не показалось».

– Ты прав, нам обоим есть чего опасаться, – Курт поджал губы, собираясь с мыслями, – и единственное, что мы можем сейчас сделать – насладиться эти вечером. Каких бы гарантий мы друг другу ни давали, невозможно залезть в мысли другого и узнать, сколько в словах искренности или лжи. У нас есть два варианта: либо отпустить все, понимая, что завтра мы должны будем вернуться к прежней жизни и работе, или сейчас встать, разойтись в разные стороны и так же в понедельник сделать вид, что ничего не было. Остается только выбрать.

Слова и поступки Блейна второй день заставляли Курта приятно удивляться, несмотря на многие противоречия. Он уже точно был убежден, что у Блейна есть своя маска, но Курту начинало казаться, что ему стали выпадать шансы увидеть то, что за ней скрыто. Все было очень шатко и противоречиво. Но своими признаниями Блейн будто заглядывал в переживания Курта, давая понять, что тот не одинок. За ощущение того, что его понимают, Курт готов был отдать многое. «Я выбираю первый вариант».


	8. Chapter 8

– Что, если я не захочу делать вид, что ничего не было? – осторожно спросил Блейн, делая еще несколько глотков джина с тоником и возвращая почти пустой стакан на столик, а освободившуюся руку кладя на колено Курта. – Или ты уже решил, что я мальчик на одну ночь, и большего от меня ждать не стоит, м? – поинтересовался он, добавляя тону больше игривости.

Хватит разводить сопли, в конце концов. В отличие от Курта, Блейн знал, что тот думает на самом деле и что чувствует, и мог не волноваться. Во всяком случае, пока волшебная фигня того бродяги не пройдет. Хотя, может быть, она не пройдет никогда, и Блейн и вовсе станет самым счастливым в мире человеком, ведь, в отличие от всех несчастных влюбленных, будет действительно знать, чего хочет и о чем думает его вторая половинка…

– Давай не будем загадывать наперед, ладно? – Курт медленно поглаживал пальцами шею Блейна, касаясь волос на затылке и вновь скользя вниз под ворот рубашки. – Наоборот, я тебе, может, завтра жениться предложу, имена детям подберу, суррогатную мать найду, а ты такой: «прости, нам не по пути». В конце концов, ты сам установил срок «договора» в один вечер, – Курт рассмеялся, делая глоток виски и проводя губами по краю стакана.

Алкоголь приятно согревал не только тело, но и мысли. «Пусть все будет постепенно. Пусть идет так, как мы захотим. Я тоже не захочу делать вид, будто ничего не было, я просто пытаюсь себя подстраховать. Это так глупо, наверное... Время все равно все расставит на места».

Курт выпрямил спину и приподнял бокал в руке, глядя Блейну в глаза:

– За то, чтобы все наши желания воплощались в жизнь, – помпезно проговорил он, отрываясь взглядом от глаз Блейна лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы указать на его бокал на столе. «Я не знаю, как все желания, но сейчас я определенно хочу быть с тобой рядом во всех возможных смыслах».

Блейн мягко рассмеялся, коснулся бокалом бокала Курта и выпил остатки джина. Отставив его на столик, Андерсон жестом попросил проходящего мимо официанта повторить, и плевать, что тому придется принюхиваться, чтобы понять, что именно они пили. Плевать на все.

– Ты похож на того, кого я, сам того не ведая, искал всегда. Веришь мне? – тихо прошептал Блейн, скользя пальцами по линии нижней челюсти Курта, сжимая его подбородок и наклоняя голову парня так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. «Я хочу верить».

Блейн чувствовал тепло во всем теле, и алкоголь не имел к этому никакого отношения. Глаза Курта, его тело, его губы, его голос. Блейн Андерсон в свои двадцать девять лет отчаянно влюблялся в того, кого собирался ненавидеть и уничтожить и был счастлив от этого ощущения. Удивительно, как легко рассеивался весь разум, все решения и все планы под влиянием этого странного, но удивительного чувства. У него было столько влюбленностей в марки одежды и машин. В напитки, города и новые позы в сексе. А теперь он влюбился в живого человека, который был ужасно «не навсегда», ужасно хрупким и ненадежным по факту своего рождения. Но это чувство казалось первым лучом солнца в его жизни, и оно было прекрасно.

– Хочу тебя поцеловать. Хочу целовать тебя до самого утра, – прошептал он, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Курта, оставляя между их губами считанные сантиметры и перемешивая дыхание.

«Так поцелуй. Пожалуйста. Это уже не договор и не игра, Блейн. Это мы и наши желания. Никого и ничего кроме. Я две ночи засыпаю с мыслями о твоих губах. О тебе. Я хочу чувствовать тебя». Рука Курта скользнула по щеке Блейна, тогда как вторая спустилась по руке вниз к предплечью. Сердце билось в бешенном ритме; для Курта сейчас существовал только Блейн. Только его дыхание, ласкающее губы, его прикрытые глаза и тихий шепот. Аромат его парфюма обволакивал, желания подчиняли себе тело и разум. Курт был уверен в том, что он делал, как никогда. Пальцы опустились с щеки, обводя нижнюю губу и возвращаясь обратно. Момент тянулся так невыносимо и сладостно долго. «То, что я твой – это не просто слова. Я чувствую это».

– Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, – практически моля, шепнул Курт. Он приподнял подбородок и губами коснулся губ. Невесомо. Ожидая продолжения. Курт прикрыл глаза, придвигаясь ближе. «Пожалуйста».

Блейн скользнул рукой по спине Курта, одновременно надавливая грудью на его грудь и заставляя парня отклониться назад, но в то же время придерживая его за спину и накрывая, наконец, его губы своими. Неужели нужно было перецеловать не одну сотню человек, чтобы ощутить эту разницу? А если бы это был первый поцелуй, был бы такой же взрыв? Музыку выключили, или это он ничего не слышит из-за того, как быстро бьется в висках пульс?

Блейн немного приоткрыл рот, втягивая нижнюю губу Курта, и тут же открыл его снова, углубляя поцелуй. Вкуса выпивки, слюны или чего-то еще не существовало. Ко всем потрясающим ароматам Курта добавился теперь еще и его собственный вкус, который буквально сводил Блейна с ума. Он уже сейчас был готов повалить Курта на диван и как подросток потратить всю ночь на сладкие поцелуи, пока их губы не начнут болеть и не распухнут. Они идеально совпадали. Они идеально ощущались. Блейн резко втянул носом воздух и глухо застонал от удовольствия, когда Курт кончиком языка провел сбоку его языка, а движение отдалось в пах, словно Андерсону вдруг снова было шестнадцать.

– Боже, – выдохнул он почти жалобно, открываясь от влажных губ и открывая глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию и самого Курта на поцелуй, который для Блейна показался сногсшибательным.

Но Курт так ничего и не сказал: он просто обхватил руками щеки Блейна и притянул его обратно к себе, прижимаясь губами к губам. Он не хотел отстраняться или отвлекаться. Было слишком хорошо, не хотелось останавливаться. «Еще, пожалуйста. Вот так, да. Боже, Блейн, это идеально... Твои губы, ты...». Курт вообще ни о чем не мог думать. Он поочередно захватывал губы Блейна, скользил между ними языком и, кажется, тихо постанывал, когда эмоций становилось слишком много. Чувства зашкаливали. Курт просто безвольно готов был упасть на диван, не разрывая поцелуя, но сильные руки придерживали его, прижимали к разгоряченному телу. Один поцелуй сменялся другим. Они были то нежными, то жадными до ласк. В них выражалось идеальное сочетание желания и потребности друг в друге. Курт изучал руками то спину, то грудь Блейна, практически перебравшись к нему на колени. Блейн огладил языком небо Курта, а тот слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу, дыханием смешивая стоны удовольствия. Казалось, что этот поцелуй не мог стать лучше. Что лучше него ничего не могло быть. Это было пиком наслаждения. Курт потерял связь с реальностью. Он был возбужден, он прижимался к желанному мужчине и целовал его. От этого невозможно было отказаться.

Подошедший официант стоял, наверное, несколько минут, перед тем как решился кашлянуть, отрывая парней друг от друга. Блейн вскинул голову, улыбаясь, а затем вернул Курта в исходное положение и провел рукой по его спине, безуспешно пытаясь заправить его выбившуюся из брюк рубашку.

– Я прошу прощения... Это джин с тоником и виски с колой? – уточнил официант.

– Почти. Там был виски с вишневым соком, но оставляйте, я потом сам схожу, если что, – отмахнулся от него Блейн.

Тот кивнул и вернулся к обслуживанию остальных столиков, а Блейн рассмеялся, приглаживая волосы и шумно выдыхая, прежде чем еще раз мягко чмокнуть Курта и шутливо потереться носом о его нос.

– К черту пошло мое желание не целовать тебя здесь, но, мне кажется, это было не так уж плохо... – заметил он с улыбкой и провел рукой по бедру Курта, немного сжимая пальцы и плотоядно улыбаясь от мыслей, что сегодня этот парень будет ночевать с ним и неважно, где именно.

«Не так уж и плохо... Еще как не плохо...», – Курт приложил пальцы к своим губам и улыбнулся. Со стороны он наверняка выглядел растрепанным и разомлевшим. – «Это было просто потрясающе».

– Согласен, – голосом ниже, чем обычно, сказал Курт, пытаясь вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие самообладания. Получалось откровенно плохо. Он словно сексом только что занялся и никак не мог отойти после крышесносного оргазма. Еще закурить только не хватало, развалившись на диване.

Курт протянул руку к своему бокалу, игнорируя тот факт, что в нем вместо вишневого сока была кола. Он сделал большой глоток, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн поглаживал рукой его бедро. Не было чувства неловкости, было лишь непреодолимое желание вновь прижаться к губам Блейна. «Мне нужно остыть».

– Мы вас, между прочим, везде ищем, – Рейчел встала перед столиком, сложив руки на груди и переводя взгляд с Блейна на Курта и обратно. Ох, Курт прекрасно знал, что значила эта ее улыбка. «Не смей ничего говорить, Рейч». – Я понимаю, что у вас тут своя атмосфера, – Курт откинул голову назад, закатив глаза, – но, может быть, соизволите присоединиться к нам за столик?

– Я так понимаю, что вариант ответа только один? – Курт вскинул бровь и снял ноги с бедер Блейна. «Давай, лиши меня желания заняться сексом прямо на этом диване».

– Я могу дать вам пять минут, чтобы ты привел в порядок свою рубашку, – с по-доброму язвительными нотками отозвалась Рейчел и указала рукой в другой конец зала. – Наш столик слева от сцены.

Как только Рейчел отошла от столика, Блейн повернул голову и окинул Курта быстрым взглядом:

– Тебе придется встать, чтобы поправить рубашку, она задралась на пояснице... Не без моего участия, конечно, – мурлыкнул он с улыбкой и еще раз накрыл губы Курта поцелуем, но вовремя остановился и отодвинулся, с сожалением глядя на влажные губы, которые ему не хотелось прекращать целовать. – И... Ты думаешь, мне стоит идти с тобой? Разумеется, я этого хочу. Хочу быть с тобой весь вечер и ночь тоже. Но это ведь твои друзья, вы давно не виделись, и ты, возможно, хочешь провести время с ними и пообщаться? Я могу дождаться ночи, побродить тут и забрать тебя, когда решишь уходить.

Блейн поднялся на ноги и поднял Курта за руки, скользя пальцами по его рубашке и спокойным жестом заправляя ее обратно под ремень брюк. Не сказать, что теперь по Курту не было понятно, чем он только что занимался, но выглядело всё равно приличнее.

– Как я выгляжу? – спросил Блейн, на ощупь проверяя состояние укладки.

– Как всегда отлично, – Курт провел пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке Блейна. – Если не считать утро пятницы, конечно, – он рассмеялся и посмотрел в сторону, в которую ушла Рейчел. – Знаешь, мне, может быть, послышалось, но ты сказал, что хочешь играть моего бойфренда весь вечер, так что не вижу ни одной причины, почему ты не должен присоединиться со мной к компании моих друзей. Тем более, я думаю, что Мерседес с Сэмом тоже там.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Адам еще где-то здесь, хотя какая разница, плевать на него... Я просто хочу провести все время с тобой», – теперь поцелуев казалось мало; Курт наклонился, ласково сминая губы Блейна своими. – Пошли, – шепнул он и обхватил руку Блейна, переплетая их пальцы.

Они подхватили со столика бокалы, и Курт практически успел опустошить свой в три глотка, когда они дошли до нужного столика.

Друзья Курта приняли Блейна радушно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Сэм, правда, продолжал пялиться на друга, все еще рассчитывая, что тот отойдет, наверное, и во все его посвятит, но Блейн только скинул Эвансу смс, пообещав все рассказать потом, и вернулся к обсуждению, конечно же, новых проектов Рейчел. Было очевидно, кто звезда в их компании и на кого была обращена большая часть внимания, хотя праздник был у Мерседес, а Курта вообще редко видели. Для Блейна же существовал только Курт. И хотя он делал вид, что внимательно слушает Берри и время от времени даже удачно шутил, он не переставал касаться Курта. Если они не держались за руки, то Блейн обнимал парня за плечи или талию, целовал в висок, а иногда и крал полноценные поцелуи, когда все отвлекались, а потом вынужден был отрываться от губ парня под свист его друзей и театральные аплодисменты. Не увлечься Куртом было невозможно.

Спустя несколько часов весь столик оказался заставлен пустыми бокалами, немалая часть из которых принадлежала Курту. Блейн специально пил не очень много, а вот Курт, похоже, наконец-то отпустил себя и расслабился. Он ластился к Блейну, как котенок, которого взял на руки хозяин после долгой разлуки, и сердце Андерсона таяло. Впрочем, когда котенок перебрался на его колени и принялся совсем очевидно прижиматься задницей к твердеющему члену, Блейн понял, что пора менять обстановку.

– Может, потанцуем? – предложил он всем, сжимая руками бедра Курта и заставляя его замереть хоть на минуту, чтобы тот не оказался прижат грудью прямо к этому стеклянному столику и не был оттрахан.

– Мы должны взять еще выпить, а потом танцевать, – встрепенулся Курт, начав снова крутиться из стороны в сторону на коленях Блейна в поисках официанта.

– Там какая-то девушка шла с голубым коктейлем, а я еще не пила голубой. Хочу голубой коктейль, – хихикала Рейчел, потираясь щекой о плечо Финна и обнимая его поперек груди.

«Сейчас я покажу тебе голубой коктейль», – Курт развернулся лицом к Блейну и скользнул руками по его плечам, наклоняясь к самым губам и выдыхая в них разгоряченный от алкоголя воздух. – «Блять, как же сильно я тебя хочу. Хочу, чтобы мы...».

– Вы меня звали, – официант остановился у их столика, и Курт подскочил на коленях Блейна, тут же обращая внимание на парня.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда вообще так сильно напивался, полностью теряя над собой контроль. Но так приятно, оказалось, не задумываться о том, что ты делаешь, а просто брать от вечера максимум, наслаждаться прикосновениями Блейна, чувствовать его желание. Курт потерял счет алкоголю, который сегодня попробовал, но он все помнил. Каждое свое действие и прикосновение к Блейну, каждый их поцелуй. Пока помнил.

– Я хочу голубой коктейль, – упрямо заявила Рейчел, в ответ получив глубокий вздох Финна, который явно не одобрял ее желания.

– А я не знаю, чего я хочу, – вдруг растерянно буркнул Курт, глядя на пустые бокалы перед собой. «Нет, я знаю, чего хочу». Он продвинулся глубже, отчетливо ощущая даже через ткань брюк член Блейна, и обернулся через плечо, глядя тому в глаза: – Вот чего я хочу.

– Просто повторите все, что мы пили последний раз и принесете ей уже голубой коктейль, – Мерседес приняла решение за всех, после чего встала с дивана и потянула Сэма за собой: – А теперь, правда, пока несут выпивку, давайте потанцуем.

Официант растерянно оглядывал стол, но, впрочем, быстро понял, что здесь выпьют все, чтобы он ни принес. Рейчел, шатаясь, тоже поднялась на ноги, а Курт, изловчившись, перекинул ногу через бедро Блейна и сел к тому лицом, сцепляя руки за его шеей:

– Ну что, идем танцевать? – пьяно промурлыкал он, покачнув бедрами вперед. «Или я хочу забраться под стол и отсосать тебя прямо здесь».

Ох, Блейн был в восторге от идеи, чтобы Курт встал на колени и отсосал ему. Он и так заводил его весь вечер, а тот пока не заканчивался и это означало еще несколько часов сладких мучений, пока он сможет наконец оттрахать его. И это как минимум! Но уж отпускать Курта от себя он не планировал точно.

– Я считаю, что нам нужно потанцевать, да, – шепнул Блейн, прикусывая кожу на шее Курта и сжимая его ягодицы, подтягивая парня еще выше и толкаясь бедрами вверх. Если их предварительные ласки в одежде и поцелуи такие потрясающие, то секс и вовсе окажется лучшим в жизни Блейна. – Потому что нам нужно побыть здесь еще немного, чтобы не обидеть твоих друзей, а затем я утащу тебя к себе или к тебе и, боже, ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя трахнуть, Курт. У меня навязчивая идея, а ты не прекращаешь ерзать!

Блейн поднялся на ноги, удерживая Курта на весу, и пересадил его на спинку дивана, снова впиваясь в губы парня и жадно его целуя, пока руки, ни на миг не останавливая движение, скользили по его телу. «К черту друзей, к черту все, я хочу тебя, я хочу чтобы ты меня трахнул на твоих гребаных прикроватных тумбочках в отеле. Нет, лучше у меня. Неважно, хоть здесь», – Курт оторвался от губ Блейна, глядя на него полным похоти затуманенным взглядом. Соображал он откровенно плохо, но зато как никогда знал, чего хочет. – "Я хочу уйти, нет, хочу потанцевать. Да, хочу танцевать. И еще виски». Курт соскользнул со спинки дивана, всем телом прижимаясь к Блейну и похотливо улыбаясь. Завтра, наверное, ему будет стыдно за свое поведение, но мыслей об этом не было. Он просто представлял позы, в которых они займутся сексом, представлял, как будет прогибаться под Блейном, толкаясь бедрами ему навстречу. Как будет царапать его спину и чувствовать, как сильные пальцы оставляют синяки на бедрах. Курт изголодался по сексу. Курт, кажется, никого и никогда так отчаянно не хотел, как Блейна. Он хотел взять его член в рот, хотел, чтобы тот толкнулся им, вошел внутрь, растягивая тугие мышцы и раздвигая ягодицы. Любое порно позавидует тому, что сегодня ждало Курта ночью.

– Мы идем танцевать, – пропел Курт, хватая Блейна за руку и просовывая колено между его ног, – а потом мы едем ко мне и по пути до спальни на нас не должно остаться ни одной вещи.

Курт провел зубами по нижней губе, а руку на груди Блейна стал опускать ниже и остановил ее только тогда, когда коснулся подушечками пальцев его возбужденного члена, слегка сжимая. «Блять, какой он большой».

– Пошли, покажешь, что ждет меня спустя пару часов, – он облизнулся и убрал руку, потянув Блейна в сторону танцпола. «Давай, Блейн, я хочу увидеть тебя во всей красе».

– Мне уже кажется, что я не выдержу пару часов, – вздохнул Блейн и перескочил через спинку дивана, прижимая Курта к себе.

Покачивая бедрами под ритм музыки, он довел Курта до открытого пространства, где все танцевали. Он повернул его в своих руках, прижимая спиной к своей груди, скользя руками по бедрам и принимаясь двигаться под музыку. Блейн плавно двигал бедрами и руками, что обводили живот Курта, его грудь, плечи и снова возвращались к бедрам. Неподалеку от них топтался Финн, а Рейчел вилась вокруг него юлой и явно злилась от того, что несчастный не мог повторять ее движения и вовремя делать какие-то поддержки, что приходили ей в голову каждую минуту. Забавно было то, что впервые в жизни Блейн танцевал с парнем, смотрел по сторонам, но в то же время не испытывал ни малейшего сексуального интереса ни к одному больше человеку в помещении. Тут было полно привлекательных парней и девушек, но все, что интересовало Блейна, его разум и тело – это Курт, который, несмотря на опьянение, двигался очень пластично и не сбивался с ритма музыки. Вновь повернув Курта к себе лицом, когда выдерживать трение задницы о член стало невозможно, он крепко прижал его к себе и впился губами в губы, улыбаясь в поцелуй и опуская руки на задницу, чтобы ее сжать.

Курт наклонил голову в бок и коснулся губами шеи Блейна, слегка втягивая кожу и прикусывая ее. Он стал спускаться поцелуями ниже, руками забравшись под его пиджак и царапая спину через рубашку. Блейн пах так одурманивающе прекрасно, так управлял телом Курта в танце, прижимая к себе. Курт прикрыл глаза, выводя языком узоры на переходе шеи в плечо и оттягивая пальцами футболку. Он сам чуть ли не мурчал как кот от удовольствия, позволяя Блейну делать все, что тот хотел. Их бедра терлись друг о друга, и касание возбужденных членов заставило Курта слегка прикусить шею Блейна и низко простонать, повторяя движение. Ждать казалось невыносимым. Каждая клеточка тела Курта была пронизана желанием прижаться к обнаженному телу Блейна, наконец-то ощутить его полностью. Он зацепился пальцами за ремень его брюк со спины и чуть отклонился назад, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, мысленно продолжая повторять, насколько же сильно было желание остаться наедине.

Но момент оказался разрушен. Курт нахмурился, замечая прямо перед собой, но за спиной Блейна, Адама, который меньше чем в метре от них стоял, сложив руки на груди. Курт совсем забыл о нем, да и сейчас не имел ни малейшего желания затевать какой-либо разговор. «Уйди к черту, а».. Курт пропустил большие пальцы под ремень Блейна и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Блейн тоже был единственным, кто интересовал Курта. «Как быстро это стал только ты?».Услышав мысли Курта, Блейн тут же обернулся и закатил глаза, увидев того самого гнусного блондина, который растягивал слова, смахивал на лошадь и когда-то давно смел касаться его Курта. И ведь на первый взгляд Блейн назвал его симпатичным… В общем, ублюдок последний и совершенно недостойный внимания, но раз уж он тут встал, то чего-то, видимо, все же хотел.

Блейн развернулся к нему лицом, все еще прижимая Курта к себе, и наклонил голову, скользя взглядом по совершенно недовольному отчего–то (отчего же?) лицу Адама:

– Так и будешь пялиться? – уточнил Блейн, стремительно раздражаясь. – Имеешь какие-то дурные наклонности, или просто любуешься зрелищем?

Блейн повернул голову в сторону, нежно поцеловал Курта в висок и только тогда ослабил хватку на его талии на тот случай, если он тоже захочет повернуться лицом к бывшему.

– Будто я что-то там не видел. Было бы еще на что смотреть, – фыркнул Адам, а Курт крепче обхватил руку Блейна. «Хотел унизить? Хотел, чтобы я пришел один? Так это не так! Или так? Мне слишком хорошо, чтобы расстраиваться из-за тебя. Блин, да ты меня бесишь. И всегда бесил».

Курт поправил выбившиеся из укладки пряди и повернулся к Адаму, одаривая его пьяным, но надменным взглядом. Люди часто самоутверждаются, унижая других. Курт никогда и никому со школы не позволял так обращаться с собой. Даже если он был неправ в их отношениях, это не давало Адаму права попрекать его спустя год. В любом конфликте всегда виноваты двое, тем более, что «тут еще как есть, на что смотреть».

– Я бы с тобой не согласился, – Курт прищурился и усмехнулся, качнув головой. – Хоть ты никогда не прислушивался к моим советам, можешь наблюдать и набираться опыта, тебе он пригодится, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Курт прыснул от смеха, вмиг теряя серьезность: все-таки алкоголь знатно сказался на его поведении. «Плевать!».

– Пойдем еще выпьем, – шепнул он, наклонившись к Блейну, касаясь губами его щеки, и, больше не глядя на Адама, потянул того в сторону бара. «Тебе больше нет места в моей жизни, никогда не было... О! Это что, виски у официанта?!». – Хэй, подождите!

За эти пару минут разговора Адама и Курта, Блейн несколько раз успел сменить своей настроение от веселья до желания разбить Адаму лицо. Но теперь, когда Курт оттащил его в сторону и совершенно очевидно вновь забыл о бывшем, Блейн смог спокойно выдохнуть. Драться на чужой вечеринке он не планировал, да и повода тоже не было. Едва ли Адам хотел вернуть Курта, просто взыграли былые обиды и, наверное, некоторое чувство собственности. Курт же, хотя и очаровательно похвастался Блейном, тоже не имел больше никаких теплых чувств к Адаму, и вот это грело уже Андерсона.

– Курт... – протянул Блейн, глядя на то, как Курт в два глотка опрокинул порцию виски и облизал губы, которые наверняка уже начали неметь от опьянения. – Я хочу поехать к тебе, – продолжил Блейн, проводя пальцами по пуговкам на рубашке и расстегивая еще одну, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать открывшуюся ключицу парня, придерживая его второй рукой за талию. На всякий случай.

Он действительно хотел к Курту и действительно хотел секса, но помимо этого он понял, что Хаммел уже откровенно перебрал, и Блейн, как настоящий джентльмен, хотел уберечь его от воскресных страданий в виде сушняка, головной боли, тошноты и ломоты во всем теле.

– Давай сбежим? Надеюсь, никто не обидится... – прошептал он, поднимаясь поцелуями по немного влажной от пота шее Курта и прихватывая мочку его уха зубами.

– Мы сбегаем, – выдохнул Курт, запрокидывая голову назад и обнимая Блейна за шею. «Прямо сейчас. Только ты и я. Черт, мы можем заняться сексом хоть на заднем сидении такси... Чуть ниже, Блейн, под самым ухом... Да!». Курт простонал от касания губ к чувствительному месту и даже не заметил, как пустой бокал выскользнул у него между пальцев. В доли секунд стекло с звоном коснулось пола и несколькими десятками осколков разлетелось в разные стороны. Несмотря на музыку, взгляды всех вокруг стали устремлены на хихикающего Курта и глубоко вздохнувшего, уткнувшись ему в шею, Блейна. «Упс!». – А вот теперь точно сбегаем.

Курт закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая смех и, пошатываясь, двинулся в сторону выхода, утягивая Блейна за тобой. Было удивительным то, что у Курта не заплетались ноги; перед глазами все плыло, но сам он себе казался эталоном безудержности веселья. Самое главное в этой ночи было еще впереди, а Курт с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми. Он был перевозбужден и пьян, а планы на то, как они с Блейн опробуют все горизонтальные поверхности в квартире, были единственными четкими образами в голове.

Блейн открыл дверь у одной из многочисленных желтых машин под клубом и первым делом запустил внутрь Курта, а затем забрался сам. Несмотря на то что Хаммел был явно пьян, адрес свой назвать он додумался, так что Блейну осталось только скользнуть рукой по его талии и притянуть к себе, в который раз за вечер прижимаясь губами к шее парня, к его уху, скуле и виску.

– Не могу дождаться, когда мы доберемся до твоей квартиры... – прошептал он, опуская руку по животу Курта вниз и, убедившись, что водитель показательно не обращает на них внимания, накрыл ладонью пах юноши, поглаживая большим пальцем головку. – Нам долго ехать?

– Минут двадцать, сейчас нет пробок, – Курт облокотился затылком о спинку сидения и приподнял бедра, подстраиваясь под ласкающее движение руки Блейна.

Он чувствовал, как отключается от реальности, и только прикосновения Блейна заставляли кровь в венах ускоряться, а возбуждение в сотый раз за вечер брать верх. «Надо было уезжать после первого поцелуя. Боже, сожми пальцы сильнее... Давай. Блять!». Курт толкнулся членом между пальцами Блейна. Одежда раздражала, на таксиста было плевать. Сохраняя грацию, на которую он был способен в пьяном состоянии, Курт перекинул ногу через бедро Блейна, усаживаясь сверху и тут же прижимаясь к его губам. Блейн успел поймать взгляд водителя в зеркало заднего вида как раз за секунду до того, как лицо Курта закрыло все. Не отвечать на поцелуи парня он не мог, да и сам был не особенно трезв, чтобы усмирить Курта или держать себя в руках. Так что, он скользнул руками по его ягодицам и вжал в свой пах, принимаясь легонько потираться о него, скорее растягивая удовольствие и показывая, что ждет их обоих, чем пытаясь привести к оргазму.

– Интересно, за это могут оштрафовать? – поинтересовался Блейн, оторвавшись от губ Курта и просовывая руку между их телами только для того, чтобы снова провести пальцами по его члену, на этот раз вверх, и попытаться засунуть ладонь под ремень.

Черт бы побрал слишком узкие брюки Курта, слишком облегающее белье и рубашку, которая была заправлена внутрь. Блейну до безумия хотелось коснуться, наконец, его голого члена, и он был в шаге от того, чтобы начать раздевать Курта прямо здесь.

– Думаю, тогда я буду готов заплатить любую сумму, чтобы нас скорее отпустили домой, – пробубнил Курт, слишком увлеченный выцеловыванием шеи Блейна, чтобы что–то говорить или думать на отвлеченные темы. Он облизывал и посасывал его кожу, толкался бедрами вперед и был заведен уже несколько часов. «Не отвлекайся».

Курт просунул руки под пиджак Блейна, оглаживая его бока и спускаясь пальцами к животу. Член ныл от возбуждения и даже лишать его легкого трения казалось наказанием, если бы Курт отстранился, чтобы расстегнуть ремень Блейна. Таксист, который явно не хотел наблюдать за происходящим на заднем сидении машины, все равно поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, к его шоку успев заметить то, как пальцы Блейна сжимали ягодицы Курта, пока тот с каждой секундой все ритмичнее начинал толкаться бедрами. Пусть они и не добивались этого, но таксист увеличил скорость, а Курт уже расстегивал рубашку Блейна, прикусывая его ключицы и постанывая от удовольствия. До дома им оставалось проехать шесть кварталов.

– На месте! – слишком уж громко объявил водитель, как только автомобиль остановился.

Блейн откинул голову назад и шумно выдохнул. Он только что успел расстегнуть рубашку Курта и сжал его сосок пальцами, заставляя парня застонать настолько громко, что даже тот факт, что он все еще целовал его шею, не помог заглушить звук.

– Спасибо... – пробормотал Блейн, вытащил из внутреннего кармана купюру и отдал ее водителю, не сомневаясь, что этого хватит с головой, включая все его потраченные нервы, и открыл дверь, бережно придерживая Курта за задницу, пока тот вылезал.

Выйдя следом, Блейн захлопнул дверь и прижался к Курту со спины, целуя его затылок и стаскивая рубашку с плеча прямо на улице, чтобы прикусить нежную кожу:

– Только не говори, что нам еще ехать на лифте... – застонал он, заметив высоту здания. – Я трахну тебя прямо в нем и без смазки!

– Девятнадцатый этаж, я рассчитываю на более долгий секс, чем три минуты. На всю оставшуюся ночь, – Курт игриво улыбнулся Блейну.

Его рубашка соскользнула до предплечья, а прошедшие мимо женщины пятидесяти лет громко охнули. «Вот именно, нечего в вашем возрасте разгуливать по улицам в три часа ночи. Или сколько там сейчас?.. Черт! Блейн...». Курт перехватил руки Блейна, поглаживающие его живот, и опустил их ниже к брюкам, прижимаясь к нему задницей:

– Пошли. Я не могу больше ждать.

Консьерж приподнял брови над очками, проводив Курта с Блейном взглядом, а завтра в его голосе явно будут двусмысленные нотки даже в простом «Доброе утро, мистер Хаммел». Курт прижался спиной к стене, уже нажав на кнопку вызова лифта, и притянул Блейна к себе, буквально сталкивая их губы. «Невозможно быть таким охуенным». Последняя пуговица на рубашке Блейна была расстегнута, когда створки лифта разъехались, а его пиджак так и остался лежать на полу первого этажа, когда двери закрылись. Может быть, если бы Блейн просто мирно стоял, поездка показалась бы ему ужасно длинной. Но за эти несколько минут он успел искусать в который раз всю шею Курта, усадил его к себе на бедра и выдрал рубашку из брюк, не заботясь о неприятном для слуха треске ткани. Когда дверь открылась, впрочем, ему пришлось оторваться от Курта и опустить его на пол, потому что ключи были у Хаммела и открывать придется ему и как можно быстрее, потому что Андерсон был на грани того, чтобы прижать парня грудью к входной двери и заняться сексом прямо на месте. Ох, сколько же за вечер было этих «прямо здесь».

Ввалившись в квартиру, Блейн не стал тратить время на разглядывание обстановки и вместо этого окончательно сорвал рубашку с Курта, отбрасывая ее в сторону, и провел пальцами по обнаженной груди Курта, отмечая, какая гладкая у него кожа и какая потрясающая в целом фигура.

– Где здесь спальня? – выдохнул Блейн, скользя пальцами по ремню Курта и быстро расстегивая его, чтобы добраться до члена.

– Налево по коридору, последняя дверь, – Курт скинул с ног ботинки, чтобы брюки свободно можно было оставить на полу по дороге в спальню, и, будучи серьезно настроенным остаться с Блейном на равных по количеству одежды - то есть вообще без нее - тоже принялся расправляться с его брюками, намеренно задевая требующий контакта член. «Кто, блин, придумал эти ремни, к черту, никогда в жизни больше не буду их носить».

Их руки путались между собой, желая докоснуться до как можно большего количества участков тел друг друга, они запинались об откинутую в сторону одежду, отпинывая ее еще дальше, а Курт вовсе еле стоял на ногах, то и дело опираясь спиной на стену в коридоре или прислоняясь к двум стоявшим там столам. Они целовались, оставляли следы на шеях и плечах, укусы багровели в следующую же секунду после сжатия зубов на коже. Наконец-то Курт перешагнул через свои брюки, рукой открывая дверь в спальню, и громко простонал, когда пальцы Блейна сомкнулись вокруг его члена через тонкую ткань белья. Он не остался в долгу, запуская руку в его боксеры и уже чувствуя выступившую на головке смазку. «Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня. Сейчас». Прекраснее сильной, широкой ладони обхватывающей член, могли были быть только губы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг него, или член, постепенно проталкивающийся в задницу, а потом резко входящий на всю длину с пошлым шлепком. Курт сделал шаг назад, не переставая посасывать нижнюю губу Блейна и ритмично двигая рукой на его члене, второй стаскивая вниз боксеры. Блейн негромко застонал от сжавшихся сильнее пальцев Курта на своем члене, но был вынужден оторвать того от этого увлекательного занятия, чтобы подхватить на руки и уложить на кровать, что как раз стояла за его спиной. Постель оказалась расправлена, Блейн бы обязательно посмеялся над тем, какой Курт Хаммел несобранный, но сейчас он был только рад этому, нависая сверху над парнем и покрывая короткими поцелуями его плечи и грудь, обхватывая губами маленькие соски и немного сжимая их зубами, пока не затвердеют.

У него в брюках был презерватив, но брюки остались где-то далеко позади, так что оставалось надеяться, что у Курта, как и большинства людей, все необходимое будет в тумбе у кровати. Спасибо алкоголю, он притупил укол ревности от мыслей о том, что кто-то уже был на этом месте с Куртом, и Блейн просто снова закрыл глаза и прижался губами к губам парня, стаскивая с него боксеры до середины бедра и обхватывая горячий член ладонью.

– В левой или правой тумбе? – тихо спросил он, оторвавшись от поцелуя и пытаясь поймать затуманившийся то ли от страсти, то ли от алкоголя взгляд Курта.

– В ванной, – ответил Курт, ерзая головой по подушке и устраивая ее удобнее; он неспешно приподнимал бедра, дыша через рот и вглядываясь в едва видное из-за полумрака лицо Блейна. Глаза так и норовили прикрыться, а по телу стала разливаться блаженная расслабленность, поддерживаемая медленными движениями руки Блейна на его члене. – Там, на второй полке сверху... – «Кажется, я не помню».

Курт провел рукой от плеча Блейна к его локтю и мягко улыбнулся, выдыхая чуть громче, когда тот надавил большим пальцем на уздечку. «Как же хорошо...». Блейн вздохнул, коротко чмокнул Курта в губы, отстранился и нежно провел напоследок ладонями по животу и бедрам парня, предвкушая грядущее удовольствие, прежде чем вскочить с кровати.

– Я быстро, – предупредил он, – не вздумай себя касаться, ясно? Это все мое.

Не удержавшись, он снова нагнулся, нежно целуя Курта в губы, и только после этого развернулся, направляясь в ванную комнату, надеясь, что не потеряется и что у Курта нет сто одной полочки и баночки, в которых Блейну придется долго и мучительно искать пачку презервативов и смазку. Курт же проводил его взглядом и глубоко вздохнул. Он согнул ноги, стаскивая с себя боксеры до конца, а потом провел рукой по груди, так и не коснувшись члена. В крови больше не бурлил адреналин от алкоголя, затянувшееся возбуждение разнежило тело, тогда Курт закрыл глаза, поворачивая голову в бок. Он подложил руку под щеку и облизнул припухшие губы. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы отдавать себе отчет. Все окончательно потемнело перед глазами, когда тихий выдох преобразовался в имя Блейна перед тем, как Курт потерял счет времени и перестал слышать доносящийся из коридора шум.

– Нашел! – радостно воскликнул Блейн спустя минут пять, не меньше, поисков по действительно многочисленным ящикам и полкам в ванной.

Глядя на Курта, можно было предположить, что тот следит за собой и его ванная комната окажется заполнена средствами по уходу за кожей лица, тела и волосами. Но уж чего Блейн не предполагал, так это то, что найдет злополучные презервативы вместе со смазкой, примотанной к ним, как и продавалось в супермаркете. Это не могло не радовать собственника в Блейне, Но более удивительным было то, что нашел он их в ящике с какими-то ароматическими солями для ванны. Не вдаваясь в детали, Андерсон вытащил находку с победным криком и направился обратно в спальню, по пути раздирая клейкую ленту и отделяя тюбик от коробки.

– Меня радует, что они не стоят у тебя под рукой, но прятать их так, вроде тебе четырнадцать и у тебя строгая мама тоже как–то не очень... – со смешком заметил он, останавливаясь перед кроватью, и поднял, наконец, глаза от коробочки, глядя на Курта, который не подавал признаки жизни. – Да ну ладно... – протянул Блейн, отбрасывая и смазку и презервативы в угол кровати и опускаясь на колени рядом с Куртом. – Ну, нет. Ты не мог уснуть. Я что, был настолько плох? Или я все же не уследил, и ты перебрал? Ну, Курт!

Блейн обиженно надул губы и скользнул рукой по щеке юноши, попытавшись повернуть его лицом к себе, но безуспешно. Курт приоткрыл рот и вытянул обе ноги, пошарив рукой в воздухе в поиске одеяла, судя по всему. Лицо было совершенно безмятежным, тело – расслабленным, а член – мягким. Курт благополучно уснул.

– Ну ты и засранец, Хаммел, – со вздохом заметил Блейн и подтянул одеяло, накрывая им парня по плечи и проводя пальцами по его волосам, убирая упавшие на лоб прядки.

Несколько минут Блейн так и сидел, просто глядя на Курта, который казался сейчас совсем мальчишкой. Не было ни обиды, ни раздражения. Странная нежность окутывала тело, заставив Блейна наклониться и мягко поцеловать расслабленные губы. Поднявшись с кровати, Блейн направился на кухню, в холодильнике взял бутылку минералки и поставил ее на тумбочку возле Курта. Он мог бы уехать сейчас, просто одеться и вызвать такси, но делать этого не хотелось. Решив, что Курт не будет зол, Блейн опустился на кровать рядом с парнем, забрался под одеяло и, подумав, даже обнял со спины как раз удобно свернувшегося в калачик Курта. Завтра, в конце концов, для них наступит только спустя несколько часов.

– Спокойной ночи, – шепнул он и коротко чмокнул Курта между лопаток, прекрасно понимая, что его не слышат.


	9. Chapter 9

Пальцы онемели, а по руке прошли неприятные мурашки, словно та вовсе не принадлежала телу. Курт застонал и поморщился, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Он отлежал руку, а во рту сушило хуже, чем в Сахаре в пятидесятиградусную жару. Все тело ныло, голова гудела. Курт недовольно прищурился; комнату стали освещать первые лучи солнца. Он приложил руку ко лбу и приподнял голову над подушкой, тут же роняя ее обратно. «Как же мне плохо. Отвратительно». Казалось, что люди, которых переехал грузовик, чувствовали себя лучше, они хотя бы были без сознания и не терпели всю эту ломоту. «Черт. Пить. Спать. Я в жизни больше не буду пить алкоголь». Сообразительность возвращалась очень медленно. Курт резко втянул воздух через рот и сел на кровати, с испугом оглядываясь по сторонам. Чья-то рука соскользнула с его талии, а помещение определенно было знакомо. «Я дома. Я хотя бы дома. Когда я уехал? Блять, моя голова...». Он провел ладонью по лицу и облизал сухие губы. Последняя картинка перед его глазами была в клубе... Он сидел на диване, а напротив была Рейчел. Все логично. Только сидел он на коленях Блейна... «Блейн!». Курт резко повернул голову в бок, и в ту же секунду задрал вверх одеяло. «Твою ж мать...». Он был абсолютно голый, ничего не помнящий о половине вечера, и в постели с Блейном Андерсоном. «Потрясающе. Просто потрясающе. Отлично, Курт». Курт слегка нахмурился, ощущение шока стало отступать на второй план, сменяясь чувством, что он провел не жаркую ночь с Блейном, а что тот долго и упорно бил его битой по голове. Или не провел ночь?.. Курт скользнул рукой по своей спине и остановил ее на пояснице. Он совершенно точно не был растянут. Задница не болела. Первичные признаки секса отсутствовали. Явно он вчера не был снизу. И сверху тоже. Курт повернулся к Блейну, замечая, что тот был в нижнем белье. «Он что, привез меня. Раздел. И лег рядом? Да ладно? Мог бы хоть трусы оставить».

Не понимая, который сейчас час и сколько он спал, Курт коснулся рукой плеча Блейна, слегка потряхивая его:

— Блейн, — позвал он, но тут же замер, задумываясь. «И что я ему скажу? Привет, у нас был секс вчера? Я ничего не помню».

Но отменять необдуманный поступок было уже поздно, когда Курт услышал тихий стон Блейна. Тот медленно открыл глаза и первым делом запустил пальцы в волосы, привычным жестом убирая их со лба, хотя кудряшки благодаря короткой стрижке не спадали на него уже давно. Он моргнул несколько раз и поднял голову, вглядываясь в темноту и видя перед собой взъерошенного Курта, который или еще не понял, что произошло, или был недоволен наличием Блейна в своей кровати. В любом случае, Блейну было плевать, он слишком сильно хотел спать, и лучше бы Курту было вернуться к нему под бок и дождаться утра.

— Минералка на тумбочке — я порылся в твоем холодильнике. Нет, мы не трахались. Да, ты уснул в процессе. Нет, я не обижаюсь. Пожалуйста, давай спать, — хрипло проговорил он на одном дыхании и откинулся обратно на подушку, подползая к Курту и утыкаясь носом в его бок скорее неосознанно, чем нарочно.

« Охренеть, блять. Уснул в процессе? Господи...». Курт перевел взгляд на тумбочку и сухо сглотнул. «Да уж, с днем рождения, Мерседес». Курт потянулся и подхватил с тумбочки минералку, тут же откручивая крышку и припадая к горлышку. Вода потекла по его подбородку, шее и груди, пока он жадно глотал основную ее часть, сжимая в руке пластиковую бутылку. Когда та практически опустела, Курт вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и снова посмотрел на Блейна. Тот прижался к нему, лежа с закрытыми глазами. «Мне что, голым спать?». Курт шмыгнул носом и уже было занес руку, чтобы коснуться волос Блейна, но остановил движение, сжимая пальцы. «Спать, да, нужно просто лечь спать. Утром во всем разберемся. Уснул в процессе... Ужас какой!». Аккуратно Курт спустился вниз, ложась обратно и не зная, куда деть руки. Он просто лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок несколько минут. Дыхание Блейна рядом было размеренным, хотя Курт и не был уверен, что тот так быстро смог уснуть. «Катастрофа. Полнейшая катастрофа. Мы приехали ко мне домой, чтобы заняться сексом, а я уснул. Уснул!». Он повернул голову в бок, скользя взглядом по лицу Блейна. «И что мне теперь, обнять его? Блейн Андерсон в моей кровати, а я уснул. Нет, подумать только... Ну это же лучше, чем забыть про секс?».

— Курт, мать твою, если ты думаешь, что ты молчишь и часто дышишь, ерзая, а я сплю, то ты ошибаешься. Ты очень громко думаешь. Пожалуйста, перестань паниковать в своей голове, падай обратно на подушку, обними меня и засыпай. Будь хорошим мальчиком, — простонал Блейн, который так и не смог уснуть из-за хаотичных мыслей Хаммела, что звучали в голове во всю громкость. Он точно будет укладывать его спать вперед себя.

Потеревшись щекой о подушку, он силой притянул парня к себе и даже куснул его за плечо в качестве профилактики, а затем добавил еще раз, уже тише:

— Спи.

«Спи, легко тебе сказать. Еще бы я думаю. А кто бы на моем месте не думал? Ну, что я за ходячее недоразумение...». Курт вздохнул и прижался носом к волосам Блейна, за запахом алкоголя и клубного перегара улавливая аромат его парфюма. «Все, я не ерзаю. Я сплю. А его рука на моей талии. Черт, я же голый. Вчера мне явно не было неловко от этого. Но если я придвинусь ближе, то... Интересно, если я уснул в процессе, он дрочил в ванной или так спать лег? О чем я только думаю?!». Курт спустился по подушке чуть ниже, и теперь его лицо было практически на уровне лица Блейна. «Все, теперь точно не ерзаю. До чего мы успели дойти? Я хочу это помнить. А как мне утром вести себя? Для начала утром нужно не умереть от головной боли. Во рту опять все сухо. Такая мнимая бодрость после пары часов сна первый признак того, что алкоголь еще не выветрился, потом будет хуже. Сколько же я выпил?».

— Господи боже... Мне тебя укачать? Спеть колыбельную? Дать соску? — застонал Блейн, опять поднимая голову и опираясь на локоть. Он чувствовал, что еще пару минут, и сон совсем как рукой снимет и будет он как идиот лежать до утра и глазеть на Курта, который как раз-таки обязательно уснет сном младенца через несколько минут. Но как эти несколько минут пережить? — Если через минуту твое дыхание не выровняется, Курт, то я достану смазку и презервативы, которые вчера искал минут десять, и использую их по назначению. Благо, кто-то голый.

Блейн скользнул рукой на задницу Курта и сжал ее, а сам подался вперед и коротко поцеловал его в губы, решив, что это в некоторой мере собьет того с бесконечного потока мыслей:

— Не буди во мне неудовлетворенного зверя, потому что он не станет смотреть на похмелье, и мы с ним по-прежнему тебя хотим. А если ты не хочешь член в себе, то лучше закрывай глаза и спи. Серьезно.

— Да что я такого делаю? — удивленно пролепетал Курт, слегка дернув бедрами, но тем самым не скинув руку Блейна со своей задницы. «Я, конечно, до сих пор не против твоего члена в своей заднице, но не при таком тоне и состоянии, что сейчас не так-то?». Курт смотрел в глаза Блейна, действительно замечая, что тот был разозлен. — Я пошевельнулся один раз. Больше не буду. Не надо на меня орать...

Курт повернулся спиной к Блейну и поджал ноги к себе, кладя на них руку. «Я пытаюсь спать, мне просто хреново...». Он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на усталости мышц и практически бессильности всего тела. Спать сейчас было бы самым правильным решением.

— Спасибо за минералку, — еле слышно буркнул Курт, а уголки его губ дернулись в легкой улыбке. Да, Блейн отчего-то сорвался, но поцеловал его и хотел. Курт подложил свободную руку под голову и вытянул ноги. Все было не так уж и плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.

И если Курт успокоился, то Блейн вздохнул, чувствуя себя теперь виноватым, но вовремя вспомнил о том, что Курт еще не до конца протрезвел и его реакцию нельзя было назвать полностью адекватной.

— Я тебе еще и кофе в постель сделаю и таблеточку подгоню, — шепнул он со смешком и обнял парня поперек груди, прижимая к себе и утыкаясь носом между его лопаток.

Приятная дрема все же накатила обратно, и мысли Курта звучали уже совсем приглушенно, а после и окончательно стихли, когда они оба провалились в крепкий сон.

Второе пробуждение прошло уже более спокойно. Прежде чем открыть глаза, Курт потянулся, разминая шею. Впрочем, вся прекрасность утра продолжалась только первые две минуты, потому что потом головная боль вернулась, словно выстрел в лоб, а мышцы, которые пришли в движение, заныли еще хуже, чем ранним утром. Курт разлепил сухие губы, проводя ими друг по другу и чувствуя шершавость кожи. Теперь алкоголь в крови остался только болезненным осадком. Курт подтянул руки к лицу и обвел пальцами зажмуренные веки. «Пару часов, и мне станет легче. Вода. Таблетка. Впихнуть в себя еду через силу и пораньше лечь спать». Курт повернул голову в бок и приоткрыл один глаз, надеясь, что не потревожил Блейна своим копошением. Только тревожить было некого. Странный ком образовался в горле то ли от тошноты, то ли от скручивающегося ощущения пустоты. В квартире была полная тишина, бесполезно было даже прислушиваться. Курт молча лежал несколько секунд, будто в любой момент мог раздаться хлопок двери или шум воды из ванной. Но ничего не произошло.

«А кто бы не сбежал? Я напился. Уснул во время секса. Несостоявшегося секса. Разбудил его ночью. Какой же я идиот. Что теперь будет?». Курт сел на кровати, морщась от боли, но упрямо игнорируя ее. «Сам во всем виноват». Он спустил ноги с кровати и огляделся по сторонам. Закрытая упаковка от презервативов, смазка и оторванная клейкая лента. Одежда, которую Курт вчера вечером не убрал перед вечеринкой, валялась на полу. Пустая бутылка из-под воды лежала у тумбочки, а в квартире по-прежнему была разрывающая слух тишина. Курту казалось, что нельзя было почувствовать себя еще более ничтожно. «Как провалиться сквозь землю? Лучше утопиться в ванной. Блять». Курт поднял с пола свои боксеры и натянул их, встав. Себя нужно было собрать из развалившихся частей. Нужно было привести голову в порядок и найти телефон. Курт обернулся на пустую кровать и поджал губы, обводя взглядом смятые простыни. «И как мне теперь смотреть ему в глаза? На что я только надеялся? Не сгодился даже на одну ночь».

Зайдя на кухню, Курт облокотился руками на стол, не найдя в себе моральных сил даже на то, чтобы поднять с пола в коридоре валяющиеся там брюки. Подробности вечеринки урывками проявлялись в памяти. Курт прикрыл глаза и опустил голову. «Как всегда. Вести себя как ни в чем не бывало... Из меня даже подстилка хреновая вышла».

— Нужно выпить кофе, — Курт глубоко вздохнул и прижал пальцы к виску. — И таблетку.

Курт резко вскинул голову, ойкнув от резкого движения, отозвавшегося гудением в ушах, когда в коридоре хлопнула дверь, а Блейн чертыхнулся себе под нос. Неудобно было закрывать ее ногой, придерживая при этом подставку с кофе, пакетик из аптеки и коробку со свежими пончиками, которых безумно захотелось Блейну, когда он почувствовал запах из кондитерской. Он не хотел будить Курта, если тот спал, но после такого грохота едва ли это получилось бы. Ну вот. Никакого тебе романтичного пробуждения от аромата кофе. Блейн прокрался в спальню и застыл, глядя на пустую кровать, в то время, как Курт прислушивался к его шагам, словно не веря происходящему. «Вернулся? Не ушел?». Услышав мысли, Блейн обернулся. Значит, на кухне. Отлично.

— Швейцар с таким видом вернул мне утром пиджак, вроде бы ночью я съел его кошку у него на глазах, — рассмеялся Блейн, поставил покупки на стол и, поколебавшись несколько секунд, обнял парня за талию и наклонился, целуя его в затылок, от чего Курт вздрогнул в его объятиях и глубоко вздохнул.

Блейн не был хорош в совместном пробуждении, мало знал об утренней романтике и предпочитал сваливать в душ, давая партнеру понять, что его вроде как никто не держит, но с Куртом все было иначе. Курт сам был другим, Блейн испытывал к нему другие чувства, и у них даже секса не было. Все было совсем иначе, и это если даже не брать в расчет мысли Курта, которые и вовсе были совершенно очаровательны. «Я думал, ты ушел. Я столько всего успел себе надумать. Боже мой, я кажется, даже вчера на вечеринке не так сильно был рад тебя видеть, как сейчас».

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, м? Так и будешь стоять ко мне спиной? — поинтересовался Блейн, мягко коснувшись губами перехода шеи в плечо Курта и облокотился на стол рядом с ним, предварительно вытащив один пончик из коробки и впиваясь в него зубами.

— Ох, да, я просто... — запинаясь, промямлил Курт, проводя рукой по запутанным волосам и неуверенно глядя на Блейна. «Не знаю, как себя вести? Черт, он одет, а я стою в трусах с похмелья. Картина маслом. Наверняка, еще и выгляжу я очень плохо. Конечно, плохо». — Мозг очень медленно соображает, и я двигаюсь словно в замедленной съемке, чтобы лишний раз не шевелить головой.

Курт приподнял руки и изобразил достаточно отрывистые движения руками, будто показывая робота, а потом прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, явно смущенный своим же жестом. «Идиот!». Хотя несмотря на свое состояние он еще умудрялся втягивать живот, которого не было, и держать плечи расправленными. Раз уж он стоял практически голый перед Блейном, надо было хотя бы с точки зрения фигуры смотреться хорошо.

— Если ты скажешь, что где-то здесь есть вишневый пончик, то я снова выполню любое твое желание, — Курт издал тихий смешок, на самом деле, благодаря своей фразе надеясь получить хоть какой-то намек на то, как Блейн воспринимал все происходящее. Хотя легкие поцелуи, кофе и практически завтрак в постель говорили лучше других слов. «Или это просто знак вежливости, потому что нам еще вместе работать? Или я смогу тебя поцеловать без алкоголя в крови? И почистив зубы, конечно».

— Ты тоже любишь вишневые?! — искренне удивился Блейн. Он не слышал этого в мыслях Курта еще ни разу, но сам просто обожал именно вишневые и с шоколадом. Он сам не понимал, почему ему показалось это таким очаровательным, но он быстро достал из коробки именно вишневый с милой нарисованной вишенкой сбоку и протянул его Курту, давая куснуть, чтобы тот не испачкал руки. — У меня неплохо получается зарабатывать себе желания, исполняя твои, кажется, — с улыбкой заметил Блейн, быстро чмокнул парня в щеку и отложил половинку своего пончика, вытирая руки салфеткой, чтобы дать Курту лекарство.

Он взял высокий стакан, налил в него воды из еще одной бутылки минералки, найденной в холодильнике, и бросил туда большую плоскую таблетку, покачивая стакан, пока она не растворилась.

— С детства всегда первым делом выискивал в коробке с пончиками вишневый, — ответил Курт, наблюдая за действиями Блейна. «Ты действительно исполняешь мои желания. А у меня дома даже аспирина нет, горе-алкоголик. Не умеешь пить - не берись». — Папа даже несколько раз шутил и клал их в отдельную коробку, говоря мне, что их не было в пекарне, — Курт улыбнулся, перехватывая взгляд повернувшегося к нему Блейна, — но потом отдавал, конечно.

Подойдя к Курту, Блейн протянул ему бокал:

— Мята и лимон, зашел в две аптеки, чтобы найти именно этот, от него не тошнит, пока пьешь.

Странно было вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но другой тактики Блейн пока что не выбрал. Он просто делал то, что ему казалось правильным и уместным и, судя по мыслям, Курту тоже. Он также слышал, конечно, что Курт был не уверен в их отношениях на данный момент и в том, как вообще их можно охарактеризовать, но тут Блейн не мог ему помочь, ведь тоже не знал ответов на эти вопросы. Он бы с удовольствием поцеловал Курта, занялся бы с ним сексом и провел остаток дня в его постели. Но насколько это было уместно, если завтра они вновь затянут на шеях галстуки и сядут за стол в кабинете? Ведь совсем одно дело - заняться сексом после вечеринки, когда, несмотря на обоюдность желаний, всегда оставалась возможность списать все на атмосферу, настроение и располагающий случай. А, учитывая вчерашнее, еще и на алкоголь. Но совсем другое — сделать это осознанно, утром, не наспех расстегивая одежду, а медленно направляясь в спальню. Курту хотелось этого, но все действительно было слишком сложно. Все запреты вновь кружили вокруг. Противоречия заставляли глушить желания. Момент, подразумевающий под собой секс, был разрушен. Зато теперь они получили шанс сблизиться не через постель. И Курту казалось, что это происходило прямо сейчас. Им нужно было понять, чего именно они оба хотят друг от друга.

— Спасибо, — Курт забрал стакан из рук Блейна и поднес нос к самому его краю, наблюдая за тем, как вода покрывалась мелкими пузырьками. Курт осушил стакан в несколько глотков и резко выдохнул, ставя его на стол. «Теперь будет легче, надо только немного подождать». — Если бы не ты, я бы мечтал о том, чтобы мне отрубили голову еще в шесть утра или во сколько там я тогда проснулся?!

Курт почесал затылок, пропуская волосы между пальцами и пододвинул к себе стаканчик кофе, на который кивком указал Блейн после его вопросительного взгляда. Он запланировал на сегодня достаточно много дел и работы, а теперь все шло насмарку. «Что ж, но оно того, определенно, стоило», хотя ему и предстояло пролежать половину дня на диване, забыв о собранности мыслей и возможности решить оставшиеся вопросы по концепции проекта.

— Ладно, мне стоит принять душ или хотя бы почистить зубы, — Курт сделал еще несколько глотков обезжиренного мокко. — Подождешь или у тебя какие-то планы на сегодня, я не знаю... — «Задержишься ты или поедешь? Я не знаю, Блейн». Курт поджал губы и обнял себя руками, хотя это совершенно не скрывало его тела.

— Я тоже не знаю, — честно ответил Блейн и наклонил голову. — Я так спешил за кофе для тебя, что душ не успел принять. Я с трудом нашел свою рубашку, она оказалась почему-то под тумбочкой в твоем коридоре. Не знаешь, почему?

Блейн игриво наклонил голову и отставил свой стаканчик, делая шаг к Курту и приобнимая его за талию. Так или иначе, нужно было выяснить, какую тактику выберет Курту. В мыслях у него был полный бардак, но ведь хоть как-то реагировать он должен был, верно?

— Могу сказать, что никаких дел на сегодня у меня нет, и я бы с удовольствием принял душ. Но я не фанат навязываться и знаю, что такое похмелье. Так что сейчас ты можешь вежливо улыбнуться, мы допьем кофе и проводишь меня до двери. А можешь расстегнуть мою рубашку и тонко намекнуть на то, что хочешь, чтобы я остался.

Блейн ощущал нечто странное. Какое-то волнение вперемешку с желанием действительно остаться с Куртом, но без примеси секса. Это было совершенно дико, но он легко мог представить, как надевает какие-то шорты Курта, забирается с ним в постель и говорит о чем-то отстраненном. Мог представить, что они заказывают еду, обсуждают любимые рестораны, включают какой-то фильм и забывают о нем спустя пару минут. В голове Блейна происходила какая-то несвойственная ему чертовщина, и он видел объяснение для этого только в том, что в его собственных мыслях с недавних пор обитали еще и мысли Курта.

«Я правда хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я не знаю, что мы будем делать, что будет потом, но я хочу. Может быть, я наивный дурак, но глупо отрицать... Он мне нравится. Я хочу рискнуть. Будь, что будет. Мне же хорошо рядом с Блейном». Курт склонился чуть в бок, понимая, что оказываться с ним лицом к лицу сейчас не лучшая перспектива для Блейна, учитывая количество вчерашнего алкоголя и сухость во рту, оставшуюся даже после выпитой воды и кофе. Он провел пальцами по его плечу, чувствуя, как руки на талии сжались чуть сильнее, и перевел пальцы на грудь Блейна, двумя подцепляя пуговицу на рубашке.

— Я думаю, что действительно негоже ходить в настолько мятой рубашке. Я был бы не против вспомнить, как она оказалась под тумбочкой, хотя я догадываюсь... — Блейн заботился о нем, оставался рядом, и Курту ни капли не было стыдно за то, что он сам льнул к нему. Можно было пересчитать по пальцам дни с их личного знакомства, но несмотря на всю браваду Блейна, «ты нравишься мне и нежным и со всеми этими пошлыми намеками». Пуговица проскочила в петельку, и Курт немного отстранился, упираясь ладонью в грудь Блейна. — Я пока схожу в душ, а ты вполне можешь сам от нее избавиться, чтобы потом тоже помыться.

Курт улыбнулся и выскользнул из рук Блейна. Этот флирт был не похож на тот, что был между ними на чисто физиологическом уровне, он был пронизан искренней симпатией, которая стремительно и неконтролируемо перерастала во что-то большее, ускоряющее ритм сердца и вызывающее приятный трепет на уровне живота. «Я не знаю, чем закончится этот день, но я точно хочу еще сегодня тебя поцеловать. Если ты захочешь. Ты ведь хочешь, Блейн? Правда?».

Курт сделал еще один шаг назад, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Блейном:

— Я быстро, — шепнул он, прежде чем направиться в коридор. Курт обернулся через плечо и закусил нижнюю губу, замечая то, что Блейн тоже улыбался. «Ты сводишь меня с ума. Рушишь все стены и принципы. Но мне так нравится это. Я давно не ощущал себя настолько свободным, несмотря на все страхи».

— Я никогда еще не чувствовал ничего подобного, — тихо ответил Блейн, когда услышал звук закрывшейся в ванную двери.

Что ж, он принял решение остаться, и сейчас оно казалось не столько даже верным, сколько желанным. Он всегда был эгоистом, не умел отказывать себе в удовольствии и не хотел. Сейчас его удовольствие имело имя, и ему хотелось оставаться с ним как можно дольше. В конце концов, рабочие будни — это одно. Провести же вместе воскресный день — это совсем другое.

По дороге в спальню Курта Блейн остался без рубашки и повесил ее на стул. Следом отправились брюки, и, уже оставшись в одном белье, Блейн прислонился к стене возле двери в ванную, откровенно скучая. Он не мог ходить по чужой квартире, не собирался никуда лезть или даже включать телевизор, его телефон странно молчал, и делать, собственно, было нечего. Оставалось только ждать Курта, хотя Блейн не сомневался, что в этой огромной квартире найдется еще одна ванная, для гостей. И она действительно была, но сам Курт вспомнил о ней только стоя под прохладной водой, закинув голову назад. Он провел руками по лицу и открыл глаза, недовольно простонав. С похмелья он забыл о том, что в его квартире две ванных комнаты, благодаря которой Блейну не пришлось бы просто ждать его, сидя в гостиной, на кухне или спальне... «Интересно, а чем он там занимается?». Курт выдавил на руки шоколадный гель для душа и размазал его по плечам, постепенно опуская руки ниже. «И что мы будем делать? А если он захочет продолжить начатое? А если я захочу? А я хочу? Хочу. Так в чем тогда проблема? Вчера это казалось проще. Господи, сколько же всего мы вчера делали..». Картина с поцелуями в лифте возникла в памяти, и Курт опустил взгляд на свои бедра, замечая там несколько маленьких синяков. Он глубоко вздохнул и обвел их подушечками пальцев, переводя взгляд на открытую возле зеркала полку и валяющиеся на полу крема. Пока Блейн искал смазку и презервативы, Курт уснул. Осознание этого еще долго будет вызывать у него позорное чувство стыда и насмешку над собой. Хотя секс под действием алкоголя и был залогом ночи полной страсти, Курту хотелось бы сделать это, отвечая за все свои действия и помня их. Он подхватил с полки зубную щетку и выдавил на нее пасты намного больше, чем в обычные дни. Отмыть от себя отпечаток такого количества алкоголя требовало особых усилий. «А я вообще закрыл за собой дверь?».

— Куурт... — протянул Блейн, который уже через пару минут устал ждать под дверью.

Он вообще не отличался терпением, а уж терпеть, стоя за дверью ванной, в которой принимает душ очень сексуальный и очень голый парень, это и вовсе измывательство.

Блейн наугад дернул ручку и приподнял брови, когда дверь легко открылась. Может быть, это было знаком, который он не понял? Сложно было представить трезвого Хаммела, который, виляя бедрами, втащил бы его за собой в ванную. Во всяком случае, до того, как у них был первый секс. Так что, такой намек вполне возможен. В крайнем случае, извинится. Плевать.

— Не то чтобы я ломился, но у тебя тут было открыто, и я решил зайти и поинтересоваться, нет ли часом у тебя еще одной ванной комнаты в квартире или, может, свободного места в этой? — поинтересовался Блейн, перекрикивая шум воды и невольно всматриваясь в очень размытый силуэт в душевой кабинке. Курт мог бы сейчас открыть дверцу и поманить его к себе, например. Блейн делал прекрасный утренний минет, Курту стоило бы с ним познакомиться!

Курт потряс головой из стороны в сторону, стряхивая часть воды с волос, но тут же пожалел о резком движении: таблетка еще не до конца подействовала. Он повернулся в сторону двери в ванную и заметил там очертания Блейна. Курт не слышал, что тот сказал и судорожно стал прокручивать в мыслях все варианты, как сейчас могли развернуться события. «Сказать ему, где вторая ванная? Или он сказал, что ему пора? Или пришел присоединиться? А если так? Ладно-ладно. Хорошо. Просто для начала надо переспросить, что он сказал. А там... Впустить к себе? Можно было сделать это сразу. Или нельзя? Я спал с ним голым в одной постели, логично, что мы можем принять душ вместе». Курт подтолкнул дверцу в сторону, предварительно проведя рукой по губам и убедившись, что на них не осталось следов зубной пасты.

— Что, прости, я не... — «...расслышал». Взгляд Курта скользнул по груди Блейна, по его в меру подкаченным рукам и опустился вниз к бедрам и явно выделяющемуся в боксерах, хоть и не возбужденному, члену. «Черт возьми...». — Ты захотел присоединиться?

«Как раз думал об этом минуту назад. Да, господи, я хочу!», — пронеслось в мыслях Блейна, когда он скользнул взглядом по телу Курта, стоявшего к нему боком. Несмотря на то что почти ничего не было видно, для Блейна этого было достаточно, чтобы двинуться вперед, на ходу снимая боксеры, с совершенно невозмутимым видом войти в душевую кабинку и закрыть за собой дверцу. К счастью, еще утром он прополоскал зубы несколько раз и теперь мог не волноваться насчет несвежего дыхания. Блейн сразу же скользнул ладонями по щекам Курта, обхватывая пальцами аккуратные заостренные ушки и немного наклоняя голову, прежде чем потянуться и прижаться губами к его губам. Он приоткрыл рот и тут же скользнул кончиком языка по кромке зубов Курта, углубляя поцелуй. Кажется, он мечтал об этом с самого пробуждения. Не кажется. Совершенно точно мечтал. Одну руку Блейн опустил по шее к плечу Курта, а следом по спине к его пояснице и прижал парня всем телом к себе, чувствуя долгожданную близость его обнаженного тела. Они точно компенсируют вчерашнее упущение, может быть, не все сразу, потому что состояние Курта все еще с натяжкой можно было назвать «нормальным», но отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться друг другом они не могли. Курту казалось, что этот поцелуй был даже лучше тех, которые он запомнил вчера, но на деле все они были идеальными. Будто Блейн улавливал все его желания и находил самые чувствительные мечта. Так оно и было.

Курт нежно огладил плечи Блейна, не разрывая поцелуй, а потом свел руки за его спиной, касаясь пальцами выпирающих лопаток. Их бедра были плотно прижаты друг к другу. Обнаженные бедра. Неудовлетворенное возбуждение новой сильной волной возвращалось в тело, заставляя движения рук становиться более уверенными, тогда как в поцелуе смешивались едва слышные стоны, чередуемые с укусами. «У меня встает... Тише-тише. Нет. Не останавливайся». Блейн не сдержал улыбки прямо в поцелуе и опустил и вторую руку на поясницу Курта, медленно обводя очаровательные ямочки большими пальцами и опуская обе ладони на ягодицы. Он вчера и так облапал его, как только мог, и Курт был очень даже «за», так чего им стесняться теперь? Блейн на пробу толкнулся немного бедрами, чувствуя действительно почти твердый член Курта своим, и улыбнулся еще раз, немного отстраняя лицо, чтобы видеть парня, но оставаясь прижатым к нему всем телом.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что у тебя тоже эффект незавершенного действия... — прошептал он, нежно обводя правую ягодицу Курта пальцами, прежде чем скользнуть ладонью между их телами и провести подушечками пальцев по головке члена Курта, которая уже была зажата между их животами.

— Думаешь, что действие надо завершить?.. — выдохнул Курт в губы Блейна, огромным усилием воли сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не приподняться на носочки и не подтолкнуть руку Блейна коснуться его члена более ощутимо.

Курт еще вчера был на пределе возбуждения, а теперь они оба стояли обнаженными, прижавшись друг к другу. Он чувствовал бедром, что Блейн тоже был возбужден. Отступать было бы самой настоящей глупостью. Курт хотел Блейна, и еще до его прихода в ванную отгонял мысли об утренней мастурбации. Сейчас заглушить возбуждение уже не получилось бы, да и не хотелось этого делать. «Я хочу почувствовать его член. Так хочу... Прямо сейчас. Опусти руку чуть ниже, давай же». Блейн тот мужчина, рядом с которым невозможно было не думать о сексе. Но как бы сильно ни было желание, Курта подталкивало к нему не только оно. Между ними было намного большее, что Курту страшно было признавать. И даже если он обожжется, то не пожалеет, что рискнул ему поверить.

Вторя Блейну, Курт тоже скользнул рукой вниз и сомкнул пальцы в кольцо вокруг его члена. Он очертил большим пальцем выступающую венку и головку, а после двинул ладонью вниз, прижимаясь к губам Блейна, когда тот сильнее сжал его член. «Боже, да, наконец-то». Они оба понимали, что сейчас не уйдут дальше, но это не мешало фантазии рисовать картинки возможных действий. Может быть, можно было махнуть рукой на все нормы правильности, но в постепенности тоже была своя привлекательность. Между ними все еще не было стопроцентного доверия: для него нужно было время. И Курт всем сердцем и уже даже разумом надеялся, что они смогут стать по-настоящему близки.

А пока ладони сжимали члены, пальцы Блейна стимулировали вход Курта, в то время как тот крепко вцепился в его плечи, начиная толкаться бедрами, неторопливо раскачиваясь. Поцелуи сбивались, и они просто дышали в приоткрытые губы друг друга. Прохладные капли воды остужали разгоряченные тела. Курт прикрыл глаза, отдаленно осознавая, что как бы сильно он ни скучал за два месяца по таким ласкам, ощущений, которые дарил ему Блейн, можно было бы ждать и больше. Хотя идея занятия сексом на столе в день знакомства теперь запоздало казалась отличным решением. «Он будет так же неспешно входить в меня, растягивать, сводить с ума, а потом ускорится... Ускорится, да, вот так. Сзади. Жестко. Еще. Его член внутри меня. А сначала пальцы. Надави, боже, пожалуйста. Можешь сильнее. Да!». Курт почувствовал, как палец проник в него на несколько миллиметров, не растянул, а лишь слегка надавил. Он отвел бедра назад и выгнулся в спине, пряча лицо в изгибе перехода шеи в плечо Блейна. Тот стремительно подводил его к краю, улавливая все, что было так необходимо Курту. И он действительно мог делать именно то, чего хотел Курт. Наверное, это попахивало читерством, ведь теперь Блейну не нужно было использовать какое-то там свое мастерство и опыт, ему достаточно было просто делать то, чего хотелось партнеру. Курту. И когда тот просил сильнее и жестче, Блейн просто делал это и они оба получали удовольствие. Разве это не хорошо? К тому же, был еще один огромный плюс в грязных разговорчиках, которые, пускай и не были вслух, но безумно возбуждали Блейна. Он действительно так быстро подошел к оргазму, что сам не ожидал этого.

Приблизив губы к уху Курта, он ускорил движение руки и горячо зашептал:

— Я так хочу тебя трахнуть, Курт. Я так хочу, чтобы на месте моего пальца сейчас был член, хочу растянуть тебя, заставить стонать и всхлипывать, хочу заставить тебя кричать мое имя...

Шепот Блейна был сбивчивым, а Курт вовсе был не способен что-либо говорить, шумно выдыхая с каждым толчком. «Я так хорошо буду тебя принимать. Все, что угодно. Ты можешь трахнуть меня в кровати, на рабочем столе, заставить сосать твой член, толкаться им до самого горла, а потом ты войдешь. Ты кончишь в меня, кусая плечи, размазывая сперму внутри, а я буду стонать и срывать голос так, будто это лучший секс в моей жизни. Так и будет...». Остальные слова пропали в стоне, когда Блейн впился губами в шею Курта, прикусывая кожу и кончая толчками, пачкая оба члена и свою ладонь. Курт кончил следом. В его стонах было отчетливо слышно имя Блейна, на спине которого точно остались красные следы от впившихся в нее коротких ногтей. Курт представлял все то, что Блейн говорил, будто продолжая его собственные фантазии. Это было грязно, пошло и идеально.

Курт слепо целовал шею Блейна, пока тот продолжал ласкать их члены, размазывая сперму:

— Скажи мне, что мы сейчас пойдем в кровать, — пробубнил Курт, уже поднявшись поцелуями к линии нижней челюсти Блейна. «Я не знаю как, но ты будто даже в мастурбации знаешь все, что мне нравится... Как же я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул». — Мне чертовски хорошо сейчас. Тебе придется постоянно принимать со мной душ.

Блейн улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад, чтобы вода смыла сперму с рук и тел

— Прозвучало как «Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной, Блейн» — передразнил Андерсон, смыв сперму с ладони, и подался вперед, коротко целуя расслабленные губы Курта. — Думаешь, мы готовы к такому шагу? Я бы ограничился свиданиями, регулярным сексом и ночевками друг у друга. Тоже звучит неплохо, да? И в ответ на твой вопрос я утвердительно киваю головой. Мы идем в постель и проводим там еще несколько часов, как минимум, потому что я недостаточно выспался, я люблю ленивые воскресенья, и я, между прочим, голоден. Закажем поесть?

Блейн состроил милую мордашку и потерся носом о нос Курта, как вчера перед Адамом, только на этот раз без зрителей и без игры, но чувствуя точно такой же прилив неконтролируемой нежности к парню перед собой.

— Мог бы просто принять это как комплимент, без комментариев о переезде, — Курт прищурился и цокнул языком, чуть было не высунув и не показав его Блейну. — Я думаю, что единственное, к чему мы готовы — это действительно поесть и проваляться без дела в кровати.

«Надо же мне было ляпнуть такое, лучше бы молчал». Курт сполоснул руки и, набрав в них воды, провел ими по лицу, концентрируясь на своем самочувствии. После оргазма оно было больше расслабленным, чем вымотанным на фоне похмелья. По крайней мере, он не хотел умереть от головной боли, свернувшись клубочком на мятых простынях. Его утро определенно было очень удачным. И все благодаря Блейну. Курт посмотрел на него сбоку, позволяя себе открыто изучать Блейна взглядом только потому, что тот смотрел в другую сторону. Капли падали с немного распрямившихся кудрей, губы затронула едва заметная улыбка, тело граничило с идеальностью: выделяющиеся мышцы, подтянутость, выправка, сильные руки и широкие плечи, узкие бедра и округлая задница, темные волосы на груди и внизу живота, смуглая кожа. Блейн мог цеплять парней и девушек одним лишь взглядом, а потом своим телом давать им понять, что оказаться в его объятиях — большая удача для них. Курт сглотнул и отвернулся, потянувшись за перекинутым через стенку душевой кабинки полотенцем. «Не смей влюбляться, Курт. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не смей. Ему не нужны отношения. Просто секс — это норма в наше время. Даже не думай о каких-то там надеждах или будущем. Я буду одним из многих. Так и нужно это воспринимать».

Блейн коротко вздохнул от невеселых мыслей Курта и выбрался следом, вытираясь и подбирая свое белье за неимением другого. Ему было жаль, что Курт так сильно себя блокировал и сознательно отталкивал чувства, но он не мог ничего сказать как минимум потому, что и сам пока ничего не знал. Его чувства уже появились и были яркими, но насколько они будут долговечны? Сколько проживет эта влюбленность и переродится ли во что-то большее? Он не хотел давать никаких обещаний, не имел на это права.


	10. Chapter 10

Выйдя в спальню, Андерсон подхватил с тумбочки свой телефон и плюхнулся на кровать, складывая ноги по-турецки и поднимая глаза на Курта:

— Итак, что мы будем есть? — спросил он как ни в чем не бывало, словно понятия не имел о внутренних терзаниях парня, которые слушал уже несколько минут.

— Ничего жирного. Ты как хочешь, а мне какой-нибудь салат и можно суп, — Курт вытянулся на животе на кровати рядом с Блейном. Он был в одном полотенце и ему все равно придется встать и надеть белье, но пока не хотелось даже шевелиться. — Я бы что-нибудь приготовил, но, боюсь, что сожгу все, если сяду на стул и не смогу встать, — Курт уткнулся лицом в подушку и окончание фразы неразборчиво пробурчал в нее.

Второй раз он, конечно, не собирался без предупреждения засыпать перед Блейном, но сделать это очень хотелось. Курт повернул голову в бок и подложил под нее руку. Вопрос крутился на языке, и Курт старательно списывал его на праздное любопытство:

— А что ты вообще любишь есть? Какая кухня? Или определенные блюда? — «Это самый обычный вопрос. Ничего более. Я не буду готовить ему ужины. Просто спросил. Сейчас еще не хватало как одинокой тридцатилетней домохозяйке, которая мечтает выйти замуж, начать саморекламу о том, как я вкусно готовлю. Хотя, правда, вкусно».

Блейн, не удержавшись, усмехнулся и упал на спину, пододвигаясь ближе к Курту и кладя руку на его плечо, нежно его поглаживая. Ему нравилось трогать Курта, действительно очень нравилось. И он хотел это делать. Более того, он не сомневался, что и Курту это нравится, хоть тот и старательно гнал от себя все чувства.

— Ты такой зануда иногда. Ну, когда не пьяный. Когда пьяный, ты очень-очень горячий. Надеюсь, я смогу раскрыть тебя так, чтобы ты рядом со мной и трезвым вел себя так, как вчера пьяным... — промурлыкал Блейн, нежно касаясь губами щеки Курта. Только щеки из-за того, что большая часть его лица все еще была погружена в подушку. Надо было пытаться вытеснить из головы Курта все невеселые мысли, но пока Блейн не знал, как это сделать. — Я люблю вредную еду. Очень... Но не ем ее, потому что я ведь сексуальный мачо, и все такое. Я не могу заталкиваться огромным бургером или облизывать губы от томатного соуса, который будет капать с пиццы... Но если уж ты говоришь про кухню в плане готовки, а не того, что можно заказать с доставкой на дом и поесть втайне от всех в кровати, то я люблю средиземноморскую кухню. Морепродукты, все эти их салаты с сыром... Оливковое масло люблю. О, а еще итальянскую! Она близка к фаст-фуду, у них там все на тесте и это вкусно. Вообще, я люблю поесть, так что, если ты хочешь пригласить меня на домашний ужин, можешь позволить своей фантазии улететь куда угодно. Только у меня аллергия на орехи и сельдерей.

— Домашний ужин, не слишком сильно ты раскатал губу? — усмехнулся Курт с мягкой улыбкой на губах. «Мне нравится эта идея, но тебе пока об этом знать не стоит. Или...?». — Я подумаю над этим. А если я буду вести себя так, как вчера, каждый день, то придет какой-нибудь двадцатиоднолетний специалист и заберет у меня все проекты, я пока еще не готов сдавать свои позиции. А у меня столько работы взято на дом... Черт. Я действительно зануда, — последнюю фразу Курт простонал и потерся носом о плечо Блейна, после чего спрятал лицо в подушке.

Блейн благоразумно решил не комментировать слова Курта о его образе жизни и ком-то, кто его сместил. Ругаться не хотелось, да и тот вряд ли сознательно его поддел. Во всяком случае, Блейн надеялся, что это было не специально. А Курт даже не придал этому значения, говоря первое, что пришло на ум. Он старался быть честным, но продолжал сдерживать себя. «Неудивительно, что от меня все бегут. Наверное, нужно что-то менять. Но думать об этом я буду не с похмелья». Курт перевернулся на бок, прижимаясь к Блейну, и положил голову ему на плечо, заглядывая в глаза. Отдыхать, так отдыхать.

— Давай, заказывай самую вредную пищу, которую только можно, чтобы весь соус от нее остался на пальцах, — Курт поцеловал Блейна в линию нижней челюсти, совсем близко к уху, кладя руку на его грудь. — А я знаю отличный способ, как убирать кетчуп с подбородка, — он рассмеялся и добавил: — возьми мне бургеров и картошку фри. О, еще я хочу ломтики жареной курицы и к ним соус вроде барбекю. А еще сладкое что-нибудь не забудь и колу, — Курт сел на кровати и оглянулся на Блейна, обводя взглядом его фигуру: — Я бы дал тебе шорты, но меня абсолютно устраивает такой твой вид, — он игриво приподнял одну бровь, встал и направился к комоду за боксерами. Судя по поведению, Курт был еще пьян. Или просто наконец-то решил попытаться отпустить все свои запреты?

Слова о еде мгновенно взбодрили Блейна на фоне предыдущего высказывания, и он проводил Курта взглядом, набирая номер доставки еды. Заказывая, он неотрывно наблюдал за Куртом, который тоже поглядывал в его сторону, натягивая боксеры, стоя спиной, и боролся с желанием подняться и нагнуть парня над комодом, для начала отшлепав его за то, что тот явно его дразнил. И в поведении, и в мыслях Курта все было слишком переменчиво. Разобраться было сложно. Оставалось вести себя расслабленно. Это был единственный возможный вариант.

Отложив телефон, Блейн ухмыльнулся и наклонил голову:

— Еды будет много. Надеюсь, ты это осилишь... А теперь возвращайся в кровать, у нас есть еще полчаса до приезда курьера, и я хочу потратить их с пользой.

— Хочешь поспать? — шутливо переспросил Курт, ложась обратно на кровать. «Чувствую, будь его воля, он бы мне больше вообще спать не давал. А я был бы не против». Он вытянул руки вверх и прогнулся в спине, тут же снова принимая расслабленную позу. «Я даже не знаю, где мой телефон. И не хочу знать...». — Мы не выйдем из квартиры, пока все не съедим. Мой отец никогда не простит мне, если узнает, что я выбрасываю еду, — Курт улыбнулся, вспоминая, что вторым, после футбола, в чем Берт и Финн нашли общий язык, была любовь к еде. Берт бы очень сильно возмутился, узнав, что Курт выбрасывает одну треть всего, что готовит вечерами.

Курт повернул голову к Блейну и предложил, и так зная, на каком варианте они оба остановятся:

— Я могу включить какой-нибудь фильм или что ты там говорил о проведении времени с пользой?

Андерсон хмыкнул и приподнялся на локте, скользя левой рукой по животу Курта и плавно проводя пальцами по резинке его боксеров:

— Конечно, ты можешь включить фильм. Но лучше тот, который ты уже видел, или который не особенно тебя интересует. Не думаю, что я позволю тебе отвлечься на экран, пока в постели из аппетитного только твоя задница, — он немного понизил голос и наклонился, коротко целуя Курта в губы так, словно они делали это постоянно.

Хотя сам Хаммел все еще был немного замкнут и очень много паниковал в своей голове по поводу их отношений, Блейн был спокоен, как удав. А еще уже немного заведен и заинтересован в том, чтобы если не получить еще один оргазм до приезда пищи, то хотя бы получить взаимное удовольствие путем ласк и поцелуев. Говорить ни о чем не хотелось, хотя он догадывался, что это могло бы немного прояснить ситуацию. Хотелось просто целоваться и прижимать парня к себе, запустив пальцы в его волосы.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится целоваться со мной не меньше, чем мне с тобой, — шепнул Блейн, улыбаясь и глядя в глаза Курта. — Не сдерживайся.

— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Курт, прежде чем вновь прижаться к губам Блейна и обнять его за шею, перетягивая практически полностью на себя.

Блейн не в первый раз вовремя находил нужные слова, которые помогали Курту принять некоторые решения и откинуть сомнения. Тот будто чувствовал его, находился с ним на одной волне, понимал. Не только в общении, но и в физическом контакте людям всегда требуется время, чтобы почувствовать друг друга, понять то, что нравится и подстроиться друг под друга. Курту с Блейном, оказалось, не нужно для этого времени. Осознание этого лишь усиливало желание Курта. Видимо, им нравилось одно и то же. Ведь ни один человек не мог предположить, что кто-то предугадывает все твои желание путем чтения мыслей. Люди проходят через десятки партнеров, чтобы найти того, с кем они будут сочетаться. Курту казалось, что они с Блейном подходили друг другу во всем с точки зрения секса и ласк. И пусть по жизни у них были разные цели и ценности, Курт замечал за внешней подачей Блейна намного большее, чем просто привлекательного альфа-самца. Он видел его отзывчивость и желание помочь, которые тот глушил, понимая, что порой за слабости приходится платить слишком большую цену. С Блейном хотелось быть открытым, ему хотелось доверять, с ним хотелось откинуть все свои сомнения и страхи. Может быть, Курт наконец-то встретил своего человека? Поэтому им не потребовалось много времени. Поэтому все шло так стремительно. Потому что от установившейся связи невозможно было отказаться. Блейн прорвал броню Курта и откинул ее настолько далеко, что, казалось, ее больше не вернуть. Как бы Курт ни вел себя в обществе, от Блейна ему было не скрыть своих истинных эмоций. Курту хотелось сказать, что это и есть счастье, которое он искал годами.

Курт слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Блейна и лишь на секунду открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть наслаждение на его лице. Увидеть, как прикрыты его подрагивающие ресницы, и снова полностью отдаться поцелую и рукам, скользящим по телу. Ради таких минут, а может быть, даже часов или дней Курт готов был вновь и вновь откидывать в сторону работу. Все успеется, все решится, а пока для Курта имел значение только Блейн, который удобно устроился сверху Курта, поставив колено между его бедрами. Он оперся руками на подушку с двух сторон от головы парня и самозабвенно его целовал, радуясь тому, что мысли Курта из-за поцелуя были не оформлены и в голове Блейна скорее напоминали вполне себе приятное мычание. А учитывая тот факт, что время от времени они и правда стонали в губы друг друга, это и вовсе не напрягало.

Блейн сознательно не касался Курта ниже пояса ни руками, ни своим пахом, чтобы не заводить снова и потом не устраивать облом, когда придет курьер, но ему даже нравилось это. Поцелуй двух парней в одних трусах сложно было назвать невинным, но они касались друг друга только губами и торсами. Время от времени Блейн не выдерживал, опускаясь поцелуями по шее и ключицам Курта, но возвращался к его губам достаточно быстро, как только замечал, что тот начинал дышать чаще, приоткрыв рот.

— Ты такой красивый... — невольно вырвалось у Блейна, когда он в очередной раз оторвался от губ Курта, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Он не был уверен, что у них приняты подобные замечания. Во время взаимной мастурбации это были грязные разговорчики, заводящие их обоих, но сейчас это было абсолютно искренне и просто вырвалось, когда Курт открыл глаза, его ресницы взметнулись вверх, а припухшие розовые губы дрогнули в очаровательной, почему-то детской и немного смущенной улыбке. Сердце Блейна защемило от нежности и слова вырвались сами собой, но не звучали ли для Курта они просто дежурной фразочкой для очередного любовника? Он впервые в жизни ненавидел репутацию, на которую всю жизнь работал, и это безумно злило его где-то внутри. Или злило бы, если бы ладони Курта не касались его плеч и спины в успокаивающих нежных поглаживаниях.

— Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто сам испугался своих же слов? — с улыбкой спросил Курт, переводя руку с плеча Блейна на его щеку и ласково поглаживая ее пальцами. Курту не хотелось переводить все в шутку или отпускать комментарии насчет слов, слетевших с губ Блейна. Они звучали искренне, были безумно простыми, но слишком нежными и трогательными. Слишком важными по силе вложенных в них эмоций. Курт смотрел в глаза Блейна, а внутри бушевал трепет, распространяя теплом по телу ощущение умиротворения. Их поцелуй был не ради секса или не для того, чтобы унять возбуждение, он был проявлением чувств, которые Курт пока боялся объяснять даже сам себе. — Ты бываешь милым, Блейн.

«И таким ты мне безумно нравишься. Ты даже не можешь себе представить, насколько сильно». Курт вновь прижался к губам Блейна, отчасти даже боясь, что на них вернется его прежняя ухмылка. Если даже Блейн играл перед Куртом какую-то роль, тот готов был наслаждаться ей, надеясь, что все окажется искренним. Он надавил на плечи Блейна, подталкивая его перевернуться на бок, а сам приподнялся за ним следом, чтобы оказаться сверху. Его колени сжали бедра Блейна, а руки скользнули от живота к груди и снова вниз, после чего Курт наклонился, останавливаясь за миллиметр до так и манящих к себе губ:

— Будь таким почаще, пожалуйста.

— Уверен? — поинтересовался Блейн, вернув себе легкую насмешливость и почти оправившись после того неожиданного приступа нежности. — Не скажешь мне потом что-то вроде: «Боже, кто ты такой, романтичный сопливый придурок, который бегает за мной с цветами и поет серенады? Мне нравился тот дерзкий альфа-самец, верни его обратно!»?

Блейн попытался спародировать голос Курта и засмеялся, поглаживая ладонью бедро парня.

— А я, представляешь, буду ходить за тобой по пятам с широко распахнутыми глазами, ловить каждое твое слово и постоянно говорить о том, какой ты прекрасный и как я тебя люблю. Мы будем ходить за руки, целоваться каждые пять минут и засыпать в обнимку на диване перед телевизором. Ну это лет через десять. А до этого мы займемся сексом на каждой поверхности в этой квартире, перепробуем все позы и игрушки, признаемся друг другу в грязных фантазиях, и весь мир для нас будет иметь какие-то свои ассоциации, свое значение. Будем переглядываться, смеяться, вспоминать давние истории, ездить вместе отдыхать, рассказывать родителям о том, как познакомились... Кажется, я увлекся, — со смешком заметил Блейн и наклонил голову в бок, расценивая реакцию Курта на его слова.

Это ведь было тем, чего он хотел, верно? Но почему так теплело в груди у Блейна от этих фантазий?

— Ну да, это уже перебор... — промямлил Курт, ошарашенно глядя на Блейна. Тот практически озвучивал вслух его мечты и фантазии, говорил образами, которые Курт не раз представлял перед сном. Но это пугало. Наверное, Курт был бы абсолютно счастлив, если бы услышал эти слова как свадебную клятву перед тем, как его будущий муж одел бы ему на палец кольцо, но слышать это от Блейна, которого он знал меньше недели, даже в шутку, было странно. «Что я вчера успел наболтать? Нельзя так случайно все угадать. Таких совпадений не бывает. А если я обо всем этом ему рассказал... Он насмехается?».

Звонок в домофон оказался спасением. Растерянный Курт оперся руками о грудь Блейна и слез с него, указывая рукой в сторону коридора, словно тот мог не услышать, что приехала доставка. «Господи, мне нельзя пить, из этого выходит одна сплошная катастрофа. Еще бы рассказал ему о том, что выбрал кольца, которые хотел бы купить на свадьбу. Нет. Я их просто смотрел, из интереса... Может, я вообще навсегда останусь холостяком. Идиот».

Курт схватил со стула домашние штаны и скрылся в коридоре, перед этим бросив:

— Я быстро, закинь пока кровать покрывалом, — «Интересно, что он обо мне думает? Что я одинокий, никому не нужный романтик? Надо же было так опозориться».

Все явно пошло не по плану. Блейн сам нес полную околесицу, но он точно не слышал ее в мыслях Курта, и вчера он тоже ничего подобного не говорил. Но как объяснить это ему? Парень снова ускользал, и Блейну не нравилась даже мысль о том, что тот будет хранить на него обиду. Тем более, без повода. Вздохнув, он поднялся, нашел с третьего раза покрывало в углу комнаты на комоде и быстро накинул его на постель за мгновение до того, как Курт вернулся в спальню с едой.

Блейн восторженно потер ладони и широко улыбнулся пакетам, облизывая губы:

— Еда! — крикнул он, но тут же вспомнил, что хотел все-таки уточнить у Курта этот момент, и добавил: — Ты ведь сбежал только из-за звонка, да? Я не сказал ничего странного? Нет, правда, это просто была, ну, шутка. Я не думаю, что ты бы хотел чего-то подобного, потому что если бы хотел, то ты бы, наверное, не был сейчас рядом со мной. Потому что я... — Блейн замялся на секунду, — я слишком боюсь подобного, чтобы стать влюбленным парнем с букетом роз.

Блейн замолк и добавил через пару секунд:

— Какая—то траурная речь получилась при виде еды, она мне, блин, не нравится. Нам ведь еще не пора поговорить, верно? Мы можем просто поесть?

— Да, давай поедим, — улыбнулся Курт, приподнимая руки с пакетами. «Пока не надо разговоров. Наверное. В конце концов, мы не в отношениях и даже не переспали, нам просто нравится проводить время вместе». — Ты меня немного смутил, но все в порядке. Не могу сказать, что я прямо не такой, но... Меня надо срочно заткнуть едой.

Курт поставил пакеты на тумбочку и втянул носом запах вредной пищи, который шлейфом тянулся по коридору и за несколько секунд успел заполнить всю комнату. «Надо прекратить думать, а просто наслаждаться происходящим. Все любят легкость в общении». Ставший тягостной чертой характера самоанализ практически никогда не приносил ничего хорошего. Порой на что-то, пусть даже временно, нужно было закрывать глаза, существуя в настоящем и не пытаясь искать смысла в своих желаниях. Курту всегда давалось это с большим трудом. Но сейчас хотелось отпустить все вопросы.

— Я принесу прикроватный столик и стаканы, а ты доставай все из пакетов. И не начинай есть без меня, — Курт посмотрел на Блейна, на секунду стушевавшись. «Легкость и непринужденность. Непринужденность и легкость». Он сделал два шага вперед и прижался к губам Блейна, не углубляя поцелуй, но обхватывая его нижнюю губу своими. Руки легли на плечи, движение губ затянулось, и Курт отстранился, улыбаясь. — Есть будем руками. Я сейчас.

Еще один легкий поцелуй, поход на кухню, и Курт спустя две минуты вернулся со всем необходимым. Он довольно простонал, увидев открытую коробку с бургером, и даже облизнулся. Домашняя еда прекрасна, рестораны блещут изысканностью, но порой не могло быть ничего вкуснее вредных канцерогенов.

— Ты заказал что-то конкретное себе или я могу кусать все, что вижу? — со смешком спросил Курт, наливая колу в бокалы. «Боже, как чертовски вкусно пахнет».

Блейн улыбнулся и качнул головой:

— Ты думаешь, я буду жадничать и не разрешать тебе брать то, что типа «мое». Кушай на здоровье, сладенький. У тебя и так ключицы торчат, я буду испытывать эстетическое удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как ты будешь поглощать пищу, — рассмеялся Блейн и подхватил один наггетс, макнул его в соус и засунул в рот, с удовольствием пережевывая. — Ты знаешь, у меня не было ничего подобного в компании кого-то живого, наверное, со времен Йеля. И то, тогда это было редко, только когда я приезжал в Нью-Йорк и мы с Сэмом находили время встретиться. А так меня либо окружали напыщенные снобы, которые рассуждали, какие устрицы лучше, или я поглощал что-то подобное перед телевизором или под фильм с ноутбука. Приятно травить себя в компании привлекательного парня и не видеть презрительного взгляда. От образа иногда очень устаешь.

Блейн подобрал под себя ноги и засунул в рот несколько соломинок картошки, пережевывая и глядя на Курта. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот открылся. Пускай не сейчас, чуть позже, но Блейну хотелось слышать искренность не только в мыслях, но и в словах. Во всяком случае, сам он уже осторожно ступил на этот путь, так что мог ведь рассчитывать и на ответную реакцию, верно?

— Это ужасно неэстетично, но безумно вкусно, — проговорил Курт с набитым ртом, сжимая в руках бургер. Он повернул голову, и посмотрел на Блейна, подавляя смешок и слизывая с уголка своих губ кетчуп. Он прожевал остатки и откинулся на спинку кровати, тоже подминая одну ногу под себя. — Мой отец обожает вредную пищу. Но у него слабое сердце, и все это сказывается на обмене веществ, так что у нас дома она была под запретом. По приезде в Нью-Йорк я строил из себя напыщенного индюка и проходил мимо забегаловок, а потом, сидя с Рейчел перед телевизором, уплетал китайскую лапшу вилкой и мороженое столовыми ложками. Порой приходится от чего-то отказываться даже в еде, чтобы образ не пострадал, — Курт сделал глоток колы, а на стакане остались следы от его перепачканных в соусе пальцев. — Я завидую людям, которые забивают на все и жуют какой-нибудь хот-дог на лавочке в центральном парке. А я бегу мимо них в дорогущем дизайнерском пальто и по телефону последней модели договариваюсь об очередной деловой встрече. Да, я типичный сноб. А ты высокомерный засранец.

Курт покачнулся, своим толкая плечо Блейна, и откусил еще кусок от бургера.

— Марк Джейкобс не простит мне, если я вытру о его рубашку или брюки жирные пальцы. Мы заложники своих социальных статусов, которых добивались с большим трудом, — Курт взял соломинку картошки и тоже засунул еще в рот. — Но дома мы можем делать все, что хотим, правда?

Блейн повернул голову, облизал губы и кивнул:

— Только вот у меня нет дома, я живу в отеле. А мои родители еще большие снобы, и если бы они это увидели, то отец бы просто вышел из комнаты, а мама бы затянула долгую песню о том, как важно человеку быть здоровым и хорошо выглядеть, и как многое значит наш внешний вид и как легко его испортить вот такой вот едой. Она у меня очень красивая. Очень меня любит. Но бывает ужасно занудной. И она бы точно ужаснулась, если бы я сделал так при ней...

Блейн, который успел вытереть одну руку, скользнул ею по подбородку Курта и приподнял его голову, разворачивая к себе, а затем наклонился и прижался к губам парня, чувствуя привкус мяса, сыра и соуса и не чувствуя никакого смущения по этому поводу. Он легонько прикусил губу, когда Курт отказался открывать рот, и углубил поцелуй, мыча от удовольствия и сжимая во второй руке бургер так, что тот рисковал превратиться в лепешку.

— Да, вот за такое меня бы из дома выставили, — утвердительно кивнул он, отрываясь от губ Курта и подхватывая стакан с колой.

— Боже, мы ужасны, — рассмеялся Курт, прикрывая рот рукой, — Но мне нравится. А твои родители многое теряют, точно тебе говорю. Вот я знаю, что каждый раз, когда Финн приезжает в Лайму, они с отцом заказывают пиццу, несмотря на то, насколько вкусно готовит Кэрол. Кэрол — это мама Финна, — Курт с такой легкостью рассказывал Блейну свои семейные истории, что это удивляло даже его самого. Он так привык держать личное при себе. — Но иногда можно.

На самом деле, в потреблении вредной пищи чем-то плохим можно было назвать только набор лишних килограммов и перспективу нарушения обмена веществ. Но общая картина происходящего в спальне добавляла колорита их действиям. Разбросанные по кровати обертки, пакеты на полу, руки, перепачканные в соусе, картошка фри, которая вывалилась на покрывало и отпечатки пальцев на когда-то бывших кристально чистыми стаканах. А главное, Курт с Блейном получали от этого истинное удовольствие, не стесняясь и не стыдясь ничего. На домашних штанах Курта, которые он надел, чтобы встретить курьера из службы доставки, уже красовалось жирное пятно, и он добавил еще одно, поставив упаковку из-под соуса на свое колено. «Да и пусть будет».

— Мне кажется, что, чем больше пятен мы оставляем, тем веселее, — довольно заключил Курт.

Он окунул наггетс в соус и поднес его к губам Блейна. Курт провел по ним самым краешком наггетса, не дав откусить кусок, а отправляя тот целиком к себе в рот. Он показал Блейну язык и взял еще один ломтик, последний в этой упаковке. Но, перехватив запястье Курта, Блейн наклонился и куснул наггетс прямо из его пальцев, после чего с довольной улыбкой принялся его пережевывать, благородно оставив половинку для Курта.

— Я бы сказал, что у нас почти «Девять с половиной недель», но они там не объедались ничем таким жирным... Представляешь, я мог бы выложить картошку фри по твоему телу и съедать ее с него, предварительно облив кетчупом... — Блейн представил эту картинку и вздрогнул, рассмеявшись. — Даже в фантазии это выглядит гадко! Но вообще, если это будет жидкий шоколад или мороженое, то мне нравится идея слизывать его с тебя. Уложу тебя на живот... — Блейн приблизил губы к уху парня, шепча на тон ниже: — и догадайся, где будет больше всего шоколада и придется вылизывать усерднее всего...

«У меня есть шоколадный и ванильный соусы и сливки...». Курт отчетливо себе представил, как шоколад стекает по его телу, оставляя следы по бокам и спускаясь к прогибу в пояснице. Как Блейн опускается все ниже, тщательно вылизывая его кожу, а потом слегка кусает за ягодицу и отводит ее в сторону. «Твою ж мать!».

— Ты даже разговор о фаст-фуде умудрился свести в пошлость, — это должно было прозвучать с насмешкой, а получилось сдавленно. Курт непроизвольно облизал губы. «... а я буду выгибаться, подстраиваясь под движения твоего языка». — Но я бы запомнил твое предложение и не забывал его.

Курт наклонился к губам Блейна, касаясь их и отстраняясь на несколько миллиметров, но вместо поцелуя, который дальше должен был последовать, он поднял руку и впихнул в рот Блейна наггетс. Но тот будто даже не удивился этому действию, а ожидал его, принявшись пережевывать доставшийся ему вместо поцелуя ломтик. «Я что, такой предсказуемый?».

— Я серьезно рассмотрю твое предложение, — усмехнулся Курт, отклоняясь и беря еще картошки.

— Ну, поскольку теперь твой парень повержен мною, то доступ на территорию открыт и принц свободен, — хмыкнул Блейн, запивая наггетс колой и запуская чистую руку в волосы Курта на затылке, поглаживая кожу головы и с улыбкой глядя в глаза парня. — А также я знаю, где ты живешь, работаешь ты вместе со мной, и я точно знаю, когда ты с этой самой работы уходишь. Так что, если ты надеешься, что этот день станет последним таким днем или думаешь, что все это лишь последствия вчерашней пьянки и пробуждения в одной постели, то ты заблуждаешься. Не знаю, что помнишь ты из прошлого вечера, но я уже говорил, что ты нравишься мне. И за сегодняшний день я в этом только убедился.

Блейн наклонился и коротко чмокнул Курта в скулу, улыбаясь от того, как потеплел его взгляд от этих слов.

— Я, между прочим, помню практически все, — проговорил Курт и пододвинулся к Блейну, чтобы положить голову на его плечо. Он потерся носом о его шею и теперь, когда Блейн не видел его лица, позволил губам расплыться в широкой и счастливой улыбке. — И насчет милого тебя я не шутил. Ты мне тоже нравишься. И милым, и таким, как обычно, — «и еще кое-что, это действительно важно.» Курт сел, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Блейну в глаза и медленно выдохнул. Была волнительно и стыдно. «Я должен это сказать, это будет честно. Не хочу, чтобы что-то оставалось недосказанным». — Знаешь... Я хочу сказать тебе спасибо за вчерашнее, — «ну вот, не так страшно», — за то, как ты повел себя с Адамом. Я не знаю, как ты все понял, но спасибо, что не посмеялся надо мной.

Курт смущенно пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на свои руки, которые сцепил в замок. «Мне, правда, стыдно за ложь». Курт поджал губы, вновь понимая, что этот поступок Блейна был намного важнее и глубже, чем обычный показной спектакль.

Блейн нежно обхватил лицо Курта руками, приподнимаясь на коленях, и поцеловал его в губы просто для того, чтобы стереть с лица смущение и напряжение и вернуть на губы улыбку:

— Поверь, я сразу по его мерзкой морде понял, что к чему. А как он спросил насчет тебя... Ты бы видел это превосходство и выражение лица в духе «я все знаю про вашего Хаммела, он не придет». Сначала я думал просто сломать ему нос, но потом вспомнил, что я взрослый культурный человек и мы на вечеринке, так что решил утереть ему нос лучшим способом. Показав, что он ошибается. И ты был такой очаровательно растерянный... — Блейн засмеялся, вспоминая первую реакцию Курта, его удивление и смущение. — В общем, ерунда. Мы отлично повеселились первые пару минут, а когда он подошел во второй раз, нам было явно не до него...

Блейн скользнул руками на талию парня и потащил его на себя, заставляя перекинуть ногу через бедра и усесться верхом:

— Мне кажется, вчера тебе нравилось так сидеть, — шепнул он совсем тихо и поднял голову, глядя в лицо Курта и облизывая губы.

«Понравилось больше, чем ты даже можешь себе представить...». Курт наклонился вперед и провел пальцами по щеке Блейна, а после тут же накрыл его губы своими, от наслаждения прикрывая глаза. Этот поцелуй вышел нежным, Курт вложил в него все свои эмоции, всю ту уверенность, которую Блейн вчера ему подарил. Блейн обезопасил его от упреков друзей и насмешек Адама, подарил полный легкости и веселья вечер, а после и прекрасное утро. «Ты словно пробрался в мою голову, в мою жизнь, наконец-то меняя серые краски на яркую палитру». Курт в одиночку нес груз ответственности несколько лет, забывая о том, что работа не должна затмевать все, в том числе и личную жизнь. Блейн напомнил ему об этом. И теперь Курт не хотел лишать себя наслаждения. Наслаждения быть рядом с Блейном. Пусть он все еще был полон страхов и сомнений, но Блейн уверенно вырывал их из жизни Курта, прекращая внутреннюю панику поцелуями и говоря о том, что дарило надежду на их общий завтрашний и многие другие дни. Они откинули свои социальные маски рядом друг с другом. Но завтра, в любом случае, наступит только завтра. Сегодня у них было только всепоглощающее мы.

Несмотря на то что Блейну совсем не хотелось уходить, уйти все же было необходимо. Блейн был соней, так что вариант «заехать и собраться с утра» сразу отпадал, при всем его желании провести еще одну ночь с Куртом, как и вариант «прийти на работу в бордовом бархатном костюме и несвежей рубашке». К счастью, Курт не был девчонкой, одной из тех, кто ныл и вешался на шею уходящему Блейну, сто раз переспрашивая, перезвонит ли он. Тем самым, на самом деле, только уводя свои шансы на противоположную сторону оси координат. Блейн был бы не против, если бы Курт повис у него на шее, но и за понимание тоже был благодарен, поскольку слышал, что парню не хочется ночевать сегодня одному, как и Блейну. И вот это было чертовски странно, на самом деле, потому что Андерсон действительно не любил посторонних в своей зоне комфорта, а Курта готов был буквально и переносно усадить себе на шею.

Стрелка часов шла к девяти, под домой уже ждало такси, которое Блейн вызвал, чтобы не было пути назад, а он все не мог отлипнуть от Курта, в сотый раз целуя его уже в прихожей:

— Обещаешь, что сказка не исчезнет с полуночью, добрая фея? — игриво поинтересовался Блейн, скользя ладонью по шее Курта и разглядывая его даже не припухшие, а уже истерзанные поцелуями губы и удовлетворенно улыбаясь, потому что его выглядели точно так же.

Курт рассмеялся, поправляя ворот рубашки Блейна, которую отпаривал двадцать минут назад, надеясь придать ей более менее приличный вид. Блейн собрался, ключ в замке был уже повернут, оставалось только надавить на ручку и открыть дверь, но они тянули время, словно пытаясь насытиться друг другом до утра, до следующей встречи.

— С каких пор с меня сняли должность спасенного принца и повысили до доброй феи? — «Завтра мы будем на работе, конечно, это совсем другое, но я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось между нами...». — Ничего не исчезнет, обещаю.

Курт коротко поцеловал Блейна и не сдержал разочарованного стона, когда пришлось быстро отстраниться. Они оба понимали, — Курт надеялся, что так думал не только он — что на работе нужно будет вести себя сдержанно. Он все еще не хотел слухов, не хотел, чтобы все говорили, что он новая подстилка Блейна. У них будут обеды, вечера и ночи. Но об этом Курт сейчас не думал. Он провел рукой по волосам Блейна и отступил еще дальше, чувствуя, как руки соскользнули с его талии.

— Тебе пора, — мягко улыбнулся Курт, прислоняясь головой и плечом к дверному косяку, не переставая смотреть Блейну в глаза. «Боже, он такой красивый». — Это был потрясающий вечер и день, я бы с удовольствием его продолжил... Но тебе лучше бежать, если ты не хочешь пойти на работу в этой или моей одежде.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже: прийти на работу в подвернутых классических брюках, которые будут трещать на моей заднице, или в пижонском бархатном костюме, — рассмеялся Блейн.

Он сделал еще один шаг назад, тепло улыбаясь Курту и чувствуя, как крепнут нити, что связали их за эти сутки:

— До завтра, Курт, — с улыбкой шепнул Блейн и направился к лифту, не переставая улыбаться даже уже в машине.

И даже приехав в отель, подготовив одежду на следующий день и просматривая документы к проекту на понедельник, он не мог отделаться от этой глуповатой и счастливой улыбки, что расцветала на губах каждый раз, когда он вспоминал Курта, его лицо и поцелуи.

Уже забравшись в кровать, Андерсон подхватил с тумбочки телефон и, руководствуясь немного детскими желаниями, набрал сообщение Курту:

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Хороших снов, сказочный принц :*»

От кого: Курт

Кому: Блейн

«Доброй ночи, защитник сказочных принцев :*»

Курт отложил телефон в сторону, не отводя от него взгляда пока не погас экран. Он взял уже исписанный зарисовками лист и поджал ногу под себя, сидя на кресле за рабочим столом. Нужно было ложиться спать, но новые идеи одолевали Курта и все они черпали вдохновение из времени, проведенного с Блейном. Курт закусил край карандаша и посмотрел на экран ноутбука, где начал набирать структуру видоизмененной концепции. С появлением в его жизни Блейна все стало обретать новый смысл.


	11. Chapter 11

В очередной раз благодаря Курту день Блейна начался в приподнятом настроении. Андерсон проснулся со звонком будильника, напевая, принял душ, оделся и отправился на автомобиле в уже почти ставшую «их» кофейню, чтобы приобрести обезжиренный мокко для парня, губы которого он безумно сильно хотел поцеловать еще с вечера. Буквально с той минуты, как переступил порог его квартиры. Ну ладно, с того мига, как закрылись дверцы лифта. Поставив оба стаканчика в подставку, Блейн прогулочным шагом дошел до офиса, практически не опоздав, и, поднимаясь в лифте, впервые за все время его работы здесь просто улыбался коллегам и здоровался, а не обсуждал планы на вечер и не зазывал в постель. И дело было не в том, что он не хотел расстроить Курта, боялся, что тот будет ревновать или что-то узнает. Он не хотел. Просто теперь у него был Курт. В мыслях и в месте, которое люди обычно называют душой, и никому другому там не было места.

Выйдя на нужном этаже, Блейн растянул губы в широкой улыбке. В десятке метров от него стоял Курт Хаммел собственной персоной и говорил о чем-то с их системным администратором, который зевал через секунду, но вовсе не потому, что ему было скучен разговор, а потому, что наверняка всю ночь провел в очередной онлайн-игре. Сколько раз он уже жаловался на то, что не высыпается...

– Доброе утро, Джим, Курт... – на последнем имени голос Блейна невольно стал мягче и ниже, и он, хоть и поборол желание поцеловать Курта прямо сейчас, но протянул ему стаканчик кофе с наверняка слишком очевидной улыбкой и мягким движением поправил завернувшийся уголок на манжете его рубашки.

– Доброе утро, Блейн. Спасибо за кофе, – ровным голосом произнес Курт, делая небольшой шаг назад, глядя Блейну в глаза. «Не сейчас, не здесь, мы же на работе. Боже, как же сильно я рад его видеть. Но не сейчас». Курт сглотнул и повернулся к Джиму, который даже не заметил, как накалилась атмосфера вокруг, зато за ними наблюдала половина офиса, выглядывая из-за компьютеров. – Так что, Джим, сделайте это к сегодняшнему вечеру.

– Мистер Хаммел, я хотела уточнить насчет рекламы о скором открытии торгового центра в метро, – миниатюрная брюнетка встала перед Куртом, как только Джим, в очередной раз зевнув и пробурчав что-то наподобие «Конечно!», отошел в сторону.

Курт даже не посмотрел на Блейна, начав отвечать Эрике. Он понимал, что так будет лучше, но от ощущения его взгляда на себе никак не мог сосредоточиться. А единственным словом, которое крутилось в голове Андерсона, было «Потрясающе!». Он искренне надеялся, что на его лице так и застыла радостная улыбка, а не сползла вниз, словно на растаявшем воске. Потому что чувствовал он себя крайне паршиво. И, нет, даже не на месте тех, кого имел привычку отвергать утром. Ведь, во–первых, у них ничего не было, а во–вторых он все еще слышал мысли Курта и прекрасно знал, что тот был рад его видеть. Вот только мыслей для Блейна было мало. Ему хотелось, чтобы Курт демонстрировал свои чувства. Пускай он бы и не бросился к нему на шею, покрывая лицо поцелуями, но, блять, улыбнуться-то он мог?!

Скривившись всего на секунду, Блейн молча отвернулся и направился в сторону кабинета самого Хаммела. Плевать он хотел на Эрику и всех остальных, ему нужно было поговорить с Куртом и услышать, как сильно он раскаивается о том, что, простите, буквально публично его отшил. А если не раскаивается, то у них будут большие проблемы.

– Сегодня к обеду я отправлю Вам несколько макетов, и тогда сможем это обсудить, – Курт повернулся в тот момент, как за Блейном закрылась дверь в кабинет. «Ну, раз он пошел в мой кабинет, это уже хороший знак. Ведь так?». Курт вернул взгляд к Эрике и тихо выдохнул, поняв, что та молча стояла несколько секунд и ждала ответа. – Мне еще нужно связаться с дизайнерским отделом. Зайдите ко мне к трем часам, – «Я все еще надеюсь, что проведу этот обед с Блейном».

Курт сделал глоток кофе и поджал губы, он не успел сделать и шага, как к нему подбежал Питер с просьбой подписать некоторые бумаги. Курту казалось, что он впервые так безалаберно относился к работе. Он слушал сотрудников вполуха, постоянно поглядывал на свой кабинет, до которого хотелось добраться как можно скорее. Практически всем Курт говорил, чтобы они подошли позже, сжимая в руке стаканчик от кофе, когда к нему обращались с новым вопросом. «Да что же вы все такие деятельные с утра?».

– Достаточно, – он пальцем указал Тине, чтобы та даже не думала подрываться с места и подходить к нему. – Все вопросы после обеда.

У Курта у самого было много работы, но важнее было то, что его ждал Блейн. Курт искренне надеялся, что они будут держать субординацию на работе, но теперь понимал, что это, как минимум, стоило обсудить. «Он купил нам кофе. Боже, я надеюсь, он не обиделся. Он так посмотрел на меня...». Курт притормозил возле кабинета, поправляя края пиджака. Прошло чуть больше двенадцати часов с их встречи, а Курт успел соскучиться. Он открыл дверь, не заметив игривую улыбку на лице своего секретаря, и вошел внутрь, сразу же замечая Блейна, рассматривавшего бумаги на его столе.

– Привет еще раз, – проговорил он, медленно закрывая за собой дверь. «Как же сильно я рад тебя видеть. Скажи, что ты не злишься, пожалуйста».

– Привет, – спокойно ответил Блейн, закрывая папку с интересными зарисовками Курта насчет проекта.

Раз та лежала на столе в кабинете, она ведь не была секретной, верно? Жаль, что Блейн открыл только первые пару страниц, ему хотелось прочесть дальше, но раз уж пришел Курт, стоило уделить ему внимание. Несмотря на то что Андерсон слышал в мыслях парня, что тот волновался и был рад его видеть, Блейн не чувствовал удовлетворения. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что Курт совершенно очевидно собирался не просто скрывать то, что между ними было, но еще и планировал делать вид, что между ними ничего не изменилось. Сэм еще наверняка сболтнет что-то, ведь он видел многое. Как тогда отреагирует Курт? Посмеется и назовет Эванса шутником? А если Блейн скажет правду на чей-то вопрос, то Курт назовет шутником и его, а потом оттащит в сторону и попросит помалкивать? Отличная идея. Самооценка Блейна просто рвалась на части прямо сейчас. Он привык, что отношения с ним были чуть ли не главным достижением для любого человека. Да что там отношения, просто секс! А Курт собирался делать вид, что они просто коллеги, и это откровенно раздражало.

– Ты уж прости за кофе, не хотел тебя «палить», – он выделил слово пальцами в воздухе, – перед другим.

– Не говори так, – Курт сделал шаг вперед, растеряно глядя на Блейна. «Ты же должен понимать. То, что есть между нами, не касается остальных». – Просто... Мы на работе.

Курт замялся, делая еще несколько шагов и останавливаясь около стола, на который тут же поставил стаканчик с кофе. Он глубоко вздохнул, покачнув головой, и поднял взгляд на Блейна. «Слухи рушат репутацию. Они будут обсуждать нашу личную жизнь, а не задания, которые мы даем. Ты должен понимать это. Разве нет?». Скользя пальцами по деревянной поверхности стола, Курт обошел его, подходя к Блейну практически вплотную и мягко улыбаясь, когда заметил несколько морщинок между его бровей, появившихся от напускной серьезности. Он провел по ним пальцем и, положив руку на плечо Блейна, развернул его лицом к себе. Сейчас Курт в сотню раз острее, чем на расстоянии чувствовал, как он соскучился по Блейну и его поцелуям. По всему в нем. По Блейну рядом.

– Ты мне снился... – почти шепча, сказал Курт, поглаживая шов пиджака Блейна. «Ну же, улыбнись». – Я соскучился.

Признаваться Блейну в своих эмоциях казалось проще, чем не стесняться близости их общения на публике подчиненных. Когда они выйдут за территорию офиса, они смогут взяться за руку и обняться, сидя на диване за обедом, но на работе они прежде всего должны были оставаться профессионалами. Уважение сотрудников можно было завоевать только не показывая слабостей. Блейн был слабостью Курта, от которой хотелось улыбаться, к которой хотелось льнуть и не отпускать от себя.

Блейн снова нахмурился, хотя вся его и напускная, и истинная обида таяли рядом с таким Куртом. Который говорил, думал и делал одно и то же. Который не пытался юлить и как в самом начале говорить противоположные вещи тем, что роились в его голове. Такого Курта хотелось прижать к себе, целовать и гладить по спине. Такому Курту хотелось шептать глупые нежности, позабыв о том, что тебе двадцать девять и ты давно не подросток.

– И что же именно тебе снилось? – поинтересовался Блейн с легким напускным равнодушием, но, тем не менее, поймал руку Курта на своем пиджаке и переплел их пальцы, поднося обе ладони к своей груди и прижимая.

– Я почти не помню точно, – слегка раздосадованно пожал плечами Курт, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн поглаживал пальцами тыльную сторону его ладони. – Но ты был там, а когда я проснулся, то даже первым делом прикоснулся к пустой половине кровати... Это так глупо.

Курт смущенно опустил взгляд, краснея. «Веду себя, как пятнадцатилетняя девочка. С ума сойти».. Вот только наравне с этими мыслями пришло осознание, что ему не было стыдно перед Блейном. Перед ним хотелось быть искренним и честным, таким, каким Курт был на самом деле, а не таким, каким его заставила стать жизнь.«Я бы хотел проснуться с тобой рядом. Вместе».

Курт поднял взгляд, улыбнувшись уголком губ:

– Я бы хотел проснуться с тобой рядом, – честно признался он, не думая, что из-за румянца мог выглядеть по-детски глупо. Вот он, Курт Хаммел. Он стоял перед Блейном таким, каким был. Он доверял ему. Для этого ощущения, оказалось, не нужно никаких внешних подкреплений. Курт чувствовал это.

– Ты же понимаешь, что уже сегодня вечером я буду на пороге твоей квартиры с пижамой и зубной щеткой, правда? – тихо шепнул Блейн и поднял вторую руку, нежно проводя пальцами по брови Курта, его виску, скуле и линии подбородка.

Обводя тонкие черты лица, любуясь нежным румянцем и теплой улыбкой этого почти мальчика, который по-настоящему открывался перед ним, и это было дороже всех наград, что когда-либо получал Блейн. Дороже десятков постельных достижений, глупой репутации и ненужного никому образа доминанта и альфа-самца. Курт в такой короткий срок стал для него на первом месте, и Блейн ощущал себя так, словно касался пальцами бесценного сокровища, которое досталось ему даром небес.

– Я хочу снова оказаться в твоей квартире без галстука и запонок. Хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня со спины на кухне, пока я буду готовить кофе. Хочу целовать тебя между лопатками в постели, слыша, как становится ровным дыхание. Я хочу быть с тобой. Постоянно.

Голос Андерсона звучал ниже обычного и немного приглушенно, но лишь потому, что он боролся с неизвестным до этого комком в горле, который отказывался уходить, пока глаза Блейна смотрели в глаза Курта, искрящиеся искренним счастьем и восторгом по поводу каждого слова, что озвучивал тот. «Я тоже всего этого хочу. Боже мой, Блейн. Я не верю, что ты настоящий, что это происходит на самом деле».

Курт придвинулся к Блейну чуть ближе. Ему казалось, что удары его сердца заглушали все вокруг. Были моменты, когда подобные слова оказывались важнее, возможно, ждущего их впереди «Я люблю тебя». В глазах Курта переплетались безграничная нежность с благодарностью. В его мыслях был только Блейн. Все рассуждения о том, что они очень торопились, Курт готов был откинуть как можно дальше, мог стереть их и опровергнуть. Он прислушивался к голосу сердца. «Если мне хорошо, то какая к черту разница, что подумают остальные?.

– Я впущу тебя даже без пижамы, – Курт ласково улыбнулся, а губы в улыбке слегка, совсем незаметно, дрожали от волнения. – Я хочу засыпать, положив голову тебе на плечо, и первым делом с утра желать доброго утра, целуя в шею. Это кажется сумасшествием, но я тоже хочу быть с тобой, хочу всего с тобой. Я влюбляюсь в тебя, Блейн.

Курт хотел сказать правду. Впервые в жизни Курта подобное признание не несло в себе попытки предупредить человека, что их отношения становятся серьезными. В этих словах не было вопроса или уточнения «мы идем дальше или нам стоит остановиться?». Это была правда, о которой почему-то хотелось кричать в голос. Курт никогда не испытывал такого. Никогда так отчаянно не хотел быть рядом с кем-то определенным, а не просто не быть одиноким. Впервые в жизни Курт понял, что когда влюбляешься в кого-то, то это не ты созрел для чувств, а ты встретил человека, в котором есть то, что не может оставить тебя равнодушным. Блейн за два дня раскрылся перед Куртом. И Курт понял, что не хочет его терять или отпускать.

– Это взаимно, – честно ответил Блейн и потянулся, касаясь губами губ Курта в нежном поцелуе.

Он не знал, что еще сказать, потому что теперь чувствовал себя не совсем честным по отношению к Курту. Тот влюблялся, говорил об этом и прямо смотрел в глаза. Блейн влюблялся тоже, едва ли не раньше самого Курта, но ведь они были не на равных. Блейн мухлевал, если называть любовь игрой в том или ином смысле. Он слышал, о чем думает Курт, и хотя это было дикостью и в это сложно было поверить, это было правдой. Как отнесется к этому Курт, если узнает? Ему наверняка будет обидно как минимум то, что Блейн не признался сразу. Скрывать это? Всю жизнь? О каком доверии между ними тогда вообще стоит говорить?

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы на работе знали что-либо о нас? – тихо спросил он после поцелуя, запуская пальцы в свободные от лака волосы на затылке Курта и поглаживая его голову пальцами. – Поэтому собираешься делать вид, что не знаком со мной, да? – хмыкнул Андерсон, присаживаясь на стол и притягивая Курта к себе, расставив ноги.

Курт покорно последовал за ним, продолжая держать опущенным взгляд. Он пытался правильно расставить все «за» и «против» в своей голове. Курт понимал, что в погоне за двумя зайцами - сохранение нейтралитета на работе в профессиональных целях и построение отношений с Блейном - может упустить обоих. Но личное не должно было мешать им в рамках проекта. Не должно было влиять на отношение к ним сотрудников. Курт поджал губы и пожал плечами, мысленно подбирая правильные слова, чтобы объяснить все Блейну.

– Понимаешь, я не хочу ничего скрывать, но также не хочу это афишировать, – Курт признался Блейну в возникших у него чувствах. Это подразумевало честность и во всем остальном. – Я столько сил вложил в то, чтобы в моем возрасте ко мне относились, как к руководителю, а не очередному удачному протеже фирмы, что очень боюсь этот статус потерять. Мне не нужны разговоры за спиной о том, чем мы занимаемся, закрывшись в кабинете. Пусть лучше они думают, что я высокомерный диктатор, чем влюбленный в звезду их офиса парень, – Курт поднял взгляд на Блейна и аккуратно с опасением уточнил: – Тебя это смущает?

Блейн невольно пытался прислушиваться и к мыслям, и к словам Курта, чтобы убедиться, что те полностью совпадают. Это вновь было не особенно честно, но, если любой человек имел бы возможность обезопасить себя, разве он бы не воспользовался ею? Убедившись в том, что Курт полностью честен, Блейн кивнул и опустил руки на талию парня, поглаживая его пиджак над карманами и на пару секунд задумываясь над тем, что уже не может дождаться, когда под его ладонями будет обнаженная кожа.

– Я понимаю тебя и понимаю твои мотивы, – кивнул Блейн, поднимая глаза на Курта и глядя в его глаза. – Свои «против» имеет только мое самолюбие. У меня никогда не было ни с кем отношений, потому что я, будем откровенны, не мог сложить себе цены. Ну, конечно, я понимал, как тяжело будет человеку рядом со мной и во многом не хотел обрекать на это никого, но я также не встречал никого достойного и подходящего. Мне всегда казалось, что если это случится и появится человек, с которым мне захочется проснуться еще хоть раз, то я буду петь на улицах о своей любви и заказывать для него ролики на Таймс-Сквер. Ну, ты знаешь, как это мило, – Блейн улыбнулся. – А тут мое самолюбие гнусно пищит, что это я теперь недостаточно хорош для тебя, раз ты хочешь скрыть все. Но это, конечно, ерунда. Главное, что твой бывший все знает, а работники пусть и дальше думают, что я свободен, у них всех все еще есть шанс и пусть продолжают бегать вокруг меня и исполнять прихоти.

Блейн, дразнясь, поправил воротник пиджака и подмигнул Курту, посмеиваясь. Но что-то подсказывало Курту, что наигранный нейтралитет до добра не доведет. Если Блейн начнет ему показывать, как плохо все скрывать благодаря ревности, то «я подпишу особенно заинтересованным приказ об увольнении и сочту достаточной причиной сказать, что мне просто не нравится их рубашка или брюки». Курт ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям и самодовольной улыбке Блейна. А пока была еще одна не поставленная над «i» точка.

– То есть то, что между нами происходит, – Курт скользнул руками по ногам Блейна снизу вверх и остановил ладони на бедрах, облокачиваясь на них и наклоняясь к губам, – ты называешь отношениями? – он игриво приподнял одну бровь и закусил нижнюю губу.

«Черт возьми, я что, теперь встречаюсь с Блейном Андресоном?! Охренеть. Так, он еще не ответил. Мы встречаемся!». Курт в ожидании смотрел на Блейна, начиная улыбаться все шире и счастливее. Происходящее не могло уложиться в голове. А «Мы встречаемся!» заело в мыслях, как поставленная на повтор песня.

– Во-первых, как джентльмен, я просто не могу делать вид, что ничего не произошло после того, что видели твои и мои друзья в том клубе, – заметил Блейн, с улыбкой вспоминая события позапрошлой ночи и то, что они с Куртом вытворяли на двух диванчиках и танцполе. – А во-вторых, – он поднял руки на щеки Курта, притягивая его лицо немного ближе и касаясь своим лбом лба парня, – ты первый, к кому я планирую приехать на ночь с пижамой и зубной щеткой, а это кое-что, да значит.

Прикрыв глаза, Блейн прижался губами к губам Курта и наклонил голову для удобства поцелуя, наслаждаясь долгожданным вкусом, о котором он не мог перестать думать ни на секунду с первого раза, как их губы встретились.

– Думаю, мы официально встречаемся, – проворковал он в губы Курта, задевая их своими и улыбаясь так же широко, как и он.

Стук в дверь заставил Курта вздрогнуть и он зажмурился, недовольно простонав. «Какого черта кого-то принесло? Уйдите! Ладно, нам правда нужно работать. Работать, Курт!». Он открыл глаза и виновато посмотрел на Блейна, сделав шаг назад.

– Что–то, да значит, – передразнил его Курт, поправляя пиджак и садясь на стул, когда стук раздался еще раз и послышалось «Мистер Хаммел, можно войти?». Слухов им не избежать, даже эта меньше, чем минутная заминка вызовет разговоры. «Это будет сложно. Очень сложно».. – Да, войдите.

Дверь распахнулась, и только тогда Курт отвел взгляд от Блейна, переводя его на вошедшего Макса:

– Извините, – пролепетал парень, посмотрев на Блейна, все еще сидевшего на столе. – Мистер Хаммел, Вы не могли бы посмотреть макет. Он открыт на моем компьютере в процессе редакции. Там есть один вопрос.

– Да, конечно, – Курт поднялся со своего места и невидимо для Макса коснулся пальцами колена Блейна. – Мы с Блейном как раз закончили. Но если есть что-то еще, что может что-то значить, Вы можете подождать меня в кабинете, Блейн.

Курт сделал упор на окончании фразы, надеясь, что Блейн его дождется и они смогут обсудить совместный обед. Конечно, для этого были телефоны и сообщения, но Курту хотелось получить еще парочку утренних поцелуев. «Я слишком сильно соскучился, чтобы разойтись по разным кабинетам. Я быстро, очень быстро». Курт обошел стол и, больше не глядя на Блейна, вышел из кабинета следом за Максом. «Иногда на время проектов руководители работают в одном кабинете. Может быть, стоит подумать об этом? Хотя нет, боже, мы тогда вообще работать не сможем. Мы же встречаемся. С ума сойти!».

Оставаться в кабинете Блейн смысла не видел. Несмотря на мысли Курта, Андерсон прекрасно знал, как может затянуться эта минутка советов, а у него тоже была своя работа, да и Эванс наверняка сходил с ума от любопытства, почему Блейн вчера так ничего и не рассказал ему. Мужчина собрался было уже выйти, когда взгляд упал на папку, что заинтересовала его, когда еще вошел, и Блейн подхватил и ее, прижимая к груди. Его теперь уже бойфренд – боже, у Блейна есть бойфренд – точно не будет против, если Андерсон почитает его идеи в тишине кабинета.

В коридоре, как и ожидалось, Блейн наткнулся на Сэма, который разве что не повизгивал от любопытства, и чуть не сбил Блейна с ног.

– Ты смерти моей хочешь?! – выпалил Сэм, как только Блейн закрыл дверь в кабинет и положил папку на стол, а сам сел в кресло.

– Не хочу, просто вчера правда не до того было.

– Ты был у Хаммела, да?

– Возможно... – с улыбкой протянул Блейн, поглаживая пальцами край стола и мечтательно улыбаясь.

– Я тебя не узнаю, Блейн. Расскажешь за обедом? Не хочешь говорить в офисе?

Сэм выглядел несчастным и измученным собственным любопытством, но Блейн все равно покачал головой.

– На обед я занят. Может быть, после работы, если я не поеду по делам сразу...

– Вы переспали? Ты собираешься его таким образом выгнать? Трахнуть и бросить, чтобы он в соплях сбежал?

Блейн нахмурился. Думать в таком русле о Курте теперь было неприятно, и тот факт, что Сэм пока ничего не знал, все равно его не оправдывал. Никто не имел права плохо отзываться о Курте.

– Нет, Сэм. Я действительно буду с Куртом, но это не схема и не хитрый план. Мы с ним... – Блейн поднял глаза на друга, улыбаясь, – встречаемся. Мы с Куртом встречаемся. По-настоящему.

Нужно было видеть Сэма, глаза которого увеличились в несколько раз, а рот приоткрылся:

– Это шутка?

– Нет, – качнул головой Блейн. – Я понимаю, это звучит немного дико для меня...

– Дико?! Чувак, тебе двадцать девять, из них мы знакомы больше десяти, и ты никогда ни с кем не встречался. Ты называл это как угодно, но не отношениями. И тут Хаммел, которого ты знаешь меньше недели и вроде как ненавидел лютой ненавистью?!

– Блин, Сэм, я понимаю, что тебе непросто.

– Мистер Андерсон, – позвала заглянувшая в кабинет секретарша. – К вам Диксон из Джонни Уолкер. Примете?

– О, конечно. Сэм, все потом. Ты сам знаешь, кто этот Диксон! Принеси нам лучше кофе.

Блейн поднялся и быстро поправил пиджак, направляясь к двери, чтобы лично встретить представителя крупной фирмы еще в коридоре и не заставлять его ждать. А Курт вернулся в свой кабинет спустя сорок минут и, конечно, не застал там Блейна, который уже сидел напротив Диксона в конференц-зале. Курт устало повалился в кресло, запрокидывая голову назад и прикрывая глаза. Было только одиннадцать часов утра, а по ощущениям Курту казалось, что он отработал все пять дней. Все-таки четыре часа сна после столько бурных и выматывающих выходных сказывались не в его пользу. Но возможности вздремнуть на диване не было. Курт мотнул головой и выпрямился, взглядом обводя заваленный стол. До обеда он хотел зайти к Джозефине и позвонить заказчику, чтобы предложить ему внести корректировки в план, который они обсудили в субботу. Курт отодвинул от края стола синюю папку, продолжая растерянно рассматривать творившийся вокруг беспорядок. «Да где, черт возьми, эта желтая папка? Я точно был с ней в кабинете».

Спустя десять минут все бумаги на столе были разложены по стопкам, но это не помогло найти нужное. Курт непонимающе задумался, прокручивая в голове свои собственные действия. «Я нигде не мог ее забыть. Я пришел... Поговорил с Джоном в коридоре... Мейси отпросилась до обеда, и я зашел в кабинет...». Курт выдвинул верхний ящик и начал перебирать бумаги там, хотя и понимал, что не мог так далеко спрятать папку. Он устало вздохнул и открыл крышку ноутбука, намереваясь заново распечатать нужную информацию. «Не могла же она пропасть бесследно!». Курт наклонился под стол и тут же выпрямился. «Пропала. Ладно, найдется». Он быстро набрал пароль, ожидая, пока восстановятся незакрытые файлы. Если сейчас он был таким разбитым, то вечером будет еще хуже, а значит, надо было выжать из себя максимум трудоспособности, пока все мысли не были направлены в сторону крепкого сна в кровати.

Курт улыбнулся и посмотрел на наполовину пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. «Вполне возможно, что сегодня мне тоже не удастся выспаться. Я буду ночевать со своим парнем. Парнем... Боже мой!». Курт закусил нижнюю губу, безуспешно пытаясь сконцентрироваться на открывшемся на экране файле. Мысли о Блейне не отвлекали. Они, наоборот, странным образом вселяли силы и бодрили. Курту хотелось полноценно ощутить их взаимоотношения. Почувствовать, что они пара. «Все после работы!». Теперь он будет ждать конца рабочего дня с еще большей силой и с очень частым поглядыванием на время. «Осталось всего восемь часов. Черт. Я начну уже работать или нет?». Ладно, мысли о Блейне все же отвлекали.


	12. Chapter 12

Как Блейн и думал, Диксон задержал его на несколько часов, но не зря. Они обсудили новую рекламную компанию, и Блейн был рад новой работе, потому что это могло отвлечь его от проекта, который он потерял. Несмотря на то, что к Курту лично Андерсон стал относиться совсем по-другому, тот, как специалист, все еще обошел его и ущемленное самолюбие никто не отменял. Если Шарп хватит ума, она отпустит Блейна и даст ему заниматься рекламой Джонни вместо того, чтобы каждый день страдать от того, что он не директор проекта, о котором мечтал.

Когда Диксон покинул офис, стрелка часов направлялась к двум, и это означало время обеда. Пока Эванс не переловил его и не начал снова задавать вопросы, Блейн засунул телефон в карман пиджака и поспешил к кабинету Курта, чтобы увести его в ресторан, в котором им так понравилось. Вежливо постучав, мужчина открыл дверь и привалился к дверному косяку, с полуулыбкой разглядывая Курта, уставившегося в экран ноутбука и не видящего ничего вокруг себя.

– Мистер Хаммел, могу ли я похитить вас у вашего возлюбленного по имени Очередной Проект? Мне бы хотелось разделить с вами трапезу, если вы не против...

«А еще было бы неплохо закрыться с тобой где–нибудь и потратить часок на поцелуи» – пронеслось в мыслях Блейна от вида прикушенной нижней губы Курта.

– Я не уверен, – промямлил Курт, продолжая смотреть в экран. «... если агентство Хелдона запустил рекламу в этом же журнале, мы будем идти друг за другом, они договорились на одну страницу, значит, нам нужна статья и реклама в конце. Люди не покупают журнал ради рекламы торгового центра, статьей надо вписаться в концепцию. У меня был телефон Саймона, надо договориться с ним о встрече. Завтра в обед, например». Курт несколько раз ударил пальцами по столу и повернулся к Блейну, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Я не могу. Надо кое-что доделать до трех, не до обеда тут, – «Мы потеряли выходные». – Ты иди. А я закажу что-нибудь в офис.

Курт улыбнулся Блейну и повернулся обратно к ноутбуку, вновь вникая в анонс нового выпуска интересующего его журнала. «Может быть, нам удастся вместе поужинать, хотя я сегодня задержусь скорей всего... О, вот, то, что нужно».

Мягко сказать, Блейн был удивлен. Он, само собой, понимал, что Курт тот еще трудоголик и все такое, но ведь они еще утром планировали совместный обед, и Курт тоже этого хотел. Или это было только в его мыслях? У Блейна, блин, были планы на этот чертов обед, и он просто хотел пройтись с Куртом за руку по улице, помимо всего прочего. Но говорить что-либо было совершенно бессмысленно. Едва ли Хаммел вообще услышит сейчас его, увлеченный своей работой.

Молча развернувшись, Блейн вышел из кабинета и, к счастью, поймал по дороге Сэма, которого и потащил в ресторан. В обеде с Сэмом был минус в том, что тот не отстал, пока не вытащил клещами хоть какую-то информацию о том, что там было между Блейном и Куртом и от чего тот так переменился. Само собой, Андерсон не сказал ни слова о чтении мыслей, но Эвансу хватило услышанного, чтобы, наконец, удовлетворенно вздохнуть и сообщить, что он счастлив, что дожил до момента, когда Блейн Андерсон влюбился.

И правда ведь. Влюбился. А все остальное – просто детали.

Решив быть хорошим бойфрендом, Блейн заказал с собой салат с лососем для Курта и куриную грудку в травах с каким-то необычным соусом. Даже если он не захочет это есть, то будет польщен вниманием.

Спустя полтора часа, подняв себе настроение с помощью еды, Блейн почти забыл об обиде на Курта, который не захотел с ним пообедать. Блейн вновь постучал в дверь кабинета Курта и вошел, держа в руках фирменный черный пакет с эмблемой ресторана, внутри которого были спрятаны контейнеры с едой и, само собой, неизменный уже кофе. Интересно, он быстрее Курту надоест или польется из ушей, если Блейн будет носить его каждый день? Но уточнить этот вопрос у Курта Блейну не удалось. К открывшейся двери повернулось три пары глаз, первым делом замечая принесенный обед, а потом уже вошедшего Блейна.

Курт продолжал сверлить взглядом черный пакет, судорожно прокручивая в голове, можно ли еще сделать эту ситуацию нейтральной, тогда как Бетси из отдела продаж лукаво улыбнулась, складывая руки на груди:

– Так–так–так, Блейна Андерсона понизили до разносчика обедов? – ох, сколько насмешки и язвительности было в ее словах. Курт поморщился, тут же замечая, как сузились глаза Блейна.

Бетси была главной сплетницей офиса и никогда не подбирала слов, пытаясь не обижать людей, она всех и всегда поддевала. Курт не знал этого, но Блейну это было отлично известно.

– Покуда я знаю, Сэм при мне просил Блейна принести ему обед, – решив хоть как-то сгладить попытку Бетси унизить Блейна, сказал Курт. Он не понимал, почему она позволила себе подобный комментарий, выданный за шутку, но зато понял, что перед ней нужно быть особенно осторожными. «Какого черта люди такие злые? Нужно что-то сделать. Он ведь мне принес обед. А я и правда так ничего и не заказал. Что они все подумают? Надо уводить разговор в нейтральное русло». – Вы что-то хотели, Блейн? Если Вы зашли насчет набросков, о которых мы говорили утром, я еще не успел их посмотреть.

Бетси перевела взгляд с Блейна на Курта, и последний готов был признать, что почувствовал себя кроликом перед раскрытой пастью удава. «Блейн, не молчи, ты же умеешь выкручиваться».

– Но утром тебя ждал точно такой же кофе, – «Какое твое дело? У тебя своей жизни нет? Какая омерзительная у нее улыбка». Курт расслабленно пожал плечами, равнодушно глядя на Бетси, и поднялся со своего места.

– Кофе действительно просил я. Или у вас в офисе принято заказывать обеды у ведущих пиар-менеджеров? Я буду иметь это в виду, – Курт улыбнулся, передразнивая надменный оскал Бетси.

Он обошел стол, направляясь к Блейну, который, казалось, был готов взорваться и сдерживал себя из последних сил, чтобы не произнести ни звука. «Они сожрут нас заживо, если узнают, что мы встречаемся. Идиотизм. Я ведь смогу потом зайти к Блейну и съесть с ним обед... Или все поймут? Интересно, что он взял. Блейн, не смотри на меня так. Я не могу...». Курт остановился за шаг до Блейна и протянул руку вперед, сгибая большой палец, чтобы удобнее было обхватить стаканчик с кофе.

– Спасибо, – Курт обернулся к Бетси и молчаливому Джейку, который так и замер с бумагами в руках, даже не прикрыв папку. – Блейн знает отличную кофейню здесь неподалеку, а я теперь зависим от их кофе.

«Блейн, подыграй мне, сделай так, чтобы они и слова после тебя сказать не могли. Ты же можешь. Боже, только не выбрасывай обед». Стоя спиной к Бетси и Джеку, Курт смотрел Блейну в глаза. Его взгляд был полон тепла и извинений, тогда как голос был холодным, а поведение отстраненным. Курт поджал губы, приподнимая их уголки и опуская взгляд на черный пакет. «Как же я хочу есть. Почему я просто не могу принимать его заботу, а обязан думать в первую очередь о своем статусе? Так надо, Курт, так надо».

А Блейну действительно понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и собраться с мыслями. Курт хотел, как лучше, но ему стоило напомнить, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад:

– Это и правда обед для мистера Хаммела, – прохладно заметил Блейн и повесил руку пакета на руку Курта, поднятую к стаканчику кофе. – Знаешь, Бет, если не можешь решить что-то через постель, решай через желудок. Я думаю, что этот совет будет особенно ценным для тебя, – Блейн ядовито улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад. – Всего лишь хочу, чтобы мистер Хаммел уделил особо внимание моим заметкам, а если он в этот момент будет есть принесенный мной обед, то шансы на успех значительно повышаются. Приятного аппетита, Курт.

Пересилив себя, Андерсон подмигнул женщине и покинул кабинет привычной расслабленной, почти вальяжной, походкой. Никому, и даже Курту, не стоило знать, через сколько внутри себя переступал Блейн, когда делал что-то для бойфренда. Нет, даже не столько «переступал», сколько осваивал неизведанную территорию. Он волновался, он не был уверен, что поступает правильно и понятия не имел, что там за краем из флирта и постели, но пытался узнать. Но вот все его попытки проваливались с крахом и дальше пытаться уже не хотелось.

С непривычно мрачным лицом Блейн прошел в свой кабинет и закрыл его на ключ, чувствуя потребность в уединении. Но Курт нарушил это самое уединение спустя час. Перед этим он зашел на кухню на их этаже и разогрел курицу, теперь намереваясь разделить обед с Блейном или хотя бы просто извиниться за цирк, устроенный перед Бетси и Джеком, которые последние сорок минут разговора с Куртом бросали взгляды на поставленный на стол обед. В конце концов, Курт хотел поблагодарить Блейна и поцеловать, между прочим, с самого утра. Работа и условности испортили им такой милый момент.

Возле кабинета Курт огляделся вокруг в поисках секретаря и, не найдя ее, постучал в дверь. Тишина. Курт дернул за ручку, и замок щелкнул, но не открылся. Закрыто. «Может быть, он куда-то ушел? Ну же, Блейн, пожалуйста, будь здесь и будь не занят». Курт крепче сжал пакет и постучал еще раз. «Если сейчас мимо пройдет Бетси или Джек... А я тут с этим пакетом... Блейн, открой, куда ты провалился? Я не видел, чтобы ты направлялся к лифтам». Курт достал телефон из кармана и быстро нашел нужный номер. Он продолжал мяться у двери, стараясь не смотреть в глаза проходившим мимо сотрудникам, которые с любопытством косились на него. Короткие гудки донеслись с другого конца трубки, и Курт еще раз стукнул в дверь рукой с пакетом. Ему слишком не хотелось откладывать разговор наедине с Блейном до конца рабочего дня.

Андерсон, который не особенно успел успокоиться, все же поднялся из-за стола, понимая, что это Курт, и направился к двери. Открыв ее, он сделал шаг назад, впустил парня внутрь и закрыл обратно. Он понимал, что Курт не виноват, что не хотел его обидеть или расстроить, но все работало против него и отойти так просто Блейну тоже не удавалось. Он ненавидел проигрывать, ненавидел быть неудачником, а сейчас он чувствовал себя именно так.

– Ты все еще не поел? – почти равнодушно спросил Блейн, скашивая глаза на пакет и тут же отводя взгляд, направляясь к своему столу и занимая место в кресле. Он все же не щенок, чтобы бросаться под ноги Курту каждый раз, когда тот соизволит найти для него время. Он точно такой же занятой человек, и уровень его профессионализма неоспорим. Просто он почему-то умудрялся находить время на Курта, а Курт на него, выходит, нет.

– Я хотел пообедать с тобой, – неуверенно проговорил Курт, подходя к столу Блейна. – И разогрел курицу, – он натянуто улыбнулся, бессмысленно надеясь, что ситуация могла так просто разрядиться. Но нет, Блейн оставался мрачнее туч в грозовой день. «Я знаю, я виноват. Но мы же обо всем договорились...». – Блейн, послушай...

Курт набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Стоило признаться в том, что было камнем преткновения с проблемами в каждых его отношениях. Курт не хотел, чтобы в самом начале они с Блейном столкнулись с этим. «Я не хочу так глупо терять тебя, когда еще толком не успел обрести».

– Ты говорил мне, что плох во всех этих романтических вещах, – Курт указал рукой на обед и прислонился к столу, рядом с Блейном. – Но на деле получается, что это я хреновый бойфренд, – Курт грустно ухмыльнулся, хмурясь. «Кто захочет быть рядом с таким человеком, как я?». – Глупо убеждать тебя в том, что, когда мы наедине, я настоящий. Но... Я правда хочу полноценных отношений. И хочу их с тобой. Не знаю... – Курт явно смущался, но говорил искренне. «Отношения нужно строить на правде». – Может быть, ты дашь мне шанс? Про запас прошу сразу парочку шансов, потому что допускать промахи в личных отношениях - мой талант.

Курт с надеждой посмотрел на Блейна, растерянно пожимая плечами. «Я слишком боюсь, что не смогу показать, как мне важно то, что ты для меня делаешь».

Блейн качнул головой и поджал губы, раздумывая над ответом:

– Курт, я просто настолько сильно волнуюсь, делая все это. Ты не представляешь. Это все ново для меня, я переживаю и раз за разом, выходит, делаю все неправильно, ведь ты отвергаешь меня. Дать тебе шанс на что? Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-либо на публике знал о наших отношениях. Это предполагает, что я не буду контактировать с тобой в офисе больше, чем сотрудник. Но мы с тобой проводим в офисе по пятнадцать часов в сутки пять, а иногда и шесть дней в неделю. Мне нравится то, что ты делаешь, и я горжусь твоей силой воли и стремлениями, но если уж так вышло, что мы работаем вместе, то разве не лучше наслаждаться этим, делать друг другу приятные вещи и уделять внимание?

Блейн отъехал немного на кресле ближе к стене и вздохнул, переводя взгляд с контейнеров на Курта:

– Садись и поешь, иначе до ужина ты точно ничего не съешь, а нужно заботиться о здоровье. Раз уж ты не думаешь о себе, то это буду делать я. Но насчет всей этой темы с публичностью: я просто не знаю, что сказать. Не вижу выхода, который бы полностью устроил нас обоих. У тебя есть какие–то мысли насчет компромисса, может быть?

Блейн шире расставил ноги, откидываясь на спинку кресла и слегка съезжая вниз, а Курт так и остался стоять, опустив взгляд в пол. В очередной раз перед ним стоял выбор между личной жизнью и карьерой, только на этот раз вопрос был задан с другой стороны, не так, как было до этого. Курт получил шанс совмещать работу и отношения. Это же, наоборот, должно было его обрадовать и считаться подарком судьбы. Только откуда-то опять взялись эти дурацкие «но». Курт с самого утра хотел поцеловать Блейна, не отвлекаясь ни на что, но так и не сделал этого. Он хотел провести обед, сидя с ним в обнимку на диване, но не смог вырвать время. Курт хотел улыбаться ему в коридоре, хотел разделять совсем неслучайные прикосновения, когда бы они оказывались рядом. Если кто-то будет что-то говорить, Курт сможет поставить их на место так же, как и Блейн. Курт медленно поднял взгляд, обводя им расслабленную позу Блейна и прослеживая то, как тот едва заметно поглаживал пальцами свое бедро, то поднимая, то опуская их не больше, чем на несколько миллиметров. «Мне достался один из самых желанных и сексуальных мужчин во всем Нью-Йорке, а я веду себя, как полный кретин». Он сделал шаг к Блейну и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы, наклонившись, упереться ладонями в ручки кресла. Теперь их лица были друг напротив друга, а Курту в какой-то момент показалось, что во взгляде Блейна вспыхнуло удивление и желание, будто он уже знал, что собирался сделать Курт.

– Ты прав, мы вполне можем получать удовольствие на работе, – Курт приподнял одну бровь, игриво глядя Блейну в глаза и проводя языком по нижней губе. – У меня нет мыслей насчет компромиссов, но я знаю способ, как показать тебе, что я очень хочу их найти. Ну и поблагодарить за обед заодно.

На вечеринке Мерседес Курт смог не задумываться о последствиях, а озвучивать свои желания. В воскресенье Блейн не раз подчеркнул, что тогда вся прелесть Курта была не в расслабившем его алкоголе, а в том, что тот чувствовал себя свободно. В конце концов, какая к черту разница, что скажут люди? Пару месяцев без премии, и они больше не будут распускать слухи. По крайней мере, будут делать это так, чтобы эти слухи не доходили до Курта или Блейна. А вот что скажет Блейн, было важно. «Ты же не будешь против, если я отсосу тебя прямо за твоим рабочим столом? Черт возьми, я действительно хочу это сделать!».

Блейн поперхнулся, услышав мысли Курта, и распахнул глаза, понимая, что нещадно только что спалился, но справиться с собой оказалось не так просто. Если мгновение назад он еще сомневался насчет намерений Курта и планировал его даже немного подтолкнуть к этому, безумно возбуждаясь от одной мысли. Вопреки расхожему в офисе мнению, Блейн никогда не занимался ни с кем сексом в кабинете. И не только потому, что воспоминания могли бы отвлекать. Даже совсем не поэтому, ведь Блейн едва ли вспоминал о прошлых партнерах, но потому, что уважал свое место работы. И еще он уважал Курта. Но, блять, мысль о нем на коленях между его ног была настолько соблазнительной, что член затвердел за считанные секунды еще до того, как Блейн успел сказать хоть слово.

Мужчина провел пальцами по своему пиджаку, расстегивая пуговки и разводя полы в стороны, недвусмысленно демонстрируя Курту ширинку, оттопыренную вставшим членом. Облизнув губы, Андерсон ослабил узел галстука и протянул руку, скользя кончиками пальцев по пальцам Курта, поднимая глаза на его лицо и плотоядно улыбаясь, с легкостью позабыв вообще обо всем, что они обсуждали до этого.

– Мне кажется, ты нашел неплохой способ загладить свою вину?

– Ох, уверен он тебе понравится, – «и мне, кстати, тоже».

Курт опустил взгляд на пах Блейна и провел пальцами по явному очертанию его члена, несильно надавливая. Курт и сам успел завестись лишь от мыслей о том, что собирался сделать. Он подался вперед, накрывая губы Блейна своими. Его глаза тут же прикрылись, и тихий стон удовольствия растворился в поцелуе, когда их языки коснулись друг друга. Курт наспех стал расстегивать ремень Блейна, не желая медлить. Он поочередно обхватывал губами то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу Блейна, слегка прикусывал их и тут же обводил языком, будто заглаживая вину за свою жесткость. Пуговица на брюках Блейна была расстегнута следом за ремнем, а после вниз опустилась и ширинка. Курт сжал член Блейна через ткань нижнего белья и только тогда разорвал поцелуй, шумно выдыхая. «Как же сильно я тебя хочу. Блять, меня никто и никогда так не заводил. Нереально».

Курт облизал влажные от слюны губы и, не отрывая взгляда от члена Блейна, опустился на колени, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы не приносить дискомфорт собственному члену, который из-за позы и возбуждения головкой упирался в ремень. Курт не хотел снимать с Блейна одежду. Была в его расстегнутых брюках, которые Курт стащил чуть ниже по бедрам, и распахнутом пиджаке своя пошлая прелесть. «Я хотел сделать это еще в клубе...Так чертовски сексуален». Он оттянул вниз резинку нижнего белья и сглотнул слюну, которой мгновенно наполнился рот. Рука скользнула по длине члена Блейна, а Курт поднял взгляд, с наслаждением замечая, как тот прикрыл глаза, слегка выгибаясь. «Тебе нравится, да, Блейн?».

– Боже, да! – выдохнул Блейн, открывая глаза и опуская взгляд вниз, где бледная ладонь Курта с длинными пальцами скользила по всей длине его члена, плавно оттягивая кожицу с головки и возвращая обратно, заставляя Блейна заерзать, сжимая подлокотник кресла.

Курт ухмыльнулся и сжал ладонь сильнее; Блейн будто бы ответил на его вопрос. Он получал огромное наслаждение от того, что доставлял Блейну удовольствие. А Блейн снова видел того самого Курта, который ерзал на его члене в субботу в клубе. Правда, этот Курт был совершенно трезв и смотрел своими большими и немного детскими из-за яркого цвета глазами снизу вверх. Не стоило сейчас ассоциировать Курта с ребенком. Не когда его губы были так близко к члену, и Андерсону так сильно хотелось, чтобы этот член оказался в его рту.

– У меня никогда в жизни не было фантазий на тему офиса и секса, но, когда я впервые увидел тебя, мне безумно захотелось прижать тебя грудью к своему столу. Хотя, знаешь, такой расклад мне нравится ничуть не меньше, – приглушенно прошептал Блейн, отрывая одну руку от подлокотника и касаясь большим пальцем нижней губы Курта, оттягивая ее вниз и с улыбкой глядя на ряд ровных белых зубов.

Курт принял это как намек к действиям. Он коснулся кончиком языка пальца Блейна и невесомо поцеловал его, прежде чем наклониться и обхватить головку его члена губами.«Я уверен, что мы воплотим эту твою фантазию в жизнь. Все фантазии». Курт почувствовал терпкий вкус Блейна на языке, слизывая выступившую смазку, и опустился ниже, принимая в себя сразу половину длины. Его рука скользнула ниже с основания члена, обхватывая яички и начиная перекатывать их между пальцами, пока Курт стал насаживаться ртом на член Блейна, с каждым разом опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Он изредка выпускал его изо рта, вылизывая так, будто тот был самым вкусным лакомством в его жизни. Он обводил каждую выступающую венку и снова сжимал член губами, втягивая щеки, когда стоны Блейна становились особенно низкими. «Давай, трахай мой рот, да. Вот так». Курт сглотнул и опустился, упираясь носом в жесткие волосы на лобке Блейна. Он поглаживал второй рукой его ногу, не сдерживая толчков бедер, и сглатывал каждый раз, когда головка упиралась в горло. Собственное возбуждение требовало контакта, тем самым заставляя Курта ускорять движения головы, не забывая работать при этом языком.

Кажется, Блейн был в процессе получения лучшего минета в своей жизни. И дело было вовсе не в том, на какую глубину входил член в рот и горло Курта и не в том, как старательно он вылизывал его. А в том, что это, черт подери, был Курт, и мысль об этом, а также зрелище безумно заводило. Недаром умные люди говорили, что в сексе чертовски много значит партнер. И почему Блейн раньше не верил им? С Куртом все было совершенно иначе. Острее, более чувственно, куда более приятно. Не удержавшись, он сжал пальцами волосы на затылке Курта, когда ощутил близость разрядки, и, толкнувшись бедрами вверх, не дал ему отстраниться, чувствуя головокружение и спазм внизу живота от того, как Курт сглотнул и втянул щеки.

– Блять, Курт, ты... – только и успел выдохнуть Андерсон, когда его бедра вновь дрогнули, и он кончил в рот парня, правда, успев в последний момент отпустить его волосы и позволяя отстраниться на тот случай, если Курт этого захочет.

Сам же Блейн закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не застонать слишком громко, и сжал пальцы в кулак, все еще чувствуя мелкие и почти приятные судороги, прошибающие ноги от недавнего оргазма. Курт слизнул оставшиеся на нижней губе следы от спермы и чуть приоткрыл рот, выпуская член и собирая языком собственную слюну, каплей оставшуюся на основании. Он опустил руку на свою эрекцию и сжал ее, глухо выдыхая, а после поднялся на одно колено, чтобы прижаться к губам Блейна. «Я бы делал тебе минет каждое утро, даже тогда, пока ты еще спишь».

Поцелуй вышел смазанным и слегка ленивым со стороны Блейна, отчего Курт дольно улыбнулся, не отрываясь от его губ:

– Я загладил свою вину? – шепнул он, чистой от слюны рукой касаясь щеки Блейна и отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. «Мне безумно нравится то, как ты выглядишь после оргазма...».

– Почти... – протянул Блейн немного лениво.

Поймав Курта за руку, он притянул к себе, усаживая на колени, но осторожно, чтобы не коснуться тканью костюма Курта слишком чувствительного сейчас члена. Подумав, Блейн под внимательным взглядом Курта свободной рукой кое-как натянул на себя трусы и облизал пересохшие губы, поднимая глаза на парня и фиксируя, наконец, взгляд.

– Есть еще кое–что, что ты должен сделать, чтобы я окончательно простил тебя и перестал расстраиваться насчет того, что мой парень не хочет моего внимания, – рука Блейна скользнула по бедру Курта вверх и легла на пах парня, сжимая совершенно твердый член и поглаживая головку большим пальцем. При этом он продолжал неотрывно смотреть в глаза Курта. – Будь у меня тут небольшой арсенал, я бы вставил в тебя маленькую пробку и заставил ходить с ней до конца дня. Но, поскольку мы не оговаривали БДСМ и даже еще не занимались сексом, я хочу, чтобы ты попытался сохранить свой возбуждение до вечера. Не кончай, пока я не приеду к тебе ни в коем случае, – строго заметил Андерсон. – Но до конца рабочего дня я буду делать все, чтобы твой член оставался твердым и ты начал стремительно сходить с ума, дожидаясь моего приезда.

Блейн, прикусив губу, улыбнулся и невинно уточнил:

– Ты не против, милый?

– Черт возьми, Блейн... – лучше ответа, чем снова поцеловать Блейна, Курт не нашел. «Я сойду с ума до вечера, но буду знать, ради чего я это делаю...».

Курту казалось, что даже от пальцев, поглаживающих его член через брюки, он мог кончить. А еще от слов Блейна и образов того, чем они могут заняться и что будут делать. Находиться рядом с Блейном означало быть постоянно заведенным и в эмоциональном, и в физическим плане. И Курт понимал, что ему безумно нравилось это. « Мне нравится все в тебе, чтобы ты ни говорил и ни делал».

– Хорошо, мой дорогой извращенец, – улыбнулся Курт, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Блейна. – Я надеюсь, что эта рубашка не одна из твоих любимых, или переодень ее, потому что путь от коридора до моей спальни она не переживет.

«А мне кажется, что я уже и дня не переживу без твоих пошлых шуток и поцелуев. Без тебя».


	13. Chapter 13

Теперь, когда Блейн поставил условие, его восприятие происходящего изменилось. Его уже не так волновало, с кем говорил Курт и насколько делал вид, что увлечен этим, ведь он прекрасно знал, что на самом деле тот думал только о нем, о его руках, губах и члене, который был в его рту и в скором времени окажется в узкой заднице. Что бы там Курт ни говорил, Блейн не сомневался, что он был послушным мальчиком в постели и всем, что этого касается, так что сейчас он наверняка действительно старательно выполнял его указания, а Блейн собирался помочь ему в этом.

Во время обеда он вскользь упомянул несколько раз о том, где именно он бы с удовольствием сейчас поцеловал Курта и как бы сильно хотел, чтобы тот стонал. Выпуская парня из своего кабинета и целуя его в губы, Андерсон ненавязчиво вжался бедром в пах Курта, убеждаясь в том, что тот все еще наполовину твердый, и помогая ему вернуться к изначальному состоянию. Порозовевшие губы и сверкающие глаза юноши были лучшей наградой, и Блейн, удовлетворенный, отпустил Курта обратно на работу, а сам вернулся к ноутбуку, открывая макет новой рекламы для Джонни Уолкер.

Правда, спустя всего сорок минут в кабинет заглянула секретарь и сообщила, что Шарп собирает руководителей отделов в конференц-зале. Вопреки своим обычным привычкам Блейн поднялся сразу и направился туда. Не потому, что вдруг стал проявлять рвение к работе, а потому, что собирался занять место рядом с Куртом.

Довольно усмехаясь себе под нос, Блейн вскинул брови и улыбнулся, когда увидел в коридоре Курта, выходящего из кабинета:

— Сядем вместе, мистер Хаммел? Как в старшей школе, — предложил Блейн, обворожительно улыбаясь и с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не засунуть руку в задний карман на брюках Курта и не сжать его задницу.

«Боже мой, Блейн, что ты задумал?», Курт улыбнулся как можно более спокойно и даже сдержал порыв оглядеться по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто из подчиненных за ними не наблюдал. «Ладно, не начнет же он дрочить мне под столом при всех. Черт! Я последние полтора часа только о сексе и думаю. Не смотри на меня так, я не хочу умолять трахнуть меня в лифте!».

Курт засунул руки в карманы брюк и развернулся к Блейну лицом, на этот раз позволяя игривости проскользнуть в собственной улыбке. Наверное, сейчас Курта могло завести все, любое предложение в прямой речи, если в нем упоминалось имя Блейна. А тут сам его обладатель стоял перед ним, явно чувствуя себя королем ситуации. И он на самом деле был им. А Курт, с его нерегулярными и редкими сексуальными связями в последнее время, сходил с ума от нежелающего отступать возбуждения, что пронизывало каждую клеточку его тела. И ведь только ему удавалось отвлечься, как в памяти всплывал тихий низкий шепот, то, как Блейн сжимал его волосы, толкаясь членом в податливые губы. Вкус его смазки во рту и давление члена на язык. Тяжелое дыхание и гортанные стоны. «Черт-черт-черт! Успокойся, Курт, ты сможешь», и думать так было намного проще, чем сделать, учитывая, что его член вновь — снова! — был полутвердым, весьма однозначно создавая складку на брюках между ширинкой и карманом.

— Почему бы и нет, мистер Андерсон, — Курт указал Блейну рукой в сторону лифтов, предлагая ему пройти первым. Шарп собирала всех не в общем зале, а том, что располагался на этаже вместе с ее кабинетом, подальше от глаз основной части сотрудников.

Как только Блейн сделал шаг, Курт подстроился под него, оставляя между их плечами не больше сантиметра расстояния:

— Вы же в курсе, что на уроках в старшей школе нужно вести себя тихо?

Бровь Курта изогнулась, а во взгляде заплясали озорные чертята. Хотя, ничего не чертята, там плясала самая настоящая похоть, и Курт ничего с ней не мог поделать. «Такими темпами мы не доедем до дома, а займемся сексом прямо на столе у меня в кабинете. Он бы, кстати, идеально подошел под рост Блейна, если я лягу на него грудью, хотя стол в его кабинете... Стоп! Надо прекратить об этом думать!».

— О, Курт, я об этом прекрасно помню, но что-то мне подсказывает, что сейчас это знание понадобится скорее вам, чем мне. И да, правда не стоит забывать о том, что нужно быть тихим и, знаете, не ерзать, — Блейн чуточку понизил голос на этом слове, ухмыляясь. — А еще не скидывать вину на соседа, потому что фраза вроде «Это все Андерсон» может привести к тому, что завтра садиться вам будет не очень комфортно.

Как только кабина двинулась, Блейн наклонился к уху Курта, сжимая мочку зубами, и скользнул рукой по поясу его брюк вниз, опуская ладонь на ширинку и ниже, нежно сжимая мошонку и плавно обводя кончиком языка ушную раковину парня. «Что ты делаешь!? Пожалуйста, только не останавливайся... Сильнее, пожалуйста». Курт запрокинул голову назад, прижимаясь затылком к холодной металлической стене. Сил для того, чтобы остановить Блейна, не было, как и голоса разума, что полностью глушился безумным возбуждением. Все это было действительно «грязно» и даже не в стиле Блейна, который предпочитал иную технику соблазнения и использовал, зачастую, больше слов. Но сейчас это было как раз тем, чем нужно, потому что кожа Курта покрылась мурашками с той стороны, где Блейн обжег аккуратное ушко горячим дыханием. И он готов был поспорить, что сердце Курта ушло в галоп, когда Блейн провел ребром ладони вдоль его члена, по животу вверх и нежно, подушечкой большого пальца, обвел правый сосок, что ощутимо затвердел через ткань рубашки.

— А вы будете выступать, или говорить будет только Шарп? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Блейн, отстраняясь за долю секунды до того, как лифт издал мелодичный звон и остановился, а створки поползли в разные стороны.

— Я? Что? — Курт открыл глаза, растерянно фокусируя взгляд и с опозданием понимая, что они уже приехали. Он повернулся к Блейну, не помня ни слова из его вопроса, но до сих пор ощущая прикосновения языка к уху и пальцев к члену, скрытому атласной тканью брюк. «Ладно, соберись. Думай о работе». — Я отвечу Вам наугад «да», — и понизив голос добавил: — уверен, этот мой ответ придется Вам по душе, мистер Андерсон.

Курт дернул уголком губ в намеке на улыбку и, одернув края пиджака, вышел из лифта, старательно игнорируя упирающийся в ширинку возбужденный член. «Ну и походка, наверное, у меня сейчас». Курт обернулся через плечо, ловя резко поднявшийся взгляд Блейна, и подмигнул ему. «И не только я, а все здесь поняли, что ты смотришь на мою задницу». Так же было очевидно и то, почему слегка неловкая походка Курта тут же превратилась в плавное покачивание бедрами при каждом шаге.

— Все собрались, — Джозефина села в кресло во главе стола и окинула присутствующих взглядом, — Я обведу этот день красным в календаре, Блейн.

Шутка о том, что Блейн никогда не приходил вовремя, вызвала улыбки, а Курту не нужно было гадать, чтобы понять неожиданно проснувшуюся пунктуальность Андерсона. Он сел через два кресла от Джозефины и слегка раздвинул ноги, пытаясь занять как можно менее дискомфортную для него позу. «Глупо надеяться, что ты позволишь мне спокойно высидеть эти полчаса, да?», он повернулся к Блейну, севшему рядом, держа одну руку на внутренней стороне своего бедра, и слегка двинул ей вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как в крови ко всему спектру бурлящих в ней эмоций добавляется еще и адреналин. «С тобой я точно никогда не соскучусь».

Покуда Блейн все еще читал мысли Курта, самодовольная улыбка все не хотела сходить с его губ. Он всегда знал, что нравится людям, если хочет того. Он умел добиться расположения если не любого, то практически любого, и зачастую даже не сомневался, что люди действительно искренне восхищаются им, хоть и был всегда так же уверен, что это кратковременно и несерьезно. В случае с Куртом все было иначе, потому что тут уж сам Блейн был тем, кто восхищался. Куртом. Курт был просто потрясающим, чудесным, замечательным, самым достойным из всех, кого вообще видел Блейн, это с его-то манией величия! И тот факт, что и Курту он нравился ничуть не меньше, делал Андерсона по-настоящему счастливым.

Положив руку на бедро Курта поверх его ладони, он просто скользнул своими пальцами между пальцами Курта и сжал их, поднимая глаза к лицу и улыбаясь. «Что же ты задумал?». Курт ждал, что прямо сейчас его будут трогать за член и сводить с ума и дальше. И, более того, именно это и входило в планы Блейна! Просто как истинный хищник и хороший охотник он умел внушить добыче доверие и сейчас занимался именно этим. Подняв свободную руку, Блейн подхватил карандаш Курта и на листке, что лежал перед тем, в нижем его углу нарисовал крошечное сердечко, улыбаясь как полный идиот, потому что не делал ничего подобного даже в старшей школе.

«Я же могу влюбиться в тебя, Блейн», губы Курта распахнулись, а взгляд наполнился бесконечной нежностью. Его нижняя губа дрогнула, и Курт медленно моргнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от крошечного сердечка с неровной, но идеальной для него линией. «Это романтичнее любых серенад и, кажется, всего, что было в моей жизни...». Курт медленно повернулся к Блейну и крепче сжал его руку на своем бедре, мягко поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем.

Он взглядом передавал свои эмоции, зарождающиеся чувства и благодарность за то, что тот уже успел за столь короткий срок для него сделать. И почему-то ни один из них не замечал, что на них смотрело девять пар глаз, следя за происходящим, как за финальной серией с развязкой в их любимом сериале. Для Курта существовали только светящиеся искорками глаза Блейна, пока сам он счастливо и широко улыбался, отчаянно желая прижаться к его губам в поцелуе. «Пусть о тебе ходит сколько угодно слухов, пусть девяносто процентов из них правда, я верю в то, что именно я вижу тебя настоящим».

— Может быть, мы начнем? — откашлялась Джозефина, и Курт вздрогнул от того, как бесцеремонно ее голос ворвался в его мысли. «Черт!».

Курт развернулся лицом к столу и с креслом придвинулся к нему ближе, еще раз проведя подушечкой пальца по ладони Блейна, прежде чем ее отпустить. Он положил обе руки на стол и повернулся к Джозефине, что смотрела на него поверх тонкой оправы очков, изогнув одну бровь. «Что? Вот и пусть знают. Так даже лучше... Наверное». Курт неловко провел рукой по шее и уперся локтем в стол, как раз рядом с листом, на котором красовалось крошечное сердечко. «Зато я счастлив». А Блейну захотелось засмеяться от того, каким милым ребенком был сейчас Курт внутри собственной головы. А еще ему тоже чертовски сильно хотелось поцеловать его и улыбнуться широко, по-настоящему, чтобы Курт если не узнал, то понял, что и Блейн влюбляется. И Блейн чувствует. Боже, все то, чему он не верил, над чем насмехался и что открыто презирал, случалось с ним прямо сейчас и делало его тоже невероятно счастливым.

С трудом оторвавшись от лица парня, Блейн тоже повернулся к директору и как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами. Ему-то слава соблазнителя не была новой, а уж насколько его чувства настоящие — никому знать не нужно было. Хотя, как ни странно, хотелось. С Куртом Блейн был настроен на какую-то безумную романтику с громкими признаниями на Таймс-Сквер и сотнями шариков в офисе. Он обязательно сделает все это, как только поймет, что Курт не против, чтобы они раскрыли отношения. Для этого отношения нужно укрепить и, конечно, переспать. Да, кое-что оставалось в нем неизменно.

Спустя пару минут от начала долгожданного совещания — или чем они тут все заняты? От того, что Блейн пришел, он еще не начал особенно вникать во все происходящее — Блейн вернулся к своему плану. Он снова опустил руку на бедро Курта и плавно провел кончиками пальцев по шву его брюк от колена до самого паха и тут же убрал руку, доставая из своего кармана телефон и быстро набирая под столом смс:

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Это нормально, что я думаю лишь о том, что хочу взять тебя на этом столе сразу после совещания?»

Телефон в кармане Курт завибрировал, и он покосился на погаснувший под столом экран айфона Блейна. Курт поднял взгляд к его глазам, в карих переливах которых разве что чертята не плясали. Не трахались, да, такое сравнение подходило больше. «Неугомонный».

Курт сглотнул, прочитав сообщение, а его полутвердый член напомнил о себе, слегка пульсируя и явно требуя, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Курт приподнял подбородок и уже сам опустил руку на свое бедро, сжимая его и оттягивая чуть в сторону ткань брюк. «Блять!». В голове отчетливо сформировался образ того, как он лежит грудью на столе и сбрасывает с ног брюки, пока Блейн за его спиной одной рукой расстегивает себе ширинку, а второй надавливает Курту на поясницу, прижимая его к деревянной поверхности и заставляя оставаться неподвижным. Курт отдал бы сейчас многое, чтобы запустить руки в собственное белье, а в мыслях прозвучал тихий шепот Блейна: «Как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо сейчас?». «Очень сильно. Безумно».

Курт нервно облизал пересохшие губы и обвел взглядом присутствующих в кабинете. Все слушали Джозефину, а он тяжело дышал и сел глубже на стуле, шире разводя ноги. Блейн уже победил. «А я согласен на любой укромный угол прямо в этом здании.».

От кого: Курт

Кому: Блейн

«А нормально то, что если только ты предложишь не ждать вечера, я незамедлительно отвечу тебе «Да!»?».

Блейн хмыкнул себе под нос и тут же поднял глаза на докладывающего, пару долгих и даже мучительных секунд делая вид, что ему очень интересно. Таким уж он был человеком. Он увлекался. В силу таланта или почти дара, ему удавалось оставаться на плаву во всем остальном, а в том, что его увлекало, буквально хватать звезды. На данный момент он был увлечен их с Куртом проектом. Теперь уже Курта, ладно. Он также был увлечен новой рекламой Уолкера и... конечно, больше всего, он был увлечен Куртом. Хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что это не подпадает под понятие «увлечение», но классифицировать было все-таки легче именно так.

Дождавшись, пока докладчик сменится, Блейн обратно вернулся к телефону и быстро набрал:

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Какая нетерпеливость, мистер Хаммел!»

Он тут же отправил еще одно следом:

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Могу счесть это за непослушание и придумать еще какую-нибудь пытку. Мы ведь этого не хотим, правда? ;)»

«Ну, конечно, я не сомневался, что все будет так просто. Хотя...»

— Вы не против, открыть окно? Мне кажется, немного душно... — когда руководитель отдела продаж на секунду замолчал, сказал Курт, кивнув Тэду, сидевшему ближе всех к окнам.

Вообще-то, Курт был категорически против отношений на работе, как и разного рода флирта в рамках офиса. Он слишком многим пожертвовал, слишком много труда и бессонных ночей вложил в то, чтобы сесть в кресло руководителя. Но «мы будем играть по твоим правилам, Блейн». Видимо, у Курта кровь окончательно от мозга прилила к члену, потому что он плавным движением стянул с себя пиджак, небрежно кидая его на спинку кресла, а после расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, оттягивая ворот в сторону и обнажая ключицу, на которой красовался поблекший засос, оставленный Блейном в субботу ночью. Курт потянулся за водой, приподнимаясь и намеренно отставляя в сторону бедро перед тем, как сесть и открутить крышечку на бутылке, кладя ногу на ногу.

От кого: Курт

Кому: Блейн

«Я послушный мальчик, можешь не переживать на этот счет ;)».

Отложив телефон в сторону, Курт поднес горлышко бутылки ко рту, касаясь его вначале кончиком языка, а уже потом обхватывая губами и позволяя нескольким прозрачным капелькам воды заструиться по его подбородку. «Это же должно быть сексуально? В рекламах выглядит так, а со стороны кажется, что у меня рот с дыркой. Идиотизм. Тоже мне, возомнил себя соблазнителем. Бутылкой решил вызвать ассоциацию с членом...». Сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, Курт коснулся пальцем капли воды, замеревшей на его шее, и стер ее, облизывая губы. «Теперь сексуально посмотреть на него? Это напоминает дешевый съем в баре с лизанием языком бокалов из-под коктейлей. Что я делаю? Хотя всегда работает же». Курт закрутил крышку на бутылке и посмотрел на Блейна, который явно пытался сдержать улыбку. «Ему смешно. Ладно, не настолько же я плох. Или настолько? Боже!».

И несмотря на то, что внутри своей головы Курт звучал чертовски забавно, даже не осознавая, насколько хорош, в реальности он был действительно невероятно сексуален! Лицо Блейна из восхищенного сменилось хмурым, когда он понял, что на Курта пялится еще, как минимум, несколько человек. В любой другой момент Блейн бы ощутил конкуренцию, считая себя главным местным Казановой, но сейчас его буквально пронзила самая настоящая ревность. Это его Курт. Его неуверенный в себе, но самый сексуальный в мире соблазнитель. Это его мальчик сравнивает в голове бутылку с членом, смущается сам себя и работает, к слову, только на него. Почему нельзя выжечь всем окружающим глаза?

— Мистер Хаммел, не поделитесь? — ровным тоном попросил Блейн, отбирая у Курта бутылку и стреляя в его сторону глазами. Сам он выпил воды совершенно нормально, и, как только сотрудники потеряли к ним интерес, быстро набрал Курту сообщение:

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Еще раз устроишь что-то такое не персонально для меня, я отшлепаю тебя у всех на виду! Что вообще за бутылочное порно?»

Отправив сообщение, Блейн повернулся к Курту, состроил грозное лицо и тут же вернулся обратно к телефону, набирая следом:

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Теперь этот планктон думает о твоих губах на своих гениталиях! Я буквально слышу их грязные мыслишки!»

Блейн вообще не считал себя собственником, так как его самооценка была слишком высока для этого, но с Куртом... С Куртом действительно менялась и его жизнь, и он сам, так что ревновать Курта к каждому столбу уже не казалось такой плохой идеей.

«Сработало? Боже, я все еще чувствую себя полным идиотом», Курт оторвал взгляд от сообщений и с ужасом и шоком во взгляде замечая, что на него действительно пялились. Причем в нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации он был уверен только двоих, помимо Блейна. А остальные быстро отвернулись, столкнувшись взглядом с Куртом. «Сработало! С ума сойти!». Курт победно улыбнулся и повернулся к Блейну, изгибая одну бровь.

Со школьных пор в Курта вселили массу комплексов, первый парень встречался с Куртом только из-за того, что тот с радостью писал за него рефераты, и, пока тот спал после секса в его постели, сидел ночами за чужими проектами. Потом Курт встретил Адама, спустя месяц отношений с которым и дня не проходило без того, чтобы ему не напоминали, какой он неправильный больной трудоголик и насколько с ним сложно. Свою неуверенность в личном плане Курт компенсировал профессиональными успехами. И сейчас ему действительно сложно было поверить в то, что он мог поражать не только умом и достижениями, но и сексуальностью. Не просто поражать, ведь Курт носил узкие джинсы, обтягивающие джемпера, следил за собой и гордился своим телом, а заставлять ревновать, привлекать внимание, зарождая бьющее через край сексуальное желание.

Продолжая улыбаться, Курт подхватил телефон и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, начиная набирать сообщение. Впервые в жизни на совещании Курт совершенно не улавливал того, о чем шла речь. Все его мысли были захвачены Блейном.

От кого: Курт

Кому: Блейн

«Мне было очень жарко, а что, разве что-то не так?»

Курт даже закусил нижнюю губу, печатая сообщение. Был бы он один дома, то точно бы пару раз еще подпрыгнул на диване. И в такие моменты особенно чувствовалось то, что за всей серьезной маской Курта стали пробуждаться совершенно искренние эмоции к Блейну, трансформирующие его чуть ли не во влюбленную девочку-подростка.

«А что ты скажешь на это, Блейн?».

От кого: Курт

Кому: Блейн

«Наедине с тобой я собираюсь проделывать такое отнюдь не с бутылкой. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я, да?».

Отлично. Курт дразнил Блейна. Самым натуральным образом дразнил и даже не боялся наказания! Хотя, боже, ну какое наказание мог ему Блейн обеспечить? Зацеловать до смерти? Обнимать на протяжении часа? Трахать всю ночь напролет? Он испытывал слишком много нежности, слишком много уважения и тепла к Курту, чтобы по-настоящему на него злиться. Тем более, Блейн слышал его мысли и слышал, как взволнован Курт своим успехом. Такой очаровательный, словно ему пятнадцать, и Блейн первый мальчик, который ему понравился.

Блейну даже пришлось подавить умиленный вздох, прежде чем опустить глаза к экрану телефона и закатить глаза. Маленький дьяволенок.

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«Я более чем понимаю, мистер Хаммел!»

Блейн отправил сообщение и собрался набрать следующее, когда услышал покашливание необычайно близко и вскинул голову, глядя на Шарп, что склонилась над его плечом.

— Не думала, что однажды почувствую себя учительницей в старшей школе, мистер Андерсон, но, не хотите ли вы оставить свой мобильный телефон в покое и принять участие в совещании? И вы, мистер Хаммел, тоже, — добавила она своим фирменным ледяным тоном, а Блейн, не выдержав, прыснул в кулак. Вот уж точно перенеслись в старшую школу! Хотя его и там не отчитывали, а сейчас, черт возьми, он переглядывался с Куртом, писал ему смс и думал о том, как хочет коснуться его за столом, а их буквально спалили, потому что они потеряли бдительность!

— Прошу прощения, миссис Шарп. Увлеклись обсуждением новой идеи для проекта, — соврал Блейн, обворожительно улыбаясь. — И это я отвлекаю мистера Хаммела, так что после уроков оставляйте меня...

Блейн усмехнулся, а несколько людей не сдержали смешков, переглядываясь между собой. «Какое благородство», со смешком и мысленным сарказмом подумал Курт, пряча, опустив голову, широченную улыбку. И где же этот всегда собранный и ответственный Курт? Где его профессионализм и убежденность в том, что на работе прежде всего люди работают, а не развлекаются? Увлеченность кем-то творила с людьми просто немыслимые вещи. «Теперь я понимаю, о чем снимают все эти романтические фильмы». О том, как прячут взгляд, смущаются и попадают в немыслимые ситуации. Как пренебрегают правилами и совершают безумства. Как все перестает иметь значение, когда смотришь в глаза определенному человеку и слышишь его смех. И пусть каждый из присутствующих на совещании понял, что что-то происходило между Куртом и Блейном. Пусть кто-то, да разнесет это по всему офису. Им обоим действительно было хорошо и хотелось улыбаться. Это стоило даже легкого укора со стороны Джозефины.

— Может быть, мне еще попросить вас повторить то, что я только что сказала? — так же строго произнесла Джозефина. Но, после шутки Блейна, комичный оттенок с этого диалога стереть было невозможно.

— Вы сказали, чтобы мы отложили свои мобильные телефоны, — невинно произнес Курт, хлопая ресницами и вызывая очередную порцию смешков. «Боже, да она сейчас взорвется».

Курт посмотрел на Блейна и усилием воли сжал губы в тонкую полоску, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. «Ты очень-очень плохо на меня влияешь. Но мне нравится это... Она долго будет стоять? Не смейся, Курт, не смей смеяться».

Джозефина покачала головой и поправила очки, слегка съехавшие с переносицы. А что она еще могла сделать? Перед ней сидели двое взрослых людей, у которых вместо глаз пульсировали красные сердечки.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились...

Джозефина отправилась обратно к своему месту, и за те доли секунд, пока она была к ним спиной, Курт наклонился к уху Блейна, быстро прошептав:

— А я надеялся, что ты оставишь меня после занятий, — он быстро выпрямился и мило улыбнулся Джозефине, которая уже села на свое место и смотрела на него, изогнув одну бровь.

— Я могу продолжать? — сухо спросила она, и Курт смущенно кивнул, кладя телефон и руки на стол. Да, оставшуюся часть новостей послушать все-таки стоило.

Блейн усмехнулся и тут же сделал спокойное выражение лица, но вот сконцентрироваться на теме обсуждения он так и не смог. В итоге до самого конца совещания он, хоть и смотрел на директрису, думал только о том, каким был Курт в старшей школе. Обязательно нужно уговорить его показать фотографии! Может быть, им однажды даже удастся сыграть какой-нибудь сюжет. Интересно, как Курт относится к ролевым играм? И кем он все же был в школе? Вряд ли популярным парнем, конечно. В старшей школе не ценится такая красота, как у Курта, такой острый ум и обворожительная улыбка. Такие, как Курт, парни расцветали к двадцати годам, а то и позже, и Блейн был самым настоящим счастливчиком, что заполучил это сокровище сейчас, когда он был настоящим лакомым кусочком.

Блейн опомнился только когда все поднялись, а Шарп уже покинула конференц-зал. Люди с интересом поглядывали в сторону по-прежнему сидящих Курта и Блейна и переговаривались между собой, а Андерсон только улыбался в ответ безупречной улыбкой и хлопал ресницами.

— Наконец, мистер Хаммел, мы отправимся в кабинет и сможем обсудить оставшиеся идеи, не правда ли? — протянул с усмешкой Блейн, наклоняясь к Курту и скользя пальцами по его бедру сразу же, как последний человек покинул помещение. — Я бы не ждал до кабинета, но, боюсь, пока мы найдем ключ, все станет не так интересно. А не закрыв дверь, это будет, пожалуй, слишком интересно, — хмыкнул Блейн, наклоняясь и касаясь губами шеи Курта над воротником рубашки. — О чем ты только думал, дразня меня прямо на совещании, Курт? Кто-то сильно рискует, я прав?

«Коснись губами чуть выше. Боже, да здесь», Курт жарко выдохнул, когда Блейн коснулся чувствительного места за ушком, «да, именно об этом я и думал». Курт резко развернулся вместе со стулом и обхватил Блейна рукой за шею, поднимая его лицо к своему. «Я так сильно хочу поцеловать тебя». Не видя никаких преград для собственных желаний и даже не глядя на дверь и не думая о том, что Джозефина в любой момент могла вернуться, он прижался к губам Блейна, проникая между ними языком, тихо простонав. «Какие же у тебя потрясающие губы. Если бы ты только знал, что со мной творят твои поцелуи».

Один поцелуй сменялся другим, разделяясь между собой только жадным втягиванием воздуха, который катастрофически быстро кончался. Новая волна возбуждения поднималась, хотя старая так и не успела угаснуть до конца. «Так сильно хочу тебя. Так сильно». Курт прижался ко лбу Блейна своим и провел рукой по его шее с трудом открывая глаза и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Бешеный ритм сердца остановить просто было невозможно.

— Если мы сейчас же не обсудим эти гребаные идеи, я имею все шансы сойти с ума от их переизбытка, — прошептал Курт. — Пошли.

Он обхватил руку Блейна и поднялся с кресла, потянув того за собой. Легкое шипение сорвалось с губ, когда ширинка надавила на возбужденный член, но горящие глаза Курта буквально кричали о том, что он готов стянуть с себя брюки прямо сейчас и заняться сексом у двери, удерживая ее даже от пытавшейся войти внутрь Джозефины. «Господи, мы должны успокоиться, мы не можем сделать это в разгар рабочего дня, что мы делаем?!». Мысли Курта противоречили его действиям. Тело и мозг явно не находили общего языка.

Курт тихо рассмеялся, когда Блейн встал рядом с ним, и обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в плечо:

— Сумасшествие, — с улыбкой проговорил Курт. «Прекрасное сумасшествие».

Блейн с Куртом напоминали самых настоящих подростков сейчас, потому что у них упали все рамки, им хотелось делать что-то сумасшедшее, и они совсем не думали об окружающих. Жили желаниями и шли за ними, совершенно не жалея по этому поводу. Забыли и о проекте, и об уважении к боссу, и о собственном статусе. С влюбленными, говорят, так всегда происходит, и в этом, наверное, вся прелесть. Влюбляясь, ты забываешь обо всем на свете, мир становится ярким и прекрасным, а единственное, что имеет значение — это твой возлюбленный.

Для Блейна, на самом деле, все, кроме Курта, стремительно теряло значение. Только он, его мысли, его желания и просьбы становились важны. И сейчас Курт хотел секса. Как и Блейн, черт возьми. Так почему они должны были останавливаться? Подождать до вечера. Не заниматься сексом на работе. К черту. Просто к черту все это. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы постоянно сдерживать себя и отказываться от удовольствий.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, это уж точно, — прошептал Блейн и на секунду скользнул рукой к заднице Курта, сжимая ее с тихим рычанием. – И я хочу тебя так сильно, что не могу ни о чем думать. К черту. Я хочу тебя. И мне наплевать сейчас на то, что я никогда не занимался сексом на рабочем месте и всегда считал, что это неправильно. Я хочу нагнуть тебя над своим столом и трахать, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы никто не услышал, как тебе хорошо…

Блейн сделал маленький шаг к Курту, прижимаясь своим пахом к его паху, и наклонился, прикусывая мочку ушка, в которое только что шептал все это. Он знал, что Курт хочет того же, слышал его мысли, но, чтобы схватить его за руку и повести за собой, ему нужно было, чтобы парень сказал это вслух.

«Никогда ни с кем не занимался... Ни с кем. Боже, Блейн». Зубы еще раз скользнули по мочке уха, и Курт вцепился в плечи Блейна, подцепляя ими воротник его пиджака и комкая ткань в кулаке. Он дернул его на себя, в ответ прижимаясь бедрами, и принялся оставлять скользящие поцелуи вдоль линии нижней челюсти Блейна, быстро приближаясь к губам. «Если нас потом вызовут на ковер, я сгорю со стыда, но это будет того стоить». Курт провел своими губами по губам Блейна и замер, позволяя пошлой улыбке расцвести на лице. «К черту. Я хочу, чтобы он трахнул меня прямо сейчас».

— В наших же интересах добраться до кабинета в ближайшие пять минут или мы сделаем это прямо в лифте, — прошептал Курт, и подхватил со стула свой пиджак, второй обхватывая руку Блейна и утягивая его за собой в сторону лифта.

«Безумие, самое настоящее безумие», Курт нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, раздраженно отмечая на табло, что тот был на шесть этажей ниже их. Он повернулся к Блейну лицом, и откинулся спиной на металлические двери, проводя зубами на нижней губе. «Интересно, а если нажать аварийную кнопку и остановить лифт... Черт. Эти губы. Я могу их целовать целыми днями? Иди ко мне.. «. Курт резко подался вперед и уже вместе с Блейном откинулся на этажные двери лифта, жадно впившись в его губы поцелуем. Руками Курт скользнул под пиджак Блейна, тут же цепляясь за рубашку и выдергивая ее из брюк. «Мы ждали два дня. Это же нормальный срок? Боже, какая разница. Я никогда и никого не хотел так сильно. Никого».

Подобного Блейн никак не ожидал и ошарашенно распахнул глаза, шумно вдыхая через нос. Даже Блейн, при всей его повернутости на сексе и стремлении трахнуть каждую более или менее симпатичную задницу любого пола в офисе, никогда не делал ничего подобного буквально на виду у всех. Ведь вероятность того, что их увидят, была просто огромной! В лифте могли быть люди, причем как из других отделов, так и из их. Хваленая репутация Курта Хаммела недотроги и карьериста могла рухнуть в один миг, перечеркнувшись клеймом «подстилка Блейна Андерсона». И мысль об этом, пожалуй, стала решающей.

— Тихо, детка, — прошептал Блейн, оторвавшись от губ парня и сжимая его лицо ладонями, чтобы немного образумить. Курт посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, несколько раз моргая. «Я что-то сделал не так?». — Мы займемся безумно жарким сексом в моем кабинете. Обещаю, это будет просто нереально круто. Но дойти до него мы должны нормально. Насколько я не хочу скрывать наших отношений и насколько мне нравится, что люди видят наш флирт и догадываются, настолько же я не хочу, чтобы кто-то болтал о тебе гадости. Обо мне говорят многое, и я, вообще-то, еще хуже, но ты — нет. Ты не один из. Я никому не позволю внести тебя в их глупый список моих побед. И...

Блейн собирался добавить что-то еще, такое же правильное и благородное, несмотря на то, что его член, кажется, становился еще тверже просто от вида влажных покрасневших губ Курта, но, открылись дверцы лифта и они практически упали внутрь.

В кабине не было никого, так что, как только дверцы закрылись, Блейн шепнул:

— А вот в лифте нет никого, — и тут же впился в губы Курта, обхватывая руками бедра парня, его талию и скользя по спине и плечам, пытаясь коснуться Курта везде и сразу, не прекращая ни на секунду при этом скользить своим языком в его рту и жадно покусывать губы, не сдерживая даже стонов.

И как только поцелуи спустились к шее, Курт смог заговорить, хотя для этого ему пришлось с трудом упорядочить вереницу мыслей в голове. «Ты беспокоишься о моей репутации?», пальцы Курта скользнули в волосы Блейна, зарываясь в закрепленные немного гелем кудряшки и оттягивая их. «Или ты боишься, что все заговорят о тебе, как о том, кто неожиданно вляпался в отношения? А они вообще есть, Блейн?». Курт вздохнул, и облизнул губы, легонько упираясь ладонями в грудь Блейна. Его поцелуи и прикосновения были слишком хороши, но Курт нашел в себе силы перевести руку на спину Блейна и провести ладонью по его пиджаку, разглаживая ткань. «Ты прав. Мы на работе, нам стоит успокоиться до кабинета. До вечера?!».

— Два этажа, Блейн... — прошептал Курт. Они оба были растрепанные, с припухшими губами и приведенной в полный беспорядок одеждой. Следы их страсти было не скрыть, но можно было хотя бы попытаться восстановить дыхание.

Раздался сигнал остановки лифта, и Курт резко дернулся от Блейна, одергивая пиджак и отворачиваясь в сторону. Он на секунду задержал дыхание и неуверенно перевел взгляд на девушку, которая показалась из-за открывшихся дверей. «Я не видел ее до этого. Или она просто работает в другом отделе?». Девушка перевела взгляд с Блейна на Курта и натянуто им улыбнулась, усмехнувшись, после чего встала к обоим спиной.

И Курт уже хотел было облегченно выдохнуть, пока не услышал полный насмешки голос:

— Добрый день, мистер Андерсон.

И это могло бы быть обычным приветствием, если бы не ее интонация. Курт посмотрел на Блейна, еще раз убеждаясь, что их внешний вид кричал о том, чем они только что тут занимались. «Так вот что ты имел в виду? Очередная подстилка, которую зажали в лифте. Господи, об этом же узнают все...». Курт запаниковал, он весь сжался, а секунды движения лифта от одного этажа к другому показались вечностью. «Меня никто не будет воспринимать всерьез... Все будут перешептываться за спиной».

Именно этого Блейн и боялся. Ему самому было плевать, что скажут о нем и об их отношениях, какие выводы сделают. Но ему было не плевать, что скажут о Курте. Потому что Курт — совершенно прекрасный, заслуживающий уважения и восхищения. Грязная репутация Блейна не должна омрачать его образ, вызывать насмешек или дурных мыслей. Она не должна снижать его авторитет и уж тем более не должна отображаться на его моральном и эмоциональном состоянии.

Двери лифта открылись, и Курт буквально ломанулся вперед, огибая продолжавшую ухмыляться девушку и не глядя на Блейна.

— Добрый день, Аризона, — прохладно ответил Блейн, выходя из лифта следом за Куртом и вяло поправляя пиджак.

Впервые в жизни все то, за что он так боролся, работало против него.


	14. Chapter 14

Курт замедлил шаг, проходя вдоль ровных рядов рабочих столов. «Они все смотрят. Они все знают». Курт старался не смотреть на сотрудников, но он спиной чувствовал, как люди выглядывали из-за своих компьютеров и провожали его взглядом. «Держись спокойно. Все хорошо. Дыши, ничего не произошло. Господи, о чем я только думал?».

— Мистер Хаммел? — раздался голос откуда-то сбоку.

— Не сейчас, — рявкнул Курт, но тут же замер, тяжело выдыхая. «Нельзя вымещать свои проблемы на сотрудниках, идиот». Он обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с растерявшейся девушкой, и провел одной рукой по волосам, расслабляя пальцы второй, в которых сжимал снятый еще в кабинете Джозефины пиджак. — Что Вы хотели?

— Для вас принесли письмо, — промямлила она, протягивая Курту конверт.

Курт сдержанно кивнул, приняв конверт, и повернул голову, тут же сталкиваясь взглядом с парочкой перешептывающихся девушек, которые поспешили, хихикая, замолчать и уткнуться взглядом в бумаги. «Лучше бы работали. Что за люди?». Он вскинул подбородок, сверля взглядом девушек, которые чуть ли не давились смехом, потупив глаза. «Да пошли вы». Курт посмотрел на проход, замечая в пяти метрах приближающегося к нему Блейна и, быстро поблагодарив курьера за письмо, направился к своему кабинету.

И, как только за ним закрылась дверь, отрезая его от толпы сотрудников, Курт вымученно застонал, отчаянно глядя на собственное отражение в небольшом узорном зеркале. «Доигрался? Хорошо тебе было?». Курт пригладил растрепанные пряди, второй рукой заправляя выбившуюся из брюк рубашку. Кинутый пиджак неаккуратным пятном лежал на диване, а фантазия Курта рисовала лица сотрудников, которые тыкали в него пальцами, смеясь. И ведь Блейн говорил ему, что стоит успокоиться.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Курт подпрыгнул на месте, обхватывая себя руками на секунду, а после засовывая их в карманы и выпрямляя спину. «Веди себя, как ни в чем не бывало»:

— Войдите.

Блейн слышал мысли Курта даже из-за стены, так что знал, что ждет его, прежде чем войти. Нужно будет как-нибудь вымерить расстояние, на котором он еще может слышать Курта, кстати. Просто интереса ради. Но явно не сейчас, когда его парень совершенно не в том настроении, в каком должен быть!

— Курт, — обратился Блейн, входя в кабинет и сразу же закрывая за собой дверь.

Взгляд Курта из напряженного сделался расслабленным. «Слава Богу, это ты». Хотя Курт и не ждал никого другого. А в мыслях Блейна, вообще-то, они занимались сексом в его кабинете и на его столе, но, если все пойдет хорошо и он сможет утешить Курта, то, скорее всего, уже не будет волноваться относительно места. Жаль, конечно, что теперь не выйдет дикого секса с разбросанными повсюду листами и Куртом, прижатым грудью к столу, но, в конце концов, у них еще будет шанс? Если только сейчас Курт не скажет что-то вроде того, что им пора все это закончить или переместить за границы офиса.

— Детка, — повторил Блейн, проходя по кабинету и опуская ладони на талию Курта, заглядывая в его глаза. — Ну и куда ты сбежал? Я думал, нам необходимо было обсудить идеи? — поинтересовался Блейн, приподнимая одну бровь. Он решил зайти издалека, чтобы у Курта была возможность высказать собственные страхи самому, а не демонстрировать ему, что Блейн знает, о чем он думает.

Курт уронил голову на плечо Блейна, отчаянно вздохнув. «Кажется, весь офис знает, что и как мы будем сейчас обсуждать». Курт поджал губы, не зная, что ответить Блейну. «Я не хочу, чтобы моя личная жизнь была достоянием общественности. Но почему из-за других людей я должен отказывать себе в том, чего хочу я? Тысячи людей занимаются сексом на работе. И... Я не могу. А если кто-то постучит?.. Если зазвонит телефон? Если нас услышат?». Курт теснее прижался к Блейну, пряча от его взгляда собственный стыд. «Я сам набрасывался на Блейна, соблазнял его, а теперь стою как школьник, который боится первый раз поцеловаться. Боже, почему люди не умеют читать мысли? Все было бы намного проще. Я же не могу обломать Блейна во второй раз? Один раз уснул, теперь испугался. Отсасывать ему в кабинете, так я не боялся, а тут...».

Курт медленно отстранился и, кажется, он собирался сказать что-то, но все слова вылетели из головы, когда он увидел обеспокоенный и нежный взгляд Блейна. Не выжидающий, не давящий, а выражающий беспокойство. Словно он понимал мысли Курта без слов. «Если ты прямо сейчас скажешь, что нам лучше подождать до вечера, я докажу тебе, что это не так и плевать на всех».

Блейн с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда Курт подумал о чтении мыслей. Если бы Курт знал правду, как бы он отреагировал? Он бы обиделся? Или был бы удивлен так же, как и Блейн? Они бы придумали тысячу и одно развлечение с помощью этого его нового умения, или Курт бы запретил ему к себе приближаться? Вообще-то никто не хочет, чтобы его мысли читали. Но мысли Курта были совершенно чисты во всех смыслах и вызывали у Блейна только нежность и умиление. А еще, что примечательно, даже если бы он не читал мысли Курта сейчас, он все равно бы повел себя именно так.

— Детка? Я не узнаю тебя таким молчаливым, эй. Мистер Звезда-Рекламы-Хаммел, мне не хватает вашего вздернутого носика и язвительного тона, — Блейн мягко улыбнулся и наклонился, легонько проводя губами по губам Курта, нежно их целуя и, не отрываясь, шепнул: — Мы все еще можем подождать до вечера. Ничего страшного не случится, я пойму. Правда.

Курт выдохнул через приоткрытые губы, которые неконтролируемо тут же расплылись в улыбке. «Ты понимаешь меня?! Не осуждаешь, не давишь, не обижаешься... Понимаешь. Боже, Блейн». Курт, не говоря ни слова, захватил губы Блейна в плен собственных, прикусывая нижнюю и тут же проводя по ней языком, словно извиняясь за несдержанный порыв. Хотя Курт уже успел понять, что Блейну нравились эти порывы. Его пальцы вновь зарылись в волосы Блейна и «мне так нравятся твои кудряшки, весь ты». Курт отстранился на секунду, но когда Блейн потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, резко поднял руку и приложил подушечки пальцев к его губам. «Нетерпеливый. Такой сексуальный». Уголок губ Курта поднялся вверх в пошлой ухмылке, а вторая рука скользнула к брюкам Блейна, чтобы провести пальцами по очертанию его начавшего вновь твердеть члена. «И пошли все к черту, правда?».

— Через пять минут я буду у тебя в кабинете, — проговорил Курт, сжимая член Блейна и тут же отступая на шаг назад. «Можно сделать это и в моем кабинете, но у Блейна стол выше и... Боже, когда я успел это заметить? Когда стоял перед ним на коленях?». — Пять минут, — одними губами проговорил Курт и кивнул Блейну в сторону двери, отступая еще на шаг назад.

Курт понятия об этом не имел, но соблазнял Блейна даже собственными мыслями. Андерсон смотрел на самого сексуального парня на свете, слышал его немного хриплый от возбуждения голос, и еще и читал его мысли о том, как он отметил высоту стола в его кабинете совсем не потому, что хотел себе такой же.

Вместо слов, Блейн шумно вдохнул носом, подхватил ладошку Курта и прижался к ней губами на несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть и тоже шагнуть назад, растягивая губы в счастливой улыбке и оборачиваясь через плечо, когда уже положил руку на ручку двери:

— Пять минут, — повторил он и вышел из кабинета, на секунду разворачиваясь и прижимаясь к двери лбом снаружи, чтобы не освещать все пространство своей счастливой улыбкой.

За пять минут ему необходимо убедиться, что никто не нуждается в его консультации, предупредить секретаря, чтобы их не беспокоили, найти презервативы и смазку и, черт возьми, не начать подскакивать на месте от нетерпения и предвкушения предстоящего им с Куртом секса.

— Все хорошо, мистер Андерсон? — поинтересовался проходящий мимо системный администратор, как обычно что-то жующий.

— Более чем. Более чем, — пропел в ответ Блейн, одергивая пиджак и направляясь в свой кабинет.

А Курт еще несколько минут стоял и просто смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Боже, его сердце билось так быстро, а улыбка не сходила с лица. «Сейчас я выйду из кабинета и пойду к Блейну для того, чтобы намеренно заняться сексом! Господи!».

Курт ринулся к зеркалу и пригладил волосы, глядя в отражение собственных блестящих счастьем глаз. Конечно, в его жизни были такие вечера, когда он ехал домой, заранее зная, что его там ждал секс, но сейчас это было волнительно, как никогда. С каждым шагом вдоль коридора под взгляды сотрудников он будет приближать себя к тому, чтобы сорвать с Блейна одежду, покрыть поцелуями его тело и заняться сексом. «Мы. Займемся. Сексом». Курт шумно выдохнул и, еще раз проведя рукой по волосам, растрепал их окончательно. «У меня будет секс с самым потрясающим мужчиной, которого я когда-либо встречал. На работе. В разгар рабочего дня. Невероятно». Курт подошел к своему рабочему столу и просто облокотился на него руками, опуская голову вниз. «Надеюсь, я не разочарую его. У меня черт знает сколько не было секса.. Кажется, я сейчас способен порвать все пуговицы на его рубашке. Секс с Блейном Андерсоном. С ума сойти. Если бы кто-то мне сказал это тогда, в нашу первую встречу, я бы не поверил». Курт приложил одну руку к сердцу, закусывая губу от его ударов, что чувствовал собственной ладонью. «Я влюблен в него». И осознание этого было лучшей новостью для Курта за очень долгое последнее время. «Влюблен».

Курт одернул рубашку и, не вспоминая о пиджаке, направился к выходу из кабинета. Вдох. Ручка двери опустилась вниз. Выдох. Курт потянул дверь на себя и вышел из кабинета. Прошло или нет пять минут, но ждать больше он не мог.

— Меня не будет около часа, — сказал Курт своему секретарю, останавливаясь у ее стола и расслабленно оглядываясь по сторонам, скользя взглядом по занятым работой сотрудникам. «Работайте-работайте. А я сейчас буду заниматься сексом за стеной от вас. Боже, что за мысли?». — Говори всем, что я им перезвоню.

— Конечно, мистер Хаммел, — отозвалась девушка. «Нет, нам точно не стоило ждать вечера». Курт отбил ритм пальцами по ее столу и подмигнул ей перед тем, как направиться в сторону кабинета Блейна.

Блейн же снова ощущал себя так, словно ему семнадцать. Хотя и то не факт. Кажется, что он не ощущал ничего подобного даже в семнадцать. Он уже тогда был самовлюбленным засранцем, в котором никто не вызывал чувств более долгосрочных, чем желание на одну ночь. Сейчас же, с Куртом, у него было все впервые, и он даже терялся от тех эмоций, что накрывали его с головой и на несколько секунд то и дело выбивали из реальности, погружая в мир фантазий, где был только Курт и никого больше. Как влюбленные люди работают, занимаются домашними делами, водят машину? Блейну хотелось либо быть исключительно с Куртом, либо думать о нем. Постоянно. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

А из головы Курта вылетели все мысли, когда он остановился у нужной двери. Курт столкнулся взглядом с секретарем Блейна, изогнул одну бровь и ухмыльнулся, а девушка лишь опустила взгляд, не скрывая улыбки. «На ее месте я ушел бы от кабинета. Или она услышит скольжение стола по полу и стоны. Да когда я умудрился стать таким пошлым? Блейн-Блейн, что же ты творишь со мной?».

— Мистер Андерсон ждет вас, — протянула она, прикладывая трубку к уху. И, ох, Курт был уверен, что она никому не собиралась звонить в этот момент.

— Да, я знаю, — Курт коротко постучал в дверь и тут же открыл ту, заходя внутрь. «Я хочу его не меньше».

Стук в дверь заставил Блейна остановиться, и он только тогда понял, что наматывает сотый круг по кабинету в ожидании Курта. Наконец.

— На этот раз без происшествий? — поинтересовался Блейн с улыбкой и, убедившись, что Курт закрыл за собой дверь, прошел к парню, покусывая изнутри свою щеку, чтобы не улыбаться слишком уж широко. — Мне показалось, что прошла целая вечность.

Он нервничал? Боже, он точно нервничал. Впервые, причем включая самый первый раз, Блейн Андерсон нервничал перед сексом, и это было чертовски странно и чертовски мило даже для него самого.

— А считается происшествием то, что меня провожал взглядом весь офис, а твоя секретарша постеснялась смотреть мне в глаза? — Курт сделал шаг навстречу Блейну и провел пальцем по линии пуговиц на его рубашке. «Мы должны поговорить или я могу прямо сейчас наконец-то тебя поцеловать?». Курт обернулся на дверь, а после вернул взгляд к глазам Блейна, подцепляя пальцами верхнюю из застегнутых пуговок и освобождая ее от петли. «Почему с тобой рядом так безумно сложно сдерживаться, Блейн?». — Я надеюсь, что нам никто не рискнет помешать... Это будет в их же интересах.

Одним действием Курт наплевал на нормы, принципы и мораль. Одним шагом вперед оставил позади опасения и сомнения. А его губы уже прижимались к губам Блейна. Он нервничал, но это самое чувство неуверенности в себе подстегнуло Курта к решительным действиям. Жили они здесь и сейчас. И сейчас все, что имело для Курта значение, — это то, что он чувствовал, что не ошибался. Он верил Блейну. Курт чувствовал, что тот принял его со всеми странностями, как называли это другие, или, по крайней мере, постарался понять.

Одной рукой Курт держал Блейна за шею, а пальцами другой уже пробрался к коже его груди, что обнажилась благодаря расстегнутой пуговице. «Мне плевать на них всех, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, чтобы я потом хромая шел до собственного кабинета».

Нельзя ли было на это время запретить Курту думать? Потому что Блейн рисковал кончить раньше времени, просто слушая мысли парня. Или можно ему отключить эту способность на время секса? С другой стороны, это ведь какие возможности! Он не сомневался в своих умениях, но что может быть круче, чем исполнять вообще все прихоти любовника? Ему не пришлось бы просить его быть быстрее, а Блейну не пришлось бы уточнять, как именно хочет Курт. Он будет слышать и делать именно так, как он захочет. Идеально.

— Она будет стоять горой перед дверью кабинета, если понадобится, потому что я строго-настрого запретил меня беспокоить, — прошептал Блейн, поворачивая Курта спиной к столу и делая несколько шагов вперед, скользнув пальцами по воротнику Курта и расстегивая пуговку за пуговкой. Конечно, раздеваться во время секса в кабинете было излишней роскошью, но Блейн не мог отказать себе в удовольствии видеть идеальное тело любовника. — Правда, если ты не хочешь краснеть по дороге обратно или ждать окончания рабочего дня, то тебе стоит сдерживать стоны. Хотя, знаешь, я постараюсь контролировать это ртом или рукой.

Расстегнув последнюю пуговку на рубашке, Блейн наклонился, покрывая влажными поцелуями его шею. «Если бы ты только знал, как сильно меня заводят твои поцелуи. Слишком хорошо. Я словно становлюсь одной сплошной эрогенной зоной... Блейн... Только не останавливайся». Блейн не хотел спешить, но без спешки не получалось, потому что возбуждение было слишком сильным, а Курт — чертовски прекрасным. Окончательно выдернув рубашку из брюк парня, Блейн положил руки на достаточно узкую талию и скользнул по плоскому горячему животу пальцами, тихо прошептав в кожу Курта на шее:

— Я постоянно тебя хочу. Это как наваждение... Такого не было со мной прежде.

— Боже, со мной тоже... — «Никогда близость с кем-то не становилась навязчивой идеей. И я так сильно хочу уже избавить тебя от одежды». — Мне никогда не сносило голову от желания. Ни с кем другим я бы не пошел на то, чтобы сделать это прямо в разгар рабочего дня.

Руки Курта легли на ремень Блейна, и он принялся медленно расстегивать его, не разрывая зрительного контакта. «Я не могу держать себя в руках. Не могу...». Резким движением Курт выправил ремень из штрипки и дернул за него, прижимая бедра Блейна к себе, тогда как вторая его рука вернулась на свое излюбленное уже место — в мягкие кудри волос. Их губы нашли друг друга, а пальцы Курта быстро расправлялись с молнией на брюках Блейна, успев уже выправить спереди его рубашку и задрать ее. «Не бойся быть грубым, пожалуйста. Мне нравится это...».

Мысли незримо проникали в действия. И стоило только Курту мысленно задать себе вопрос, любит ли Блейн, когда прикусывают его губы, как он заработал сам в поцелуе легкий укус, получив зеленый свет на то, чтобы сделать это в ответ. И пальцы Курта очень неаккуратно, но без порванных ниток расправились с пуговицами на рубашке Блейна, и он жарко выдохнул, отстранившись, чтобы посмотреть на открывшуюся ему картину.

«Боже, ты потрясающий...». Голодным взглядом Курт обвел грудь Блейна, и провел по ней пальцами, подушечкой большого задевая темный сосок. Его взгляд опустился ниже, туда, где сквозь расстегнутые брюки было видно очертание возбужденного члена. «Я могу снова упасть перед тобой на колени и взять тебя в рот?», Курт посмотрел Блейну в глаза, «сейчас ведь у нас другие планы, верно?».

Блейн чуть было не ляпнул вслух «другие», но вовремя прикусил язык и подхватил Курта под бедра, сажая его на стол прямо поверх парочки отчетов, что принесла секретарь еще с утра. Плевать. Зальет кофе и попросит новые копии. Или будет смотреть так, примятые сексуальной задницей Курта, что тоже было достаточно привлекательным вариантом.

— Я не знаю, как решить, хочу ли я сделать это лицом к лицу с тобой или быть жестче и взять тебя сзади, — прошептал Блейн в губы Курта, потирая большим пальцем левый сосок парня и отрываясь от поцелуя, чтобы накрыть его губами и облизать.

У них уже были ласки в квартире у Курта, но сейчас все ощущалось по-новому, потому что на них была совсем другая одежда, да и атмосфера офиса была иной. Где-то в кабинетах звонили телефоны, и это можно было услышать, несмотря на хорошую звукоизоляцию. С характерным звуком работал принтер в соседнем кабинете и люди наверняка ходили по коридору через пару метров и тонкую стену от них. А они вдвоем сходили с ума от желания и не планировали останавливаться.

— Просто скажи мне, как тебе нравится больше, — шепнул Блейн, поднимая голову и скользя руками по бедрам Курта.

Он свел ладони на его ширинке и плавно расстегнул ремень, а следом пуговку и после молнию, проводя кончиками пальцев по твердому члену, лежащему в белье немного в сторону. Блейн думал о том, что он обязательно должен отсосать Курту тоже, потому что это обещало быть прекрасным, если вспомнить, как сексуально стонал парень и как невероятно дрожал во время оргазма.

«Наверное, я должен сказать лицом к лицу? Все же хотят видеть глаза партнера... Боже, я хочу, чтобы он взял меня сзади, прижав грудью к столу. А из этого бы точно вышла отличная ролевая с наказанием после уроков...». Курт не отрывал взгляда от того, как пальцы Блейна медленно скользили вдоль линии его члена поверх белья. «Ты точно решил свести меня с ума». Курт вернул взгляд к глазам Блейна и притянул его к себе за расстегнутые полы рубашки, тут же поднимая руки к его плечам и стаскивая с них дорогую хлопковую ткань. Была своя просто потрясающая атмосфера в том, что Блейн не снял с себя ни единой вещи, когда Курт отсасывал ему, стоя перед ним на коленях. Но сейчас Курту хотелось абсолютного контакта их тел, пусть офис для этого был и не самым подходящим местом. А ведь еще в пятницу Курт бы сказал, что он вообще ни за что в офисе не будет заниматься сексом. Да, никогда не стоит говорить никогда.

— Я думаю, что нам нужно меньше слов и больше дела, — проговорил Курт, мысленно давая себе подзатыльник. «Что сложного в том, чтобы сказать, что я хочу, чтобы ты меня жестко трахнул?».

Курт сжал коленями бедра Блейна, окончательно стаскивая с него рубашку и кинул ее на пол, тут же избавляясь и от своей тоже. Две ткани, близкие друг к другу по тону, смешались воедино, а Курт ловко соскользнул со стола, поворачиваясь и буквально потираясь задницей о возбужденный член Блейна. «Ведь так бесспорно понятно, чего я хочу, правда?». Курт уперся руками в стол и выгнулся в спине, отставляя задницу назад и оборачиваясь через плечо, чтобы перехватить взгляд Блейна. Блейна, который улыбнулся и немного закатил глаза, прижимаясь губами к спине Курта между лопатками и вдыхая запах его кожи, состоящий из парфюма, геля для душа, кондиционера для белья и чего-то неуловимого, принадлежащего исключительно Курту. Интересно, все люди в мыслях такие забавные, или только Курт? Наверное, только Курт. Люди в своих головах злобные, открывают ложь, судят других и сплетничают сами с собой. Курт же был идеален как снаружи, так и внутри, и Блейн на самом деле был счастлив, что смог увидеть его внутренний мир. Он влюблялся в Курта, и таким образом он мог быть на все сто уверен, что его не обманывают, ведь буквально слышал, что Курт чувствует то же самое.

— Мне нравятся ваши скрытые таланты, мистер Хаммел, — прошептал Блейн, подогревая игру Курта про наказание, или что там его завело. — Такой прогиб в спине и такое усердие, — добавил он так же тихо, обводя руками спину и талию парня, его ребра и живот, плавно скользя по краю брюк и сжимая его, прежде чем потянуть вниз, давая им упасть к ногам и оставляя Курта в одном, достаточно тонком белье.

Блейн снова прижался к Курту сзади, вжимаясь твердым членом между его ягодиц и немного потираясь, медленно сглатывая и наклоняясь, чтобы нежно куснуть край заостренного чуточку уха парня:

— Как думаешь, насколько слышны тут будут шлепки? — прошептал он, сжимая бедра Курта пальцами и легонько шлепая справа, словно на пробу.

«Прекрати быть таким идеальным. Как? Как он понимает то, что мне нужно? Боже. Никогда не прощу себе то, что уснул и забыл половину происходящего в субботу». Курт переступил с ноги на ногу, одной откидывая в сторону свои брюки, и так же быстро разделался с обувью. «Да, давайте, снимайтесь уже. Никогда больше не надену в офис обувь из жесткой кожи». Почти так же быстро.

— Смотря какую цель ты преследуешь, — проговорил Курт, скользнув зубами по нижней губе и отпустив ее.

«Я всегда был уверен, что я ужасен в ролевых играх. Или просто в том, чтобы суметь завести кого-то словами. Тебе же все нравится? По крайней мере, члену Блейна точно нравится происходящее». Курт толкнулся бедрами назад, вжимаясь задницей в член Блейна и немного выпрямил руки, чтобы усилить давление. «Какой же он большой и объемный, Боже... А у меня так давно не было секса. «.

— И так весь офис знает, каким образом мы с тобой тут сейчас обсуждаем идеи для проекта.

Курт шире раздвинул ноги и покачнул бедрами вверх-вниз, после чего остановился, ухмыльнувшись. Может, он и не был на все сто процентов уверен в своей сексуальности, но когда входил в раж, любил увлекаться всякими пошлыми намеками и разговорами. Это совсем не вязалось с его образом, но темная сторона, которую он так усиленно держал в себе за маской рассудительности, во время секса буквально отрывалась за всю обычную сдержанность Курта.

— Тем более, я уверен, что тебе все еще хочется отыграться на мне за основной проект, — Курт улыбнулся шире, а в его глазах заиграли озорные чертята. «Сними уже эти чертовы брюки, в которых невозможно не смотреть на твою задницу, и вставь мне, зажав рот ладонью».

Блейн понятия не имел, как собирался Курт принять его член в себя, если сам же только что сказал, или не совсем сказал, что у него давно не было секса. Курта нужно было нормально подготовить, потому что страсть-страстью, а вот порваться никому не хотелось, потому что это действительно больно и потому что Курт бы тогда действительно не смог нормально сидеть несколько дней, или до завтра, как минимум.

— Я отыграюсь на тебе дома, когда тут не будет так много ушей, потому что я действительно хочу это слышать. А сейчас у нас будет всего лишь разминка.

Блейн ухмыльнулся и быстро, насколько это было возможно, избавился от брюк и обуви. Не самое лучшее место для раздевания, да и одеваться потом будет неудобно, но, раз уж Курт был в одних трусах, то разве мог Блейн оставить брюки? Нет. Как и трусы Курта, которые он плавно спустил по ногам парня, обводя ладонями его ягодицы и разводя их в стороны, не удержавшись. Он знал, чего хотел Курт. И одежда им обоим казалась сейчас лишней. Но может быть, Курт и хотел поспешить и ждал от него грубости, но Блейн не мог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть и потрогать, так что плавно провел пальцами между его ягодицами и потер сжатый вход, закусывая губу.

— Тебя нужно хорошо растянуть, несмотря на то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я грубо трахнул тебя, прижав к столу, - комментируя свои и даже мысли Курта, сказал Блейн, увлекаясь. — И тебе стоит быть послушным, пока я буду вставлять палец за пальцем, если ты не хочешь потом хныкать. Хорошо?

В голосе Блейна невольно появились властные нотки, и он подхватил со стола пакетик со смазкой, медленно открывая его зубами, но не нанося на пальцы в ожидании ответа Курта. «Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь. Ты ведь намеренно мучаешь меня, да?». Курт развел ноги шире, полностью опускаясь грудью на стол и приподнимая бедра вверх. У него было достаточно опыта, чтобы не бояться первоначального дискомфорта, и слишком сильное возбуждение, чтобы о нем думать. После всех сомнений, неуверенности и ожидания он просто хотел Блейна. Но не мог не оценить того, что тот не действовал на скорую руку ради собственного удовольствия. «Давай, Блейн, пожалуйста».

— Я обещаю, что буду послушным, — прошептал Курт, абсолютно расслабляясь и доверяя пальцам Блейна, что уже нанесли смазку между его ягодиц.

Абсолютно доверяя Блейну во всем.

И первый палец скользнул достаточно легко, потому что последнюю минуту Блейн поглаживал вход Курта, расслабляя его и подготавливая к проникновению. «Еще немного, и я привыкну, можешь надавить сильнее, сильнее, да, вот так... Если сейчас согнешь его... О, боже мой...». Курт громко выдохнул, слегка сжимаясь вокруг Блейна, но тут же вновь расслабляясь.

— Ты такой горячий, — прошептал Блейн, наклоняясь и нежно прикусывая зубами кожу на шее Курта, немного оттягивая ее, а после спускаясь кончиком языка к его спине и покрывая поцелуями острое плечо с маленькими бледными веснушками на нем.

«Как у тебя получается быть таким страстным и нежным одновременно? Я уже могу принять больше... «. Второй палец вошел так же легко, потому что Курт действительно был расслаблен, потому что доверял и потому что раздвигал ноги шире, открываясь. Блейну хотелось видеть его со стороны, хотелось смотреть на то, как он принимает его пальцы, но сильнее все равно хотелось целовать его кожу, так что Блейн решил оставить визуализацию на тот момент, когда войдет в парня членом.

— Ты трахаешь себя пальцами или мастурбируешь без проникновения? — спросил вдруг Блейн, желая представить себе это и жалея только, что не может видеть картинки из головы Курта.

Курт замер на слова Блейна и напрягся всего на секунду, потом тут же опускаясь обратно на стол, когда Блейн развел в нем пальцы в стороны. «У меня дома даже есть вибратор, но ведь это не то, в чем стоит признаваться?! Вот-вот... Чуть выше, почти...».

— Да, боже мой, да, — голос Курта сорвался на стон, когда Блейн коснулся пальцами его простаты. Он тут же резко закусил нижнюю губу, глуша его и утыкаясь лицом в собственное предплечье. Курт все же хотел контролировать звуки, доносящиеся из кабинета, пока еще был на это способен. — Чаще только мастурбирую... — прошептал Курт, когда смог выдохнуть скопившийся в легких воздух.

«Это ведь наверняка очевидно по тому, какой я узкий... Как ты вообще делаешь это пальцами? Вот, так хорошо... Медленно. Медленно. Да... Я бы так хотел видеть твое лицо сейчас». Он слегка толкнулся бедрами назад, тут же почувствовав, как в его вход уперлись костяшки пальцев Блейна. «Как же сильно я хочу ощутить твой член внутри меня».

— Но иногда я растягивал себя пальцами, — продолжил говорить Курт, растягивая каждое слово в ритм своим медленным толчкам. — И не только ими... Перед сном, на кровати, на которой мы спали.

Блейн шумно выдохнул и тут же наклонился, вытягивая руку и не вынимая из Курта пальцы, чтобы прикоснуться губами к щеке парня. Следом уголок губ и сами губы, ласково повернув его лицо к себе свободной рукой. И снова поцелуй, на этот раз уже по-настоящему, и добавляя третий палец, отчего Курт глухо застонал в его рот. Единственная причина, по которой Блейну сейчас хотелось заняться сексом лицом к лицу, — это чтобы постоянно целовать эти губы. Но Курту хотелось сзади, и Блейн планировал исполнить его желание.

— Мне кажется, ты готов, — шепнул Блейн, убирая руку и надрывая презерватив, доставая латексное колечко и заходя за спину Курта, не отказав себе в удовольствии увидеть его вход, сжимающийся вокруг пустоты и готовый принять его. — Ты ведь готов, детка? — прошептал Блейн еще на тон ниже, раскатывая презерватив по всей длине члена и тяжело сглатывая в предвкушении.

— Готов, — вместе с ответом Курт завел руку назад и провел ладонью по своей ягодице, слегка отодвигая ее в сторону и чувствуя подушечками пальцев растертую по коже смазку. «Сейчас».

Дрожь от ожидания расходилась внутренней волной по всему телу. Курт отмел в сторону скомканные листы бумаги со стола и медленно сжал пальцами деревянный край. Каждая секунда сейчас казалась ему вечностью. «Давай, Блейн, я готов». И ощущение пустоты уже было непривычным внутри. Мышцы сжимались, буквально нуждаясь в наполненности. И Курт бы сам с огромным удовольствием одел на Блейна презерватив, ощутил бы его член в ладони и аккуратными движениями размазал по нему смазку. Но их безудержное напряжение, что накалялось уже несколько часов, заставляя терять голову с самого утра, перевоплотилось в... нежность, пусть и пронизанную опошленным оттенком. Потому что чувства способны завладеть даже дикой страстью. Потому что «я хочу ощущать тебя каждой клеточкой своего тела. Мне так хорошо с тобой, во всем. И я так хочу наконец-то почувствовать тебя внутри. Пожалуйста, Блейн…».

Мысленная речь Курта еще не закончилась, когда Блейн прижался головкой к его входу и плавно толкнулся, прижимаясь к спине Курта грудью, вжимаясь в его тело и плавно погружаясь внутрь. Это не было похоже на идеальный первый раз для пары, что только-только нашла друг друга и пока еще даже не заявила об отношениях, но это было чертовски приятно. И, закрыв глаза, Блейн полностью растворился в этих ощущениях и в Курте, скользя руками по его ребрам, талии и стройным бедрам, обводя их и ощущая каждый сантиметр кожи любовника, упиваясь этой близостью. В кровати, после душа, под музыку и на шелковой постели все это бы имело другой оттенок и другой вид, но Блейн совсем не жалел, что они сорвались и сделали это прямо здесь. Они делили это на двоих, и это было важнее всего.

— Да... — выдохнул Блейн, закусывая губу и оставляя мягкий поцелуй на выступающем позвонке внизу шеи Курта, входя в него до упора и чувствуя, как идеально он обхватывает его член. — Господи, я не смог сегодня работать. Я и так думаю только о тебе, а теперь я и вовсе рехнусь, — тихо пожаловался Блейн и наклонился сильнее, чтобы поцеловать Курта хотя бы в щеку, если до губ дотянуться не получалось.

— Мы будем сходить с ума вместе, — отозвался Курт, слегка поворачивая голову и подставляя щеку под скользящее движение губ Блейна.

Он закрыл глаза и просто прижался щекой к щеке Блейна, наслаждаясь моментом. Он чувствовал, как пульсировал член Блейна внутри него. Курт сжал мышцы, и они с Блейном одновременно выдохнули, тихо простонав. «А еще я никогда теперь не смогу спокойно находиться в твоем кабинете». Безудержное желание, представляющаяся жесткость и одежда, которую хотелось порвать, привели их к ласке. К удовольствию не просто от процесса, а друг от друга. От прикосновений, от нежных касаний и легких поцелуев. Курт перенес вес тела на руки и приподнялся, чтобы теснее прижаться к бедрам Блейна и обернуться для того, чтобы их губы нашли друг друга в поцелуе. «Ты потрясающий». Уже не было дискомфорта от наполненности. Курт слегка покачнулся, продолжая касаться губ Блейна своими и выдыхая между ними вместо поцелуя. «Идеальный».

Блейну ужасно сильно хотелось, чтобы Курт знал, что он думает то же самое. Что считает его еще лучше. Но, к сожалению, Курт мысли Блейна не читал, а для того, чтобы озвучивать это было несколько... рановато? Наверное. Люди всегда знают, что чувствуют, достаточно рано, просто затем нужно еще немало времени, чтобы убедиться во всем этом, соблюсти десяток условностей и только затем, убедившись, что это взаимно и своевременно, озвучить это вслух.

Блейн не мог ответить Курту тем же. Пока. Не вслух. И, значит, не стоило вообще ничего говорить.

Мужчина отвел бедра немного назад, выходя из Курта наполовину, и снова толкнулся, заполняя его. Плавно разведя ягодицы парня в стороны еще сильнее, Блейн сглотнул от вида того, как плотно Курт обхватывал его член и как контрастировала светлая и смуглая кожа даже здесь.

— Ты такой красивый, — проворковал Блейн, обводя ладонью ягодицу Курта и снова толкаясь в него. Ему хотелось насладиться каждым движением, прежде чем они сорвутся и перейдут в быстрым темп, просто приближаясь к оргазму.

Плевать на декорации вокруг. Это ведь был их первый раз.

Мысли Курта были рваными и прерывистыми, и каждый раз глушились собственными тихими выдохами. Движения Блейна позволяли чувствовать то, как пульсировал его член внутри, как мышцы растягивались все сильнее, подстраиваясь под его объем и принимая его. И сейчас Курт как никогда ощущал, что его желание имело под собой не просто физическую потребность, а что в основу их страсти легли эмоции друг к другу. Курт так сильно хотел Блейна, а сейчас ему нужны были его губы, тихий шепот и взгляд глаза в глаза. «Я хочу видеть тебя».

Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент придет осознание глубины твоих чувств. Когда желание быть оттраханным проведет черту, превратив секс в занятие любовью, даже в офисе на работе. Неважно, что было вокруг, важен был тот, с кем ты был рядом. Курт сам повернулся спиной, сам поддержал правила игры Блейна, а сейчас тонул в нежности, желая растянуть этот момент и запомнить каждую его секунду. «Я хочу быть к тебе лицом».

Курт откинул голову назад на следующее движение Блейна, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу, сначала отведя их, чтобы увеличить амплитуду. С Блейном все обретало новые краски и казалось прекрасным. «Мне так хорошо с тобой». И разве мог Блейн отказать, пускай и мысленно, просьбе Курта? Он вышел из парня, несмотря на то, что ему совершенно не хотелось этого, и развернул его к себе лицом, прижимаясь губами к губам:

— Хочу видеть тебя, — шепнул он, отрываясь от губ, подхватывая Курта под бедра и усаживая на стол, но тут же смещая так, чтобы только лопатки парня лежали на деревянной поверхности, а бедра и половина тела оставалась в крепких руках Блейна.

Вновь войдя в Курта, он глухо застонал и наклонился, с удовольствием накрывая губы Курта своими. Они слишком недолго еще были вместе, поцелуи не успели наскучить, да и такой тесный контакт был куда приятнее, когда Блейн мог видеть каждую эмоцию на лице любовника:

— Мне нравится смотреть на твое лицо так сильно, черт, — шепнул он, сжимая бедра Курта руками и отстраняясь от поцелуя для того, чтобы войти в ритм толчков, что невозможно было сделать, прижавшись грудью друг к другу.

И они ускорились, потому что теперь останавливаться было невозможно. Курт цеплялся пальцами за плечи Блейна, но его ладони то и дело соскальзывали к нему на предплечья, потом быстро поднимаясь вновь, чтобы иметь возможность притянуть его к себе для поцелуя. «Говори, пожалуйста, я хочу слышать, как тебе нравится быть со мной. Тебе же нравится? Мне так чертовски нравится, Блейн». И Блейн шептал ему на ухо такие вещи, от которых Курт стонал даже только от сбивчивого низкого голоса. У Курта пальцы на ногах сводило от того, как сильно он пытался прижаться к Блейну, скрестив ноги за его спиной. «Сильнее, боже мой, сильнее». И Блейн выбил весь воздух из легких Курта резким толчком, заставив его проскользить по поверхности стола, но потом снова притянув его обратно за бедра. «Тише-тише, или я сейчас кончу. Я не хочу кончать так быстро...». Курт выдохнул в открытые губы Блейна, когда тот склонился над ним. Он провел ладонью по его щеке. И в глазах горело отражение друг друга. Курт толкнулся бедрами, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Блейна, но тут же высоко застонал, откинув голову назад и прогнувшись в спине. «Двигайся, пожалуйста».

Курт не понимал, не успевал думать, но Блейн словно считывал все, что ему было нужно, по движениям тела. Курт резко нажал пятками на задницу Блейна, заставляя его войти на всю длину и замереть. Он напряг мышцы, сжимаясь вокруг Блейна, и опустил руку на свой член, обхватывая его кольцом пальцев у самого основания. «У меня никогда не было любовника лучше. Лучший».

Вероятно, в любой другой момент Блейн бы задумался о том, насколько нормально то, что он лучший только благодаря тому, что читает мысли Курта, но не сейчас. Сейчас он был слишком близок к оргазму и ему слишком сильно нравилось то, что происходило между ними. Правильно или нет, честно или не очень — плевать. Они получали удовольствие, они тонули друг в друге и в друг друге же находили воздух.

— Давай, детка, — прошептал Блейн хриплым от тяжелого дыхания и возбуждения голосом в самое ухо Курта, сильнее сжимая его бедра и понимая, что сам держится на волоске, а каждый толчок становится уже болезненно-приятным от того, как сдерживался Блейн, чтобы не кончить.

Ему необходим был еще один стон Курта, который он закроет своими губами, и то, как сожмется он вокруг него, чтобы кончить, находясь глубоко внутри и крепко прижимаясь грудью к груди парня. И Курт, на самом деле, давно уже готов был дать это Блейну. Потому что тот буквально довел его до исступления, до дрожи во всем теле, до вздохов, что казались последним возможным для него глотком воздуха. Потому что все последние толчки Блейну удавалось касаться его простаты, потому что он так вовремя замедлял ритм и вновь набирал его, растягивая их общее наслаждение. «Сейчас, да, сейчас».

— Так близко, боже, Блейн, так близко... — зашептал Курт, начиная двигать рукой на своем члене и даже не подкручивая запястье, потому что ощущений и так было достаточно. Потому что еще пару минут, и Курт бы кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Свободная рука Курта резко опустилась на поясницу Блейна, пытаясь притянуть его к себе. «Так, да, так. Не отстраняйся, боже, не выходи. Да!». Пальцы Курта впились в кожу Блейна, а его громкий стон тот поймал своими губами, не позволил ему эхом разлететься по кабинету. Сперма Курта выстрелила на его живот и грудь, а рука продолжала скользить по члену, тогда как мышцы его входа с силой сокращались вокруг члена Блейна. И он потерялся в ощущениях, резко зажмурив глаза. И Курт вскинул бедра, все еще дрейфуя в удовольствии от своего оргазма, понимая, что прямо сейчас его ждала вторая волна наслаждения. «Давай, Блейн, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня. Я хочу почувствовать твою сперму внутри. Такой большой. Хочу чувствовать, как ты кончаешь». Само собой, они оба понимали, что кончить в Курта Блейн не может по причине надетого презерватива, но тому определенно нравились его грязные мысли. Ох, черт, ведь Курт не сказал это, чтобы возбудить Блейна сильнее и не был наигранным, значит, он действительно думал все это внутри себя, и это было чертовски горячо.

Блейну оказалось достаточно еще нескольких толчков, которые он сделал, не разрывая их губ, и тоже застонал в рот Курта, вместе с тем укладывая Курта на стол и поясницей тоже, чтобы прижаться к его груди и дать себе пару секунд передышки. Руки и ноги тряслись от напряжения, которого он не ощущал в процессе секса и которое сейчас выходило дрожью и мучительным желанием лечь и вытянуться.

— Боже, я никогда не смогу тут работать, — хрипло рассмеялся Блейн. «А я теперь не смогу спокойно заходить в твой кабинет. Вообще в офис... Господи, Блейн, мы действительно сделали это!».

Блейн медленно вышел из Курта, стягивая с себя презерватив и завязывая его. «Ауч, не хочу, чтобы ты выходил из меня». Блейн вытер сперму влажной салфеткой с живота Курта, со стола, и, скомкав все в один шарик, выбросил его в урну под столом, решив разобраться с этим позже. Он потянулся, оставляя уже нежный поцелуй на губах Курта, и удовлетворенно ему улыбнулся:

— Теперь я хочу лечь на диван и подремать, — со смешком поделился он, убирая на лоб растрепавшиеся пряди парня и добавляя на полтона тише: — Ты такой красивый. Невероятно.

«Я постоянно хочу целовать тебя. Постоянно. Это действительно невероятно... То, как у тебя получается делать меня таким счастливым». Курт смущенно улыбнулся и провел пальцами по щеке Блейна, после переведя их ему на шею и притянув к себе для поцелуя. Больше поцелуев, которые снова вышли нежными. Без касаний языка, но со счастливыми улыбками и все еще сбившимся дыханием. «Я не верил, что к кому-то можно испытывать такие чувства, как я испытываю к тебе...

— Ты меня смущаешь, — прошептал Курт, издав мягкий и тихий смешок. — Мне кажется, что я бы даже остался лежать прямо на столе.

Курт приподнялся на одном локте, расфокусированным и разомлевшим взглядом глядя на Блейна. «Тебе так идет, когда ты улыбаешься.. Боже, я сам себе напоминаю девочку-подростка. Не первый раз за день. Курт, возьми себя в руки. А то еще расплачусь тут от счастья. Но, черт, как ты хорош в постели... На столе точнее. В сексе. Господи». Курт покачал головой на собственные мысли и окончательно сел на столе, роняя голову на плечо Блейна, обнимая его поперек груди и утыкаясь носом в шею:

— Кажется, мы безвозвратно смяли все бумаги на твоем столе, — лениво рассмеялся Курт, целуя Блейна в шею. «А еще у меня вся задница в смазке и вообще... Где мои трусы?».

И если бы не здание офиса, разгар рабочего дня и куча людей за дверью, которые явно с нетерпением ждали их выхода из кабинета, Курт бы с удовольствием потратил час, а то и больше, просто на объятия и поцелуи с Блейном, даже на то, чтобы касаться своим кончиком носа его. И хотя все со стопроцентным попаданием в цель знали, чем они здесь занимались, все еще нужно было создать видимость, что в мусорке валялся не использованный презерватив, а скомканные листы с неподходящими им идеями. Хотя разнеженная улыбка Курта говорила правды больше, чем уже знали сотрудники агентства.

— Кто-нибудь распечатает для меня новые, — махнул рукой Блейн, даже не задумываясь об этом сейчас, ведь до прихода Курта позаботился о том, чтобы на столе не было подписанных договоров или чего-то оригинального, что нельзя было легко восстановить.

Быть совершенно голым в собственном рабочем кабинете было ужасно странно, особенно сейчас, когда возбуждение уходило и их внешний вид был скорее комичным, чем сексуальным. Хотя, это было явно не про Курта. Сидящий на столе совершенно голым, он все еще оставался самым сексуальным существом на свете. Как и в одежде, впрочем.

Но одеться им все равно нужно было, а еще пригладить волосы, выпить воды и отдышаться, затем изобразить какую-то деятельность и, пожалуй, пригласить секретаршу, чтобы она принесла кофе и заодно смогла самостоятельно донести до всех любопытных, как именно выглядят мистер Андерсон и мистер Хаммел. Пускай уж лучше она распустит сплетню, чем их будет под дверью встречать целая команда болельщиков во главе, например, с Эвансом. О, от того и не такое можно было ожидать.

— Трусы, — выдал Блейн, заметив их с Куртом белье в паре метров и нехотя отстраняясь от парня, предварительно поцеловав его плечо, чтобы подхватить их белье и протянуть одни Курту. — Надеюсь, я не перепутал, — пошутил Блейн. Это не было особенно смешно, но его настроение было настолько хорошим сейчас, что он мог рассмеяться от любой ерунды, а судя по улыбке и мыслям Курта, с ним происходило то же самое.

— Будет повод потом поменяться ими обратно, — улыбнулся Курт. «Боже, что я несу?». Курт опустил взгляд и смущенно свел ноги, подтягивая их к себе, чтобы натянуть нижнее белье.

«Повод поменяться? Что ты за идиот, Хаммел? Хотя, Боже, он так шикарен в сексе. Я, похоже, в состоянии упасть на колени и умолять его, чтобы мы поехали вечером ко мне домой. Спокойствие. Нужно успокоиться, а не выглядеть, как девственник, который впервые занялся сексом. Хот сексом, кажется, действительно впервые».

Курт спрыгнул со стола и подтянул боксеры на задницу, слегка поморщившись от легкого ощущения дискомфорта. Хотя о каком вообще дискомфорте могла идти речь после такого секса. И это самое такого со словом идеально были единственными возможными эпитетами, что крутились в голове Курта. А на большее у него не хватало слов, были только эмоции. Всем покажется чем-то невероятным иметь партнера, который угадывает все твои желания, который идеально умеет растягивать наслаждение и угадывать даже такие вещи, как необходимое ускорение и замедление ритма движений. «Нам нравится и необходимо одно и то же». Губы Курта вновь растянулись в мягкой улыбке, пока он скользил взглядом по спине Блейна. В два шага он сократил расстояние между ними и коснулся губами перехода шеи Блейна в плечо, того места, где красовалась оставленная им царапина. «Не помню, чтобы кто-то доводил меня до такой несдержанности в сексе, чтобы я царапался. Это так было похоже... на занятие любовью».

Блейн был готов мурлыкать от удовольствия, потому что близость с Куртом была ужасно приятной. И до секса, и во время, и после него, хотя вот последнее было огромной редкостью с парнями и девушками. Курт же был похож на котенка, который ластился и которого хотелось ласкать. Пожалуй, по большей мере ему хотелось заниматься сексом с Куртом где-то в доме, просто чтобы иметь возможность потом валяться на кровати, обниматься и целоваться, не натягивая на себя тугие галстуки и не выходя обратно в реальным мир, где каждый будет смотреть на них и выискивать следы преступления. Правда, хотелось того или нет, возвращаться в него все-таки было нужно.

— Я поцарапал тебя, — шепнул Курт, оставляя еще один поцелуй на плече Блейна и потираясь кончиком носа о его шею. — Прости, — не извиняясь, а заигрывая, добавил он, — «Просто ты творишь невероятные вещи со мной. Хочу прямо сейчас сбежать с тобой отсюда и не видеть никого».

Улыбнувшись на слова Курта, Блейн прижал парня к себе и чмокнул в волосы, шепнув в ответ:

— Мне бы тоже хотелось этого, но, знаешь, проект, работа, должность и репутация...

Блейн взмахнул одной рукой в воздухе, а следом развернулся и положил ее на талию Курта, зарываясь носом в его шею и вдыхая запах их секса. На коже Курта это пахло просто потрясающе, но, наверное, им обоим бы не помешал душ.

Курт удивленно слегка отстранил корпус назад, чтобы заглянуть Блейну в глаза. «Я что, сказал это вслух? Господи, и почему с тобой я так забываюсь?». Чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом, Курт ничего не сказал, а просто нежно поцеловал Блейна в губы, проведя ладонями по его плечам и предплечьям, отстраняясь уже полностью. Им стоило одеться и вернуться к работе, хотя сосредоточится сегодня Курту будет очень-очень сложно.

— Мне кажется, что то, что мы находимся вдвоем за закрытыми дверьми твоего кабинета, наоборот укрепило твою репутацию, — Курт выгнул одну бровь, посмотрев на Блейна, а после поднял с пола свои брюки, выворачивая их на нужную сторону. «Хаммел, ты звучишь, как ревнивая женушка! Мне бы еще скалку в руки и начать требовать Блейна ответить, со сколькими сотрудниками у него был секс в кабинете. Со многими? Конечно, со многими».

Со всем этим чтением мыслей Блейн уже сам начал забывать, что Курт говорил ему вслух, а о чем просто думал. Точно так же, как и начал путаться в той информации, что озвучивал Курту, и что была в его голове. Кстати, стоило не забывать об этом, потому что могло возникнуть немало неловких, странных, и даже подозрительных моментов, если Блейн не начнет различать информацию из головы Курта и ту, что говорил тот ему вслух. Как бы мило и волшебно ни было все это, ни одному человеку не будет приятно, если он узнает, что его мысли читают. Ну, в самом деле.

Курт повернулся к Блейну спиной и натянул на себя брюки, отмечая, что ткань создавала впечатление, словно Курт надел их сразу после автоматической сушки стиральной машинки. «Пусть все все понимают, оно в любом случае того стоило».

— Мне казалось, что я говорил тебе о том, что у меня никогда не было секса на рабочем месте? Или не говорил? — немного нахмурившись, уточнил Блейн, продолжая одеваться.

Он собирался быть осторожным в любом случае, но, похоже, стоило завести какую-то тетрадку и вписывать туда мысли Курта. Неизвестно, как долго еще он сможет читать их, и не хотелось бы ляпнуть что-то такое, чего Курт не собирался ему рассказывать или вообще был уверен, что не рассказывал. И, тем более, даже самому Курту это уже начинало казаться странным. Казалось, что Блейн иногда больше отвечал на его мысли, чем на слова. Хотя, нет, конечно, такое не было возможно для Курта. «Не может же он читать мои мысли, в самом деле?».

Курт смутился от того, что подумал и повернулся к Блейну лицом, застегивая рубашку. «Мы, по-моему, вообще не обсуждали твой секс на рабочем месте. И вряд ли бы я захотел говорить о твоем сексе с другими...». Курт оказался окончательно сбит с толка. Он застегнул третью сверху пуговицу на рубашке и остановился на этом, одергивая ткань и принимаясь заправлять ее в брюки. «Хотя, может быть, мы говорили об этом, когда я был пьян? Точно! Скорей всего, я же не помню и половину того вечера».

— Что, значит, я могу считать себя первым? — с игривой улыбкой спросил Курт, медленно подходя к Блейну и бессмысленно расправляя рубашку на его плечах. Просто для того, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Этот жест был обыденным, но казался довольно интимным с некоторых сторон. — Поверь, лично у меня никогда не было секса на работе...

Отметая в сторону свои странные мысли, Курт снова переключился к событиям несколько минутной давности. Все было настолько прекрасно, что сейчас смутные или какие-то плохие мысли были просто невозможны. «Мне будет очень трудно не целовать тебя на людях. Уже было».

— Ты очень во многом становишься для меня первым, — искренне проговорил Блейн, проводя одной рукой по волосам Курта, поправляя их, а второй — воротник его рубашки. — И, к слову о репутации, мне вообще-то тоже нравится, когда на работе меня воспринимают серьезно. А уж тот факт, что меня еще и любят окружающие, — просто приятный бонус.

Блейн подмигнул Курту, коротко рассмеявшись, и прижался к его губам, позволяя себе сорвать еще один поцелуй до того, как снова придется называть Курта по фамилии и на «Вы».

— Кстати, какие у нас планы на вечер? Мы могли бы заехать куда-то поужинать? Не знаю, можно ли считать вечеринку у Мерседес и наш обед свиданиями, так что мне бы хотелось пригласить тебя на настоящее свидание. И если не сегодня, то завтра, послезавтра, или в любой другой день, когда ты сможешь...

Блейн мягко улыбнулся, приобнимая Курта за талию, потому что не мог отказать себе в этом. Ему слишком хотелось касаться Курта и также хотелось показать ему, что для Блейна все это серьезно, а никак не увлекательная интрижка для заполнения перерывов на работе.

— Я абсолютно свободен сегодня вечером, — негромко ответил Курт, глядя Блейну в глаза и так же счастливо улыбаясь ему в ответ, — и завтра, и послезавтра. И в любой другой день, — «свободен для тебя».

Еще один короткий поцелуй. А ведь они уже позволили себе столько этих самых «еще один», что их вполне оправдано можно было заменить на «еще один из нескольких десятков».

— А теперь, с Вашего позволения, мистер Андерсон, — сказал Курт, отстранившись и проведя пальцами по пуговкам на рубашке Блейна, — как бы ни было прекрасно обсуждение с Вами идей проектов, мне нужно вернуться к работе. Как и Вам.

Курт тихо и слегка смущенно (читать: радостно и даже... влюбленно?) рассмеялся, понимая, что если будет еще один короткий поцелуй, то он снова не станет последним. Он отошел от Блейна и направился к выходу, но обернулся, положив руку на ручку двери. «Я хочу узнать тебя, Блейн. Хочу больше времени проводить с тобой, знать, что тебе нравится. Узнать о твоей жизни и увлечениях, разделить их с тобой. Ты мне нравишься. И я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой было будущее». Курт закусил нижнюю губу, скользнув по ней зубами, а после одними губами шепнул «до вечера», повернув ключ в замке и выйдя из кабинета.

И пусть все смотрят, пусть перешептываются за спиной и провожают его взглядом. Счастливые люди не замечают чужого злорадства и зависти, а в офисных коллективах искренней радости обычно и не бывало. Хотя везде находились исключения. И Блейн стал им для Курта.

— У нас с тобой обязательно будет будущее, — тихо ответил Блейн уже вслух, когда дверь за Куртом закрылась.

И он чувствовал твердую уверенность, что это правда.


	15. Chapter 15

Пожалуй, еще никогда остаток рабочего дня не казался Блейну таким невыносимо затянутым. Он отпустил Курта, потому что так было нужно, но начал скучать по нему в ту же секунду, как парень покинул его кабинет. Скучать по кому-то было настолько несвойственно Блейну, что он не сразу распознал это чувство, поначалу решив, что у него разыгрался гастрит, который мучил его в университетские времена от того, что он постоянно пил и мало ел. Во всяком случае, нормальной еды он ел катастрофически мало. Но, немного разобравшись в себе, Блейн понял, что это действительно тоска. Светлая, ведь его человек был рядом, в десятке шагов, в соседнем кабинете. И, тем не менее, он ощущал в нем потребность, а уже это было удивительно и невероятно для человека, который привык не создавать никаких связей, кроме деловых. Во всяком случае, никаких прочных и долговременных. С одной стороны, он мог бы и должен был бы испугаться, потому что не сталкивался с этим чувством прежде. И, как любой человек, столкнувшийся с чем-то неизведанным или хорошо забытым, должен был бы испытывать страх. Что его обманут, что его отвергнут, что он останется один с разбитым сердцем. Но, к счастью, тут на пользу Блейна играла его мания величия, и тот удивительный, даже волшебный факт, что он читал мысли своего партнера. Мания величия как бы говорила, что он слишком хорош, чтобы кто-то мог сделать ему больно. А дар чтения мыслей давал гарантии. Он давал полное понимание ситуации и избавлял от опасности, ведь Блейн был уверен, что Курт совершенно искренен в своих чувствах к нему, и что все полностью взаимно.

Неужели, неужели Блейн Андерсон действительно почти готов признать, что влюбился? Не поверхностно, как прежде, а по-настоящему? Думать об этом было настолько волнительно и странно, плюс опять появлялось неприятное чувство в животе, так что Блейн поскорее отогнал эти мысли от себя и вернулся к работе. Оставалось всего несколько часов до окончания рабочего дня и их с Куртом ужина, но, для начала, ему нужно было заехать в Плазу, и взять с собой вещи на завтра, потому что эту ночь он планировал провести с Куртом, и никто и ничто не могло остановить его. Затем он возьмет свою машину, заедет за Куртом, и они поедут куда-нибудь в ресторан, чтобы поужинать и поговорить. А после вернуться к Курту и это будет идеально. В самом деле, Блейну странно было понимать, что он согласен был променять все тусовки и вечеринки этого вечера на время наедине с Куртом.

Не в силах сидеть на месте, Блейн решил немного проветриться. Мысли все равно не хотели собираться в кучу, и он был согласен принять свое поражение и признать, что работы сегодня не выйдет. Пройдя к кулеру, чтобы выпить стакан воды, Блейн увидел парня стоящим с их бухгалтером. Девушка что-то объясняла Курту, указывая в документ, а Блейн думал только о том, какой же красивый у него профиль, и как хочется ему чмокнуть Курта прямо в этот вздернутый нос. Кажется, даже милые пушистые котята никогда прежде не вызывали у Блейна столько нежности. Достав телефон из кармана, Блейн решил написать сообщение Курту, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«До конца рабочего дня осталось сорок минут. Уже решил, куда мы поедем ужинать? Или слишком увлечен просмотром документов? ;)»

Хаммел метнулся взглядом в сторону кабинета Блейна, как только почувствовал вибрацию телефона в своем кармане.

"И как только в конце дня он может оставаться таким свежим и чертовски привлекательным? Мы занимались сексом полчаса назад, а ты выглядишь так, словно сошел с обложки глянцевого журнала! А как выгляжу я? Я до сих пор не могу побороть смущение, словно школьник."

Его губы против его воли растянулись в улыбке, но он продолжал делать вид, что слушает девушку бухгалтера, чье имя он даже не запомнил.

От кого: Курт

Кому: Блейн

Я подумал, может быть, поужинаем у меня дома? Если ты не против, конечно, и если ты не нашел подходящее место.

"Я мог бы устроить настоящий романтический ужин. Со свечами и лепестками роз... Нет, боже! Какие лепестки роз?! Это точно отпугнет его. Можно оставить только свечи. Свечу. Одну. Без фанатизма. Ладно, я решу все это позже, а сейчас нужно послушать, что говорит...черт, как ее вообще зовут?"

Как бы сильно Курт ни старался, его взгляд все равно возвращался к мужчине, что стоял совсем недалеко, но как только их взгляды пересекались, Курт спешил смущенно отвести взгляд.

"Я веду себя как маленькая девочка. Соберись, Курт! Он все еще смотрит? Черт, да, смотрит. И улыбается. Как бы мне хотелось поцеловать его..."

Хаммел еще несколько раз кивнул девушке, в надежде, что она не поняла, что Курт прослушал большую часть всего того, что она говорила. Она, кажется, наконец успокоилась, заставляя Курта улыбнуться еще шире, понимая, что его и правда пронесло, и ему не придется чувствовать себя виноватым. До конца рабочего дня осталось совсем немного времени, а ему еще нужно продумать меню на сегодняшний вечер.

Даже если бы Блейн хотел сдержать улыбку, у него бы не получилось. Курт, конечно, понятия не имел о том, что Блейн слышит его мысли, да и самому Блейну все чаще и чаще становилось от этого несколько неловко. Но, тем не менее, именно благодаря этим мыслям Блейн слышал так много и раз за разом убеждался в том, до чего же Курт волшебный, и как невероятно сложно ему удерживать этот образ строгого и делового человека, которому чужды человеческие эмоции. Он играл хорошо, даже отлично, ведь даже Блейн поначалу верил ему. И в целом, Блейна все устраивало. Пусть весь мир считает, что у Курта Хаммела нет сердца, а Блейн будет бережно держать его в руках.

Господи. Еще пару дней с Куртом, и Блейн перейдет из горячих популярных во всех смыслах пиарщиков в разряд тех, кто сочиняет слоганы для продуктовых супермаркетов и акций на подгузник. С одной стороны, Блейн ощущал страх от этих мыслей и отчаянно цеплялся за себя самого, которого вырастил и воспитал. С другой стороны, достаточно было лишь посмотреть в сторону Курта, чтобы снова позабыть обо всем на свете и думать лишь о том, до чего он прекрасный.

Так, надо взять себя в руки.

От кого: Блейн

Кому: Курт

«У тебя? Звучит восхитительно. Мне, определенно, понравилась последняя наша там встреча. И если в этот раз ты не планируешь уснуть в самый интересный момент, я уверен, что эта станет еще лучше ;)»

Блейн отправил сообщение, поднял голову, улыбнулся Курту и снова взял телефон в руки, уже откровенно дразня и провоцируя на то, чтобы парень отправился к нему в кабинет. Черт возьми, ему было плевать и на взгляды, и на слухи.

«Думаю, нам нужно обсудить еще пару вопросов относительно вечера… Зайдешь ко мне или мне зайти?»

Хаммел закатил глаза на сообщение Блейна, но его губы все равно коснулась легкая улыбка.

"Он никогда не забудет мне то, что я уснул во время первого секса. Ну, почти секса. Я был ужасно пьян и вообще удивлен, как я не заснул еще в такси. Хотя в такси мы были заняты кое-чем интереснее сна... Да что еще, Диана?"

Курт только отбился от девушки из бухгалтерии, как его сразу же поймала Диана, подсовывая под нос какие-то документы, с которыми Курт должен был в срочном порядке ознакомиться. Он выдохнул через нос, улыбнулся девушке и кивнул, замечая как Андерсон уже откровенно посмеивался над ним, снова убирая телефон в карман. Через несколько секунд телефон в его кармане снова подал сигнал, и Курту даже не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы знать, от кого оно.

"Ну нет, кабинет Блейна я точно не смогу посетить, не покраснев при этом. Я вообще теперь всегда буду вызывать его только к себе. Хотя, думаю, мы оставим кабинет Блейна для более...тесных переговоров. Боже, я чувствую, что мои щеки уже покраснели!"

\- Мистер Андерсон, зайдите ко мне, - произнес Курт, проходя мимо Блейна и разглядывая документы, что ему подсунула Диана. Как только Блейн с сияющей улыбкой развернулся, направляясь прямо за ним, Курт услышал перешептывание и застыл.

"Так, без паники. Вдох. Выдох. Просто развернись, взгляни им в глаза и скажи что-нибудь едкое. И ни в коем случае не оправдывайся. И почему даже в двадцать пять лет я все еще так остро реагирую на других и думаю, что обо мне подумают? Они ведь просто завидуют мне, потому что каждый тут мечтал бы заполучить Блейна, а он смотрит лишь на меня. На меня же, правда?"

Развернувшись, Курт обвел глазами толпу сотрудников, сразу замечая особо сияющие лицо и прочистил горло.

\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? - спросил Курт, дернув бровью. Парень в ответ только пожал плечами, но видно было, что вступать в открытый диалог он не намерен. Хаммел немного поднял лицо, задирая нос, а после натянул милую улыбку, разворачиваясь, чтобы направиться к себе в кабинет.

"Выкуси."

Блейн решил никак не комментировать реакцию общественности, просто потому что привык к ней. Нет, конечно, если для Курта это было принципиально, то он мог бы устроить большой террор в масштабах маленького офиса. Или наоборот. Но смысла в этом он не видел. Он любил секс, эмоции, состояние эйфории от охоты и добычи. И он совершенно не винил других людей, что акцентировали на этом внимание и даже, время от времени, высказывались на этот счет вслух.

Блейн прикрыл дверь в кабинет Курта, войдя внутрь, и наклонил голову, улыбаясь.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что сначала поеду к себе. Дам тебе немного времени на приготовление ужина и себя самого, - Блейн поиграл бровями, - и сам переоденусь и захвачу вещи на завтра. Захвачу ведь? Или ты хочешь изнать меня спать обратно в пустой, холодный номер отеля?.. – Блейн состроил брови домиком и подошел к Курту, скользя пальцами по его талии и плавно притягивая ближе к себе, чтобы обнять. У них было не так уж много времени, потому что рабочий день шел к концу, но отказаться от прикосновений к Курту вовсе он попросту не мог.

"Рядом с тобой я забываю обо всем. Ты вдохновляешь меня и у меня рождаются новые мысли для проекта, только вот работать над ним не получается, потому что все, о чем я могу думать, это ты."

\- Нет, конечно я не отправлю тебя спать в номер отеля. Это было бы странно. Кто выгоняет человека после секса? - "Наверняка Блейн так делает? Я не хочу думать об этом. Не хочу думать о его бывших или чем-то еще, я хочу наслаждаться тем, что есть у меня сегодня. У нас."

\- Если они в отношениях, - поспешил исправиться Курт, улыбаясь и расслабляясь в руках Андерсона.

"Они все могут свистеть, кричать и даже смеяться. Но пока рядом со мной Блейн Андерсон, я самый счастливый парень на земле. Интересно, он чувствует то же самое? Я ведь правда могу доверять ему? Все так быстро, а я полностью расслаблен..."

\- Неважно. Мы говорим о нашем ужин. Я запомнил, что ты любишь итальянскую кухню, так что, я думаю, приготовлю что-нибудь из нее. И я помню, что у тебя аллергия на орехи и сельдерей. Не хотелось бы испортить наше первое свидание, - улыбнулся Хаммел, уложив свои ладони на плечи Блейна.

"Прямо как я испортил наш первый секс. Боже, хоть бы сегодня все прошло гладко. Мы занимались сексом у него на столе, но будет ли все так же, когда мы будем в моей постели?"

\- Или, может быть, у тебя будут какие-то пожелания? Что-то, что ты очень давно хотел попробовать? Или просто давно не ел. Но помни, что я пиарщик, а не повар. Так что никаких пятиэтажных тортов и слишком сложных блюд, - Курт не удержался, прижимая несколько коротких поцелуев к губам Блейна и улыбаясь. Он правда чувствовал себя как маленькая девочка, которая влюбилась в супер-звезду, а он, какого-то черта, ответил ей взаимностью. Так вообще бывает? Потому что Курт чувствовал себя безобразно счастливым в данный момент.

\- А кто говорил, что может приготовить буквально все, и вообще готовка – его любимое хобби? В свободное от работы времени, конечно же, - добавил Блейн, прекрасно понимая, что Курт и правда работает много. Больше него самого. Потому что Блейн был счастливчиком, которому идеи падали буквально на голову. Он также был всеобщим любимчиком, так что ему всегда помогали, да и в сутках у него было попросту больше часов. Курт же добивался всего титаническими усилиями и огромным трудом, что Блейн искренне уважал. Теперь, когда знал об этом и мог доверять полученной информации.

\- Я могу приготовить буквально все и вообще готовка - мое любимое хобби, - подтвердил Курт, улыбаясь. - Но когда у меня будет больше свободного времени. Сегодня я просто физически не смогу приготовить тебе пятиэтажный торт, - Курт снова прижался губами к губам Блейна, прикрывая глаза в поцелуе.

"Мне точно нужно работать, но я просто не могу оторваться от его губ. Это невозможно."

\- Если честно, я очень хочу лазанью, и я даже знаю, где можно купить для нее отличное тесто, а начинку, вроде как, делать не так уж сложно… Но я не хочу наглеть, детка. Мы оба работаем, оба устаем. Так что мы можем приготовить ужин вместе. Можем заказать его. А можем вообще не напрягаться. Несмотря на то, что я заинтригован твоим кулинарным талантом, вместе с тобой раем были даже наггетсы в кровати, - Блейн рассмеялся, скользнув кончиками пальцев по галстуку Курта, и аккуратно поправив его под воротником. Отрываться от Курта не хотелось категорически, но было нужно, наверное.

\- Хорошо, значит это будет лазанья. Самая вкусная в твоей жизни, Андерсон, - рассмеялся Курт, забираясь под пиджак мужчины и поглаживая его талию.

"Черт, его тело идеальное. И где он только берет время на то, чтобы держать себя в форме? Или влияние секса на мышцы в самом деле не переоценено и все это благодаря регулярным "тренировкам"?"

\- Я приеду в восемь?

\- Жду тебя в восемь, - шепнул Курт. - Я знаю, что мне нужно отпустить тебя, но я не хочу, - Хаммел надул губы, словно маленький мальчик, а потом еще несколько раз поцеловал Блейна, прежде чем выпустить из своих объятий.

\- Все, иди. Уходи, Андерсон, иначе я вообще не смогу тебя отпустить сегодня, - Курт махнул рукой в сторону двери и едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на Блейна.

Андерсон мягко рассмеялся, подмигнул Курту, и вышел из кабинета спиной вперед, плавно прикрывая за собой двери и отправляя ему еще один воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем исчезнуть за порогом.

В отличие от Курта, Блейну не нужно было прятать свою довольную морду, и с ней он проходил до самого конца рабочего дня. Точнее он уехал чуть раньше, чтобы успеть переодеться и заскочить в магазин. Он ведь тот еще Дон Жуан, в конце концов, и не только Курт со своей стороны должен организовать им романтический ужин.

В отельном номере Блейн принял душ, заново чисто выбрился и уложил волосы, а затем выбрал для себя одежду. Несмотря на то, что это был вечер, и он мог одеться как угодно, это также было их свидание, так что он собирался быть максимально близко к тонкой грани между классикой и свободным стилем. В итоге он выбрал песочные брюки без стрелок, белую рубашку с синими деталями, и синий же свитер, который пока что накинул на плечи, но мог, в случае чего, надеть.

В семь часов Блейн сел в машину и направился по маршруту. Магазин деликатесов, где он собрал корзину для них с Куртом. Что-то, чем можно будет покормить друг друга руками и взять с собой в постель, или чем можно будет позавтракать. Коробку изысканных пирожных для десерта, и бутылку дорогого вина к ужину. Красное итальянское как идеальный вариант для лазаньи. И, разумеется, Блейн купил цветы. Он не был пленником стереотипов, что мужчинам не дарят цветы, так что вместе с флористом собрал для Курта восхитительный букет из белых цветов и поместил его в серебристо-белую бумагу. Со всем этим великолепием в руках ровно в восемь вечера он позвонил в звонок двери Курта и невольно улыбнулся, понимая, что через минуту сможет прижать парня к себе. Это все еще было удивительно и чуточку дико, но сегодня Блейну хотелось просто отпустить себя и наслаждаться каждой минутой этого вечера.

Курт же после работы сразу отправился в ближайший магазин. Он хотел, чтобы все прошло идеально. Чтобы ничто не могло испортить их вечер. Курт все же не удержался и купил немного ароматических свечей, чтобы украсить квартиру, и она казалась более теплой. Впрочем, когда там будет Блейн, она совершенно точно станет теплее.

Дома он с улыбкой готовил лазанью для Блейна, чувствуя внутри этот приятный трепет. Курт старался, чтобы все выглядело идеально, даже лазанья. Для Блейна все должно быть самым лучшим. Пусть Андерсона было сложно удивить, но Курт приложил все усилия, чтобы сделать это. Готовя, он впервые после того, как уехал из дома, снова чувствовал, что делает это не просто так, не дежурно, не чтобы просто поесть. С Адамом никогда не было ничего подобного, а готовя для Блейна Курт снова вкладывал в это всю душу.

Когда ужин был готов, Курт быстро принял душ, уложил свои волосы, и переоделся. Для этого вечера его выбор пал на черные джинсы, что отлично обтягивали его ноги и ягодицы, светлая футболка с V-образным вырезом, и темно-синий кардиган. Немного парфюма и Курт готов. Как раз в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь, заставляя сердце парня подпрыгнуть и забиться в миллион раз быстрее. Это Блейн.

"Просто открой дверь и перестань волноваться. У вас уже был секс, чего ты боишься?!"

\- Привет.

"Он снова выглядит так, будто только что сошел с обложки журнала, а я как нелепый подросток. Черт! Почему меня не предупредили, что нужно одеться с иголочки? Хорошо, что я не встретил его в домашнем."

\- Выглядишь потрясающе. Проходи, - Курт отошел от двери, пропуская Блейна внутрь. Он не удержался, потянувшись за поцелуем первым.

\- Это ты выглядишь потрясающе, - качнул головой Блейн. Так странно. Как мог Курт комплексовать, когда он был настолько ослепительно красивым? Впервые, пожалуй, за все это время, Блейн на секунду пожалел о том, что Курт не может слышать его мысли. Блейну бы хотелось, чтобы тот убедился, что он потрясающий, что он самый красивый. И что у Блейна тоже бьется сердце, как бешеное, несмотря на то, что они значительно сблизились во всех смыслах буквально за последние дни.

Пройдя в квартиру, Блейн оставил покупки на столе, вручил букет Курту, и только тогда, наконец, смог обнять его, прижимая к своей груди. Короткого приветственного поцелуя было совершенно недостаточно.

\- Боже, детка, тут так вкусно пахнет. Боюсь представить, насколько же это потрясающе на вкус. Неужели ты правда настолько талантлив? Если признаешься, что просто заказал все в ресторане прямо сейчас, обещаю не дразнить тебя, - Блейн рассмеялся и прищурился, наклоняя голову.

\- Блейн Андерсон! - тихо рассмеялся Курт, обнимая мужчину. - Даже не думай сомневаться в том, что я приготовил все это сам. Это ранит мои чувства, - Курт приложил руку к груди и смахнул невидимую слезу.

"Надеюсь, ему понравится. Я готовил лазанью и раньше, конечно, но в этой было что-то особенное. Она была для Блейна. И если ему не понравится, мы будем ходить ужинать только в рестораны или я в срочном порядке запишусь в кулинарную академию. К черту карьеру пиарщика, да, Хаммел?"

\- Я правда приготовил ее сам. И, как я и обещал, она будет лучшей в твоей жизни, - улыбнулся Курт, горделиво поднимая нос, а потом зарываясь им в цветы, что принес Блейн.

\- Спасибо за цветы. Они прекрасны, - улыбнулся Хаммел, наконец, делая несколько шагов назад и выпуская Блейна из своих объятий. - Проходи и чувствуй себя как дома, - шепнул он, быстро убегая за вазой, чтобы поставить цветы.

"Как вообще начать ужин? Боже мой, я сто лет не был на свиданиях и уж точно не приглашал никого к себе на ужин. Проводить его за стол? Или пусть пока походит, осмотрится? Все должно быть идеально, а я все порчу, как кретин. Он ведь провел у меня дома целые сутки и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, так почему я не могу успокоиться?"

Поскольку Блейн действительно уже бывал у Курта дома, ночевал тут, ел, и принимал душ, он совсем не чувствовал смущения или неловкости. Не говоря уже о том, что такие чувства вообще были не слишком знакомы Блейну.

\- Есть два варианта, милый. Или мы садимся за стол, пока я не умер от голода. Или я буду приставать к тебе и пытаться утолить свой голод другим путём. И, кстати, я купил кое-что на десерт, но я сомневаюсь, что мог найти что-то слаще тебя, - промурлыкал Блейн, как только Курт вернулся. Ох, он все ещё был тем ещё Дон Жуаном и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Даже если к Курту он относился иначе, чем ко всем остальным людям на свете, он все равно не мог переделать себя за неделю.

Улыбнувшись, Блейн достал бутылку вина, и по-хозяйки взялся за штопор, лежащий на столешнице, чтобы открыть бутылку.

\- Конечно, давай садись, разливай вино, а я пока достану лазанью.

"Конечно его надо было сразу посадить за стол, идиот. Даже в этом облажался. Хорошо, что все-таки отказался от лепестков роз, иначе это выглядело бы совсем по-идиотски. Черт, я же успешный, взрослый, привлекательный мужчина. И я нравлюсь Блейну!"

Курт расправил плечи, достал лазанью из духовки, разрезал ее и поставил на стол. Он смог немного успокоить себя, так что даже пару раз игриво улыбнулся Блейну, раскладывая блюдо по тарелкам. Впрочем, внутри все еще была легкая дрожь, так что он сделал глоток вина, как только задница опустилась на стул.

"Главное - это контроль. Два бокала вина и на этом все. Не хватало только опять что-нибудь учудить, даже если Блейн уже доказал, что в таких ситуациях ему доверять можно."

\- Итак, я правда очень старался. Так что, надеюсь, тебе понравится. Приятного аппетита, - Курт кивнул Блейну на его тарелку и задержал дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина подносит ко рту первую порцию.

"Только не спрашивай. Не спрашивай. Но по его лицу ничего не понятно! Ему понравилось или нет? Но все равно - не спрашивай!"

\- Ну как? - тихо спросил Хаммел, наблюдая за реакцией Блейна на его стряпню.

Блейну безумно хотелось успокоить Курта, но нужно было сдерживать себя и не забывать о том, что волнуется тот исключительно в своей голове, а вслух задал вполне себе обыденный вопрос. Блейн тщательно пережевал первый кусочек и с удовольствием застонал, прикрыв глаза.

\- Это очень, очень вкусно!

И он не лукавил. Помимо того, что Курту правда отлично удавалось справляться с продуктами, в отличие от Блейна. Он также готовил это с любовью, действительно стараясь, чтобы это получилось вкусно. И вот это было невероятно важно, невероятно приятно. Даже мать Блейна, поведенная на правильном питании, никогда не заморачивалась тем, чтобы вкладывать в стряпню свою душу.

\- Правда. Такой потрясающей лазаньи я не ел еще никогда. Давай выпьем за тебя, моего талантливого во всем бойфренда? – Блейн поднял бокал и коснулся им бокала Курта. Его так и подмывало опять пошутить про то, что Курту стоит контролировать отношения с алкоголем, но он вспомнил, что джентельмен, и промолчал. Сегодня он уж точно не даст Курту уснуть так просто.

\- Я же обещал, что это будет лучшая лазанья в твоей жизни, - расслабленно на выдохе произнес Курт, поднимая бокал и легко касаясь им бокала Блейна. Он сделал несколько глотков и закатил глаза с улыбкой.

\- Ты постоянно смотришь на мой бокал. Я буквально слышу твои мысли, Андерсон, - рассмеялся Курт. - Нет, я не усну сегодня на самом интересном месте. Перестань глазеть на то, как я пью. Но раз уж ты начал, я тоже хочу отметить, что мой бойфренд не менее талантливый. Пусть не в готовке, но у него полно других просто потрясающих талантов, - Курт дернул бровью и снова сделал глоток вина.

Блейн немного закатил глаза и рассмеялся, а затем протянул руку и ласково погладил Курта по пальцам, чтобы тот успокоился.

\- Вот уж с чем, а с этим спорить не стану. Я уже как-то расписывал тебе свои таланты и умения, но говорил ли, что в семнадцать выиграл танцевальный конкурс?

Они продолжили ужинать, расправляясь с едой и бутылкой вина. Удивительно, но, несмотря на то, что они работали вместе, говорить о работе не было нужды. У них и без того была целая куча общих тем, интересов, забавных историй, которыми хотелось поделиться. Они были взрослыми людьми, у которых была жизнь до их встречи, и им обоим хотелось стать частью этой самой жизни друг для друга, раз уж они негласно решили, что в их планы входит продолжать этот путь рука об руку.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда с ужином было покончено, Блейн разлил остатки вина в бокалы, убрал грязную посуду со стола, и взял Курта за руку, направляясь в гостиную, где их ждал десерт и фрукты. Что-что, а чувствовать себя, как дома, он умел буквально везде. Правда, еще на половине пути он заметил музыкальный центр, и тут же оживился:  
\- Включишь музыку? В конце концов, никто не мешает нам съесть десерт чуть позже, а пока насладиться друг другом, верно?

\- Да, конечно, - Хаммел поискал пульт от центра на столе и включил его, заставляя тихую, мелодичную музыку заиграть. - Настраивает на романтику, верно? - с улыбкой произнес Курт, двигаясь чуть ближе и, не торопясь, накрывая губы Блейна своими. Он решил просто расслабиться и отдаться моменту. Раствориться в этом мужчине полностью. И сейчас он об этом точно не жалел. В конце концов, у них тут было первое свидание, и оба они понимали, к чему оно ведет.

\- Твои губы в миллион раз вкуснее всякого десерта. А я многое пробовал, - тихо рассмеялся Курт, отрываясь от губ Блейна лишь на пару секунд.

\- Если ты начнешь целовать меня прямо тут и сейчас, то едва ли я смогу остаться настроенным на романтику. Впрочем, кто сказал, что занятие любовью не может быть романтичным, правда?  
Блейн нежно переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Курта, а ладонью скользнул по его талии, ласково, но крепко прижимая парня к своей груди. Он чувствовал. Впервые в жизни его эмоции не были ветреными, поверхностными и мимолетными. Впервые он ощущал, как сливается воедино с человеком, просто глядя в его глаза. Сердце сжалось от нежности, и Блейн улыбнулся Курту, искренне и тепло, как никому прежде. Словно избавившись на пару минут этого танца от маски. А может быть и дольше, чем на пару минут. Здесь, в спокойствии квартиры Курта, он, быть может, мог позволить себе быть настоящим, не боясь, что его ранят в самую мягкую незащищенную суть.  
Он снова подался вперед, касаясь носом кончика носа парня, и прикрывая глаза, прежде чем прижаться к его губам, не переставая покачиваться под музыку и чувственно целуя партнера, отдаваясь этому не только телом, но и душой.

"Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного".

Курт не мог оторвать взгляда от глаз этого прекрасного мужчины. Хаммел качался в такт музыке, положив руку на плечо Блейна, мягко поглаживая ткань рубашки.

"Это кажется сумасшествием. Но таким идеальным сумасшествием. Он словно кусочек паззла, которого мне так не хватало, чтобы быть счастливым. Что ты со мной делаешь, Блейн..."

Курт прикрыл глаза в очередном поцелуе, прижимаясь ближе. Еще ближе, если это вообще возможно.

"Так, сейчас аккуратно нужно спустить руку и вытащить рубашку Блейна из его брюк. Мы оба знали, к чему приведет этот ужин, так зачем тянуть?"

Курт аккуратно опустил ладонь, захватывая рубашку Андерсона и вытягивая ее вверх, чтобы скользнуть рукой по горячей коже.

"Черт возьми, какой он сексуальный. Идеальный. Восхитительный. Красивый."

\- Пойдем, - шепнул Курт, кивая в сторону спальни. - Обещаю, что не усну в этот раз. И тебе уснуть не дам, - Курт улыбнулся, снова поймав губы Блейна своими.

"Это определенно тот самый момент. Самый идеальный. Пусть в наших отношениях все идет кувырком, но сейчас момент самый лучший. И я хочу чувствовать его поцелуи по всему телу. Черт, я от одной мысли возбуждаюсь."

Блейну сложно было не улыбаться и не отвлекаться, пускай и немного, на мысли Курта. Но он старался концентрироваться только на происходящем в действительности, а не в голове Курта. В конце концов, с каждым днем это казалось все более неправильным, а временами даже неловким. Каждый имел право на личное пространство, в конце концов, и на приватность мыслей. Даже если Курт был сущим ангелом. И совершенно очаровательным. Сегодня они занимались жарким сексом у него в кабинете на столе, и он просил, чтобы Блейн был жестче. И вот, прошла всего половина дня, а Курт снова нежный, почти робкий, такой уязвимый и особенный.  
\- Ты восхитительный, - прошептал Блейн, подхватывая Курта под бедра, заставляя его обвить свою талию ногами, и направляясь в спальню, с которой он уже был знаком. – И каждый раз с тобой совершенно новый и уникальный, - добавил он, бережно укладывая Курта на кровать и нависая сверху, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, стараясь делать все максимально медленно и чувственно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Когда в последний раз после одного секса с человеком ему хотелось еще и еще? Когда секс не становился скучным и однообразным после первой ночи? Когда хоть кто-то становился таким близким и особенным, не говоря уже о том, как быстро это происходило и как раскрывался ему Курт. Отдавал всего себя, без оглядки, доверчиво и искренне. Едва ли Блейн это заслужил.

Курт прикрыл глаза в поцелуе, устроив ладонь на шее Блейна, едва заметно касаясь пальцами линии роста волос. Он не хотел ни о чем думать, не хотел ничего менять, он хотел лишь этого прекрасного мужчину, который был с ним нежен, как никто и никогда.

Курт аккуратно расстегнул рубашку Блейна, не торопясь, пуговку за пуговкой, спуская ее с широких плеч.

"Сколько времени он проводит в зале? Нет, серьезно. Его тело будто ангелы лепили!"

Хаммел провел кончиками пальцев по груди Блейна, вниз к его животу. В кабинете у них было не очень много времени, чтобы рассмотреть друг друга, а сейчас им некуда было торопиться и как в первую их, пускай и пьяную ночь, Курт в полной мере упивался тем, что видел.

\- Ты великолепный, - тихо выдохнул Курт, поднимая глаза на Блейна.

"Ему, наверное, говорили это миллионы раз. Ну и что? Я буду миллион первый. Быть может, я буду особенным?"

Курт приподнялся на локтях, оставляя влажные поцелуи на плече Блейна, его шее, чувствительном месте за ухом.

"У меня, конечно, давно не было практики, если не считать сегодняшний секс в кабинете, но я почти уверен, что не так уж и плох. Я ведь еще не разучился доставлять удовольствие своему партнеру, верно?"

\- Если что-то пойдет не так, просто скажи мне, хорошо? - Хаммел снова взглянул в глаза Блейну, замечая, что они совсем не похожи на те, что он видел в кабинете. Днем в них горела страсть, желание, огонь. А сейчас они скорее светились теплом, нежностью. Эту сторону Андерсона ему только предстояло изучить. Переда таким Блейном не стыдно было показаться не слишком умелыми и не слишком опытным, перед ним не нужно было ничего изображать и с ним не нужно было вступать в поединок.

Разве что-то могло пойти не так, когда два человека были созданы друг для друга? Или, по крайней мере, если один из них слышал мысли другого, и мог безошибочно угадывать и даже предугадывать его желания?  
Блейну было чуточку стыдно, но лишь до того момента, как на Курте оставалась еще хоть какая-то одежда. После этого про стыд, который и так был нечастым гостем, он забыл напрочь. Да-да, он обязательно пойдет и постарается найти того бездомного снова. Он поблагодарит его за этот дар и за Курта, которого он получил благодаря нему. Но, пожалуй, откажется от него. Потому что он уже знает, что Курт – совершенство, и ему совсем не обязательно продолжать читать его мысли, чтобы убеждаться в этом и дальше.

Каждое прикосновение было полно чувственности, нежности, и страсти, конечно же. Курт был податливым и мягким, но в то же время таким горячим, скрывающим в себе сотни тысяч новых граней. И Блейну до одури хотелось раскрывать их и дальше. Целовать эту бархатную кожу, каждую крохотную родинку, каждую впадинку и выпуклость. Впервые он понимал, как чьи-то несовершенства могут казаться удивительными, уникальными совершенствами, делающими кого-то неповторимым и особенным. Блейн не гордился этим, но внешность значила для него много. А образ и репутация еще больше. Он замечал цвет чужих галстуков и совпадают ли трусики и бюстгальтер его партнерши на эту ночь. Курта же он хотел любым, в любом виде, в любом состоянии. Это он понял еще на утро, увидев его все еще немного пьяным, но уже несчастным от грядущей головной боли. С взъерошенными волосами, следом от подушки на щеке, без увлажняющего крема и стильного наряда. Настоящего, домашнего, такого обычного и вместе с тем пронзительно-прекрасного. Такого естественно, натурально сексуального, и такого, Блейна, _Его_.

Блейну хотелось, чтобы Курт принадлежал ему весь, без остатка. Ему одному. И что самое удивительное: Блейн и сам был готов принадлежать ему. Человек, привыкший жить сотнями жизней, кажется, почти готов был стать настоящим с одним-единственным человеком и выбросить все маски.

\- Мне так хорошо с тобой, - прошептал Блейн в ухо Курта, уже двигаясь в нем, заглядывая в глаза, целуя губы. Он растворялся в партнере, и, в кои-то веки, это не было лишь фразой для соблазнения кого-то. Не было обманом. С Куртом он был таким живым и таким счастливым…

Курт не понимал, как мог он считать Блейна поверхностным, злым, пустым. Как мог он думать, что тот желает ему зла. Блейн был искренним и открытым в эти мгновения. Рядом с Куртом он был совсем не таким, как на работе или в окружении других людей. Может быть, для счастья и не нужно никого менять? Может быть, будет достаточно просто знать, какой Блейн настоящий, когда он рядом?

\- Мне так хорошо с тобой, - повторил Курт, разрывая поцелуй, полный нежности и страсти. Он прижимал Блейна крепче, целовал его губы, чувствовал невероятное уединение с партнером. С Блейном. И ему так не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Никогда.

"Боже, как приятно чувствовать тебя внутри. Это самое лучшее, что я вообще когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Теперь я понимаю, где разница между сексом и занятием любовью. Оказывается, я никогда прежде не пробовал этого.»

Курт не мог сдерживать стоны, да он и не хотел, если честно. Если в офисе это была вынужденная мера, то сейчас это было совсем не обязательно. Напротив, он хотел, чтобы Блейн слышал его. Ему нравилось быть раскрепощенным, нравилось двигаться навстречу партнеру, прогибаться в спине, снова царапать его плечи. Хотя ладно, за последнее было немного стыдно. И как ему удавалось царапать бедного Блейна снова и снова, если у него и ногтей-то не было? С другой стороны, не так уж и плохо. Пусть знают, что этот мужчина занят, когда будут пялиться на него в раздевалке в бассейне или в тренажерном зале. Надо уточнить, кстати, куда там Блейн ходит. А пока пусть слышит его стоны и знает, как хорошо Курт с ним. С ним одним.

И Блейн слышал. Слышал стоны и слышал мысли. Пожалуй, этот дар был не только уроком ему, что люди далеко не все такие, как кажутся на первый взгляд. Но это была и помощь ему научиться верить. Он ведь на самом деле никогда не доверял другим, он всегда предполагал подвох и лицемерие в каждом. Причем, если быть откровенным, то в первую очередь от того, что был лицемером сам. Но Курт избавлял его от всех страхов и заставлял верить в людей и человечность как таковую.

Орагзм пришел практически одновременно для них обоих, и Блейн продлил его, продолжая двигаться еще с минуту, медленно и лениво толкаясь бедрами, сцеловывая с губ Курта короткие вздохи, тихие стоны, и сбившееся дыхание.

\- Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, - тихо поделился Блейн, когда они немного привели себя в порядок и просто лежали теперь в кровати. Курт устроил голову у него на плече, а Блейн поглаживал живот парня и время от времени целовал его в макушку. – Я не из тех парней, что болтают после секса, но с тобой все совсем иначе, правда. Я не думал, что так бывает. Не думал, что это вообще возможно, когда старшая школа позади, а вместе с ней и наивные мечты о романтике. Но вот он ты, а я будто бы искал тебя вечность…

\- Когда ты успел стать самым романтичным человеком на земле? - Курт тихо рассмеялся, покрепче обнимая Блейна и прикрывая глаза. - Но я не могу не согласиться. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Ты лучше всего, о чем я когда-либо мечтал. Такая себе современная версия принца на белом коне.

"Каждое слово, что я говорю тебе - правда. Каждый звук. Я так не хочу терять то, что сейчас между нами. Я влюбляюсь в тебя с каждым днем все сильнее, Блейн Андерсон. От тебя у меня голова кругом, а еще эта свадьба...черт, свадьба!"

\- Кстати, я чуть не забыл, - Хаммел подскочил на кровати, потянувшись к тумбочке, что стояла рядом, и вытаскивая оттуда приглашение на свадьбу. - Мои подруги женятся, так что мне нужно будет улететь в Лайму. И я подумал, может быть, ты составишь мне компанию?

"Которая будет гораздо интереснее компании Рейчел и Финна. Берри снова невозможно будет заткнуть, а Финн просто будет грустно на меня смотреть. А я им даже не объяснил, что произошло на дне рождения Мерседес! Ох, Блейн, пожалуйста, скажи "да" и избавь меня от этих вопросов."

Блейн понимал, что Курт ждет от него мгновенного ответа, но самому Блейну, вообще-то, надо было подумать. Лайма – это тот город, откуда родом Курт. Совсем рядом от Вестервилля, где родился сам Блейн. И ладно, его-то родители и так в Нью-Йорке, с Огайо его больше ничего не связывает, но Курта…

\- Значит ли это, что я познакомлюсь с твоим отцом? – поинтересовался Блейн, наклоняя голову и улыбаясь. Он волновался по этому поводу, но не собирался выдавать своего волнения. – Мистер Хаммел, неужели вы правда согласны представить меня ему и всем своим старым школьным друзьям? Неужели я заслужил это?  
Блейн опять улыбнулся, тоже садясь в кровати и подаваясь вперед, чтобы коротко коснуться губ Курта своими.

\- Ох, я...совсем не подумал об этом, если честно, - усмехнулся Курт, немного нахмурившись.

"Нашим отношениям несколько дней, что я скажу отцу? "Пап, привет, это Блейн. Сначала он ненавидел меня, а теперь мы встречаемся неделю." Это абсолютно нелепо."

\- Ну, мы можем остановиться в номере отеля, - предложил Курт, кивая самому себе за потрясающую мысль. - Послушай, я не заставляю тебя знакомиться с моим отцом. Этого не произойдет, если ты этого не захочешь. Мы и правда можем снять номер на несколько дней и провести там чудесные выходные. А вот с друзьями, да, тут тебе придется познакомиться. Но я обещаю, они тебе понравятся. Или нет, но как взрослые люди все сделают вид, что понравились друг другу, - рассмеялся Курт, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Блейна.

\- Не переживай, я не боюсь ответственности. Мы и правда взрослые люди, и твой отец тоже. Если ты доверяешь мне достаточно, чтобы позвать на столь ответственное мероприятие, которое будет… - Блейн бросил взгляд на приглашение и кивнул: - через четыре дня, собственно, то все остальные должны принять это.

Блейн поправил свои волосы и коротко зевнул, наклоняя голову и рассматривая лицо Курта. Да, рядом с ним он и сам ощущал колоссальную уверенность не только в себе, как было всегда прежде, но также в будущем. И в партнере рядом.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы я принес нам десерт в постель, а ты бы рассказал что-то о детстве, друзьях и отце, что мне стоит знать? – Блейн нежно провел кончиками пальцев по фарфоровой коже на обнаженном плече Курта, и опять наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в ключицу. Может быть, пришло время узнать Курта лучше без использования этого магического умения, просто слушая то, что он говорит, а не думает?

\- Десерт ночью? Мистер Андерсон, вы совершенно не следите за своей фигурой? И за моей? - усмехнулся Курт, ткнувшись носом в макушку Блейна, легко целуя его. - Но да, давай, неси десерт, - Хаммел оставил еще несколько поцелуев на волосах Блейна, и отпустил его в гостиную за десертом.

\- Что тебе стоит знать... - задумчиво произнес Курт, доставая пирожное из коробки, когда Блейн вернулся в спальню. - Ну, у моего отца есть ружье, и он очень не любит пошлые шутки, особенно, если они касаются его сына. Одна из невест, на чью свадьбу мы едем, считает, что все геи - единороги, а корень из двух равен радуге. Вторая невеста - латиноамериканка. О, и будь готов, что она нагрубит тебе в первые две минуты знакомства. Но потом вы подружитесь, я уверен. И я почти уверен, что Сэм тоже будет на этой свадьбе, так что если меня украдут, ты не будешь скучать, - потянувшись, Хаммел аккуратно сцеловал крем с уголка губ Блейна, и снова улыбнулся.

"Я улыбаюсь как идиот. У меня уже щеки сводит. Но я просто не могу перестать! Он такой милый..."

Новость про Сэма, определенно, облегчила переживания Блейна, хотя он не мог сказать, что так уж сильно волновался. Он привык нравиться всем, так что сомнений в том, что он понравится и всем друзьям и близким Курта, у него не возникало тоже.

Слушать рассказы Курта о его семье, о детстве, о школе и друзьях, было удивительно. Блейн никогда прежде не интересовался никем другим настолько, ему никогда не было важно знать все мелочи, вкусы, предпочтения. Ему хотелось знать происхождение каждого шрама на теле Курта, хотелось узнать, как он праздновал свой десятый день рождения. Раньше Блейн жил по принципу «Я не могу засунуть свой член в твое детство, так на кой черт ты рассказываешь мне о нем?», но Курт изменил принципиально все. Оказывается, дело и правда было не столько в людях, сколько в отношениях. И в этих отношениях Блейн был совсем другим.

Они говорили до глубокой ночи, смеялись, ели сладости и фрукты. Блейн нарочно избегал по большей мере рассказов о себе, потому что все еще не был к этому готов, но болтовня обо всем на свете умело отвлекала Курта, так что Блейну удавалось избегать прямых вопросов или отшучиваться в ответ. Главное, что он видел, как счастливо сверкали глаза Курта, как смеялся он, и каким живым был сейчас.

\- Мне кажется, нам пора спать, если мы хотим попасть завтра на работу, - протянул Блейн через пару часов, когда они вновь устроились под одеялом, и все еще говорили, но уже более медленно и время от времени затихая. – В конце концов, у нас с тобой будет еще множество таких вечеров и ночей, правда? – проговорил Блейн, плавно поворачиваясь в кровати так, чтобы обнять Курта со спины за талию, крепко прижимая к своей груди и утыкаясь носом в его волосы.

\- Да, давай уже будем ложиться. У тебя включен будильник? - спросил Курт, не в силах просто открыть глаза. Блейн так нежно и тепло обнимал его, что шевелиться вообще не хотелось. - У нас будет еще куча ночей вместе, Блейн. И мы обязательно проведем их за разговорами. И не только.

"Я чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле, когда ты рядом со мной, Блейн. Будь рядом всегда. Кажется, я уже успел забыть, как это - быть без тебя. Вся прошлая жизнь стерлась за несколько дней. _Я влюблен в тебя_.»

Блейн тепло улыбнулся мыслям Курта и шепнул в ответ:  
\- Спокойной ночи, прекрасный.

Ответом послужила тишина, так как Курт уже спал.

* * *

Блейн проснулся со звонком будильника, сонно и лениво перевернулся на спину, и приоткрыл глаза, осознавая, что в постели один.

\- Курт, детка, не обязательно было бежать в душ вперед меня, мы могли бы принять его вместе, у нас неплохо получалось! – хрипло крикнул Блейн, но через секунд десять понял, что шума воды не слышно. Ну класс. Он бы решил, что ночью все было слишком плохо и его любовник просто сбежал, чтобы избежать неловкой утренней сцены, но это была квартира его любовника, и все, черт возьми, было отлично еще ночью!  
Блейн медленно сел в кровати, потер глаза, и только тогда увидел записку на тумбочке. Идеальный, аккуратный почерк Курта. Ну конечно.

« _Доброе утро, Блейн. Я приготовил тебе завтрак, хотя не уверен, что разогретый омлет будет особо вкусным. Кофе придется сварить самостоятельно, хотя я не откажусь от стаканчика моего любимго из той кофейни! Ах да, мне пришлось уехать раньше, потому что Шарп настойчиво дозванивалась почти с семи утра, а разбудить тебя у меня просто не поднялась рука! Ты был просто очаровательным в своей глубокой стадии сна… Ключи на крючке у двери! И если хочешь, можешь оставить их себе ;)_  
 _В любом случае, до встречи на работе._  
 _Твой Курт._ »  
Курт поставил маленькое сердечко под подписью, и это заставило Блейна умиленно рассмеяться. Боже, ну что за очаровательный ребенок достался ему в бойфренды?

Сборы заняли почти час, и это Блейн ни на что не отвлекался. Просто квартира все-таки была не слишком знакомой, так что все приходилось искать. А если бы рядом был Курт, то они и к десяти бы не выехали, причем полностью по вине Блейна. Он бы уж точно не смог не приставать к нему, а у Курта, похоже, были проблемы с тем, чтобы противостоять обаянию Андерсона. Ну а у кого их не было, в конце концов?  
Наконец, выйдя из дома, Блейн сел в машину, и только тогда заметил, что у него тоже висит один не принятый от начальницы. Правда, давностью всего четыре минуты. От дома Курта до офиса было езды минут десять, так что он решил не перезванивать, а прийти к ней в офис прямиком. Нужно будет на ходу что-то наплести про подготовку к проекту, потому что он, кажется, забыл о нем напрочь. Все, что интересовало его прямо сейчас – это ключи от квартиры Курта, что грели внутрений карман пиджака.

Он даже успел заехать в кофейню, как Курт и просил, только вот в кабинете Курта его самого не нашел. Оставив оба стаканчика на столе парня, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов у начальницы, он отправился наверх, к Шарп.

\- Доброе утро, Джозефина. Вы мне звонили? – пропел Блейн, входя в кабинет начальницы с сияющей улыбкой, которая медленно поползла вниз, когда он увидел, что в кабинете у Шарп будет не только он и она. У стола стоял Сэм, сбитый с толку, но, кажется, довольный собой, и Курт, который выглядел совершенно разбитым.

\- Блейн, а вот и ты! Представляешь, Сэм принес мне твои наработки, и я в восторге! Почему ты скрывал от меня это? Я уже позвонила заказчику и предупредила, что лично требую, чтобы креативным директором проекта был ты! Прости, Курт, ничего личного, но Блейн гений, и в очередной раз это доказал! Не понимаю только, почему ты тянул и скромничал!

\- Мисс Шарп, я не слишком понимаю, что вы имеете в виду… - протянул Блейн, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и на папку Курта на столе. Это же папка Курта, он сам принес ее из его кабинета, чтобы просмотреть все. Тогда какого черта?..

\- Не слишком понимаешь, правда? – подал голос Курт. – Это ведь ваша папка с наработками. Сэм принес ее утром Джозефине, потому что сами вы, очевидно, "скромничали". Что ж, вы молодец, браво! Получили, что хотели, не так ли? Место креативного директора ваше, а также проект и мой кабинет. Мои поздравления, мистер Андерсон.

\- Что?

Блейн глупо хлопнул глазами, беспомощно поднял руки, но говорить было уже не с кем и не о чем. Курт отвернулся от него и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из кабинета. Дверь громко хлопнула за ним еще до того, как Блейн смог снова открыть рот. Дело было не в том, что Сэм идиот, Джозефина ни в чем не разобралась, а Курт не стал его слушать. Дело было в том, что Блейн не слышал больше мыслей Курта. Ни единого слова. Ни единой эмоции. Курт отдал ему свое сердце прошлой ночью, открылся ему полностью, и действие волшебного дара закончилось.  
В самый, черт возьми, неподходящий момент.


	17. Chapter 17

Каждый шаг Курта отдавался глухим стуком в его голове. _Только не опускай голову, только не давай им повода смеяться над тобой._ Хаммел изо всех сил старался держать подбородок высоко, пока шел до своего кабинета. _Почему он так далеко, черт возьми?!_  
Стоило ему переступить порог кабинета, Курт выдохнул, прижимаясь спиной к двери. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Как он мог так обмануться? Как он мог перестать быть бдительным и расслабиться? Именно поэтому нельзя иметь ничего общего с коллегами. Именно поэтому нельзя влюбляться в конкурентов. Именно из-за того, что сердце Курта сейчас было разбито, а сам Хаммел едва мог дышать из-за невыплаканных слез.  
 _«Прости, Курт, но Блейн гений и в очередной раз это доказал»_. Гений. Курт бы никогда не смог так растоптать чьи-то чувства, наплевать в душу, а потом с улыбкой танцевать на костях. Только гений Блейн Андерсон на это способен. Только идиот Курт Хаммел мог на это повестись. Курт мог бы в два счета доказать, что это его папка, его идеи и его наработки. Но ведь Блейн так старался, не хотелось бы, чтобы все его старания прошли даром. Пусть забирает проект. Забирает его кабинет. Пусть забирает все, что ему нужно, только вернет сердце Курта, которое тот так опрометчиво отдал вчера ночью. Курта и до этого предавали, обманывали, подсиживали конкуренты, но никогда это не было так больно.  
Нужно просто выдохнуть и поехать домой. Нужно просто пережить это. Отпустить.  
Выдохнув, Курт открыл глаза и заметил два стаканчика с кофе, о которых он просил Блейна утром в записке. Он оставил его одного в своей квартире. Он был так поглощен этим мужчиной, что не заметил, как тот утащил его папку. Блейн просто замылил ему глаза, нашел его слабое место и изо всех сил надавил в нужный момент, чтобы Курт сломался. И он сломался. Блейн наверняка понимал, что дело будет вовсе не в той глупой папке и не в тех идеях. Дело будет в том, что Курт будет настолько разбит и морально уничтожен, что просто уйдет, сбежит, и оставит ему место. Что ж, стоило признать, что это было красиво. Какая искусная месть. Каждый шаг выверен, просчитан. А как убедительно сыграно! Буквально до последнего акта! Даже во время финальных аплодисментов Блейн продолжал играть непонимание для Джозефины и даже Сэма, вероятно. Не хотелось бы думать, что Мерседес пригрела на груди еще одну змею. Боже, как же мерзко все это было.  
Собрав все нужные документы со стола, Курт положил их в свою сумку, желая сбежать как можно скорее. Нужно просто выйти на воздух. Нужно просто вынуть нож из спины и залечить рану. Да, долго. Да, мучительно больно. Но это нужно сделать.  
На выходе из кабинета Курт, конечно абсолютно случайно, зацепил стаканчик с кофе, заставляя жидкость медленно поползти по столу, прямо как яд «Блейн Андерсон» медленно расходился под кожей Курта.  
— Мистер Хаммел, — произнесла рыжая девушка, стоило Курту сделать шаг из кабинета. Он остановил ее взмахом руки и прочистил горло.  
— Все вопросы к мистеру Андерсону, — произнес Курт, поднимая голову и направляясь к выходу. Нужно просто выйти на воздух и будет немножечко легче. Подальше отсюда, где все было пропитано тем мужчиной.  
На парковке он сразу заметил машину Блейна. Первым желанием было нацарапать на капоте что-то в стиле «Мудак!» или разбить лобовое стекло, но Курт был взрослым человеком, и они не в старшей школе. Поэтому Хаммел просто прошел мимо, бросая вещи в собственную машину и присаживаясь за руль. Он выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, и, наконец, позволяя слезам спуститься по щекам, обжигая теплыми дорожками бледную кожу. Он мог позволить себе пару минут слабости, но не больше. Не тут, во всяком случае.  
Добравшись до дома, Хаммел бросил ключи на тумбочку, и сразу вспомнил о том, что вторая пара теперь у Блейна. Нужно будет сменить замки на случай, если Блейн захочет зафиксировать свою победу и приведет кого-то к нему. Нет, это слишком жестоко. Хотя, Блейн Андерсон, кажется, ничем не гнушался…  
Все в квартире напоминало о вчерашнем вечере, о том, какой Курт идиот, кретин, и просто наивная девчонка. Цветы, свечи, вещи Блейна, на кухне было видно, как хозяйничал Блейн, пока Хаммела не было. Сейчас, когда рядом не было пытливых взглядов сотрудников, Курт мог отпустить себя, мог не скрывать то, что он чувствует. То, что его сердце разбито, а ему снова придется собирать его по кускам. Одному.  
— Идиот, — сдавленно выдохнул Курт, оглядываясь в собственной квартире, как будто он был здесь в первый раз. — Кретин. Придурок. Идиот, — бубнил Хаммел, скидывая с себя пиджак и устало падая на диван. Ему нужно всего пару дней на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Пару дней не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать. Но в квартире все словно давало Курту смачную пощечину, заставляя задыхаться от собственной беспомощности, боли и слез. Он в очередной раз доверился человеку, а его предали, растоптали, уничтожили. Хаммел как глупый мотылек, что подлетел слишком близко к огню, теперь страдал от обожженных крыльев. От обожженного сердца.  
«Мне так хорошо с тобой». Курт почувствовал себя мерзко и грязно, взглянув на постель, которую Блейн так учтиво не стал заправлять. Он сразу отправился в душ, стараясь смыть с себя эту грязь, это предательство. Курт вместе с кожей сдирал свою душевную боль.  
Выбравшись из душа, он, наконец, смог взять себя в руки, и принялся собирать вещи. Ему нужно отвлечься. Нужно расслабиться. Нужно увидеть друзей и родных. Нужно отдохнуть. Нужно просто уйти от этих проблем. От Блейна.  
Забронировав билет на самолет, Хаммел закрыл дверь и поехал в аэропорт. Он разберется со всем этим позже. Сейчас он просто хотел домой, к отцу, который, наверняка поможет ему чувствовать себя лучше.

Курт покинул кабинет, а Блейн все так же продолжал смотреть ему вслед еще пару секунд, пытаясь понять, какого черта вообще произошло. Еще ночью все было идеально, Курт мысленно признался ему в любви, и они планировали совместную поездку на свадьбу друзей Курта. Так что произошло? И почему, черт подери, он больше не слышал мысли Курта?  
— Что произошло? — поинтересовался он, обернувшись к опешевшей начальнице и окончательно сбитому с толку Сэму.  
— Эванс принес мне эту папку. Он сказал, что ты по каким-то причинам не решаешься принести мне ее сам, так что он сделал это за тебя.  
— Я думал, что ты влюбился в Курта и не хочешь портить с ним отношения, отобрав проект. Но эти идеи очень хороши, так что я решил, что…  
— Это папка Курта, боже. Я просто взял ее к себе в кабинет, чтобы почитать. Сэм, я тысячу раз просил тебя если не думать, прежде чем что-то делать, то хотя бы спрашивать у меня!  
Блейн был готов рвать и метать, но, конечно, не мог делать этого при Джозефине. Та, к тому же, и так стояла в шоке. Восхитительная ситуация. Просто потрясающая. Ничего более абсурдного в своей жизни Блейн вообще не мог вспомнить.  
— Мисс Шарп, я поговорю с Куртом, и все ему объясню, — со вздохом проговорил он, мысленно подсчитывая, как далеко мог тот успеть добежать.  
— Нет, это моя вина, Блейн. Я ни в чем не разобралась, поверила этому!..  
— Простите, — пискнул Сэм, понимая, что сейчас посыпется со всех сторон. И не зря.  
— Он не берет трубку. Вероятно, ему нужно время прийти в себя. Пожалуйста, успокой его и попроси связаться со мной. Я должна извиниться, — Джозефина вздохнула и положила телефон на стол, отодвигая чашку в сторону и даже не глядя теперь в сторону той папки.  
Блейн рассеянно кивнул и вышел из кабинета, забыв даже о том, что он хотел порвать Сэма на маленькие части и отправить в корзинке его прекрасной девушке.  
В конце концов, если так уж разобраться, во всей этой глупой ситуации самым худшим было то, что Курт, как ребенок, просто наговорил ему гадостей и сбежал, даже не разобравшись в ситуации. Конечно, Блейн рассчитывал, что они смогут поговорить сейчас, но его надежды разбились о камни реальности, когда в кабинете Курта он нашел только разлитый по столу кофе и тишину. Значит, он был тут, разлил кофе, и сбежал. Вероятно. Вероятно, ему нужно было успокоиться. Еще бы, столько ерунды надумать в считанные минуты! Боже, Блейн даже был обижен и немного зол. Как можно было говорить (ладно, почти говорить) человеку, что ты влюблен в него, но на деле показывать такую глубокую степень недоверия? Он мог бы просто спросить у Блейна и все! Позвонить ему сразу и уточнить. Или спросить в кабинете. Или дождаться тут. Или написать смс. Но нет, королева драмы сбежал, и не собирался выходить на контакт, судя по тому, что уже четвертый звонок от Блейна оставался без ответа. Господи, как сложно!

Блейну, конечно, нужно было работать, но он очень сильно сомневался, что у него получится. В итоге он вернулся в свой кабинет, провел там полчаса от силы, бездумно щелкая по вкладкам на компьютере, а затем собрал вещи и отправился к выходу. К счастью, Сэм надежно спрятался, чтобы не попасть в немилость друга, а Джозефина едва ли бы сейчас сказала хоть слово против того, чтобы Блейн ушел.  
Он выехал из офиса и собирался поехать к себе, но все-таки свернул в сторону квартиры Курта. Он ведь не был истеричкой, он мог и поговорить с человеком нормально и все ему объяснить. Вот только в квартире Курта тоже было пусто, а Блейн зря так нервничал у двери. Черт, он же и правда нервничал, он правда волновался, переживал. И из-за чего, если он ни в чем не был виноват?!  
— Восхитительно, — проговорил он вслух, проходя внутрь и видя, что Курт явно куда-то собирался. Очевидно, он вспомнил о ключах, что были у Блейна. И, очевидно, он был такой великолепной королевой драмы, что сбегал в буквальном смысле и достаточно далеко, чтобы его нельзя было достать так скоро.  
А был ли он вообще влюблен, если так легко бросил и все перечеркнул, не разобравшись? Не остановился, не задумался, не попытался ничего выяснить. Что было сильнее: страх Курта, что его обманули и использовали, или его эгоизм и нежелание выслушать другого человека и поверить ему?  
Настроение было откровенно отвратительным. Еще вчера он был счастливым влюбленным мужчиной с особенным, хоть и невероятным даром. Он мечтал о Курте, об их свидании, и даже о чертовом будущем. А что он имел сегодня? Только пустоту в чужой квартире.  
Блейн вышел из дома Курта, закрыл его, а ключи бросил в ящик для писем. Если уж Курт не хочет общаться с ним так категорично и показательно, то с чего бы Блейну, который, черт подери, ничего плохого не сделал, продолжать за ним бегать?! К черту.

Жаль только, что сказать было проще, чем сделать. Он вернулся в отель, просидел там час, а затем не выдержал и вернулся на работу. Сердце, которое прежде исправно было занято основным и единственным своим делом, теперь отвратительно ныло и словно не находило себе места в грудной клетке. Неужели это и есть душевная боль, о которой слагали стихи и песни? Неужели он правда влюбился? Неужели Курт вот так просто послал его к чертовой матери и не планировал видеть никогда больше? А что, если это правда конец? Блейну было наплевать на взгляды, наплевать на шепот по сторонам. Ему не интересна была длина юбки Стефани, и его не волновало, как хорошо облегали брюки задницу Томаса. Все, чего ему хотелось — это увидеть Курта. Правда, он еще не решил: чтобы высказать ему все, что он думал сейчас, или чтобы обнять.  
Ему было больно. И плохо. И впервые за долгие годы это не было связано с болезнью или похмельем. Как смог он допустить, чтобы Курт Хаммел и правда завладел его сердцем, и, сбежав, забрал его вместе с собой?  
Блейн промучался на работе почти до шести часов, а потом отправился в место, где его душа обычно успокаивалась — в бар. Ну как сказать успокаивалась… Во всяком случае, алкоголь неплохо заглушал разного рода чувства, что возникали у него внутри на протяжение многих лет, так что пойти туда и сейчас казалось не такой уж плохой идеей.  
Жаль только, что даже алкоголь отказывался работать так, как надо. Вместо того, чтобы превратить Блейна в веселого и привлекательного, равнодушно-милого и дружелюбного, как бывало всегда, он словно еще сильнее прибил его к земле. Курт-Курт-Курт. Его мысленно бросало из крайности в крайность. То он был так зол, что хотел позвонить Курту в сто тысячный раз и наговорить гадостей. А то он чувствовал себя таким одиноким и несчастным, что согласен был на коленях ползать и просить прощения за то, чего не делал, лишь бы только Курт был рядом.  
Ужасно. Отвратительно. Вот что влюбленность делала с людьми. И что в ней хорошего? Это боль и слабость. Это уязвимость. Он почти открылся, он доверился, он влюбился, а его выкинули, как нашкодившего у двери щенка, не задавая вопросов и не желая слушать.  
Даже если алкоголь не дал привычной легкости, он все равно опьянял, так что Блейн, вышедший через пару часов на перекур, немного придерживался за стенку, рискуя оступиться и шлепнуться на пол.  
— И снова ты пьян… — услышал он смутно знакомый голос и быстро обернулся.  
— Ты?! Я искал тебя! Где ты был?!  
— Я знаю, — старик улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Угостишь сигареткой?  
— Да. Но я не понимаю…  
— Я знаю, что ты ничего не понимаешь, — тот взял сигарету и подкурил, правда Блейн так и не понял, где он взял зажигалку, и была ли она вообще. — Но ты и не должен. Не все вещи в этом мире можно понять. Иногда что-то нужно принять.  
Блейн нахмурился, хотел было что-то сказать, но заткнулся. Если в прошлый раз ему хотелось тереть свои глаза или громко смеяться, то теперь, после всего случившегося за эти дни, он смеяться передумал.  
— Почему я перестал слышать его мысли сегодня утром? — решил прямо спросить Блейн, понимая, что старик все знает, и предпочитая не думать, откуда именно.  
— Вот это вот правильный вопрос. Но ты и сам знаешь на него ответ.  
— Боже, ну что ты начинаешь!  
— Ничего я не начинаю, — тот усмехнулся. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты немного подумал.  
— Это из-за того, что он признался мне в любви, пусть и мысленно?  
— Именно. А еще из-за того, что и ты тоже влюбился. Хорошо, что ты не решил, что это связано с тем, что вы переспали вчера. Было бы ужасно прозаично.  
Блейн закатил глаза, но промолчал.  
— Ладно, хорошо, но что мне теперь делать, раз я не слышу его мыслей?  
— Я понимаю, что ты пьян, но не ожидал от тебя настолько глупого вопроса. Ты получил тот дар, чтобы узнать Курта Хаммела и понять, чего он хочет. Ты получил все чертовы ключи в свои руки, а теперь жалуешься и не знаешь, что тебе делать? Ты разочаровываешь меня, Блейн.  
Андерсон собирался было сказать что-то еще, но мужчина развернулся и направился в тень, а через секунду, буквально через секунду Блейн готов был поспорить, что его там уже не было.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь сделать вид, что это не ужасно дико, и я не охренел сейчас от случившегося, — буркнул Блейн, потерев лоб. — Но что мне делать, где искать Курта?..  
Говорить с собой — так себе идея, но в этот раз, кажется, Вселенная все еще его слушала. Порыв ветра распахнул его пиджак, и взгляд Блейна упал на светлый бумажный уголок во внутреннем кармане.  
Приглашение! На свадьбу! Наверное, Курт уже отправился туда. И он совершенно точно будет там, ведь это его друзья. А раз приглашение у Блейна, то и он может быть там. Достав бумажку, он вгляделся в аккуратный курсив, который отливал золотом в тусклом свете фонаря. Все верно. И адрес, и название заведения. Что ж, дело за малым: купить билет и вылететь в Огайо завтрашним рейсом. Главное сделать это до того, как он отрезвел и снова начал обижаться на Курта. В конце концов, возможно, странный старик прав: он узнал, чего хочет Курт Хаммел. Узнал, чего он стоит. И понял, что он ему нужен. А теперь дело за малым: вернуть его.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда самолет приземлился в Огайо, Курт чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем на момент вылета. Он просто терпеть не мог этот город, все детство и юность мечтая скорее выбраться из него в такой манящий, разноцветный и быстрый Нью-Йорк. Но вот он снова здесь, и он даже не знал, что его больше угнетало: разбитое сердце или разбитая Лайма. Конечно, разбитое сердце. Ко второму он умел привыкать достаточно быстро. С первым же было сложнее. При мысли о Блейне внутри все противно ныло, заставляя Курта морщиться, словно он ощущал эту боль физически. Он ведь правда влюбился в него. Впервые в жизни почувствовал что-то подобное. Андерсон, наверное, закатил огромную вечеринку в офисе, чтобы отпраздновать свое назначение. Наверняка снял какую-нибудь девушку, или парня, а может быть и обоих. Больше ведь ему не нужно играть влюбленного. Теперь можно отпустить себя и перестать дурить всем голову. С ума сойти. Курт думал, что это он весь из себя привлекательный хищник, но на деле он был просто жертвой в умелых лапах Блейна.  
Курт даже не заметил, как добрался до дома, но его губы растянулись в улыбке, стоило только заметить родное крыльцо, машину отца, и Кэрол, что смотрела в окно. Был в этом городе островок счастья, и этим островком был его дом.  
В своей старой комнате Курт чувствовал себя как никогда защищенным. Он расслабился, открылся, а с его губ не сходила улыбка. Он дома, и сейчас именно это скучное спокойствие родных стен было ему необходимо. В Нью-Йорке в таком состоянии он наверняка мог бы натворить глупостей, но не здесь.  
Конечно, отец был рад, что Курт приехал на несколько дней раньше. А Курт был рад тому, что здесь ничего не изменилось, и, обнимая отца, он все еще чувствовал запах машинного масла.  
Первый день, точнее вечер, пролетел абсолютно незаметно. За теплым семейным ужином, разговорами, историями и громким смехом. Он так скучал по этому. По семье. По ощущению того, что он здесь, в безопасности, эти люди любят его, несмотря ни на что. Им неважны звания Курта, размер его оклада, популярность его рекламных кампаний. Достаточно просто, чтобы он был сыт и здоров. И счастлив. А вот последнее он мог и сыграть. Хорошо, что он не успел ничего рассказать отцу о Блейне, иначе сейчас играть веселье и спокойствие было бы намного сложнее.  
Только в своей комнате, поднявшись туда на ночь, Курт снова столкнулся с одиночеством. Пустая кровать заставила Хаммела поморщиться от холода. Внутри и снаружи. Его мысли, абсолютно против его воли, постоянно возвращались к Блейну. К его улыбке, к его теплым глазам, к бархатному голосу… Он снова чувствовал себя разбитым. Улыбка Блейна была лишь фальшивкой, теплые глаза обманывали, и Курт готов был поклясться, что он бы и дальше слепо верил во все, лишь бы эти глаза смотрели на него. А его голос…он говорил им такие вещи, в которые Курт поверил, бросаясь в омут с головой, отпуская себя и обжигаясь. Да, он не заслужил этого, но он сам сделал свой выбор. Он сам открылся не тому человеку. Или все-таки он зря сбежал так поспешно? Блейн выглядел сбитым с толку, и, может быть… Впрочем, нет. Не стоило давать своему сердцу ложной надежды. Блейн Андерсон не тот человек, Курт всегда это знал. И черт его знает, почему позволил обмануть себя, пусть и не надолго.  
На утро Курт едва мог разлепить глаз. Может быть от того, что он не выспался, а может быть от того, что проплакал всю ночь. Но это был последний раз. Он дал себе обещание, что как бы больно ему ни было, Хаммел больше не проронит и слезинки из-за Блейна Андерсона. Рана все еще болит и кровоточит, но Хаммел мужественно перетянет ее бинтом и залечит немного позже. Когда он останется совсем один в своей квартире в Нью-Йорке. Он приехал на свадьбу к своим друзьям, так что он планировал оторваться тут на полную и никому не портить настроения. Лишь бы только Сэм ничего не наплел Мерседес, а та не прилетела с твердым намерением отогревать его весь вечер на груди и стирать слезы.

Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом, и невесты сходили с ума. Вообще-то, все уже было полностью готово, но Бриттани или Сантана решали переделать все в последний момент, и сами же из-за этого нервничали. Курт провел с ними весь день, снова и снова сбрасывая настойчивые звонки с работы. Нет, хватит. Блейн теперь главный. Пусть он разгребает.  
Если бы честным, Курт был даже рад нагрузить себя проблемами девочек, ведь так он сам отвлекался от своих собственных. Да и невестам хорошо, они теперь ругались не друг с другом, а вымещали все нервные срывы на Хаммеле. Хорошо, что Курт прилетел раньше остальных. В конце концов, оказывается, он даже скучал по этому городу, по друзьям, и по ощущению приятной занятости, а не той, от которой огнем пылает телефон и некогда даже перекусить.

Утро в день свадьбы было просто…сумасшедшим. Курт надел свой самый лучший костюм, погладил костюм Финну, потому что Рейчел была слишком занята своим платьем, а потом началось настоящее сумасшествие. Бриттани три раза отказывалась выходить замуж, потому что Сантана увидела ее в свадебном платье, и всем пришлось ее переубеждать, что в этом нет ничего смертельного, и это просто глупые суеверия. Хаммел даже выпил немного шампанского, чтобы успокоиться самому и расслабиться. Он приехал сюда отдохнуть и провести время с друзьями. Именно этим он и займется. К чёрту проблемы, к черту работу и к черту Блейна Андерсона. Если начать пить с самого утра, то есть шанс, что его вырубить к вечеру, и он не успеет начать грустить из-за обилия счастливых парочек, частью которой самому Курту, видимо, не стать никогда.

Чему Блейн очень порадовался утром следующего дня, так это тому, что ему хватило мозгов купить билет на вечерний рейс. Потому что все утро он страдал от похмелья, но это тоже было не так уж плохо, потому что не было ни сил, ни желания мучиться доводами совести и диалогами с разумом и с гордостью. К обеду его немного отпустило, он принял душ в четвертый раз, выпил шестую таблетку, и заказал для себя плотный обед, мысленно пообещав не пить вообще ничего и никогда больше. Ну явно ничего крепче шампанского, и то исключительно на важных мероприятиях, где просто нельзя не пить.  
После обеда он почувствовал себя значительно лучше, собрал вещи, не забыв при этом захватить новенький костюм от кутюр, который не надевал еще ни разу и который казался очень подходящим нарядом для свадьбы. Уже в машине, направляясь в аэропорт, Блейн забронировал гостиницу неподалеку от места, где проводилась свадьба, и до самой регистрации на рейс рассматривал фотографии Лаймы и пытался запомнить главные улицы и все места, что есть рядом с тем рестораном или где там они собирались праздновать. Да, все маленькие города похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Да, у Блейна там все еще будет интернет, и едва ли он будет ходить куда-то, кроме как на обед, завтрак и ужин, но это обещали и в самом отеле. Просто это помогало ему отвлекаться и не думать о Курте. Без труда, пожалуй, можно было найти его дом, отца, или просто спросить это все у Мерседес, связавшись с Сэмом. Но был ли Блейн готов к этому? Он все еще сомневался. Не в чувствах к Курту, но в том, что все это правильно. Влюбленность и искренность Курта — это хорошо. Но для отношений нужно кое-что большее. Было ли у них это большее? Блейн доверял Курту, потому что слышал его мысли. Курт же, выходит, вовсе ему не доверял. Блейна тянуло к Курту, Курта тянуло к нему, и у них был восхитительный секс. Но уверен ли Блейн, что не мухлевал, прислушиваясь к мыслям Курта? Что, если все это был просто большой обман для них обоих? Глупая мистификация какого-то мужика, о котором Блейн вообще предпочитал не думать, потому что в последний раз работал с психоаналитиком года четыре назад, и пока не слишком хотел возобновлять сеансы.  
И тем не менее, несмотря на все эти размышления и мысленные рассуждения, несмотря на попытки убедить себя в ненужности всего этого, Блейн понимал, что он хочет к Курту. Хотя бы просто объяснить ему. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы сказать, что не все такие плохие, как он себе надумал, и что Блейн ни в чем не виноват. И может быть для того, чтобы его увидеть. Потому что он правда скучал, даже если это все еще ощущалось дико так нуждаться в другом человеке, будто он успел стать частью тебя самого.

В Лайме, по большому счету, оказалось не так уж плохо. В первый вечер Блейн просто перекусил и лег спать, на следующий проснулся достаточно бодрым и отправился в Вестервилль. Об этом он пожалел, потому что воспоминания нахлынули, и появилось желание снова выпить. Но, к счастью, в его почти тридцать похмелье стало двухдневным, и печень просто не позволила ногам свернуть в очередной бар. Он много думал в этот день обо всем на свете, так что в день свадьбы был как никогда уверен в своем решении. Он не станет ползать перед Куртом на коленях, но также и не будет строить из себя королеву драмы, как сам Хаммел. Он отведет его в сторону, объяснит всю ситуацию. А дальше решение будет за Куртом. Если из-за своей глупости, гордости и не слишком стабильной психики, он решит все разрушить и все равно прогонит Блейна… Что ж, тогда, во всяком случае, Андерсон не будет корить себя до конца дней из-за того, что не сделал того, что мог, чтобы сохранить их отношения. Потому что если человек не хочет тебя даже слушать, то отношения ли это вообще?

Пройти в зал было проще простого. Церемония еще не началась, Блейн показал свое приглашение на входе и уточнил, что его плюс один должен был быть уже где-то в зале. Вот и все. Его пропустили внутрь, он оставил подарок, купленный вчера, на специальном столике, и спокойно прошел через гостей к столам. Взял себе бокал шампанского, которое собирался пить чертовски медленно, он отошел в сторонку, чтобы видеть весь зал. Дело было за малым. Найти хотя бы глазами Курта, попытаться отвести его в сторонку, и там поговорить. И уже в зависимости от итога этого разговора, можно будет принимать решение: останется ли он тут и будет знакомиться с друзьями и близкими Курта, или просто уедет отсюда и никогда не вернется.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь намеков? Думаю, если человек несколько дней не отвечает на звонки, то можно считать, что он отменил свое приглашение? — раздался голос Курта.  
Если честно, он не думал, что у Блейна хватит наглости заявиться на свадьбу. Серьезно. Насколько нужно быть жестоким? Он что, еще не натанцевался на его костях? Зачем он вообще пришел? Снять кого-нибудь, назло Курту? Хочет, чтобы Хаммел расплакался на глазах у всех?  
При виде Блейна в зале боль в груди стала только сильнее. А когда он подошел ближе, то запах Блейна обжег лицо, вызывая желание сбежать, скрыться, спрятаться, не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать. Кажется, несколько секунд, пока он ждал, когда Блейн повернется, длились целую вечность. Курт уже трижды успел пожалеть о том, что подошел, что заговорил, что вообще мог видеть Блейна.  
— Что тебе нужно? — прохрипел Курт, складывая руки на груди. Нет, он больше не позволит Блейну иметь власть над ним. Нет, он больше не позволит Блейну обмануть его. Нет, он больше не позволит Блейну. Ничего не позволит.  
Меньше всего на свете Блейну хотелось устраивать какие-то разборки и скандалы на чужой свадьбе, а вот Курт, кажется, делал все, чтобы привлечь к ним как можно больше внимания. Господи, Блейн был так раздражен его позицией и поведением сейчас, что даже не сразу заметил, что он хорошо выглядит. Разве что глаза немного припухли. И как же чертовски непривычно было не слышать его мыслей!  
— И тебе здравствуй, Курт! — процедил Блейн, цокнув языком и с большим трудом пытаясь не закатить глаза. — Пошли выйдем куда-нибудь и поговорим. Я, конечно, обожаю находиться в центре внимания, но на свадьбах главная роль уже отдана невестам, и я не посмею ее отбирать. И прекрати вести себя, как королева драмы. Именно из-за того, что ты не отвечал на звонки, как ребенок, мне и пришлось ехать за тобой в эту дыру! — стараясь говорить как можно тише, произнес Блейн, подходя ближе к парню и касаясь его локтя, чтобы утащить если не на улицу, то хотя бы в сторону, а лучше бы вообще куда-то в другое помещение, чтобы никто на них не глазел.  
— Церемония начнется с минуты на минуту и я не собираюсь пропускать ее, просто потому что ты придумал какие-то оправдания поступку, которому нет оправданий, — произнес Хаммел в тон Блейну, выдергивая свой локоть из хватки мужчины. Нет, серьезно? Как у него могло хватать наглости на все это? Заявился сюда, хватает его, качает какие-то права…у тебя вообще есть совесть, Андерсон?  
— Если ты еще не понял, то объясню тебе так, чтобы было понятно даже тебе — я не хочу с тобой говорить, я не буду с тобой говорить, мне абсолютно все равно на все, что ты скажешь, и я плевать хотел на то, что ты приехал сюда ради чего-то там. Можешь праздновать победу, обмывать новый проект, трахнуть кого-нибудь на столе, а меня просто оставь в покое.  
Тираду Курта прервал свадебный марш, который заполнил этот шумный зал. Курт в ту же секунду затих и обратил внимание на невест, что выходили по очереди. Черт, еще недавно он совсем по-другому представлял себе этот день. Конечно, он рассчитывал провести его с Блейном, но в других обстоятельствах, в других отношениях. Курт ведь миллион раз велел себе никогда ничего не планировать, потому что обычно все идет совсем не так, как он бы этого хотел, но каждый раз наступал на одни и те же грабли.  
Блейн был так зол, так зол, что даже не сразу обратил внимание на невест, запоздало находя взглядом белые платья. Они, конечно, были очень красивыми, и выглядели очень счастливыми, но проблемы самого Блейна сейчас значили для него больше. Они с Куртом отошли друг от друга немного, но он вообще был удивлён, как этот псих не вытолкал его на улицу. Наверное, просто не хотел расстраивать своих подруг. Но чему Блейн был удивлен еще больше, так это тому, что сам он еще никуда не ушел, хотя в любой другой ситуации бы просто махнул рукой и даже не стал бы прощаться. Просто Курт значил для него больше, чем все люди до этого. И ради него он готов бы переступить через себя, через собственную гордость, и заставить все-таки себя выслушать. Потому что все еще питал надежду на то, что все можно исправить?  
Если бы только он мог слышать то, о чем думал Блейн. Ведь ситуация была такой глупой, такой абсурдной! Если бы только как сам Блейн он мог узнать, что тот на самом деле чувствует. Он не хотел его слушать? Глупый, гордый!  
Блейн посмотрел на Курта, буквально прожигая его глазами. Все внутри сжимало, сдавливало и комкало от боли. Какого черта он влюбился впервые в жизни в человека, который не слишком-то и дорожил им?  
 _«Я же люблю тебя, придурок! Я бы никогда, ни за что не поступил так с тобой! Да, черт возьми, я умею ходить по головам, но с тобой я забыл обо всем на свете, и уж тем более о глупом проекте! Я не виноват, что Сэм — кусок дебила! И я даже не знаю, где он вообще. Видимо, не пришёл, потому что понимает, что я его придушу.»_  
Блейн сложил руки на груди и тяжело вздохнул. Конечно. Это только ему встречаются странные бомжи с суперспособностями, которые заставляют его влюбиться. А Курт, вероятно, вообще не планировал даже смотреть в его сторону. Вот тебе и любовь.  
Хаммел вздрогнул от голоса рядом и поспешил оглянуться. Андерсон все еще тут? Отлично. Хочет, чтобы все обратили на них свое внимание во время чужой свадебной церемонии? Его слова, правда, заставили Курта замереть, прислушиваясь к ним. Невольно. Он мог сотню раз сказать себе, что не хочет слушать Блейна, но глупое влюбленное сердце не хотело слушать Курта.  
— Ты не мог бы говорить потише? — прошипел Курт, сжимая зубы и не отрывая взгляда от невест у алтаря. — Вообще-то тут идет свадебная церемония, — продолжил Курт, стараясь не подавать виду, как задели его слова Блейна. — Не нужно винить Сэма в том, что он лишь выполнял твои поручения. Перестань выдумывать оправдания. И сам ты придурок!  
Хаммел даже раскраснелся от того, что он слишком долго шипел на Блейна, стараясь при этом даже не смотреть в его глаза, потому что тогда все могло пойти прахом и он бы сдался. Впрочем, в их сторону даже никто не смотрел. Это был чужой праздник и плевать все хотели на какую-то болтающую парочку.  
Счастливые невесты надели кольца на пальцы друг другу, произнесли заветные слова «Я согласна», и зал взорвался аплодисментами, как только их объявили супругами. Курт улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что внутри все переворачивалось от слов, что сказал Блейн. Он правда любит его? Или хочет ранить еще больнее? Зачем он вообще приехал?  
— Вообще-то я молчал! — обиженно прошипел в ответ Блейн.  
Вот же гад, ещё обвиняет его в чем-то на ровном месте!  
Или… Глаза Блейна распахнулись, и он повернулся к Курту, делая несколько шагов назад и в сторону, чтобы тот не мог услышать его голос.  
 _«Почему ты просто сбежал, ничего не выслушав? Почему не дал мне шанса все объяснить? Сэм ничего не понял, он просто нашёл эту папку у меня в кабинете, потому что мы собирались посмотреть ее вместе, и решил, что она моя. Если бы он спросил у меня, все было бы иначе. Курт, я поехал в чёртову Лайму, чтобы поговорить с тобой, а ты даже видеть меня не хочешь. Словно все, что было между нами, ничего для тебя не значит!»_  
— Ты серьезно? — тихо спросил Курт. — Я помню, когда мы собирались посмотреть ее, но не помню ничего дальше. Ты что, правда просто?.. — Хаммел был больше не в силах противиться собственному сердцу. Может быть, он и правда все не так понял? Может быть, Блейн не хотел этого? Он ведь приехал ради него в Лайму, это чего-то, да стоило, верно? Было бы не логично лететь за кем-то в Огайо, просто для того, чтобы еще разок посмотреть на то, как этот кто-то страдает.  
К тому же, Блейн сказал, что любит его. В первый раз.  
Курт развернулся, складывая руки на груди и глядя на Блейна, который почему-то оказался дальше, чем раньше. Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу тому и тяжело выдохнул.  
— Я просто испугался. Я без раздумий решил, что все это правда. Подумал, что все не может быть так хорошо, не со мной. Я едва ли этого заслуживаю, если уж на то пошло. Да и ты не тот человек, который может быть ну таким… идеальным. Наверное, я просто ждал удара, и когда это случилось, то решил, что это он и есть, — шепнул Курт, глядя прямо в глаза Блейну. — Это все правда глупое недоразумение? Скажи это еще раз, глядя мне прямо в глаза и если ты соврешь — соври так, чтобы я поверил.  
— Смотри на меня, — попросил Блейн, опуская руку на грудь Курта и немного сжимая пальцами воротник его пиджака. Он понятия не имел, как долго продлится действие этого дара, и на самом ли деле Курт слышал его мысли, но рискнуть ему никто не запретит. Если что, свое странное поведение всегда можно будет свалить на шампанское, а пока что он поднял глаза, глядя в лицо Курта и не открывая рта.  
 _«Я бы ни за что не причинил тебе боль. Слышишь меня?»_  
Курт распахнул глаза, хлопая ресницами и никак не понимая, что только что произошло.  
— Я…ты не двигаешь губами, но я слышу твой голос в моей голове. Очень четко и громко, — выдохнул Курт, глядя на Блейна, словно идиот. — Я сегодня еще не пил, так что это не может быть алкоголь. Скажи, мне все это снится, да? Конечно, ты не приедешь ради меня ни в какую Лайму… — Хаммел выдохнул, но прижался лбом ко лбу Блейна, мягко обнимая его. Он был сбит с толку случившимся и не исключал вероятность того, что Андерсон просто научился каким-то фокусам. Но он был так вымотан за эти дни морально, так сильно скучал, что сейчас ему больше всего на свете просто хотелось выдохнуть и прижаться к Блейну, а думать обо всем когда-нибудь потом.  
— Нам с тобой есть, о чем поговорить, Курт, — тихо ответил Блейн, понимая, что это долгий и не слишком простой разговор. Неизвестно еще, как отреагирует Курт, когда узнает, что Блейн читал его мысли. И он мог бы скрыть это или сказать, что это было лишь пару раз и все такое, но нет, он не хотел врать. Он врал стольким людям, но не собирался делать этого с Куртом. С Куртом все должно быть по-другому, по-настоящему.  
— Давай потанцуем? Ты и так из-за меня пропустил первый танец Сантаны и Бриттани. Теперь мы можем потанцевать вместе. Съедим торт. Ты должен хорошо повеселиться тут сегодня, а я буду с тобой, если ты позволишь. А потом, я обещаю, мы все с тобой обсудим. Но поверь, Курт, это все лшь глупое недоразумение по имени Сэм, и Джозефина ждет твоего приезда, чтобы лично принести свои извинения. Прости, что я не сказал тебе о той глупой папке, но в свое оправдание скажу, что мы как раз занялись тогда сексом у меня на столе, а потом я поехал к тебе, так что вспомнить о ней не было и повода. Ну и вообще, думаю, я могу искупить вину, если помогу тебе спрятать тело Сэма после того, как мы его обезглавим, — Блейн мило похлопал ресницами и осторожно обнял Курта, прижимая к себе.  
 _«Господи, я так скучал по тебе. Всего пару дней не слышать тебя, не видеть, не иметь возможности коснуться, а я начал сходить с ума. Я не думал, что способен на такие чувства, но ты забрал мое сердце, а я, что удивительно, совсем не против.»_  
— Хорошо, да, давай потанцуем, — улыбнулся Курт, крепче обнимая Блейна и прижимаясь губами к его губам. Этот мужчина угадывал его мысли и желания, как и прежде. Он всегда знал, в чем нуждается Курт и всегда готов был этому ему дать. Черт, он был так рад, что они все решили, что Хаммел просто надумал всего, не давая Блейну объяснить. Он такой идиот… Но сейчас Блейн рядом, обнимает его, обещает, что они все обсудят, и шутит, в своей идиотско-очаровательной манере. Курт не мог представить момента, когда он мог бы быть счастливее.  
— Ну, Сэма мы обезглавливать, конечно, не будем, но впредь я предлагаю тебе закрывать свой кабинет на ключ. А у Эванса этот ключ отобрать, если он у него есть, — рассмеялся Хаммел. — Перестань думать так громко. Меня все еще пугает тот факт, что ты ничего не говоришь, а я все равно слышу твой голос. Но я… я тоже скучал. Ужасно скучал, — Курт аккуратно прошелся кончиками пальцев по шее Блейна, прямо под линией роста волос, и улыбнулся, немного отстраняясь.  
— Ладно, если ты пока ничего не планируешь рассказывать, я предлагаю пойти и повеселиться. Мы ведь на свадьбе, верно? Значит, нужно идти, пить шампанское, которое я выбирал, между прочим, есть торт, закуски, и, конечно, поздравить невест. Для начала, конечно, вас нужно познакомить, — Курт взял Блейна за руку, мягко поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони, и аккуратно потащил к столу, где сидели Сан и Бриттани.


End file.
